Obsessions
by Elidibus
Summary: Chapter Twenty One: The Big Day: The kind of ending you'd expect from such a fanfiction. COMPLETED
1. Chapter One: Revelations

***Just a note. All characters belong to the great and wondrous Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I only hope to do her creative mind justice with this little story here.*** 

*****Well. Guess who's back? It's me, Elidibus. A few of you may recognize this story as the first one I ever published on FF.net. If not, you're in for a real treat I think. During the past few months, I've been pursuing my goals of becoming a professional writer. I just finished my first original story, and am in the process of editing. I've been wrestling with the thought of posting again on FF.net for about that long as well. But…If I'm to become an author, I must get used to criticism…you know. I really don't like doing this…in fact; I'd rather not post…but hey. Even if everyone flames my first chapter, it would still be a better day than I had today. I just found out I may have failed my Quarterly audit. It's not good seeing the third most powerful guy in your company looking around for errors. So I thought, screw it. I'll just go ahead and post this. I do have the first set of reviews, and I calculated it at 95% approval. I got about 5 flames out of 100 reviews. (Flames that had criticism that was justified counted as positive reviews) I figure that's pretty good. I have since edited this story about three times. I hope it's even better than before!

And another thing. These little notes tend to get long winded, but will normally appear at the bottom. I would like you to read them, but I can't make you. They do tend to answer a lot of questions, however. 

And just a bit of history. I pulled this story rather quickly, having found an opportunity to publish it in a real magazine. That has since fallen apart due to a bunch of stuff that I really don't care about. Now I know of at least 5 people that wondered what happened because they missed the ending. It is my hope that those people will stumble on this and enjoy. And I hope you too enjoy. If you like it, by all means, leave a good review. Think it's unoriginal or any number of other complaints I got on the first posting, flame me. At this point, I don't care…well actually I do. I tend to get a bit nervous with stuff like this. But if you do flame me, at least leave an email addy, so I can have fun too!

Ok…enough of this from the author crap. People wanted it, so here it is. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, and constructive criticism is appreciated, as is anything else you feel like leaving. I gotta get used to this kinda stuff, ya know?

So…without further ado, I present Obsessions! 

(Oh, and forgive the lousy formatting. It looks a lot better on my actual documents, and most things are underlined and stuff. Somehow, I can't seem to get it to do right. Any suggestions and you could email me or something.)

Enjoy!

Obsessions: 

Brought to you by:

Elidibus

Chapter One: Revelations 

It's nighttime at the Tendou Dojo.  A few days have passed since the fiasco of a weeding and things have returned pretty much back to normal.  Soun and Genma still expect a weeding in the near future but Ranma must dissolve all of his relationships before another wedding can take place.  Easier said than done…

Ranma lay awake in his room staring at the ceiling, thinking back to that day.  

"What if Akane had not woken up from the brink of death?  What if I had actually told her how I felt?  What if the wedding had actually happened?  She _was_ pretty cute in that wedding dress…too bad all those people had to show up and ruin everything…what in the world was Nabiki thinking when she invited all those people?  She was probably thinking of yen.  I wonder what Akane was thinking through all that?  Would she have said, "I do?"  What did she mean by saying " we didn't have to be forced into this but I would be sorry if I didn't marry her?" 

Ranma suddenly got a bit tense.

            "What could that un-cute tomboy do to me anyway?  She prolly would have hammered me again, and then we would start arguing again, just what all those wedding crashers wanted.  Yea that made me a bit mad.  Actually, it really pissed me off how everyone was acting so stupid; as if I was gonna get together with any of them in the first place.  And I also have the three stooges to deal with.  Yea Mr. Tendou was right.  Maybe I _should_ start dissolving all those one-way relationships…that way me and Akane can…"

            Ranma trailed off his thoughts, not wanting to admit his true feelings again, even if it was to himself.

             "Well, I better try to get to sleep, I hate holding those buckets in the hallway; it's like an accident waiting to happen.  Too bad pops always snores so loud."

Ranma turned on his side and tried to put the snores of his old man out of his mind, his thoughts wandering on all the people around him he would eventually have to confront.

Akane, lying sleeplessly on her bed, is also thinking to herself, P-Chan sleeping next to her.

"That Ranma…why did he have to go and ruin that day?  If it weren't for all those wanna-bes who can't accept fate, Ranma and I could have…well it's not like it was _my_ idea to marry him.  Two stupid fathers are to blame for that.  Well one in particular with his stupid promises.  I wonder if Ranma would have gone though with it?  Well I guess he practically said "yes" when he saved my life back in China." 

Akane sighed to herself, rolling on her back.

"I was so sure of our feelings back on that day…but now I'm not so sure.  Maybe I was mistaken.  That stupid pervert, why can't he ever tell the truth?  True. our fathers had to knock him out to dress him for the wedding.  Did that mean that he _didn't_ want to get married?  Well which is it Ranma?  Either love me or hate me, you can't have it both ways."

P-Chan stirred about, changing positions on Akane's bed.  Akane looked over at him, seeing only a black silhouette highlighted by the moon and the few stars that were out that night.

"I wonder why P-Chan has been acting so distant lately?  Come to think of it, he started acting that way the day that we almost got married.  It's like I try to talk to him and he runs away.  He finally started coming back to his senses about a day ago.  I wonder how P-Chan feels about Ranma and I?  He doesn't seem to like Ranma that much.  He might take it kind of hard if we _did_ go through all of this wedding business. " 

Akane let out a soft sigh, realizing what she was doing.

"I'm just going in circles.  What if Ranma really does love me?  Maybe he's just scared…I know I sure was, not that he noticed or anything.  That stupid Ranma, always acting so calm and collected, especially when his concubines show up.  Always hanging off of him like we was some sort hero or something, and always acting so nice to him."

Akane paused for a minute, thinking on what she just said to herself.  She turned her head and looked outside her window.  A few streetlights were on and there was that ever-present moon, presiding over all the lights that went about the city.

"Maybe…I should try to treat Ranma a little better, just like his concubines do.  Yea…that would show them.  Maybe they would finally leave us alone, or better yet, find something else to do, rather than try to seduce Ranma.  After all, we are engaged and Ranma doesn't seem to have a problem with _that_ idea.  The whole marriage part seems to be bothering him.  I'll try treating this as an official relationship."

Akane smiled to herself, having actually come up with a plan of her own to keep Ranma hers.  Then suddenly something hit her, waking her up fully.  Her smile quickly turned into a look of concern.

"Wait a second!  Does this mean that I actually want to _marry_ Ranma?  Does that mean I actually _love_ him?"  

Akane turned her head away from the lights and pulled her blankets up to her neck, looking into the darkness on the other side of the room, that one word still ringing in her head.  Did she really love Ranma?  There were certainly a lot of "awkward" moments between the two.  Suddenly, Akane thought of another idea, one more like Akane.

"Or maybe this is just revenge for all those times I caught those women with Ranma.  Yea…that's it. It would really make them angry if they saw Ranma and I getting along.  That would serve them right too!"

Akane realized that she was gripping the edge of her blanket so hard her hand started to hurt.  She relaxed, having convinced her self yet again that she wasn't acting out of love but for revenge.  Revenge sounded a _lot_ better than love, and besides, it was more believable.  Who could love a stupid pervert like Ranma any way?  On second thought that number was up to three.  Thinking of this, Akane rolled over to P-Chan and placed an arm around him, forgetting the revelation she had.

Morning came a bit too soon for Ranma. He struggled to wake up.  Genma was already up and wandering about.  Ranma sat up in his bed, smelling the sweet smell of breakfast.  That was enough to wake him up most of the way.  He got up and dressed for the day.  Just as he was about to leave his room, he bumped into Akane, carrying P-Chan.

"Oh sorry Ranma," Akane said in a cheerful tone "Kasumi has breakfast ready, I just wanted to let you know before it got cold" she said with a big smile.

Ranma looked at her, confused.  "Well, uh…thanks Akane."  He finally managed.

"Hurry up now Ranma or we will be late to school again."  Akane said, turning away and heading down stairs.

"I wonder what's up with Akane." Ranma said to himself.  "I've never known her to be so cheerful in the morning, except when…"

Ranma suddenly had a terrible thought, one that made him fear for his life.

"Oh no…did she help Kasumi…_cook_ breakfast?"  

Ranma's stomach got weaker as he neared everyone else at the small table, huddled around what _smelled_ like a normal meal.  Ranma carefully looked around at everyone.

"Well it looks like everyone is ok."  Ranma thought to himself.  "No one has passed out yet and they all look like they've had at least two mouthfuls.  Akane couldn't have made a meal that would last for two servings."

"Hey Ranma, what are you doing standing there with that look on your face?"  Akane asked, again in an unusually cheerful tone.  "Do you think _I_ cooked breakfast today?"

"N…No, of course not Akane,'' Ranma said with a nervous chuckle.  "I was just thinkin' about…school today. I didn't sleep that well last night."  He said as he knelt down at the table, thanking whatever God had stopped her from cooking.

"Well, you know what happens when you get caught sleeping in class, you'll have to stand in the hall way with all those buckets of water." 

"Yea I know.  I don't mind the buckets; it's the water inside them that frightens me.  You never know when Kuno will show up with his "Pig-tailed girl" crap again."

Everyone chuckled at that last statement, as Ranma finally began eating breakfast, a meal he hadn't had in a few days.

"So Akane," Soun started  "I've noticed today that you seem to be acting nicer to Ranma then in previous days.  Is something going on?"  Soun asked, half way looking across to Genma, who obviously approved of the "new" Akane.

"No dad, nothing is going on today.  It's such a nice day out there today that I would hate to waste it." Akane said, looking outside in the sunshine. Soun and Genma eyed her suspiciously.

"Maybe, she's been bitten by the jealousy bug."  Nabiki said, not seeming to believe Akane for a minute.

"Well I think it's nice that Akane is trying so hard to be kind today."  Kasumi said before Akane had a chance to speak.  "It's almost like a new Akane woke up today and decided to replace the old one.  Isn't that lovely?"  Akane nodded towards her with a smile.

"Yea, I'll second that one Kasumi."  Ranma said.  "That old Akane could be so un-cute sometimes, especially when she would hit me for no reason.  It's hard to believe that they were the same person:  And the way that she would always argue with me, now _that_ was un-cute. "

Akane's smile wore off and her temper started to rise.

"He wants un-cute? I'll give him un-cute!"  Akane thought to herself, with Ranma still going on about how she "used" to be.

"…And hittin' me over Shampoo and the others was definitely un-cute."  Ranma continued, oblivious to the ever-seething Akane.  Soun, and Genma started to look worried.

Akane clenched her fists.  "Won't that idiot shut up already?"  She continued to herself.  "Here I am trying to be nice but he keeps leading me on, almost like he _wants_ another kick to the face.  No, I have to keep calm.  I have to show all those fiancées that I can be nice too!  In fact I can be nicer than they can!"

Akane forced a smile, as she had done numerous times before.  "Ok Ranma, we're gonna be late for school if we don't leave now."  She said, grabbing Ranma's hand and yanking him outside.  "Goodbye everyone!"

Soun looked at Genma.  "What do you think is up with those two Saotome?"  He asked, puzzled

Genma thought for a moment.  "Well I don't know Tendou.  Ranma was his brash self as usual, but something must have gotten into Akane."

"Yes, after hearing what Ranma said about her, she should have killed him by now."

"I already told you, daddy," Nabiki said, getting her school bag together. "Akane has become jealous over all the other fiancées Ranma has.  You can't really blame her though."

"I just think it's wonderful that Akane respects your wishes, Father.  Maybe those two will start to get along better after today."  Kasumi said with a big smile, as Nabiki closed the door behind her.

"You may be right, Kasumi'' Soun agreed. "But Ranma will have to learn to control his tongue as well.  After all, Akane could revert back to the way she was if Ranma kept up his insults."  

Genma nodded as Kasumi started to clean up the table.  "We will just have to wait and see, Tendou."

At school 

Akane started down the street with Ranma still in tow.  

"Hey Akane!" Ranma said  "You can let go of me now. I think I can find the way to school without your help."

"Oh, sorry Ranma, I didn't realize I was still pulling you." Akane said as she let go of Ranma's hand.  "It's just that our fathers were beginning to act kind of suspicious of me all of a sudden."

"Well I'm not surprised." Ranma said, walking along his usual fence, looking into the sky with his arms behind his head.  "When a tomboy like you suddenly starts acting like a lady, it kinda just weirds everyone out. I'm surprised that they didn't take your temperature or somethin'.  You even had _me_ wondering what happened to the real Akane."

Ranma suddenly noticed that Akane had stopped walking along side him, and stood in the street fuming and gripping her book sac.  Ranma instinctively responded to the sight by trying to dodge a projectile that had never missed to date.  After a few seconds he noticed that he was not in severe pain, but still standing where he was last.  Akane walked past him, with a smile.

"Yea I guess you're right Ranma.  I mean…I guess I could be considered kinda hasty when it came to my temper.  But I'm trying to change that now for the better.  Come on you slow-poke! I'll race you to school!"

With those lines, Akane took off towards Furinkan High, leaving Ranma with his mouth ajar, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Wait a second…Akane didn't even touch me." Ranma thought to himself.  "Man, she must really be trying hard.  That sure was a close call.  I hope she keeps up like this.  She's a lot cuter this way." 

Ranma suddenly realized that he was being left behind.  "Yo, Akane!" He yelled, "You're kiddin' yourself if you think you can beat me in a race!"  With that, Ranma took off after her.

After a few minutes of running, Ranma and Akane arrived at Furinkan High, where they met almost the entire male student body.

"Oh great, not this again." Akane thought to herself.  "I wonder when Kuno will show up."

No sooner than she had thought that, Kuno showed up with Nabiki walking behind him.

"It's about time you two made it here."  Nabiki said with a sly smile.

Ranma and Akane looked at her, confused.

"But how did you get here before us Nabiki?" Akane said after a moment.  "We left the house before you didn't we?"

"Well you should know by now sis that money talks, but this girl doesn't walk.  Isn't that right Kuno-baby?"  

Kuno did not take his eyes off Ranma, whom was unaware that Kuno was staring at him.  

"Well Kuno-baby, I'll have your "delivery" tomorrow.  Same time same place?"  

Kuno just stood there.  

"Ok then, _Ciao_" Nabiki said as she walked inside the school.

"I wonder what that "delivery" Nabiki was talking about was."  Ranma thought to himself, still unaware that Kuno was eyeing him.  "I'll bet she took more pictures of me and sold them to Kuno so he could pick her up and bring her to school."

Kuno interrupted suddenly.  "Ranma Saotome!" he shouted.  "We have all heard of your failure to wed Akane.  That is why I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, hereby dissolve your relationship with Akane."

"Yea, whatever Kuno."  Ranma said, not impressed in the slightest.

"But wait a minute everyone!"  Akane burst in.  "Ranma and I are still engaged, so you can't dissolve our relationship."  Ranma looked at her, surprised.   Akane returned a "trust me "look.

"Nevertheless my beloved Akane Tendou," Kuno continued "Ranma has cut you severely, raking wounds across your heart that will never heal.  He must answer to his hideous crimes.  Ranma, you curr, will you step forward and accept my challenge in front of all these men, knowing that any one of them could be in your place."

            Ranma smiled at Kuno.  "Yea Kuno, I accept your challenge.  Too bad you have to lose in front of such a large crowd."

            "Enough of your stalling Ranma Saotome!"  Kuno yelled.  "Feel the Vengeance of Tatewaki Kuno!"

            With those words, Kuno dashed to Ranma's position in the courtyard, sword drawn and yelling something about divine retribution.  Ranma dodged his first swing.  Kuno swung a second time, Ranma side stepped his attack and planted a knee in his chest.  Kuno gasped as the air got pushed from his lungs.  Ranma followed up with a swift elbow to the back of the head, effectively putting Kuno face down in the pavement.  Ranma stood over him, looking kind of disappointed.

            "When will that Kuno learn that he can't beat me no matter how much of his "feel the wrath" junk he spits out?"  Ranma said, not seeming to be affected by the sight of Kuno in the pavement.

            Akane stared at the seemingly lifeless Kuno.

            "Wow Ranma."  Akane said, staring down at him, knocked out.  "You really let him have it that time didn't you?"

            "Yea I did Akane.  I figured it was time to settle some past scores I had with some people.  Besides, Kuno has _no_ chance with you.  Better for him to learn now while I'm still in a good mood." Ranma suddenly noticed that the male populous was still staring at the "broken up" couple. 

 "You heard Akane, We're still engaged; just a minor setback is all.  Sorry guys, better luck next time, huh?"  

            With that having been said, Ranma cut a path for him and Akane to the school, still wondering if Akane was serious about what she said earlier.

            "Hey Ranma, thanks for the help back there."  Akane said with a smile.  "It's not like I'm afraid of fighting all those guys, it's just what I didn't want to be late for class again."

            "No problem Akane," Ranma said, returning a smile.  "_I_ should be the one thanking you." Ranma paused for a second.  "Hey Akane?  Are you…still in favor of our engagement?" Ranma finally asked. "Because I…uh…"

            Akane looked up into his eyes, puzzled.  Why would he ask such a question?  Didn't he already accept what our fathers were doing?  

"Well, I think that…um…"

            Akane's answer was cut short by the ringing of the school bell.

            "Uh oh Ranma, we better hurry, because of that little stunt Kuno pulled we're late _again_."  Akane said, with almost an air of relief on her voice.

            The two darted off for class, with maybe a few more questions than answers.

            Akane sat in class, trying to pay attention to the math teacher.  However, her wandering mind successfully prevented that.

            "I wonder what Ranma is up to."  Akane thought to herself, staring outside to the courtyard.  "What did he mean "old scores to settle?  Does that mean that he is going to finally put an end to all this "fiancée" stuff?  Or maybe he's trying to protect me from all those other suitors out there…" Akane switched her gaze to her desk.  "I never saw this engagement thing as something I could choose.  I always thought of it as something we had to do.  Maybe Ranma is just exercising his right to choose.  I wonder what he will do."

            Akane looked over to Ranma, sound asleep on the other side of the classroom.

            "Or maybe he's just sick and tired of all those people bothering him. I never stopped to think what Ranma was going through, what with three people wanting to marry him and three people trying to kill him.  Come to think of it, I've never seen him flatten Kuno like that before.  Usually he just kicks him around a bit and Kuno limps off like a wounded dog.  Ranma might have killed him if he wasn't careful.  I sure hope he knows what he's doing."

            The sound of the lunch bell ended any further thought as the whole classroom rushed out the door.  Akane walked over to Ranma and shook him gently.

            "Come on Ranma, it's lunch time."  Akane said.

            Ranma lifted his head and looked around.  He made it to lunchtime without being sent outside.  "Yea, ok Akane." Ranma said drowsily, and the two walked to the lunchroom.

            The lunchroom was filled with its usual loudness.  Accompanying that loudness were muffled "did you see what happened to Kuno" lines, and "man, Ranma must have been pissed."

            Ranma sat down in his usual spot and Akane sat next to him, followed by Akane's friends, who were equally amazed at Ranma.

            Ranma sat quietly while Akane talked and joked with her friends, still a bit sleepy from his earlier nap.  He sat there, looking at her, smiling with her friends.  

            "She definitely has a cute smile."  Ranma thought to himself.  "Maybe this "good Akane" thing is for the better.  I'll bet it gets tiring always staying angry and always hitting a person.  I hope she stays like this, it will make confronting everyone that much easier when they see that we can actually _attempt_ to get along."

"Hey Ranma."  Akane said, turning to him.  "What are you staring at so?"  Ranma blinked, not realizing what he was doing.

"Oh…I…was…just thinking about Kuno is all."  Ranma recovered.  "Yea that Kuno is bound to show up some time and challenge me again.  Maybe I was too hard on him."

"Yea, I'll say Ranma." Akane said.  "You planted him face first into the pavement back there.  His nose might have been broken."

 "Yea, maybe I treated him a little rough.  A martial artist should take into consideration his opponents level of skill and his own."

The conversation continued and soon the lunch bell rang a second time, signaling the students to return to boredom.  The rest of the day went pretty fast as far as Ranma was concerned.  He just slept all day, as he had usually done.  Akane took notes for both of them.  Well, Ranma would end up asking her for notes any way so she went ahead and made a second copy for him.  The dismissal bell rang and the two headed back for home, walking side by side.

Before they could leave the courtyard.  Kuno appeared again, his nose a little redder than usual and a few scratches on his face.

"Ranma Saotome!"  Kuno yelled in traditional fashion.  "I here by challenge you again!"

Ranma rolled his eyes

"I already planted you in the ground once, you want to feel the pavement again?"  Ranma countered.

"Ranma Saotome!  I will continue to challenge you as long as you deprive me of my beloved Akane Tendou."

Ranma's mind when back to the Akane in the lunchroom, sitting there smiling cutely.  "_Your_ Akane Tendou?"  Ranma said, cracking his fists.   "Akane Tendou is _mine._  If you want her then come get her!"

By this time, the whole student body noticed what was happening and formed a circle around the three people.  Akane, stunned, looked up to Ranma with a questioning look.  Ranma pushed her behind his back, his eyes focused on Kuno.  Akane had never seen Ranma this focused.

"Now's my chance to put an end to all this misery," Ranma thought to himself.  "Get back Akane."  Ranma said, his fists still clenched.  "This is between me and Kuno and I don't want you to get in the way.  You might get hurt."

"But Ranma…" Akane tried.  Ranma cut her off. 

 "Go Akane!"  he said, turning around and looking into her eyes.  Ranma seemed very…determined about something.

"Ok Kuno, this is it…" Ranma said, returning his focus on Kuno.  "You have been doing this junk for months now and I'm just sick and tired of it.  I'll settle this once and for all right here, right now!" 

"Have it your way you vile curr you."  Kuno said.

Kuno unsheathed his sword and dashed towards Ranma.  Ranma leaped over him, placing a foot on his head and leaping away.  Kuno stumbled a bit before falling face first on the pavement, dropping his sword.

"Is that all ya got Kuno?"  Ranma asked, mocking the fallen body.

"I have not yet begun to fight, Ranma Saotome."  Kuno said, retrieving his sword.  "Prepare to die!"  He shouted as he tried to skewer Ranma.  It was at this point that Ranma realized that this was the same sword Kuno used back on the "wedding day."  Ranma sidestepped the blow, but not before it left a small bloody gash on his side.  Kuno, looking satisfied, lifted his sword and swung at Ranma's head.  Ranma easily ducked the common attack and planted a fist in his stomach that nearly lifted Kuno off his feet.  A muffled _crack_ could be heard coming from Kuno.  He gasped as his sword fell from his hands.  Ranma followed his fist with a palm strike to Kuno's jaw.  

"Had enough Kuno?"  Ranma said looking down at him.

Kuno lay sprawled out on his back, fumbling around for his sword.  After a few moments, Kuno managed to clamber to his feet, holding his sword half-heartedly.

"It is the love of _my_ Akane Tendou that keeps me fighting.  I shall smite thee, Ranma Saotome."

"Geeze…this guy…just won't give up," Ranma said to himself

Ranma now took the offensive, charging Kuno and kicking him in the chest.  A second _crack_ emanated from Kuno.  Ranma, oblivious to Kuno's condition, followed his kick to the chest with a swift roundhouse to the side of his head.  Kuno swaggered and dropped his sword, but did not fall.  Ranma moved in for the final blow.  He walked up to the wounded Kuno and grabbed him by the shirt.  Ranma yanked his face right next to his, noticing for the first time what a number he had did on him.

"For the last time Kuno."  Ranma said.  "Akane is _my_ fiancée.  She loves me and not you.  Got that Kuno?"

All eyes immediately turned to Akane, who stared in disbelief.

"I will…never give up…Akane Tendou."  Kuno said, his voice now showing signs of his pain.

Ranma rolled his eyes.  Nothing was going to change Kuno's mind about Akane.  Ranma had tried everything, including beating him to within an inch of his life.  He was just too stubborn.  Ranma, frustrated, just dropped Kuno.  He would settle things with him later, once he figured out how.  Ranma whirled to Akane.

"Come one Akane!" Ranma said grabbing her arm rather hard.  "Lets get outta here.  I've had enough of that Kuno today."  Ranma practically dragged the now stunned Akane out of the courtyard and towards the Dojo, his eyes still on fire.  Some of the students went to Kuno's aid while others, their blood lust satisfied, continued home.

"Ranma!" Akane pleaded, "Let go of my hand, you're starting to hurt me."  Ranma looked at Akane, struggling with his heavy grip.  He came to his senses and let go.

"Sorry Akane, I just got a little wound up back there."  Ranma suddenly noticed that Akane was not walking beside him.  He turned around to find Akane, staring sadly at the ground. 

"What's wrong Akane?  Did I hurt your hand that much?"  

"Ranma you…_idiot_!  What were you thinking back there?"  Akane yelled, on the verge of tears.  "You didn't have to massacre Kuno like that!  He was just acting like his old stupid self.  What you did was uncalled for!"

Ranma, now stunned by Akane's words looked in her eyes, now filling with tears.

"I'm…sorry Akane." Ranma said, trying to comfort her.  "I had just had about all I could stand of Kuno's  "My love Akane" crap."

"That's _not_ the point Ranma!" Akane yelled, looking up at him.  "You could have killed him, and then where would your reputation as a martial artist have been?"  Ranma was at a loss for words.  "And besides, I belong to no one, especially stupid perverts with over-sized egos!"  Akane yelled one last time.  She then ran off, her hands covering her eyes.

"Hey, wait Akane!" Ranma called, but to no avail.  Ranma turned around and punched a wall in anger, cracking the wall a bit.

"That stupid tomboy!  Who does she think she is anyway?"  he thought to himself, picking up Akane's book sac.  "It's not like I meant to destroy Kuno.  I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Besides, I was nowhere close to killing him…maybe I should have though… Geeze, Akane can be _so_ un-cute sometimes, and here I was thinking she had changed.  I should have known better than that!"

Ranma looked back to the school.  An ambulance was now there, for Kuno no doubt.

"Maybe I did go a little overboard on that last one."  Ranma thought to himself as he walked towards the Dojo with a sigh.

Confrontation 

Soun and Genma sat quietly, playing _GO_ and hoping that Ranma and Akane would return just as they had left: in good spirits.  Kasumi was just then starting dinner.

Suddenly, Akane burst through the door in tears.  She ran up stairs, her feet pounding on the wooden steps.  A door slammed shut, shaking the entire Dojo.

"Oh my!"  Kasumi said, emerging from the kitchen.  "What happened to Akane this time?"

Soun and Genma looked at each other.  They then turned to Kasumi.  "How did you know that was Akane,?"  Soun asked.

"Well, I just assumed that was Akane, since slamming doors are pretty common around here."  Kasumi returned with a smile.  "Oh dear!"  She exclaimed.  "I hope all those vibrations didn't ruin the cake I was baking."

"Why were you baking a cake?"  Soun asked, returning to his game.

"Well father, since today was such a nice day for Akane and Ranma, I decided to commemorate it with a nice cake.  It's a recipe I just found and I wanted to see if they would like it."

"That is very thoughtful of you Kasumi, but something tells me we may not need a cake today."

"Ok father, I'll just save it for later then.  Oh, the pork buns are almost done."  Kasumi said, going back into the kitchen.

"Hmm…things don't look to good for us Tendou."  Genma said, concentrating on the board.

"I believe you are right Saotome, Ranma must have said some awful things to get Akane that upset."

The door opened again, revealing an angered Ranma, carrying both book sacs.

"Akane is upstairs, Ranma, " Genma said, concentrating on his next move.

"Feh" Ranma said, throwing down Akane's book sac.  "Why would I wanna see that tomboy now?  All she ever does is annoy me."

"It is your _duty_ as her fiancée to try and comfort her, especially when it's _your_ fault, Ranma!" Genma returned

Ranma, looking angrily at his father, grabbed Akane's book sac and started to ascend the stairs, slowly contemplating what he would say.  Soun and Genma looked at each other again, shaking their heads and return to their game.

Upstairs, Ranma headed for Akane's room.  The sound of a door opening came from down stairs.  That must be Nabiki.  She would surely tell everyone what had happened.

Ranma approached Akane's door and knocked lightly.

No answer.

Ranma knocked a little harder the second time.  "Hey, Akane." He said, "Are you in there?"

''Go away Ranma!"  Akane shouted.

"Can I come in?"  

"_No_!"

"I brought your book sac, Akane.  You dropped it back there when you ran off suddenly."

A few moments passed.  The door opened slowly, only enough to let Akane's hand out.  Ranma rolled his eyes and handed the book sac to her.  The door promptly slammed shut.  Ranma was taken aback.

"Look Akane…maybe that was the wrong way to go about it back then…but Kuno just won't listen to anyone."

No answer.

"Akane, stop being so un-cute and come out, dinner will be ready in a few hours and besides, I forgot to take notes today, so could you…"

A few pieces of paper slid underneath the door.  Ranma gazed at them angrily.

"_Fine_, you want it that way?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, be that way you un-cute, sexless, flat-chested, tomboy!"  Ranma yelled through the door.

"Oh yea?"  Akane yelled back.  "Well…well…_have a nice day_!"  Akane said with enough sarcasm to stop a clock.

Ranma snatched up the papers and stormed down stairs.  Akane poked her head out the door to make sure that Ranma had left.

"_That stupid jerk_!"  Akane said to herself.  "Sometimes he makes me so mad I could just kill him!"  Akane fell down on her bed, tears stinging her eyes once again.  Such harsh words from Ranma had left a scar worse than the sharpest sword.  Akane sat on her bed, face planted in her hands, sobbing quietly.  P-Chan emerged from under her bed and jumped up next to her, offering his condolences.

"I was only worried about Ranma, P-Chan" Akane said sadly.  "What would have happened if he had killed Kuno?  Our fathers would have had to find another heir to the Dojo.  That Ranma only thinks of himself.  Who the hell would get engaged to an idiot like him?"  Akane suddenly realized that she was one of those people, which made her a bit sadder.  P-Chan jumped into Akane's lap and looked up with a "don't cry, it will be ok" look.  Akane picked him up and gave him a gentle hug.  

Back down stairs, Nabiki had told everyone what had happened at school.

Soun looked at Ranma with tears in his eyes.

"Oh son! This is…_excellent_!"  He said, hugging Ranma.  "This means that you really _do_ care about Akane and your engagement!"

"W…wait a minute, I never said…" Ranma tried.

"This is indeed a good day, huh Tendou?"  Genma said, smiling at him.  "Hey Kasumi, you can finish that cake you started.  This is indeed a cause for celebration."

"Oh good!"  Kasumi said, peeking out from the kitchen.  "I'm so glad!  I hope everyone likes it."

"Hey, pops wait just a minute.  I only did what I did because I was tired of Kuno always actin' so stupid."

"Yes, Tendou, things are definitely starting to look up now!"  Genma said, ignoring Ranma's take on the whole event.

"I'll agree to that Saotome.  We will indeed have an heir to the Dojo soon, and then we can finally relax."

Ranma gave up on trying to explain and parked himself in front of the TV, waiting for dinner.  Soun and Genma continued to praise his actions while Nabiki sat, counting the money she had won while placing bets to see if Kuno was dead or alive.

A few hours had passed without a sign of Akane.  Kasumi served dinner in her usual, cheerful way.  Everyone was eating and talking about wedding plans and whatnot.  Ranma just sat there.  It was four against one.

"Yea daddy," Nabiki continued.  "Ranma sent poor Kuno to the hospital."  Soun and Genma looked over to Ranma and smiled

"The doctors said that he had two broken ribs, a broken nose, and a sever case of "Fallen Ego""

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed.  "I hope this Kuno will be alright.  Sometimes Ranma doesn't think his actions through to the end.  Maybe we should invite him over for some cake?  Just to show him that there are no hard feelings of course.  Maybe Kuno and Ranma could become friends."

"Not thinking things through huh?"  Ranma thought to himself.  "That was my problem, I actually _did_ think all this through.  Kuno won't listen to words.  Maybe with all those broken bones, that message will finally find a way through his thick skull.  Yea, me and Kuno friends, that's gonna happen."  A thought suddenly hit Ranma, turning his look of indifference to a look of worried ness.  " Even if he did get the message about me and Akane, he would still fall back on his "Pig-tailed girl."  Maybe "she" should pay him a visit sometime in the near future.''

"Hey boy.  What's with that look on your face?"  Genma noted.

"Oh…I was…"

"He must be worried about Akane."  Soun said, cutting him off.

"Yes boy, go up there and take this with you."  Genma said, handing Ranma a plate full of food.

"Oh father!"  Kasumi exclaimed.  "Don't forget the cake I made for those two."

"Of course not my dear Kasumi.  It would be only proper that the fiancées have the first few pieces."

"Ok Ranma, here you go."  Kasumi said, handing him a plate containing two pieces of cake.  The cake looked extremely good; the white frosting covered in rainbow sprinkles, each slice having its own candle.  

"I wonder what's goin' on with Akane?"  Ranma thought to himself as he went upstairs.  "Usually Akane at least comes down and eats with us.  Of course she would never look at me the whole time she was down there.  Maybe I should at least say I was sorry, after all she went through all that trouble earlier with her "niceness" stuff."  Ranma approached Akane's room.  Nabiki stopped him as he neared Akane's door.

"Hey Ranma?  What do you plan on doing with that cake?"  She asked.

"Oh, pops and Mr. Tendou wanted me to take dinner up to Akane.  You know she never came down to get it herself."

"Well Ranma…" Nabiki said, folding her arms with a slight smile.  "You know daddy and Mr. Saotome will come to spy on you two right?"

Ranma looked at her.  She did have a point.  "How much is it gonna cost, Nabiki?"  Ranma asked.

"Oh…well I don't know.  I normally charge by the hour for this kind of thing, but today I'll give you a special one-time flat rate of 300 yen."

Ranma looked defeated.  If it was gonna cost 300 yen than so be it.  It was a small price to pay for peace of mind.

"Ok Nabiki, you got a deal."

"Wise choice.  I'll expect payment tomorrow; you seem to have your hands full…in more ways than one."  Nabiki walked down stairs, saying something about renting Soun's favorite movie.  

"Good, now its just me and Akane." Ranma though to himself, tapping his foot against her door.  

"_Go away Ranma_!"  Akane yelled.

"Oh come on Akane, stop being so un-cute."  Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't forget, Ranma, I'm also a sexless, flat chested, tomboy!"

Ranma was knocked back by those words.  "I had no idea she would've taken it so hard."  He thought to himself.

"Well, Akane, I'm…sorry." Ranma managed.  "I didn't mean it when I called you a sex-less, flat-chested, tomboy.  I was just a little excited, what with me having destroyed Kuno like that.  Besides, I don't think you're flat chested.  In fact I think they are…" 

Ranma promptly shut himself up to keep him from getting into even more trouble.  Akane's door slowly opened.  Ranma cringed as a furious Akane emerged, fists clenched.  Akane just stood there, seeming to let Ranma inside.  Ranma slowly crept forward with a nervous smile.  He could hear Akane's stomach asking for food but didn't acknowledge to Akane that he knew.

"Here, Akane."  Ranma said, handing Akane a plate of food and setting the cake down on her desk.  Akane took the plate without much hesitation and began eating.

Ranma looked about, nervously.  The silence was killing him. Akane was not even acknowledging his existence at the present moment.  Ranma caught sight of P-Chan.  The two eyed each other for a few moments.  "P-Chan" would surely have something to say about all this.

"Look, Akane" Ranma finally said.  "What was your problem back there?  All I was trying to do was teach Kuno a lesson.  You know he wouldn't have listened to reason."

"My _problem_ back there was you never think about anyone but yourself."  Akane said calmly, not taking her eyes off her plate.

"But I _was_ thinking about you when I did that Akane!  I thought you wanted me to get rid off all my suitors.  I didn't think it mattered whether it was my male or female suitors."

"No, Ranma, your weren't thinking of me, your were thinking of only yourself.  What made me even madder was the fact that you didn't seem to care about the Dojo."  Akane was now even calmer than before.  

Ranma, noticing Akane's calmness and the storm that would follow, started to sweat.  "W…What are you talking about Akane?"  He asked, dreading the words that would follow.

"What I'm talking about, _Ranma_ is what would have happened if you had killed Kuno?"  

Ranma just sat there.  "Well for one thing, he would have stopped bothering me."  He though to himself, knowing fully that if Akane could read minds he would be dead.

"See Ranma, you had no idea what you were doing."

"Well are you gonna tell me or do I have to go and ask Kuno what I was doing.  I'll bet he could tell me _exactly_ what I did."  Ranma suddenly realized that he had spoken his thoughts, yet again, but he did not show any signs of weakness.

"Ranma you _idiot_!"  Akane said, whirling on him.  "If you had killed Kuno, your reputation as a martial artist would have been shot!  Our parents would have had to find a new heir to the dojo!"  Akane quickly turned her head away from Ranma, trying to hide her tears.  Ranma was knocked speechless.  Did Akane really worry that much about their engagement?

Ranma went over to Akane and sat next to her on the bed.  "So…does this mean that you _want_ to get married?" 

Akane sniffled a bit, stalling.

"N…no, that's not it."  She said, turning to Ranma.  "It's just that, who knows who dad would have picked to replace you."

"So, you _don't_ wanna go through with this marriage thing with me, is that it?"

"No…I didn't say that.  It's just that I…" Akane looked up into Ranma's eyes.  "I've, gotten pretty…used to you by now.  Another fiancée would just complicate things all over again for me.

"So…what are you talkin' about, Akane?"  

  Akane paused for a moment.  What was she saying?  What _was_ she talking about?

"You know Ranma, maybe you're right."  Akane said, offering a smile, wiping away her tears.  "Maybe I was being un-cute back there.  I shouldn't have worried you about it.  I'm really sorry about all this Ranma."

Ranma sat quiet for a second.  Why was Akane apologizing?  Wasn't he the one that messed up?

"Now what is this cake for?"  Akane asked, changing the subject

"It was a new recipe she wanted to try."  Ranma said, a little confused at the whole situation.  "She also said something about commemorating this day…"

"Yea, sometimes Kasumi can be real thoughtful."  Akane said, taking a bite out of the cake.

"Well, I better go and study tonight. Oh, and Akane, thanks for the notes."  He said with a smile.  Akane returned his smile and finished her dinner as Ranma walked out and closed the door.

A sick feeling passed through Akane as the door fell closed.  "What did you almost do to yourself?"  She thought, sickened that she had almost admitted her true feelings for Ranma.  "You almost told him that you _wanted_ to marry him."  Akane paused for a minute, realizing that Ranma was right earlier today.  She _did_ love him.  That grim reality made her stomach weak.  She set the half eaten cake down, noticing that her hands were shaky and starting to sweat.  

"I need to lie down." Akane said to herself, getting ready for bed.

*****Ok, how about that for starters? Hope you liked it. Guess the little description thing gives away the ending, but hey. You'll never guess how they get there Never! Not in a million years!

However in all truthfulness, this is my least favorite chapter. But I couldn't think of anything else. So I just wrote something down, rather than let writer's block strangle me with its cold, bare hands. Writer's block is deadly, isn't it? Well, don't agree with something here (as was pointed out the first time I posted) then blame it on writer's block. And I promise, it's all up hill from here. Actually, the middle chapters are my favorite, but everyone liked the ending too it seemed. So…as always, tell me what you think (Man…that's really asking for it…) I'm not sure how often I'll update this, as a year can make a big difference in a person's life. But I'll try to keep them coming regularly. If this works well, I might post the other two fics I wrote that only two other people know about. So…until next we meet! :D:D:D*****


	2. Chapter Two: Akane's Plan

Chapter two

 Akane's plan

"Feh…" Ranma thought to himself.  "I hate studying, it's _so_ boring.  Come to think of it, school doesn't really please me either. But I would hate to let these notes from Akane go to waste though.  After all, I guess I kinda owe it to her."

Ranma looked across to his father, snoring loudly.  "Man, I can't study like this."  He continued, rising from the floor and heading towards the door.  He walked quietly downstairs to the dinner table; the cold, wooden steps protesting about being used at such a late time.  Ranma threw his papers on the dining table, by passing it for the refrigerator.  He opened it up and looked inside.  A few pieces of the day's dinner were in there and what was left of that special cake Kasumi had baked.  Ranma, realizing that he had left his piece in Akane's room, decided to have a snack.  He sat down at the table and tried to continue his studies; something that he really wasn't used to.

Akane was trying to sleep, tossing and turning about.  She couldn't get that thought out of her head.  Where did it come from and when did it happen?    Akane looked over to P-Chan, tossing and turning almost as much as she was.  

"Hey P-Chan, sorry about keeping you awake."  She said; her smile highlighted by the moon and lights outside her window.  "Come on P-Chan, let's go down stairs and watch some TV."  

With that, Akane picked up P-Chan and took him down stairs, somehow hoping that the TV would clear her mind.

As she turned into the kitchen, she saw Ranma, sitting at the table with some curious looking papers sitting in front of him.  The creaking floor again protested about being stepped on.  Ranma turned to the noise noticing Akane and P-Chan were downstairs, looking at him shocked.

"Hey Akane." Ranma said, "What are you doin' here?"

"Ranma!" Akane gasped.  For some reason she really didn't feel like seeing him at the present moment.

"What Akane?"  He asked, surprised at her outburst.  "Are you surprised that I was actually studying?"

"Y…Yea…Ranma" Akane said, trying to regain herself.  "I was just a bit shocked."

"Well I figured you put a lot of time into making these copies for me, and after what I did earlier today I guess I kinda owe it to ya."  Ranma said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Don't over do it Ranma, studying is more than just reading pieces of paper.  It's reflecting on what it means and its value in the course you are in."

Ranma looked at her, with a "what are you talkin' about" look.

"Ranma you big dummy.  Here let me help you out." Akane said, sitting beside him.  P-Chan suddenly wiggled out of Akane's grasp and disappeared.  

"I wonder what's gotten in to P-Chan?"

"Good riddance I say." Ranma said, looking in the direction that P-Chan ran off to.

'You two must really not like each other.  You really shouldn't be so jealous."

"_Jealous_?"  Ranma scoffed,  "Who would be jealous of a stupid black pig that gets lost on his way from the kitchen to the stairs?"  Ranma said that last part louder, so "P-Chan" would get the message.

"He does _not_ get lost from the kitchen to the stairs!"  

"Yea it's because you carry him around all the time."  Ranma said under his breath.

Akane narrowed her eyes "What did you say Ranma?"  

"I said…all this math is a crime.  Yea…I can't stand all these equations.  What's the point with doing 'em?  You'll never use any of this stuff in the real world anyway."

"Well _Ranma_, the point is that you need to pass _all_ your classes to graduate school.  That way you know school is done forever and you wont have to worry about it after that."

"Yea…whatever Akane, just show me what the deal is with all these X's and stuff."

Akane obliged and started explaining an abstract concept to a "concrete" head.  A feat that proved more difficult than she had thought.

Ranma struggled with the complex ratios and such, Akane showing an unusual amount of patience during the whole ordeal.  He soon noticed that with each question, Akane was slowly sliding closer next to him.

"I wonder what Akane is up to?"  Ranma thought to himself, completely ignoring her.  Akane was oblivious to this, her mind focused on helping Ranma.

"I'll bet this is that "nice Akane" thing again." Ranma continued.  He soon found Akane leaning against him, still going on about the math work.  Almost instinctively, Ranma placed an arm around Akane's shoulder, more concentrating on what was happening than his studies.  

"…and that's how to solve that one Ranma."  Akane finished.  She soon noticed what position she had found herself in.  It almost felt right, like this was how it was supposed to be.  "Hey Ranma, are you listening to me?" She asked after evaluating the situation.  Ranma continued to stare into the paper.  Akane stuck an elbow into Ranma's side.  "Hey Ranma!  Wake up, its not _that_ late at night."

"Oh, sorry Akane, I was just kinda comfortable…" Ranma trailed off his words, afraid that Akane could go into one of her mood swings at any second.

"It's ok Ranma, math _is _kind of boring and I've been noticing your lack of sleep…at the Dojo any way."

Just then, the stairs creaked again.  Ranma and Akane separated quickly, afraid their fathers would see them actually getting along.  They both looked back to see Kasumi, in her nightclothes, coming down the stairs.

"Oh My!"  Kasumi exclaimed.  "I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"No, it's ok Kasumi." Akane said.  "Ranma and I were just doing some studying for a math test we had tomorrow."  Ranma was a little upset about the ruined moment but quickly forgot about it when he learned that the math test was tomorrow.

"Oh that's just wonderful!"  Kasumi said cheerfully.  "I heard some voices down here and I was wondering what was going on; just incase any one needed a midnight snack.  Speaking of snacks, how did you two like the cake I baked for you?"

"It was really good Kasumi."  Ranma replied, his slice of cake having long since disappeared.  Akane nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm so glad you two enjoyed it.  I was afraid that the cake would have gone to waste with what happened earlier."

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, in almost a manner as to start another argument.  Kasumi noticed this and continued, hoping to distract them from each other.

"Yes, father will be overjoyed when he finds out you two have forgiven each other and are starting to get along.  It's pretty late now.  You two should think about calling it a night."

Akane looked over to a nearby clock.  It was 12:36 am.  She was with Ranma for almost three hours.  "Yea Ranma, it's past midnight.  Maybe we _should_ call it a night."

"Yea I guess so Akane," Ranma said.  "I got lucky yesterday, the teacher must have been real busy or somethin' to have not sent me outside."

"Ok, good night" Kasumi said, heading upstairs.  Ranma and Akane soon followed; saying good night to each other.

"Man, what am I gonna do about that stupid test?"  Ranma thought to himself as he lay next to his father.  "I sure hope Akane knew what she was doing back there.  I know I sure didn't.  What was with Akane any way?  I don't remember her being that nice before."  Ranma thought to himself for a few minutes.  He was determined to figure out what was going on with Akane.  He started making a mental list of what she had done the past day.  

"Lets see here…" he continued.  "Akane was acting nice for most of the day- almost too nice.  She seemed to want this engagement thing work.  Now why would Akane want this thing to work?  Maybe she did love me and wanted to go through it?  Nah.  That doesn't sound like Akane.  It has to be more sinister than that.  She must be doing this to get back at all the other wanna-bes out there.  Yea…that sounds just like Akane, going for revenge.  Maybe if they all see how much we're getting along, they would leave me alone."

Ranma turned on his side, satisfied that he finally figured something out without it being beaten into him, literally.  He soon fell asleep.

Akane searched for P-Chan in her room, but it was in vain.  He had obviously gotten mad about her going near Ranma, almost like he was trying to avoid him.  Akane sat on her bed, thinking about what had just happened.  There was no denying her true feelings for Ranma now.  The only other obstacle left was to tell him how she felt.  Akane pondered the right way to go about it.  

"A date tomorrow…" She thought to herself.  "That would be a perfect place to tell him.  I think he loves me too, so that would make it all the easier.  I wonder how he will take it."  Akane reached over to her lamp and switched it off.  P-Chan would be fine, its not like this was the first time he had done this.  Akane lie in her bed, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.  She shook her head in disgust as if trying to shake out these "new" feelings.

  "I can't believe it."  She said to herself.  Akane fell asleep after a while, the moon looking into her room, seeming to wonder what tomorrow would bring.

Humble Beginnings 

Ranma awoke unusually early for a school day.  The clock said it was 6:42 and school didn't start until 8:30 am.  Genma had already woke up a few minutes earlier, no doubt playing Soun in yet another game of _GO_.  Ranma decided this would be a good time to relax a bit and plan his next move, what with everything that had happened yesterday.  He grabbed a towel and headed to the bath.  A nice relaxing bath would definitely help him concentrate; a skill that sometimes didn't come easy.

"That damn Kuno."  Ranma thought to himself, as he sat down in the hot water.  Kuno's sword had left a larger cut than he had previously though and the hot water did not help matters.  

"I wonder if he's out of the hospital yet.  He should be, all it was were two broken ribs.  On second though, maybe I did lay a number on him, he might not recover as fast as he usually does."  Ranma smiled to himself.  "Maybe today I should pay him a visit earlier on today.  I'll bet he would be thrilled to death if "she" came to see him.  Then I could _finally_ try and make him realize chasin' after me and Akane is just a waste of time."  

Ranma could smell breakfast cooking.  "Kasumi sure did have a way with food.  She had a way with a bunch of things, come to think of it.  The laundry was always done and dinner was always a joy."  A thought then crossed Ranma's mind.  "I can't go see Kuno, wearing my usual clothes.  I gotta find a more reasonable set of clothes, like a dress or something."  He shuddered at the though of wearing a dress for yet another occasion, but if it would keep Kuno away, he would do it.  Satisfied, Ranma got out of the bath and started to get dressed.  He would visit Kuno after school.

The sweet smell of pastries filled Akane's room, waking her up.  She looked around for a moment.  No P-Chan.  "I wonder if he ran away and got lost?"  Akane thought to herself, not halfway believing it.  Akane looked at her clock.  7:13.  She had just enough time for a real quick shower before breakfast was served.  Akane proceeded to the shower, half way wanting to check on Ranma, just to make sure he didn't have any plans after school.  She opened the bathroom door and found Ranma, who was up unusually early.  Akane instinctively covered her eyes.

"Hey Akane, its ok.'' Ranma said.  Akane did a double take; at least he had his shorts on.  It was then she noticed the wound Kuno had left.  

"Ranma, didn't that hurt?"

"What, that little thing?  Nah. It only started hurting when I got in the water."

"But Ranma, it looks pretty deep from over here." Akane said, genuinely concerned.  "You better let me have a look a that."

Akane went over to Ranma and examined the cut.

"See Akane, its not that bad."

"Well I guess not, but maybe you should let Kasumi patch it up for you."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, she's busy with breakfast and I would hate to worry her."

"Suit yourself Ranma, now if you'll excuse me I just wanna take a quick shower."

"Uh…sure thing."  

With that, Ranma left Akane to her shower.  "Wow, that was such a change from all the yelling yesterday" Ranma thought to himself, putting on his shirt and going down stairs.  "I sure could get used to this "New Akane."

Akane finished her shower just in time to eat breakfast.  Everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying their meal and noticing the "New Akane" was back.  Soun and Genma looked extremely pleased.

"I see Akane is back to normal now." Genma said, normal meaning nice.

"Yes, after what happened yesterday, I would have thought you two would still be mad at each other."  Soun said.

"Oh yes father, they made up last night while studying." Kasumi added, cheerfully.  "They looked like such the perfect couple you would have thought they were married already."

Ranma and Akane's faces started to turn red.

"I wonder what kind of studying they were doing last night."  Nabiki said slyly, looking over at Ranma

"Oh, I think it was for a math test, Nabiki." Kasumi said, missing the innuendo.

"Yea, Akane," Nabiki continued, looking over at her.  "What's one plus one equal?"  Akane's looked down into her plate, blushing.  Ranma looked at her, confused.

"Well everyone," Nabiki started, "I believe its time for us to leave for school."  At those words, Ranma and Akane got up and headed out the door, Nabiki following.  A car pulled up to the entrance of the dojo.  

"See you guys at school." she said, climbing in.  "Oh, and Ranma, don't think I forgot about what we talked about yesterday."  Ranma should have known better.  The car took off towards the school, leaving Ranma and Akane to walk alone.

"What was she talking about, Ranma?"  Akane asked.

"Oh, it's…nothing Akane" Ranma returned, trying to figure out how to get proper clothes while being 300 yen poorer.

"I wonder who that was in the car.  I would have thought that Kuno would be in the hospital still, after the way you demolished him."

"I dunno, but you know how Nabiki is."  Ranma said simply, his mind obviously on something else.  

The two walked side by side, quietly.  Both thinking on what they should do after school.  Akane was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Ranma, " she said, looking over to him.  "What are you doing after school?"

"Oh, I have some unfinished business with Kuno.  I'm gonna visit him in the hospital.  It's about time for the final blow." He said with a smile.

"You're not going to hurt him even more are you?"  Akane asked, looking worried.

"Nah Akane, I'm just gonna go over there and let him know that he's wasting his time with both of us."  

"Oh…" Akane said, a bit disappointed.

Ranma looked over to her.  "Why did you ask?  Is somethin' going on?"

"Well kinda…a thought had occurred to me yesterday and I was wondering if…"

"Yea?"

Akane had not rehearsed asking Ranma out.

"Well…maybe you and I should go out to dinner tonight.  That way everyone would see how well we were getting alone.  Who knows, maybe everyone would leave us alone."  she managed, offering Ranma a big smile.

Ranma thought for a moment, looking into the sky.  "So it _was_ for revenge and not about love…but I thought that she…well there's still a chance she does. I might as well help her.  After all, if just one person got the message that would make my life a lot easier.  It would sure be nice to be with the "New Akane" for a little while any way.  Just me and her."

"Hey Ranma!"  Akane said, jumping in front of him, wearing a cute smile.  "So what do you think?"

"It's a date Akane!"  Ranma said, returning her smile.

"Good, now there's no getting out of this, so don't stay too long "visiting" Kuno.  Now lets hurry up, I don't wanna be late again."

The two ran off towards the school.

School went by fast for once; it had been a while since both Akane and Ranma were in a good mood at the same time.  Everyone seemed to accept the fact that they were indeed a good couple.  Having Kuno absent made things even easier.  Ranma even made an 83 on his math test, by far one of his best grades in that class.  Akane showed off her 94 to Ranma in the lunchroom, playfully.

Soon the dismissal bell rang.  Ranma went outside to wait for Akane.  Instead, Nabiki greeted him.  

"Oh man," He thought to himself, "Here goes my 300-yen."  Ranma reached into his pocket just as Nabiki approached him.  He handed it over, before Nabiki could make one of her remarks to him, or take any more of his money.  

"Thanks Ranma," She said, counting her money.  Nabiki winked at him.  "If you need anything else, like time at home alone with Akane, you know who to call, right?  Of course its gonna cost a bit more…"  

"Yea, sure thing Nabiki."  Ranma said in a manner to dismiss her.  "I'll keep you in mind."  Nabiki waved to him, her plan to get a few more yen foiled.  Better luck next time.

With Nabiki being carted off to the Dojo, Ranma was free to contemplate about his up coming encounters.  "Maybe I should ask Nabiki for some money to by clothes? Nah, getting money from her would be nearly impossible."

"Hey Ranma!  Ready to go?" Akane asked, surprising Ranma with her presence

"Huh?  Oh, hey Akane, sure let's go, I've got a lot to do today"

"So do I" Akane thought to herself. 

Ranma suddenly got an idea.  "Hey Akane, come over here.  I wanna ask you somethin'."  He said, waving Akane toward an empty street.  

"I wonder what he wants to ask me over there?"  Akane thought to herself, going over to Ranma.  "I hope it's not about this date coming up.  I just can't tell him how I feel yet…I need to wait until later on, when the timing is right."

"Akane, what's with the serious look all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I was…thinking about school."

"Sure, whatever Akane."

"Well, didn't you have something to ask me?"  Akane said, a bit annoyed

"Yea I do" Ranma said, checking to make sure no one was listening to them  "Well, I need to…borrow a cute dress to go see Kuno, He won't listen to male Ranma but he would listen to female Ranma."

Akane looked relieved  "Oh, sure thing Ranma, I'll help you."

"Good, thanks Akane, I'm kinda in a bind for money right now.  You know…this sure is cute of you to help me like this."  Ranma said with a big smile

Akane blushed at those words.  It was rare to hear the word  "cute" in a day, especially before the words "un-cute" were said.

The couple walked down the street, quietly; Ranma, planning what to say to Kuno and Akane planning on what to say to Ranma.  They soon reached to dojo, having accomplished almost a full day without arguments.  Nabiki told Genma and Soun how well the two were getting along.  The two proud fathers were overjoyed, hugging their children upon their entry of the Dojo.

"Akane!" Soun said, eyes full of tears.  "I'm so happy for you.  You are trying so hard for your father.  You don't know how much that means to me and to the Dojo.  Your mother would be proud!"

"Yes, boy" Genma continued for Soun  "We are indeed very proud of you.  Not only will there be an heir for the dojo now but many more heirs in the future."

"Oh Mr. Saotome, I'm so glad for you and father."  Kasumi said, peeking out of the kitchen.

Ranma and Akane were taken aback.

"H…Hey pops wait just a second."  Ranma said defensively.  "Just what do you mean by "many more heirs in the future?"

"Grandchildren."  Genma said, smiling over to Soun. Soun nodded happily.

Ranma looked over to Akane, standing next to him.  She turned her face away from him in embarrassment, turning a bright red.

"Wha…What?"  Ranma said, at a loss for words.  Nabiki turned to him. 

 "Just say the word Ranma, I'll even throw in a special first time discount."

Ranma just stood there.  Akane was still hiding.  "What are all you people talkin' about?"  Ranma demanded. "Why would anyone want to have a kid with such an un-cute…." Ranma promptly bit his tongue, almost drawing blood.  Akane looked up to him, pleading with him not to finish that sentence. 

"Uh…yea, like I was sayin'…babies are so un-cute.  You have to change them, they wake you up at night, and they cause you all sorts of problems."

Everyone looked at Ranma suspiciously, Except Kasumi, who smiled at Ranma's take on parenthood.  Akane looked up to him, offering a small smile.

"Well, dad" She continued  "Ranma and I have a lot of school work to do so we better go ahead and get it done before dinner."

"Ok, Akane," Soun said to her, and with that, the couple went upstairs.

"Man!", Ranma said, relieved.  "Pops and Mr. Tendou are taking this thing way to far. Just because we decided to be nice is no reason to think we would…" Ranma stopped there.  Akane met his gaze.  

They paused for a few moments.

"Well, Ranma, lets get you ready for your little visit at the hospital, but we need to do one thing first."  She said, running into the bathroom and returning with a small glass of water.  

"Here we go again," Ranma thought to himself.  He could feel the cold sting of the water against his face.  

"There you go Ranma, _now_ I can help you out." Akane said, almost seeming to enjoy splashing him with the cold water.  

"Yea, ok Akane."  The now female Ranma said.  "Lets make this quick, I don't wanna spend any more time in a dress than I have to."

Akane made quick work, picking out a dress for Ranma.  It was a green one, one Akane had worn previously, but not so much as to be noticed on Ranma.  Ranma just stood by as Akane was saying stuff like "lets try it like this" and "you should have your hair this way" 

"Man, I've never seen this side of Akane before.  She seems so…feminine.  So this is what the real Akane is like."  Ranma thought to himself, not paying attention to what Akane was saying.  Akane was oblivious to this, too engrossed in the task at hand.

"Ok, Ranma, I think that about does it."  Akane said, pushing Ranma towards her mirror.  "What do you think?"  Ranma looked at himself…or herself rather.  He did indeed look like a lady, which was enough for him.

"Now if you would only wear the right underwear, you would be a _real_ lady."  Akane said, playfully.  

Ranma smiled to her.  "That ain't gonna happen Akane."  

"Well Ranma, you're free to go.  Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Try not to hurt Kuno again.   It is so un-cute when you do that."

Ranma narrowed her eyes at Akane for using his favorite line.  "Sorry Akane, sometimes I just get kind of defensive when people try to steal things."

Akane had not heard that line before.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for dinner.  Wish me luck with Kuno."

"Good luck Ranma." 

Ranma started down the stairs.

"Oh, wait Ranma!"  Akane said, chasing after her.  "Where did you want to go for dinner?"

There was only one place Ranma wanted to go to.  

"Lets go to "Uc-chan's!" He said, his mind on Okonomiyaki_._  

Akane should have known the answer to that, but hoped against hope that he would choose a different place.  "This is going to put a damper on my plan."  Akane thought to herself.  "_Actually_ this might be a good idea.  If Ukyo were to see us getting along, she might just stop bothering Ranma.  In reality, this is the perfect way.  I'll tell him how I feel right in front of Ukyo.  She would surely tell the others what had happened."

"Yea, Ranma, that would be the prefect place to go!"  She said, with an unusually big smile.

"Ok Akane, see ya around."

Ranma went down the steps and started towards the hospital, Dress and all.

Akane returned to her room to take a quick nap.  She had a lot on her mind.  "I can't believe I'm doing this."  She said to herself.  "I don't think I can tell him how I feel, but I have to, I owe it to my family and Mr. Saotome.  They will probably make a big deal about it as usual."  Akane chuckled to herself.  "There's no turning back now, I would hate to be miserable like this for the rest of my life.  I don't feel like eating, even though my stomach says otherwise.  My mind is constantly wandering, almost to the point I get dizzy.  I'll tell him how I feel, I don't care what happens after, just as long as things go back to normal, as if the word normal could be used after tonight."  Akane, relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever and quickly fell asleep.

Ranma approached the hospital.  "Ok Ranma, time to turn on that female charm" she said to herself.  She approached the front desk.  

"Umm…excuse me mister.  Could you please tell me where Tatewaki Kuno's room is?" She asked in an almost overly cute tone.  The gentlemen at the desk looked up and smiled.  "Sure thing pretty lady.  Mr. Kuno is on the second floor in room eleven."  

"Ok, thanks mister!"  With that, she headed off towards his room.

Ranma easily found the room number eleven, it was the only one on the left side of the hall way on this segment on wall, the other rooms appeared to be storage spaces or nurses' lounges.  Ranma readied herself.  "Ok Ranma, here we go.  Be gentle.  Don't act like you know what happened."  She said to herself, knocking on the door.

The door opened slowly, revealing Kodachi of all people.  "Good, maybe I can kill two birds with one stone today."  Ranma thought.

"Is Kuno-sempai in here?"

"Yes he is."  Kodachi said, probably still bitter about losing that martial arts gymnastics thing.

Ranma burst in, heading for Kuno, who was sitting up in bed, concentrating on something.  "Kuno-sempai!"  She called, "I was so worried about you!"

"Oh, My pig-tailed goddess!"  Kuno said, turning to her.  "You…you mustn't see me like this!"

Ranma placed a big hug on Kuno, fully knowing what his condition was.  Kuno yelped in pain and Ranma backed up, stricken.

"Kuno-sempai, what's wrong?  Don't you want to see me?  I heard that you got hurt so I ran here as fast as I could."

"Alas, Why did the God's bequeath this unspeakable evil upon me?  For, I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, am unable to return your gesture of love, my beloved Pig-tailed goddess."

"Kuno-sempai?  Do you mean that you don't like me any more?"

"No, that's not it:  A great evil descended upon me a few days ago.  His name was Ranma Saotome.  He hath smited me upon the battlefield, for I was fighting for my true love, Akane Tendou."

Ranma feigned extreme sadness.  "But…Kuno-sempai, I thought you loved _me_."  

"Worry not, my pig-tailed goddess, there is plenty of room in Kuno's heart for the both of you."

"But Kuno sempai…I want to be the only one in your heart."

Kuno looked stunned at Ranma's words.  "Such a foul deed does rest upon my shoulders.  I must decide on which female will date with me."  

"Kuno sempai.  I can't stand the thought of you leaving me.  Please make your decision now.  I need to know how you feel."

Kuno thought for a moment, ever pondering whom he would choose.

"I choose _both_ of you!"  Kuno said, getting up and hugging his "goddess."  He yelped in pain again.  "Alas, the pain I have felt is nothing to the pain in my heart, hearing those words from you.  I wish you to leave.  You cannot see your brave knight in shining armor like this.  It would surely scar you for life."

"But Kuno sempai…"

"Be brave, my goddess.  Your champion shall arise again to confront Ranma Saotome.  At which point I shall date both you and Akane Tendou."

"You will not touch my Ranma-sama!"  Kodachi shouted, having heard enough about revenge on Ranma.

"Such a twisted sister I am forced to dwell with…  My pig-tailed goddess, please be brave, for my sake.  Now go from here, its is hurtful to your champion to look upon your soft features and not be able to take them into my arms."

"When will you challenge Ranma?"

"The very day I am completely healed, my beloved.  Now go. Please, and forget the Kuno sitting before you.  Only remember the tall, strong Kuno, whom has defended you."

"Aren't you just wasting your time with Ranma and Akane?  Why not come after me instead of those two.  I would hate to see you get hurt again, I can barely take hospitals at all, especially when _you_ are inside."

"Please, your champion's mind is hard working on what he must do.  He needs time to think about his situation."

"But Kuno-sempai… I will leave you be if that is what you want.  I shall return to you Kuno-sempai, until then, farewell."  Ranma said, dashing out the door, forcing a few tears just to add effect.  She ran all the way to the elevator, a few people looking strangely at her.  She got in the elevator, and, sure that no one would see her, let her farce down.  She exited the elevator in high spirits, once again smiling to the gentleman that helped her.

"Excuse me again mister.  When is Tatewaki Kuno going to be released?"

"Oh hi there, young lady!  Lets see here…Tomorrow morning looks like the time he will be discharged."

"How long would it take him before he could fight again?"

"I would say about a month or so, depending on what kind of rest he gets and what he eats."

"Ok! Thanks mister!"  Ranma said, playfully turning around and running out the door.

Ranma just then bumped into Kodachi, whom was holding a gift-wrapped box.  "Hey, you know my beloved Ranma-sama do you not?"

Ranma nodded.

"Please give this gift of home baked cookies to him.  Tell him I will see him later, after he has finished all of them."

"Ok Kodachi…" Ranma said suspiciously.  Kodachi bounded off, laughing to herself and everyone near by.

Ranma started back to the Dojo, unwrapping the cookies and taking one out.  She sniffed one of the cookies.  "It smells normal…I better not take any chances, given Kodachi's track record.  I would hate to miss dinner with Akane over a stupid cookie." She thought, throwing the box in a near by trashcan.  

"So what if that didn't go exactly as I had planned.  One month away from Kuno is enough time." Ranma continued.  "It will prolly be more like two weeks.  Oh well, me and Akane might be married by then so I shouldn't worry about it."  Ranma stopped dead in her tracks.  She had done it again, admitting what her feelings were.  "I…I shouldn't worry about me and Akane right now."  She finally concluded.  "I have to concentrate on getting rid of all those freeloaders.  Besides, that's what Akane really wants.  Dealing with Shampoo and Cologne is gonna be hard. I'll worry about those two later, in the mean time I need to take a shower so I can be ready for dinner."  Having cleared her mind again, Ranma raced off to the Dojo, ready for anything that lie ahead of him.  Almost anything…

Little Date

Akane awoke just as Ranma entered to dojo. Soun and Genma seemed to be eternally locked in a game of _GO_.  Kasumi was preparing dinner, in her usual cheerful manner.  Nabiki was sitting at the table, abacus in hand, figuring out who knows what about her finances.

"Oh, Hello Ranma" Kasumi said, coming out of the kitchen.  Nabiki did not look up from her work.

"Hey Kasumi."  Ranma said simply, looking around for Akane.

"I hope you will enjoy dinner, it's a new recipe for ramen I found in mother's notebook."

"I'm sorry Kasumi, but me and Akane are gonna go out for dinner tonight, I thought she would have told everyone by now."

"No Ranma, Akane did not even stay awake long enough for her to tell us.  As soon as you left she went straight to take a nap.  I hope everything is ok."

"Yea, I think everything is fine, she might have not slept well last night, seeing as we stayed up so late.  Especially with that math test and all.  I hope you understand Kasumi, I hate to miss your cooking."

"Oh no Ranma, please go out and have a wonderful time!  After all, you two should start doing this kind of thing if you're to be wed."  Kasumi said, smiling.

"Ok, thanks a lot Kasumi. Is Akane awake yet?"

"Oh, I don't think so.  Maybe you should go check on her."

"Ok" and Ranma started up the stairs, glancing at Soun and Genma.

"This is wonderful news, huh Saotome?"  Soun said, on the verge of tears.

"Indeed it is, Tendou.  We should have known better than to think a mere argument could get in the way of true love."

Ranma ignored this latest round of praise and headed to Akane's room.  She approached to door tentatively, afraid to wake her.  On second though it was Akane that wanted this "date" thing.  Ranma knocked softly on Akane's door.  "Hey Akane!  You awake in there?"  She said, in a low voice.

Akane stirred about.  "Hmm?  Oh! Ranma! I almost over slept."  She said, opening the door.  She had obviously been sleeping for a few hours.

"Well, I talked to Kuno, I think I bought us two weeks at the most, but with Kuno I guess you take what you can get."

"Well, at least you tried.  Hey shouldn't you take a shower first.  You can't be seen with another girl going on a date.  That's just kinda weird."

"Speaking of weird, you should look at your hair."  Ranma said playfully

"Oh stop it Ranma, even though you're a girl now you have no idea what its like to deal with hair."

"I know enough to know when someone has bed hair."

"Ok Ranma, you go take a shower, and I'll get ready"

"Ok."  Ranma said.  She entered the bathroom, and, deciding that Akane would need a few more minutes, started a nice, warm bath. 

Akane went to her closet.  "I have to pick a really cute dress for such a special occasion."  She thought.  She looked around for a few minutes, deciding on a nice blue dress she had worn a few weeks before. Her favorite.  She put it on and looked at herself in her mirror.  Ranma would surely like this dress.  She then began to work on her hair.  It was a good thing it was short, as it only took a few minutes to straighten out.  All that was left to do was wait for Ranma now.

Ranma, now male, put on his usual clothes and knocked on Akane's door.  The door opened, revealing a very cute Akane, smiling broadly.

"Wow, Akane, you look pretty cute in that dress…" Ranma said, gazing upon her.

"Thanks Ranma, I um… picked it just for you."  Akane said, rather sheepishly, her eyes going up to Ranma's.  They stood, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments.  Ranma was the first to speak.

"Ok, Akane let's go."  He said with a smile, taking Akane's hand and leading her out the dojo.  Their fathers said something, but neither of the two paid much attention.

"So what did Kuno say?"  Akane asked.

"Well, Kuno said that he would challenge me as soon as his wounds heal."

"And when is that?

"About a month from now is what the doctor said.  But remember, this is Kuno, so it's more like two weeks, give or take whether it's a Friday."

"How did he take your arrival?"

""Oh! My pig tailed goddess! Please don't hurt yourself by looking upon my broken body" or somethin' like that, I really wasn't payin' attention."

"Yea Ranma, you were never one much with details, were you?"

"Nah, details annoy me, so do wanna be fiancées that keep pestering me."

"Yea, it must be tough trying to defend yourself from all those attacks" Akane said trying to be sympathetic.

"Yea, it was rough dealing with Kodachi's poisons, Ukyo's spatulas, and Shampoo's great-grandmother.  Shampoo also tried a bit of food lacing if I remember correctly.  Then you would always hit me when they tried to capture me.  It was a bit stressful, but I think things are gonna…" Ranma realized he slipped his tongue again.  The last thing he wanted to do was make Akane angry and reverse all the effort she put into her new attitude.  He looked down to her, , Akane looking up to him with a smile, seeming to hang on his every word. 

"Things are gonna what?"  She asked, curious.

"Oh, Uh…things are gonna get better, I've made up my mind to get rid of all these people so I can finally relax."

"Well, good luck Ranma, you're gonna need it."  Akane said.

The couple soon entered Uc-chan's, with Ukyo serving up various Okonomiyaki_.  _"Hey Ran-Chan, what can I get for you?"  Ukyo said, happy to see her love.

"Can I have a shrimp Okonomiyaki?"  Ranma asked, his mouth starting to water.

"Sugar, you can have any thing you want!"  Ukyo returned, flipping a previous order.

"Could you make that two Ukyo?"  Akane asked, seeming un-moved by Ukyo's words.

Ukyo looked up to see Ranma was indeed holding the hand of Akane Tendou.  "This can't be a good sign for my Ran-Chan."  She thought.  

"Sure Akane, anything for Ranma's friend!"  Ukyo said, with a dash of sarcasm.

Ranma got his usual seat and Akane across him.  The two soon engaged in what could be called a conversation, almost like normal a couple.

"We don't have any more tests to study for over the weekend, do we?"  Ranma asked, a bit concerned

Akane thought for a moment.  "No, I didn't hear of one.  Besides, today is Friday.  Its not too common for teachers to assign a test for Monday." 

The conversation about school continued, as Ukyo observed the two, between Okonomiyaki flippings.  

"Something…is different about those two."  She thought to herself, cooking as though it were second nature.  She noticed Ranma seemed to concentrate more on what Akane was saying than he usually did.  Akane seemed to lean ever closer to him, wearing that cute smile of hers.  "I wonder what's up with those two.  Could they actually be getting along for once?  Could this be a _date_ for them?"

Ukyo went over to their table, with the _Okonomiyaki_.  She set them down in front of the couple.  "There you go Ran-Chan, I hope you enjoy this."

"Oh I sure will Uc-Chan!"  Ranma said, his eyes getting bigger at the sight of the shrimp Okonomiyaki.  The couple ate quietly, throwing in a comment the likes of "Ukyo did a great job", and "This is very good"

Ranma finished his first.  "Hey Uc-Chan can I get another one?"

Akane took a deep breath.  "Ok Akane, this is it."  She thought to herself.  "This is what the everything comes down to."  Akane noticed that her palms started sweating and she was shaking all over.  "Ugh, come on Akane, you've faced bigger challenges than this.  Remember all the fights you used to get into, the fights you had with Ranma…then why is this so…hard.  I _have_ to do this, for my father _and_ mother.  What would everyone think if I chickened out now?  I have to do this.  Dad put all his trust into _me_ carrying on the dojo.  And even if Ranma doesn't like what he hears, at least I'll have tried my best."  Akane wiped her hands on her dress, and took a sip of her water.  Now her throat was starting to dry and she suddenly lost her appetite.  Ranma was looking over at the hot grill, watching Ukyo show off her cooking skills.  "The _Okonomiyaki_ is almost ready" Akane continued to think to herself.  "Here I go!"

Ukyo noticed that Akane had become very tense.  "What's up with her?"  She thought.  

"H…Hey Ranma?"  Akane forced herself to say.

Ranma turned around, obviously in a good mood.  "Yea Akane?"

"I…Uh…Well I…"

"Is something wrong Akane?  You seem a bit distracted all of a sudden."

"Well…it's just that I've…en…enjoyed spending time with you.  Its been really fun these past couple of hours and…I uh…wanted to… tell you something" 

Akane was starting to falter.

"Man, Akane is sure acting weird." Ukyo continued to herself.  Perplexed, she "turned on" her feminine intuition and did a double take on what was happening to Akane.  She looked at Akane, hands nervously fidgeting and her eyes were looking down, like she was in deep thought.

Suddenly it hit her, making her drop one of her spatulas.

  "_Oh…My…God_!"  Ukyo said to herself, stunned at her revelation.  "Akane Tendou is about to tell Ranma that she _loves_ him!"  Panic started to set in Ukyo's heart as she stared in disbelief.  "Oh no, what does this mean for my Ran-Chan!"  Her heart started to race, panic in full swing.  "I…I have to stop her or I'll lose my Ran-Chan forever!"  Ukyo's mind went in a thousand different directions.  She had to stop this exchange, for her sake.  She didn't know what to do.

The walk to Ranma and Akane's table seemed to take hours.  Ukyo thought desperately, trying to stop Akane.  What had Shampoo and the others done at this moment?

"What did you want to say Akane?"  Ranma asked.

  Akane looked into Ranma's eyes. "Well…I…I…"

Ukyo burst in  "Wasn't that Okonomiyakithe best you've ever had Ran-Chan?"  Akane looked like she had been hit with a real fist, she looked down at her plate, defeated.

"It sure was Uc-Chan," Ranma said, turning his attention to what Ukyo carried.

"Now for the final blow!" Ukyo thought to herself, noticing that Akane had been defeated.

"Oh Ranma! I'm so glad you liked it, you have no idea how much that means to me!"  She said, grabbing the sitting Ranma and giving him a little kiss.  Ukyo turned to Akane with a slight smile.  Akane was seething, gripping her glass of water in a manner to have almost shattered it.  

"Hey Uc-chan!  What was that for?  You know I…" Ranma turned to the other side of the table.  He now stared death in the face.  Her name was Akane.  Her eyes were narrowed, her teeth clenched and her eyes were actually on fire.  Both Ranma and Ukyo backed up.  Akane was serious this time.  

"What…what have I done?"  Ukyo thought to herself, about to regret ever serving that Okonomiyaki_._

"_You…you…Damn Jerk_!"  Akane shouted, throwing her chair backwards.  Everyone in the restaurant could feel the pain and anger in those words.  "_What the hell are you doing_!"

"H…Hey, wait just a second Akane, I…I didn't…" Ranma tried.

"I ask you out to a nice dinner and _this_ is how you repay me?  I was even gonna pay for the meal.  But no, you just had to go screw it up like everything else you touch."

Ranma got defensive.  "Wait a second Akane!" he yelled, getting to his feet.  "If you weren't so un-cute you would have realized…"

Akane cut him off, furious "_Un-Cute?_  _Un-cute_! I'll show you Un-cute!"  She said, dousing Ranma with her water.

"Damn it Akane!  Why wont you listen to me?"  The now female Ranma demanded.

"Oh, and I suppose she forced you into that kiss.  She stuck a knife to your throat and threatened to kill you if you didn't give her a kiss.  Is that it?  Just like all those other times with Shampoo and Kodachi."

"Yes! I mean no…"

"You know Ranma, sometimes you make me so mad I could just _kill_ you!"

"Oh yea, like _that_ ever stopped you before.  You always hit me for no reason and then complain about what I did?  No Akane! That's not gonna work this time.  You saw with your own eyes what happened."

"Yea you're damn right I saw what happened.  I saw you kiss Ukyo.  Does that ring a bell up there Ranma or do you want me to draw you a picture?"  Akane shouted back.

"Damn!  You can be _so_ un-cute sometimes, and here I was thinkin' you had changed. I almost fell for it this time.  Guess I shoulda known better than that huh?"

"I _did_ change but _you_ had to keep screwing up.  _That's_ why I'm so mad at you!"

"No you didn't change.  You're still the same old, stupid, sexless tomboyish Akane as you were when I first met you!"  Ranma yelled, his anger way passed its breaking point.

Akane was stunned.  She could feel the tears beginning.  "Oh…oh yea? Well…well…you're still the same perverted jerk you were when you first came to the Dojo!"

"You know, Akane, I wish I had never met you!  All you do is complain about what _I_ do then hit me over it, like _you're_ some kind of angel or somethin'.  Well this time its over! _I_ _never_ _want to see you again_!"

Akane's whole world fell in on itself after those words.  The man she loved just said he didn't return her feelings.  Akane's anger turned into a bitter rage, her fist was clenched so tight her she lost feeling in that hand.  She unleashed her rage in a solid blow to Ranma's cheek, actually knocking her a few feet backward.  Ranma flew back and landed behind Ukyo, whom was speechless.

"_Fine_!  If that's the way you want it Ranma!" Akane said, tears in her eyes.  She burst out the door and ran back to her room at the Dojo, stunning everyone there.  The slamming door indicated that she really didn't feel like talking.

Ukyo just blinked, at a complete loss for words.  "What…what just happened?" she asked herself.  She then noticed Ranma was now behind her.  She turned and offered her a hand.

Ranma lay on the floor, rubbing her face.  The fist had almost cut to the bone.  She looked up at Ukyo who was offing a hand to her.  Ranma looked into Ukyo's eyes, with a look that cut through her very soul.  Ukyo was decimated.  Ranma, ignoring the kind gesture, rose to her feet and started back to the dojo.  No use putting off the inevitable. 

All that was left of Ukyo stood at Ranma's favorite table, in front of tragedy.  Tears started to form in her eyes…something that she had not felt in a while.  

"What have I done?"  She couldn't get that thought out of her head.  "All I wanted was my Ran-Chan.  I…I didn't mean to hurt Akane like that."  Ukyo realized that Ranma wasn't her "Ran-Chan" any more.  His heart belonged to another.

"Please everyone.  This shop will close early.  I'm very sorry about all this.  You may return tomorrow for a free Okonomiyaki_."  _The few people that were left obliged, and left Ukyo to her sorrow.

"What have I done?"  

Ukyo collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing.  "I have hurt my friend Akane and worse of all, I have hurt my beloved Ran-Chan.  Ukyo you idiot, that wasn't you back there.  That was a…demon.  If you really loved Ranma you wouldn't have done that!"  She said to herself, words unable to express her sorrow for what _she_ had caused.

Ranma entered the Dojo, all eyes on her.  "Ranma!" Soun shouted.  "What did you do to my Akane?"

Ranma shot a death glare at him  "It's what _she_ did to me!"  She yelled, going upstairs and into the shower.

Akane was in her room sobbing.  P-Chan had finally found his way back into Akane's room after wandering the Dojo for hours.

"Oh, P-Chan!"  Akane said, hugging him quite hard.  "I was about to tell Ranma that I loved him when he went and ruined _everything_ with that stupid Ukyo!"  P-Chan was stunned.  Had he missed something while he was lost?  "I had planned everything perfectly but that damn jerk still found a way to screw up.  P-Chan…He…he…said he never wanted to see me again!"  Akane was devastated, sobbing into P-Chan's, warm, soft body; the only comfort she could get.  

P-Chan had about as much as he could stand from Ranma.  He looked up at the pitiful sight, his eyes could barely watch.  Sadness and rage had a firm grip on Akane.  That rage soon gripped P-Chan

"Don't worry Akane, Ranma will never hurt you like that again.  He _shall_ be punished for doing this to you.  Your P-Chan guarantees this."  Ryoga thought to himself.  "It is time he learn the hard way how to treat you, my beloved."  Ryoga waited for an hour or so, Akane had cried herself to sleep.  Ranma was in the training hall, furiously working off his anger.  Everyone else, not knowing what they could do, simply went to bed.  Ryoga went into the shower, and started to the hall to confront Ranma.

***** So, there's Chapter Two. Now things are starting to heat up. And just so you all know, I passed my audit! Yay! I got a 1% error margin I think I'm allowed up to 2% but still, that's kinda in the middle. Oh well. Oh, and I'm so happy! Everyone still remembers me!  And it's nice to see some new faces too. I look forward to a few more. But for now, that's it. I'll try to update this thing whenever I get a free moment, but I can't guarantee they will be as prompt as the first posting. So, until next we meet! And yes, mighty Denkou-dono. I will be posting my other stories. I hope they do as good as Obsessions did :D:D:D******


	3. Chapter Three: The Breaking Point

Chapter Three

The Breaking Point

"Ugh!  That stupid Akane!"  Ranma said, brutally beating a wooden punching pole.  "It wasn't my fault what Ukyo did!  Why did she go overboard like that, just when I was starting to…who could ever love a violent woman like that any way?  Gettin' all pissed off at something I had no control over!"  Ranma's punched again, snapping the pole in two.  He stood there, staring at it, seeming to remember seeing this scene before.  Akane was always breaking stuff down here whenever she got mad.  Looks like the tables have turned.  Ranma remained standing there, breathing heavily, but his anger not extinguished.

"Why did she have to go and ruin everything!"  He shouted, throwing a punch at the nearest wall.  His hand easily went through the wood and out the other side; Ranma flinched as a pain shot up his fist.  He pulled his hand out; it was bloody, with a wooden splinter stuck in the very side of his first finger, near his thumb.  

He stood there, staring at his palm, the blood flowing down it and dripping upon the dojo floor.  

"Akane…" he whispered to himself.  Suddenly he felt a tear roll down his face.  Was he crying?  Why did he feel so hurt at Akane's words?  He took his left hand and wiped away the tear, turning his focus from his injured hand to the darkness above the Dojo hall.  

He loved Akane.  

"Dammit!"  He whispered to himself.  There was no use trying to fool himself, or lie to himself.  No matter how he put it out of his mind, no matter what he did to distract himself, he had always loved Akane.  That was a fact that made him feel even worse.  All that wasted time…time he couldn't get back.  All the words he had said.  Sometimes words hurt worse than and sticks or stones.  He finally gave up on his farce and laid his head against his left hand, trying to cover his eyes from some unknown watcher.  More tears were making their way out.  Why couldn't he stop them?  He suddenly realized _what_ he had actually done to Akane. His mind was clearer than ever before.  Akane had loved him too.  All the signs were there.  That was why she was being so nice to him.  That's why she was so nervous right before Uc-Chan's kiss.  This had nothing to do with revenge.  

"I was so stupid!" he said to himself.  "Why didn't I just follow my feelings, instead of playin' all those stupid games?  Now I may have lost Akane…forever."  Ranma was overcome with sorrow over his last thought.  Tears now flowed from his eyes.  He looked at this injured hand again and pulled out the splinter.  The blood was starting to dry and the bleeding had almost stopped.  What was he going to do?

"Ranma Saotome!"  A voice yelled from the door.  Ranma's anger started rising, his fist automatically clenched itself. 

"Ryoga…" He said, turning to his rival.  He had not bothered to collect himself after his event.  "What the _hell_ do you want?"  Ranma's eyes were burning, with a fire of regret, rage and resentment.  Didn't Ryoga know when to fight and when not to?

"This is the _last_ time you hurt Akane Tendou, Ranma Saotome" Ryoga yelled.  He soon realized that Ranma was in no better shape than Akane was.  Ryoga continued, determined that Ranma had not had enough.  He would make him feel his pain.

"I challenge you, Ranma!"  Ryoga said, raising a fist.

Ranma stood there, he forced himself stop crying and look up at Ryoga like a man.  "Fine, I accept your challenge" he said simply, no witty remark or comment.  What did he have to lose?  Who cares about status?  He had already lost the greatest gift he was even given.  He had nothing else to lose.

"Follow me to the school.  I would hate for you to miss out on what is in store for you."  Ranma said, the fire in his eyes had doused the tears and the blood on his hand was dry.  Ryoga followed Ranma out the dojo and to the lot.  They would settle things there, once and for all.

Akane was awoken by a large crash.  She got up and rubbed her eyes, they were a bit red still.  She looked over to her alarm clock.  10:29.  "I wonder what that was?"  She thought to herself.  Another sound, this time a massive _crack_, came from below her bedroom.  Those sounds were coming from the training hall.  

"That must be Ranma!" She said to herself.  "He must be really angry…Well serves him right for ruining our moment, and to think I loved that jerk."  Akane sat in the quiet for a few minutes, listening.  She thought she heard voices.  Who else was in there with him?  

"That voice sounded like Ryoga" Akane concluded.  She got up from her bed, and decided to see what was going on.  She looked around her room.  "Funny, P-Chan doesn't usually leave at night."  She noted, opening her door and going down the stairs.  The stairs were unusually quiet, as if trying to aid her in her quest.  

The training hall light was on and the door was cracked a bit.  She approached to door, and peeked through the crack.  Ranma and Ryoga were standing there, staring at each other.  They both looked extremely mad.  Ranma said something about the school.  

"They must be going to a duel," Akane thought, watching the two warriors exit through the door that led outside.  Akane slowly opened the door and looked around.  A punching pole lie broken and flung into a corner.  A hole in the wall was near by that, with some red stuff around it.  Akane approached the hole and noticed it was blood: Ranma's blood.  A small puddle had formed underneath.  Akane stared in both worry and amazement.  

"Oh, I better follow those two" she said to herself.  "There's no telling what they would do to each other. Besides, I need to find out why Ryoga was here.  Did this have any thing to do with our date?"

Akane stepped outside, her yellow kitten pajamas highlighted by the moon.  "I can manage to sneak around, even though it's going to be pretty hard.  I'll just have to be careful" And Akane ran off to catch up with the two.

Ranma and Ryoga stood in an open field, staring at each other.  They had selected the ball field of Furinkan High, because of its superior lighting.  The moon did its best to provide another source of light, making the near by fence and trees seem a bit ominous.  Akane hid just out of sight in some shadows that were placed there by a large tree.  She could just about make out Ranma and Ryoga's conversation.

"Ranma Saotome!  For too long you have tormented the beautiful Akane."  Ryoga started.  Ranma just stood there, having heard all this before.  He crossed his arms and smiled a bit, having regained his composure.

"Ranma…I…trusted you with Akane.  I knew I could never take her heart, but I still gave her mine.  The only reason I was able to sleep at all at night was hoping that you would make her happy.  If she was happy then that was enough for me.  But Ranma…all you have done is bring Akane pain and suffering.  I know this because she told me so."

"No, she didn't tell _you,_ she told that runt of a pig P-Chan!  You have the nerve to challenge me when you've been sleeping with my fiancée?  That's not too honorable, is it Ryoga?"  

Ryoga smiled, eyes still fixed on Ranma.  "Maybe you're just jealous that it was me in her bed and not you?  All she ever wanted was an ear to listen to her.  I gave her that; maybe that's why she loved P-Chan."

"_Jealous_?"  Ranma shouted.  "Why would I be jealous of some damn loser that got lost in China trying to chase me and used his curse to get him in the bed of a woman?"

Akane continued to listen.  "What are those two talking about and why are they talking about P-Chan?  Come to think of it, how did Ryoga know all those things that went on between Ranma and I?  I didn't know that Ryoga went to China." Akane's jaw dropped, having heard about a "curse".  "Ryoga must have went to Jusenkyo, looking for Ranma and fell into a spring.  Ryoga…was P-Chan!"  

Akane felt a pain shoot through her chest, a pain of hurt and rage.  There was no doubt about it the more Akane thought on this.  All the times P-Chan would vanish, Ryoga would show up and say things like he knew what was going on.  "Maybe that's why I saw him in all those places away from home with Ranma and everyone."  Akane continued.  A sick feeling suddenly washed over her.  "I changed in front of P-Chan…was Ryoga using his curse just to see me?  Good thing I never took him into the shower."  Akane's attention switched back to what the two were saying.  Maybe listening would answer a few questions.

"Enough of your words, Ranma Saotome.  What I did was nothing compared to what you did.  At least when I was around, Akane would smile and not run off crying."

"No, what _you_ did was nothin' short of a crime.  I had my reasons for arguing with Akane, but now things have changed.  You say that I did all these horrible deeds when you were the one spying on her when she was changing in her room.  How about we go ask Akane what she thinks?"

Ryoga clenched his fists.  "What I did, I did because I loved Akane.  I was too scared to be honest with her.  I just wanted to be close to her."

"You didn't love Akane, if you did you wouldn't have abused her feelings toward you, P-Chan."

Akane stared at Ryoga.  "So it was true, he _was_ P-Chan.  Wait a second!" she thought to herself.  "Ranma knew about Ryoga being P-Chan?  No wonder he was so jealous and arguing all the time."  

Akane looked down to her hands. She was unusually calm, even though had Ryoga been a few steps closer she would have decapitated him.  "That poor Ryoga.  He…loved me?  I just can't get mad at him.  Somehow I feel sorry for him."  Akane shook her head, turning back to the upcoming battle.

"I loved Akane more than _you_ ever did!" Ryoga retaliated.

Ranma was wounded at those words.  "Ryoga, enough of your stalling! Let's just finish this once and for all!"

"Fine Ranma, prepare yourself!"

Ryoga dashed towards Ranma.  Ranma remained still, calmly looking at the charging warrior.  Ryoga threw a punch to Ranma's head, which Ranma easily dodged.  Another punch soon followed.  Ranma changed directions.  Ryoga attacked again with a swift roundhouse, Ranma leaped backwards with a flip and landed a few feet away from him.

"Is that all ya got _P-Chan_?"  Ranma said, making Ryoga even madder.  

"I can end this fight in one move if I can get him just a bit more angry."  Ranma thought to himself.

"Ranma, prepare to _die_!" Ryoga said, rushing towards Ranma with his finger extended.  

"_Bakusai Tenketsu_!"

Ranma leaped over the attack and used Ryoga's head as a point to launch himself in the air.  The resulting jump forced Ryoga into the ground, making him skid across the grass and sand.  Ranma landed, in perfect form, waiting for Ryoga to get up. 

Ryoga slowly got up and turned to Ranma, whom was smiling slyly.  He wiped a bit of sand and blood from his lip.

"Come on Ryoga, you're not gonna win Akane's heart face first in the ground."

Ryoga went back on the offensive, launching volleys of attacks without end.  Ranma seemed to not be taking this seriously, ever backing up with each successive attack, not even trying an offensive move.  Akane looked on, puzzled.  Ranma was just taking Ryoga around in a circle.  Those circles seemed to be getting smaller.  Akane suddenly gasped.  She had seen this action before.  In fact, she had felt its full fury once:  The Ascending Dragon's Heaven Blast.  Ranma was going to make this fight short.

"Ok Ryoga, just a few more steps.  That's it, stay mad of at me," Ranma said, smiling.

Years of going around in circles taught Ryoga one thing:  He may not know how to get out of circles but he sure knew them when he went around in them.  

Ranma took the final step back.  He planted his foot in the ground and lowered his fist.  His eyes narrowed as he took careful aim at Ryoga.

Ryoga was stunned, having stopped his onslaught.  "This is one of Ranma's techniques and I fell right into it!"  

"_Hiryuu Shoten Ha_!"

Ranma thrust his fist at Ryoga, wind swirling around and forming a giant twister, heading right for him.  Sand and rocks started hitting him.  Desperately, Ryoga threw him self to one side, just barely avoiding the torrent of wind that passed him.  He rolled away and ended up on his back, his arm kind of hurt but at least he was still able to fight.

The twister continued to the fence, cutting a clean swath through it and a few bushes before it diminished.  Akane looked on.  A rock grazed her face, leaning a thin trail of blood.  She didn't even feel it, still looking at the duel.

Ryoga got up and dusted himself off.  "I should have figured out what you were doing Ranma."  He said with a smile.  "It wont happen again"

"Yea Ryoga, that's why you will always lose to me."

"This time, I won't lose!"  Ryoga clenched his fists, remembering the look of sorrow on Akane's face earlier that night.  The air around him started to shimmer, like pavement on a hot day.  Ranma narrowed his eyes at this sight.  Ryoga had gotten stronger since the last time they had fought.  

Ryoga leaped into action, planting a fist firmly in Ranma's face.  Ranma was sent reeling.  Ryoga attacked again, this time with a kick that landed right in Ranma's chest.  Ranma flew backwards as Akane gasped from the sidelines.  Ryoga started to chuckle at Ranma.

Ranma sat up, rubbing his head.  His lip had started to bleed.  He wiped off the blood and stood up  "Man," he thought to himself  "Ryoga has never done that to me before. Maybe he's serious this time."

"Ok Ryoga, enough games!"  Ranma took the offensive.  He ran to Ryoga, whom was prepared to defend himself.

"_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!"

Ranma unleashed his attack on an unprepared Ryoga.  Ryoga shielded his face from the torrent of fists that seem to come out of nowhere.  All he could do was back up to avoid the blows.  One of the punches caught Ryoga dead center in his right eye.  He was sent reeling backward, landing on one half of the gate that still stood.  Ranma pinned him to the fence with a few more blows before he placed a solid kick to his stomach, bending the fence posts that held it up.  Ryoga caved inward, falling to his knees, desperately gasping for air.  Ranma stood there, wiping more blood from his lip.

Ryoga slowly got to his feet, propping himself up on the fence.  His nose was bleeding and his eye was red.  He leaned against the fence, the fence protesting by rattling.

"It's over Ryoga" Ranma said, relaxing a bit.  "See?  You will never be able to defeat me.  I don't know why you insisted in this duel to begin with, knowin' that you would lose."

Ryoga looked depressed, straightening out his legs and managing to stand without help of the fence.  Memories of Akane flooded his mind.  Happy.  Sad.  The times they spent eating dinner.

"No Ranma!"  Ryoga said.  

The wind started to pick up.

Akane looked on, they were right across from her.  "Wow, these two are giving it all the have."  She thought, in awe of the techniques she had seen.  "I can hardly believe that Ryoga is continuing the fight.  Did he love me that much?"  Akane noticed the wind pick up, blowing her short hair.  The wind had a strange aura about it.  It's almost like each time the wind blew, she got a little sadder. 

Ryoga smiled, standing upright now.  He placed his wrists together, with his palms open and facing Ranma.  He spread his fingers out… 

Ranma, confused, took a step back, wondering what Ryoga was doing.

The air began to shimmer again and the wind carried an air of sadness, almost depression.  Ryoga's hands started to glow, ever so slightly.

Ranma took another step back.  He knew this attack. All he could do was shield himself as best he could

"This is i_t_ Ranma" Ryoga said with an almost evil smile.

"_Shi Shi Hokudan!"_

Ranma had let his mind escape himself, something that happened all too often.  He did not realize that, instead of becoming demoralized at his jeers, Ryoga was in fact, drawing of his words.  He used Ranma to power up his _Lion's Roar Shot_ to its ultimate level.

A giant tower of light shot up vertically from Ryoga, who was aiming the energy at Ranma.  Ranma put his arms in front of his head just as the wave hit.  He was sent flying back, being burned by the attack.  Akane ducked behind the tree she was hiding behind, the force of the blast tearing away at everything not anchored to the ground.  Akane heard a sickening _thud-crack _against the tree.

When the dust had cleared, she peeked out from behind the tree.  Ryoga was now standing in front of Ranma, who was lying against the trunk of the tree.  All Akane could see was one of Ranma's hands, the fingers moving ever so slightly.

Ranma let out a moan as he forced himself to look up at the victor.  He tried to get back to his feet, but he lost too much strength defending against the attack.

Ryoga smiled down at Ranma.  "At last, I have beaten you Ranma.  But just beating you is not enough.  You _will_ pay for making Akane cry!"

"_Bakusai Tenketsu_!"

Akane over heard the brief dialogue.  Her eyes widened.  Ranma was too drained to defend himself from Ryoga's attack.  What would happen if he…  A vision of life with out Ranma entered Akane's mind.  No, she couldn't live with out him.  She had to do _something_…

Without thinking, Akane jumped from behind the tree trunk, and landed in front of Ranma.  "Ryoga, Please stop this!"  She pleaded, holding her arms out.  

It was too late.

Ryoga's finger sunk deeply into Akane's chest, aimed right at Ranma's heart.  Akane screamed in pain as both Ranma and Ryoga heard a sickening _snap._  Blood sprayed from the open wound.  Akane's limp body was thrown down against Ranma's.  Her pajamas now turned red.  Ranma did his best to catch her head before she hit the ground.  She lay there, lifeless in Ranma's arms.  

Ryoga took a step back, utterly destroyed by what he had done. His anger…had got the better of him.  He looked down on his shirt.  That was Akane's blood that had stained it.  He brought his hand closer to his face, eyeing it…trying to believe it wasn't her blood.  The red liquid ran down his arm, finally dropping off at his elbow.  It seemed to cover his entire arm.

Ranma placed his hand over Akane's wound, trying his best to stop the bleeding.  He could feel the life being drawn out of his Fiancée.  

"Akane?"  He asked, shaking her head gently.  "Akane, please…say something."

Akane slowly opened her eyes and offered a weak smile.  "Ran…ma…" She whispered, her voice trembling with pain.  "What you said…back when you fought Kuno…was…true.  I…Lov…" The rest of her words were lost, as she started to cough up blood, violently. 

"No Akane…"Ranma sobbed.  "You…can't leave me like this.  What about our wedding?"

"Don't…worry…you big dummy…you'll be fine…without…me" Akane coughed one more time, making blood come from her wound.  Her eyes closed and her breathing became very shallow.

"Akane…I…can't live with out you.  Akane, please say something!  _Akane_!"   Something stirred on the inside of Ranma.  All the pain he felt after Ryoga's attack left his body.

"Akane, I _will_ save you!"  Ranma promised.  He ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Akane's chest.  He placed a hand over her stomach.  She was still breathing, but just barely.  He gathered Akane's limp body in his arms and raced off to the hospital, leaving Ryoga standing there, all alone, wondering what his life was worth now.

A Loosing Battle

Ranma burst in to the hospital with a mighty kick.  The door flung open, violently hitting the wall.  The safety glass had cracked.  Everyone in the waiting room turned to see Ranma, carrying a bloody Akane.  No one needed an explanation.  Nurses called a code blue and a doctor ran up, wheeling a stretcher.

"What happened here, young man?"  The doctor asked, helping lay Akane on the table.

"She took a hit for me, Doc, " Ranma said, "You have to help her, she is my fiancée. 

The doctor looked Ranma in the eye with an air of determination.  "We will do all we can, young man.  The best thing you can do now is try to relax, she is in good hands" The doctor turned to the nurses, as Akane was being wheeled to the emergency room.  "Ok People, we've got this young lady's Fiancée in the waiting room and he expects a miracle.  Lets give him one!"  The rest of the doctor's words were hidden as they turned down the hall and out of sight.

Ranma stood in the waiting room, reliving that horrible accident, wondering what he could have done differently.  "If only I hadn't yelled at her." Ranma thought, blaming himself.  "Maybe she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now."  

There was nothing else he could do…except one thing.  Ranma walked over to a near by phone and called the Dojo.  It rang a few times before someone answered.  

"Hello!  Tendou Residence."  Kasumi said happily, even though it was past midnight.  

"Hey Kasumi" Ranma tried. 

"Oh my!  Ranma! You sound just awful, where are you at so late at night?"

  "The hospital.  Kasumi you should wake everyone and tell 'em to come over.  Somethin' bad happened to Akane."  

"Oh Dear…" Kasumi said,.  "We will be over in a little while, Ranma."  With that, Kasumi hung up the phone and proceeded to her father's room.  She knocked a bit harder than she usually did.

"Yes?" a sleepy Soun demanded, "What is it?"

"Father, Ranma just called, Akane is in the hospital.  Ranma sounded just awful too.  I feel that something bad has happened to the both of them."

"What!  My Akane is in the hospital?"  Soun exclaimed, leaping from his bed and changing clothes. 

Ranma told everyone what happened.  About the argument, the challenge, and his loss at the hands of Ryoga.  Everyone was stunned, even Nabiki, who tried her best to remain pretty mellow.

"So where is Akane now, Ranma?"  She asked, concerned

"They carted her off the ER. That's the last I've heard of her."  Ranma returned.

"That Ryoga needs to pay for what he's done to our Akane" Genma said, looking over to Ranma.

"No Pops, Akane took that attack for me.  It's my fault for yelling at her.  Its my fault for not realizing…" Ranma broke eye contact with Genma in disgust.

"Well something must be done about Ryoga."  Genma demanded.

"No, Saotome, Ryoga has been punished enough, having stained his clothes with Akane's blood.  Any thing we do would only hurt him more."

"You may be right Tendou…" Genma said, thinking to himself.

Ranma walked over to an empty chair and sat down, trying to hold back his tears.  Kasumi sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't worry, Ranma.  It's not like you to be so…serious."

"Yea Ranma, " Nabiki said, sitting on the other chair next to Ranma.  "Akane will be fine, you know better than to be sad.    She has faced worse stuff that this."

"Yea, like what?"  Ranma asked.

"Well…like the time…Uh…" Nabiki was at a loss for words, which didn't happen often.

"Please Ranma, try to relax a bit.  It's not healthy for you.  You want to be healthy for your wedding don't you?"  Kasumi asked.

"Well _you_ try relaxing when your fiancée is dieing!"  Ranma shouted back at Kasumi.  Kasumi was hurt at those harsh words.

"Ranma…I was just worried was all." she said, utterly stunned.

Ranma suddenly felt like he had kicked a puppy.  The look of rage in his eyes vanished.  "Sorry, Kasumi.  I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.  It's just that…I'm so worried about Akane.  You've been like a mother to me and pops while we stayed at the Dojo."  Ranma said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's ok Ranma.  I understand.  Everyone here is worried for Akane.  We just want what's best for you is all."

Ranma had never felt this way before.  This wasn't like him at all.

"I'm just scared, Kasumi."  Ranma said.  He laid his head on Kasumi's shoulder, as if she were his mother, tears of sorrow now flowing, He was crying again, this time in front of everyone.  He didn't care.  All he wanted was to see Akane again.

Soun and Genma looked at each other, seeming to realize more about Ranma in those few minutes than they had ever known.

A few more hours passed before a nurse approached the household.  "Akane is stable, for now.  You may go see her."

Everyone silently agreed that Ranma should go in first.  They would give him a chance to be alone with Akane.  He needed it.

Ranma walked in.  Akane lay across from the door, with a few tubes and wires attached to her still body.  He approached her and took her hand into his.  It was a bit cold.  

"Hey Akane" he whispered.  "It's me, Ranma.  Can you hear me?"  Only the machines' beeping could be heard. 

 "I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  I'm sorry that I yelled at you.  The truth is I do want to marry you one day."  It was useless.  Akane just laid there, eyes closed.  Ranma's tears started to come back, realizing that Akane was in worse shape than he had thought.  

"Come on Akane, say something, anything!  Tell me how stupid I was or what a pervert I was."  

Nothing.  

A tear rolled down Ranma's cheek and landed on Akane's face.  Ranma looked at her face.  Her eyes twitched just slightly.  Her mouth opened.

  "Ran…ma" Akane said, almost inaudibly. 

"Akane!"  Ranma gasped.  "Akane you _are_ in there!  Please, say something!"  Akane closed her lips and continued to lie there.  Ranma shook his head, sadly.  Overcome with sadness, he set Akane's hand down and left her to her sleep.  

"Ranma…you dummy…" A voice whispered from behind him.  Ranma whirled around, looking at Akane. Still nothing. "It must be my imagination" Ranma concluded, exiting the room.

"Kasumi, maybe you should stay with Ranma while we visit with Akane.  Ranma could use your presence."  Soun whispered to her.

"Ok, father" she said, sitting next to Ranma.

The Tendou family and Genma had their time with Akane, not staying too long.  A Doctor approached the group as they exit Akane's room.

He looked at Soun.  "Are you the father of Akane?"  The doctor asked, holding a folder.

"Yes" Soun said.

"Could you come with me, I have something to explain to you."

Soun looked over to Ranma.  He just sat there, sulking next to Kasumi.

"Of course.  Can you accompany me Saotome?"

"Yes Tendou."

The two fathers started whispering something to each other.  "Maybe we should leave Ranma here, I doubt he can withstand another blow to his heart."  Soun whispered.

"Yes, I think that is best" Genma added.

The two followed the doctor, leaving Ranma with Nabiki and Kasumi for moral support.

"Things don't look good." The doctor explained.  "It looks as though your daughter was hit with a high caliber bullet, but we could find no trace of a bullet in her chest."

"It was an attack aimed at my son."  Genma said.  "It's called the Breaking Point Attack, used to find the breaking point on rocks for miners.  That is what my son told me."

"I see. Such an attack should not have been used against another human.  She must love your son very much to sacrifice herself."

"They are to be wed soon."

"Oh, that's what that young boy said when he carried her in."

"His name is Ranma Saotome, the fiancée of Akane Tendou."

"Well…" The doctor said, getting back on subject.  "Akane had lost a lot of blood.  That "attack" just missed severing her pulmonary artery, which would have done a great deal of damage.  It seems though that it is just a deep flesh wound.  The only problem is that your daughter seems to be in a sort of coma.  We have no idea why. She should have recovered by now…"

"Will she ever recover?"  Soun asked, seriously.

"I don't know.  As I said we don't quite understand why she is in that comatose state."

"Thank you doctor" Soun said, rising.  He looked over at Genma, who nodded.  The two left the room, bound for the lobby.  The doctor continued on his way.

"Oh dear" Kasumi said.  "Father, you look just terrible.  Is everything all right with Akane?"

"Yes, Akane will be fine." Soun tried, his tears giving away his lie.

"Its ok, Mr. Tendou, you can tell me the truth."  Ranma said solemnly 

"Well, if you must hear the truth Ranma, Akane is in bad shape.  They don't know why, but she is in some sort of coma."

Kasumi gasped and Nabiki turned to Ranma.  Ranma's face now showed determination.

"Akane is gonna make it!"  He asserted.  "I'll…stay here until she does."

"That is very good of you, son" Genma said proudly.  "You will make an excellent husband to one day.

"Come everyone.  Lets try to get some rest.  Ranma you should rest too, it's been a long night for everyone." Kasumi offered

Ranma didn't answer.

The family left Ranma in the lobby.  Praying for both of them

Retrospect

Akane, having been stabilized, was moved into a real room, complete with TV and window.  The machines were taken away.  The nurses brought Ranma a blanket and pillow for him to sleep in the chair.  Ranma fell asleep quickly, his mind was tired and his body was sore.

Akane found herself amidst a great plain, covered in darkness. She looked around.  She saw nothing but gray clouds and the black pavement.  The clouds floated overhead, ominously.  

"Did I die?"  She asked herself.  "This sure doesn't look like heaven.  This can't be hell either, no flames or demons."  She suddenly realized what happened. 

"Ranma…I wonder if Ranma is alright."  She called his name out a few times.  No answer.  "This _is_ hell." She thought to herself, not finding Ranma.  A large fog soon rolled in.  

"Oh Great…" Akane said audibly. A flash of red appeared in front of her and a shadowy figure stood, masked by the fog.  That was Ranma.  "Ranma!"  She shouted, running after the shadowy figure.  The figure ran off into the fog.  Why was Ranma running from her?

Akane continued after the figure, emerging from the fog bank.  She found herself back at the Dojo.  Akane looked around, inquisitively.  "Wait a second!"  She said, looking down at her chest.  No wound was present.  "What am I doing back here at the Dojo?"  Just then she saw a Panda, carrying a very angry female Ranma up to the entrance of the Dojo. She called over to the two  

"Hey Ranma!  Mr. Saotome!"  They did not respond.  Akane approached to two, yelling.  Nothing.

"This is weird.  I better follow those two."  

The giant panda knocked on the door and Kasumi greeted them, not seeming to notice the screaming and cursing Ranma.  "Oh Father, you have some visitors."  She said cheerfully, allowing the two to enter.  Akane followed behind.  The panda walked into the dining room and set Ranma down.  Everyone looked confused.  Just then, Akane saw herself, sitting at the table.  Her hair was very long.  

"This must be my life passing before my eyes.  Does this mean I'm dying?"  Akane shook that thought out of her head, watching the red haired girl.

"I'm Ranma Saotome…Sorry 'bout this."  The young girl said.

"This is the first time we met."  Akane thought to herself, seeing her alter ego challenge Ranma to a match.  "Ranma _was_ a better fighter than me.  I couldn't even touch him.  I wonder what this all means."  Suddenly the fog returned, making the Dojo vanish.  The figured returned, seeming to wait for Akane.  "This is weird."  Akane thought to herself.  "I guess I better follow that guy again.  Maybe I'll learn something about Ranma like this."

Ranma awoke suddenly, hearing the heavy hospital room close.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just need to change Akane's dressing on her wound and give her a bath.  Breakfast will be served in about an hour if you want to wait there."  The nurse began.

"Oh, ok then." Ranma said, rising and heading for the door.

"Aren't you her fiancée?"  The nurse asked, wondering where Ranma was going off.

"Uh, yea…"

"Well you can stay here if you want.  In fact, I could use a hand with the bath, if you want to help me."

"What is she talking about?"  Ranma thought for a few moments.  "Was she seriously gonna let me help her?"  Ranma thought back to their first encounter in the bathroom back at the Dojo.  "Well, she _did_ look cute.  Nah, I can't do that, knowing that Akane is not able to say otherwise.  It would be wrong."

"No, Akane would never forgive me if she found out what I did while she was out."  Ranma explained.

"Well, ok then."  The nurse said as the door closed behind Ranma.

Ranma walked around, trying in vain to clear his mind.  He was a bit hungry too.  He continued to explore to hospital a bit, his mind still wandering on the accident.  "I wonder if Akane will make it?"  Ranma thought to himself, doubt rising in his heart.  He clenched his fist.  "Of course she will make it.  There can be no other outcome."  

Not one he wanted to think about any way.

Akane followed the figure.  They returned to the Dojo, this time snow was on the ground and lights were strung about.  "This is last Christmas, when Ranma gave me that picture of everyone." Akane said to herself.  "Too bad I'm all thumbs when it comes to sewing, or that scarf would have come out great."  Akane watched the party unfold, wondering what this all meant.  She saw herself and Ranma exchange gifts.  

The figure returned, this time leading Akane through numerous scenes of the two fighting.  Akane got a little embarrassed.  "Wow, I had no idea I was doing that to poor Ranma…  But there were some nice moments between us." She said to the figure.  The figure moved on.  This time they were at Uc-Chan's.

"This is the last place I wanted to go to," Akane said to the figure. Akane was forced to watch the scene over again.  She then noticed something that she hadn't before.  Ukyo was eyeing them the whole time.  It looked like she was plotting something.  

"Did…Ukyo kiss Ranma on purpose?"  Akane asked herself.  "Come to think of it, Ukyo really wasn't acting like herself that day.  Is this the point of all this?  To show me that I may have jumped the gun on that argument."  Akane shook her head.  "That was putting it mildly, I let that stupid kiss get in between us, and now Ranma has to live without me…and I with out him."  A tear formed in her eye.

"Akane, it's me, Ranma.  Can you hear me yet?"  Asked a voice, seeming to come from everywhere.  Akane perked up.  That was Ranma's voice.

"Ranma Yes! I can hear you!  Please wait up."  Akane called to the voice, running, and seeming to go nowhere in the vast, empty plain.

"Akane…please…say something…"

"Ranma, where are you?  Can't you hear me?" Akane continued to run for a few more moments before she stopped in her tracks.  The voice had not called.  Was Ranma talking to her just then?  Was he next to her?  She continued to look around the wasteland.  

"I've got to find a way out of here. I…have to find Ranma" She then began to get tired, almost sleepy.  Yes, she needed to sleep; it felt like she was up for days.  She was tired of all the traveling and tired of fighting.  Akane did her best to shake the sleepiness from herself.  "I've got to at least try for a little bit longer."  She said, continuing her walk into nothingness.  

Ok, Mr. Saotome, I'm all finished in here.  I'll have your breakfast in a few minutes."

Ranma entered the room and continued his vigil.  "Hey Akane" He said, trying to elicit a response.  He looked into her face.  She seemed a bit lost, as if struggling to find her way.  He grabbed her hand again.  It was still a bit cold.  He sat there, holding her hand and begging her to wake up.

It was almost lunchtime now, Ranma still keeping his vigil on Akane.  A knock came from the door.

"Come in" Ranma said, dryly.  It was Kasumi, carrying a basket.

"Hello Ranma" she said  "I thought that you could use a little lunch to help keep you going.  How is Akane doing?"

"Well about an hour ago her heart stopped.  All these nurses came in a kicked me out the room."

"Oh, My!  Weren't you worried?"

"No Kasumi, I felt a bit worried but somehow I knew she would be ok.  They restarted her heart and said that she was doing a bit better."

"Well that is certainly good news.  Everyone is going to visit you at dinnertime.  I'll bring you some."

"Thanks Kasumi" Ranma said, his mind more on Akane than lunch.

Kasumi left Ranma there, quietly. 

Three days passed.  Ranma did not bother to go to school, fearing Akane would awake without him near.  Kasumi continued to bring snacks, while the family visited whenever they could.

Another knock came from the door.  Ranma was used to knocking by now.  "Come in" he said.  The door opened and Ranma saw a flash of long, blue hair.

It was Shampoo.

"Shampoo?  What are you doing here?"  Ranma asked, getting on the defensive.

"_Nihao_ Ranma!"  Shampoo returned.  "Shampoo so worried.  Shampoo not seen you in long time."

"Yes, son-in-law, Kasumi was nice enough to tell us where you were at."  Said a voice coming from behind Shampoo.

Cologne was here too.

"Why have you come here?  You better not be plotting against Akane.  I've had just about all I can stand of your tricks."

"Shampoo no plotting.  Was just worried about Ranma and Akane.  Shampoo wanted Akane out but not this way."  She said, observing the still Akane.

"Son-in-law, what happened?"  Cologne asked, hanging off her walking stick.

"Well, me and Ryoga were fighting and Ryoga used his Perfect _Shi Shi Hokudon _on me.  I was launched into a tree.  Akane was spying on us from there.  Ryoga was about to use his Breaking Point attack on me when Akane jumped in front and took the full force of the blow."

"Oh my…the breaking point attack should have not worked on a human.  Can I see her?"  Cologne asked, hopping over to Akane.  She observed her a minute, not even touching her.

"I see now…the breaking point worked true to its nature, despite the fact that it was used on a human.  Akane cannot win this fight."

Ranma looked Cologne in the eye.  "What are you talking about, Akane will survive!"

"No, she cannot.  Take a look at her"

Ranma turned his head, looking at Akane.  She lay there, motionless.  Except her face.  She seemed so distant.  Ranma turned back to Cologne expecting an explanation.

 "The heart is the weakest point in the human spirit.  Ryoga's aim was a bit off target, but enough of the attack got through.  The attack broke Akane's heart.  She is probably somewhere, all alone, wandering in circles.  Soon she will give up.  Then there is noting we can do for her."

"No…Akane would never give up."

"Listen carefully, son-in-law.  Akane was been wandering that emptiness for three days.  Even the most stalwart spirit will eventually tire."

Ranma looked at her, horrified.  "Well, does that mean she's doomed?"

"No, there may be a way to revive her.  It's a Shiatsu technique called, "Fierce Lion's point" That spot should revive Akane, reversing the damage done.  That technique works by summoning all the courage inside a person, and using that courage as a kind of energy.  With a boost of energy, Akane way find her way."  Suddenly, a thought occurred to Cologne.  Ranma was trying awfully hard to revive Akane.  How far would he go to have her back?

"Well, what are you waiting for?  Please help her.  I…I'll do anything" 

"I will help her on one condition, son-in-law.  If I am able to revive Akane, you must marry Shampoo."

Ranma's eyes narrowed, in anger.  "How _dare_ you say that kind of thing, while someone's life is in the balance!"  He got up and yanked Cologne to his face.

"What other choice do you have son-in-law?"

"This isn't some stupid game!  _This_ is for real.  Akane needs help and the only thing you can think about is Shampoo's stupid old law."

"It's your choice son-in-law.  We will return tomorrow to accept your proposal.  Could you let me down?"  

Ranma stared at Cologne for a few more seconds before setting her down.  The two turned and left.

Ranma collapsed on the near by chair.  "Man, those two sure have nerve trying to force me into that marriage thing with Shampoo."  Ranma turned and looked at Akane.  She was still "asleep."  "There must be somethin' else I can do for her.  Who else knows a lot about all that pressure point stuff?"  

Ranma thought for a few minutes.  It suddenly hit him.  "Dr. Tofu knows all about that stuff.  I'll bet he can help Akane with that "Fierce Lion's point" thing."  Ranma turned to Akane.  "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. "  He said to her.  Ranma shot out the door and rushed to Dr. Tofu's place.

Ranma threw open the door to the clinic.  "Hey, Tofu-sensei, you in here?"  He called.  

"Yes, just a second…Hello, how may I…Oh, hi Ranma, what brings you here?  Why do you look so serious all of a sudden?"

"Well, Dr. Tofu, its Akane.  I don't know if you heard but she had a little "accident" a few days ago.  Me and Ryoga were dueling and Ryoga was about to use the Breaking point attack, but Akane jumped in a took the hit for me.  Cologne and Shampoo said they could save her with some "Fierce Lion's Point" Shiatsu technique, but I would have to agree to marry Shampoo for them to save her.  That's when I thought about you and all the help you had given us."

"Say no more Ranma.  Where is she at?"

"She's at the hospital.  I'll take you there."

The two arrived at Akane's room.  Dr. Tofu set his medicine bag down and went over to her.  He walked around the bed a few times, studying Akane's condition.

"Hmm…this is pretty serious. Her spirit is indeed starting to break."

"But the Breaking point attack shouldn't work on humans should it?" 

"No, but Ryoga is a powerful fighter.  He seemed to get much stronger over the last few weeks, according to the mark he left on Akane."  Dr. Tofu said, indicating her wound.

"That still doesn't explain anything."

Dr, Tofu examined Akane's wound.  "Hmm…It would seem reasonable that if Ryoga could plunge his finger through rocks, then he surely could do so to a human, especially when he was as enraged as he must have been."

"So what's happening to Akane?"

Dr, Tofu did a few more "tests" moving his hands over a few key spots.

"It looks like Ryoga had hit Akane near her heart."

Ranma started to get a bit annoyed.  "I know that Dr. Tofu, do you think I'm blind? Cologne was saying the same thing.  The doctor said it hit near her heart but they don't know why she's in that coma…."

"No, I'm not talking about that kind of heart.  I'm talking about your _heart_, like your spirit.  It's a pressure point believed to represent one's complete being.  It's different in every person, so there has been no conclusive proof, except a few cases such as this."

Ranma listened on, a bit confused.

"Akane was always fighting.  She was a strong warrior.  It would make sense that her "Spirit Center" would lay close to her heart, the part she tried to cover up the most.  She was dealt a tremendous blow there. The finger from Ryoga's Breaking Point attack "broke" her Spirit Center.  It looked like the spot was almost completely wiped out by Ryoga's attack.  As a result, Akane is loosing her fighting spirit.  She is probably very tired now, wherever she is."

"Well, can't you do something?  I…need to have Akane back."

Dr, Tofu turned to Ranma, the sun glinting in his glasses.  "The Fierce Lion's Point should work on her.  It is on her back."

Ranma went to Akane and sat her up, exposing her back to Dr. Tofu.  Dr Tofu approached, his hand going over a few of the vertebra.  "I think this is the spot."  He said.   Ranma took a deep breath.  Dr, Tofu studied the spot carefully, making sure it was the right one.  He set his finger on the spot.  "Would you hand me the small hammer in my medicine bag?"  Ranma went and searched in the bag for a few moments.  He pulled out a small hammer, with a very fine point on it.  Dr. Tofu grabbed the hammer and checked his placement one last time.  Ranma watch nervously as Dr. Tofu raised the hammer and stuck the spot.  It made a little t_hunk_ sound.  Ranma and Tofu lay Akane back down on her bed.

  "Come on Akane, wake up!" Ranma pleaded Dr. Tofu took a step back, removing his glasses and shaking his head.

"It didn't work Ranma."  Ranma looked to Dr Tofu, his heart was not used to all these ups and downs. 

"I'm sorry Ranma."  Dr Tofu said, putting his glasses back on.  "The pressure on the Fierce Lion's point needs to cover a very specific surface area.  Hundreds of years ago, special tools were made with the exact surface area on them, but the technique was lost and so were all the tools."

"So…now what?"  Ranma asked.

"Well Ranma, Cologne certainly knows a lot more about this kind of stuff than I do.  Unfortunately, to get back the one you love, you must give your freedom to another.  I can't help you decide.  It's your decision.  However, I will leave you with this thought.  I have known Akane for many years.  In all that time, she has never given up, especially when she set her mind to whatever challenge was present.  You can trust me when I say that Akane _will_ solve whatever problem she faces.  I'll be at the clinic if you need me."  With that Dr. Tofu gathered his things and left a contemplating Ranma alone in the room. 

Ranma sat back down and tried to think of something.  "Maybe if I find one of those tools Dr. Tofu was talking about."  Ranma turned to Akane.  She seemed to be getting worse.  "I have no time for a scavenger hunt."  Ranma got a sick feeling in his chest. "Cologne is right. " He continued.  "I can't live without Akane, this is the only chance I have to get her back. It doesn't look like she can last much longer. Akane, please find a way to get me back."  With a heavy heart, Ranma tried to get some sleep.  Tomorrow would be a very long day.  

Morning seemed to come too soon for Ranma.  He got up and looked at Akane again.  No improvement.  A knock came from the door.  It was no doubt Cologne and shampoo.

Ranma opened the door, revealing the two.  Cologne cut right to the chase.  

"So, son-in-law, what have you decided?"

Ranma thought to himself.  "This may not be so bad after all.  I could use those two to revive Akane, then just stall while me and Akane figured out something. There were lots of laws in this culture after all."

"Well son-in-law?"

"Fine, I agree to marry Shampoo, under one condition of my own.  Akane must be revived _and_ in perfect health."  Ranma said with a confident smile.

"Wise choice-son-in-law.  The wedding is tomorrow.  Would you lift Akane up so I can get to her back?"

Ranma obliged not hearing Cologne's last few words.  Cologne examined her back, feeling around some of the vertebra.   "Here it is," she said indicating the same spot Dr. Tofu had said.  She raised her walking staff and hit Akane with the tip.  Ranma kicked himself when he saw that one of those ancient tools was right in front of his face.  Well, no turning back now.

 Akane began coughing violently.  Ranma, stricken, placed her back on the bed.  

"Yay, Shampoo so happy.  Now you marry Shampoo."  She said, grabbing Ranma's hand.  Ranma remained fixed on Akane

Akane stopped coughing.  Slowly her eyes opened.  At first, everything was very fuzzy.  A figure stood next to her, wearing a red shirt.  So dizzy…Her eyes focused in on the figure.  Who was that?  It was Ranma, smiling.

"Ranma? _Ranma!"  _Akane shouted, tears of joy starting.  Akane sat up in bed, overjoyed.   Ranma placed his arms around her.  

"Akane…I was so worried."  

Akane returned the hug.  

"Oh Ranma, it was horrible.  I was all alone in this empty field.  Then I saw my life pass before my eyes. I missed you Ranma."

"I missed you too Akane."  Ranma felt a tug at this shirt.  

"Come on Ranma, Shampoo have big plan for wedding."

The joy on Akane's face turned into disbelief  "Wedding…?"

Ranma's smile melted away.  "I'm sorry Akane, this was the only way to get you back."

"What's going on?"  Akane thought to herself; Ranma turning his back, heading out the door.  "I just got Ranma back.  I already lost him once. I _can't_ lose him again."

"Ranma, Wait!"  Akane pleaded.  "I love you!"

Ranma turned around.  "Akane…I…love you too."  Ranma smiled, in his usual, confident manner.  "You'll figure out somethin', I'm sure of it.  Just don't give up!" 

With that, Shampoo dragged him out of the room.

***** Heh…guess there's not much to say after that. Sorry for the mushy stuff, but as you know/will come to see, I'm just a big ol softy at heart. Hope I didn't disappoint. To date, this might be the chapter I have changed the most. Oh…the memories of that…

Ne way, just to clarify a few things, I work at a grocery store. I'm a "scan coordinator" I have to make sure all the prices in the store are right for the customers. After my audit of 990 items, I had 9 errors. Which is just borderline. But that guy that did it didn't do it randomly like he was supposed to. That jerk… And I want to give out a hearty congratulations to my all time favorite singer: Megumi Hayashibara-sama…and her new arrival. That's right, she's pregnant! Isn't that great? I can't wait to hear the good news! I worship her like the goddess she is, incase you're wondering. I also worship Rumiko Takahashi-sama. And…if you don't know who Megumi-sama is, she's the voice of Ranma-Chan on the Ranma ½ anime. And she has a lot of other famous characters. Lina Inverse. Rei Ayanami. Lime. And too many to list.

So, without anything else, I believe that is it. I've got a brand new idea for a Fanfic. But that is going to have to wait until I finish my original story. I took time off of that to get about 4 chapters in my latest Fanfic Grateful Days. But it's time to finish my story once and for all. And hey! Denkou-dono! I know you're reading this! I am getting your emails. I hope you're getting mine. If not…um send me another and we'll think about what we could do to fix the problem.*****

Until next we meet!


	4. Chapter Four: Akane's Decision

Chapter four

Akane's Decision

Akane sat in her bed, still stunned on the events that just took place.  "What in the world just happened?  Did Shampoo cure me?  No it must have been Cologne.  Ranma must have agreed to marry Shampoo if she woke me up.  That idiot." Akane paused for a second.  "What am I saying?  That's just what they want to happen to me:  for me to get mad and not figure out something.  Well that's _not_ going to happen.  If any one marries Ranma it's going to be me!"

Akane looked down at her chest.  There was a large gauze pad a little off center of her chest.  Akane suddenly felt the pain from the wound.  She had a bit of trouble breathing also.  She peeled back the tape and examined her wound.  It was deep.  At least the bleeding had almost stopped.  "Well, I can't do anything from this stupid hospital bed.  I have to tell everyone what's going on.  Maybe we can figure out something."

Akane jumped out of her bed and threw off her hospital gown.  She looked in a near by closet.  A dress hung there.  The blue one she would usually wear.  Her favorite.  She quickly slipped it on, her wound protesting about the movement.  She opened the door and walked out, leaving everything else behind.  A few nurses noticed that was the same girl given a week to live.  

"Hey, Ms. Tendou.  You can't leave yet.  Your wounds need to have time to heal" a Nurse called out to her.  

"Did you see a girl, a little taller than me with blue hair, dragging Ranma out my room?"

"Um.yes I did, I assumed it was another of your sisters and your Grandmother forcing him from your room."

"Which way did they go?"

"They went north it looked like."

"She must be taking Ranma to the café to get ready for her wedding."  Akane whispered to herself.  The nurse, having over heard, looked at her, puzzled.

"I thought that young man was _your_ Fiancée"

"He is, but he gave himself up to revive me."

"Oh, how romantic!"  Another nurse added.

"Well Ms. Tendou, I can't stop you.  You really should stay here though."

"I can't stay here, knowing Ranma is with Shampoo.  Who knows what she will do to him.  Or rather, _force_ him to do."  Akane said, walking to the exit.

"Wait just a second!"  A doctor called to her.  Akane whirled on him, with a look that could break glass.  "I can't let you leave.not without these any way."  The doctor said, handing her a small bag.  "You'll need to change the dressing twice a day.  Make sure to pack the wound good or you will get an infection."

Akane withdrew her look and smiled at the doctor.  "Thank you!"  She said, walking out the front door.

"Well, doctor Katsuguri?  What should I put on the A.M.A?"

"Put on there "love.""

Back Home

Akane burst in the Dojo door, almost ready for a fight.  Soun and Genma looked up at the noise, their eyes taking in the sight.

"Akane!  Oh my goodness, you're alive.and you've come home!"  Soun said, crying tears of joy.

"What good news this is, huh Tendou?  Where is Ranma, Akane?"  Genma asked, looking around for his son.

"Oh, dad, I have some explaining to do." Akane said, walking up to him.

Kasumi peeked her head out the kitchen just as Nabiki came down stairs.  "Oh my!"  Kasumi exclaimed.  "Welcome home Akane! You sure do look a lot better than when we left.  I was starting to worry that you wouldn't be eating right.  I'm so glad that they sent you home."

"Hey Akane, glad you're back. I knew something that small could never keep you down."  Nabiki offered.

"Now wait a second, they didn't _let_ me out the hospital, I ran away!"  Akane asserted.  Concerned looks abounded.

"Akane, why did you leave the hospital?  Come to think of it how did they revive you so fast? Just yesterday you were in a coma." Soun said

"Ok everyone."  Akane started.  "Here's what happened.  I was in this great plain, visiting scenes from my past, when all of a sudden, I was sitting up in bed, coughing really hard.  Next thing I see, Ranma was there, being dragged away by Shampoo and Cologne, Shampoo saying something about _their_ wedding.  So I got up as fast as I could and ran down here so see if anyone heard the news."

Soun and Genma looked at each other.

"Hmm.this is most unfortunate Tendou.  Ranma seems to have gotten himself in a sort of bind."

"Yes, Saotome, Ranma and Akane were getting along too well for Ranma to choose to wed Shampoo over my daughter.  They must have tricked Ranma with some sort of potion again."

"No dad, I don't think they used a potion, they used something even more sinister.  Somehow, I think that Ranma agreed to marry Shampoo if her great-grandmother saved me from that coma.  Cologne does know a lot about medicine."

Soun and Genma nodded.  Nabiki just stood there, listening.  Kasumi went back to cooking.

"Well, in any case, Akane.  My first duty as your father is to ensure your well-being.  Are you _sure_ you are well enough to run around?  The doctor said that attack just missed your lungs." 

"Yes dad, I'm fine, I already told you that."  Akane assured him, hiding the pain that resulted from every breath she took.

"Well our next step is to confront Ranma and Shampoo, to see what exactly is going on."  Genma said, thinking a bit.

"Ok, Mr. Saotome, I'll go down to the café and find out just what Ranma's problem is!"  With that, Akane turned around and ran off to the café.  Soun was about to join her when Genma stopped him.

"Wait Tendou.  Do you see what is happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"Akane is in love with Ranma.  That is why she wants him back.  Ranma is in love with Akane.  That's why he supposedly gave his rights up for her."

Soun looked at Genma for a few seconds. 

"This is a battle _we_ need to stay out of Tendou.  Fighting for each other will only result in a faster marriage for the two.  The sooner they are wed the sooner we can pass the Dojo to them.  This will be a hard thing to do, but it is for the best that they find out each other's feelings for themselves."

"I see, Saotome.  I understand what you are saying.  Fate can only bring them closer at this point.  But.what if they cannot win?"

"There can be no other fate other than those two marrying each other.  They have already decided on that.  All we have to do is watch."

Redemption

"Oh, Shampoo so happy!  Ranma will be Shampoo's husband once and for all!"  Shampoo exclaimed, looking back at Ranma, who was trailing behind.  "Hurry up Ranma, is much planning to do."

Ranma did not answer.  "Enjoy it while you can Shampoo.  Akane will figure out something, then I'm outta here.  I sure hope she understands.I wonder if there was anything else I could have done." Ranma said to himself.

"Hey Ranma!  Hurry up.  Sooner we reach café sooner we get married!"

"Yea, and the sooner I can divorce you Shampoo."

Shampoo smiled slyly at Ranma.  "Silly Ranma, no divorce in Amazon weddings.  Weddings last forever."

"Or until one of us dies." Ranma returned with a confident smile.

"Come now, son-in-law.  That's no way to talk about such a joyous occasion."  Cologne said, hopping along side Shampoo

"What's joyous about being forced into a marriage I didn't even want?  Remember, I only did this to save Akane, not for some damn, out dated Amazon law."  

The three entered the Café, Shampoo going about, trying on dresses she had pre bought.  Cologne was getting all the rituals set up.  This would be an Amazonian wedding.  Ranma sat in a corner.  Those two were sure moving really fast.  

"Hey, what's the big rush, its not like were gonna get married tomorrow."  Ranma called out to the two.  

"Silly Ranma, wedding _is_ tomorrow.  You no hear what great-Grandmother said?"  

Ranma kicked himself.  

"Geeze, I really should learn how to listen sometimes.  Well, I still believe in Akane."   His eyes moved to the "closed" sign hanging on the door.  Suddenly Ranma caught a glimpse of blue through the window.  "Hmm, that's Akane's favorite color.  That blue dress she would always wear.  I wonder what."

Akane burst in the door, interrupting Ranma's little dialogue.  "Ranma!"  She called, looking at him.

"Akane! What are you doing here?"  Ranma said, running up to her.  Akane leapt into his arms, not minding the pain when she found herself on the receiving end of a hug.

"You idiot! Did you really think I would let you get away that easily?"  Akane said, stepping back and looking up into Ranma's eyes.  His eyes were full of joy.

"Akane, what you do here?"  Shampoo asked, defensively.  "Ranma is Shampoo's husband!"

"Not while I'm still alive Shampoo."

Cologne joined in.  "No, it's true, Ranma agreed to marry Shampoo.  It was his own choice."

Akane was taken aback.  "Ranma.is that true?  But, back at the room, didn't you say.?"

"No, it _wasn't_ my choice.  It was either marry Shampoo, or.lose you.  I'm sorry Akane; I really didn't have a choice.  I tried everything short of going back into time to try and revive you.  Even Dr. Tofu tried to help.  It was a pressure point called the Fierce Lion's point.  Of course Cologne is the only one alive with the right tools to hit the spot correctly."  Ranma said, eyeing Cologne.  

Akane shot a glare at the two conspirators.  

"Too bad, Akane lose, Shampoo win.  Better luck next time."  Shampoo said with a smile.  

"No, my beloved Shampoo.  You can't marry Ranma.  I love you!"  Came a voice from the back.

"You shut up duck boy!  Ranma is Shampoo only true love.  Besides, you lose too much."  Shampoo said, splashing Mousse with a near by glass of water.  Mousse hung his head, having been defeated yet again.

Shampoo went over to Ranma, hanging off his arm, almost like she was rubbing it in Akane's face.  Ranma tried his best to dislodge the Amazon.  Akane looked on, furious.  The old Akane was back now.

She narrowed her eyes at Shampoo.  "I'll see to it that this wedding does _not_ take place.  Eye for an eye, huh Shampoo?"

"Good luck Akane. You need!"  Shampoo shot back

"Come on Ranma, lets get out of here."  Akane said, grabbing Ranma by the arm.

"Not so fast, Akane."  Cologne said, almost in a manner of enjoying her own speech.  "According to Amazon traditions, Ranma must sleep with his fiancée the day before the wedding.  If he doesn't, he would be breaking a very sacred law.  A law with the penalty of death."

"Somehow I doubt that even _you_ would kill Ranma."  Akane said

Ranma looked down at Shampoo, worriedly.  Shampoo looked up to him and smiled.  

"And what if Ranma decides not to go through with the wedding?"  

"Well, since son-in-law agreed to it, if he broke his promise he would be killed on the spot."  

Ranma rolled his eyes.   Everything was death in this culture. He looked over to Akane, who was starting to show signs of weakening.  "Hey Akane, you can trust me.  Nothing will happen.  I don't _have_ to stay here.  Besides, you can't give up; you're so un-cute when you do.  I'm sure you will think of something.  Now go ahead and tell everyone I'm ok. "  Ranma said, in his usual confident tone.  Akane had always fallen for that side of him.  

She looked up in his eyes, a few tears in hers.  "Ok Ranma, I trust you."  She said with a smile.  Ranma had always fallen for that cute smile of hers.  Akane dried up her tears and put on her battle face.  "See you tomorrow, Shampoo."  She said, turning one last glance at Ranma before disappearing out the door.

"No worry Ranma, is nothing Akane can do."  Shampoo said, reassuringly. 

 Cologne did not look so confident.  "I did not think to consider Akane's determination.  She would probably figure it out."  She thought to herself, going about with more preparation.  Ranma decided to stay at the café for just a few hours.  Pops would surely rip his head off if he went back to the Dojo.

"I have _got_ to think of something."  Akane started to think to herself, as she walked back to the Dojo.  "I sure hope Ranma will be ok in there.  I'll bet there is something, some sort of law I can use against those two."  

Suddenly, Akane's mind went back to when Ranma had first defeated Shampoo.  "The book!"  She said, audibly.  "That book with all the translations in it that Nabiki had.  That book was sure to have wedding rituals in it.  Maybe there _is_ a way around this thing after all."  Akane stared to run to the Dojo, but her wound quickly protested.  She winced, and her breathing became shallow.  "Better not rush this," she said to herself.  "A lot of good that book will do without me to read it."  

She soon arrived at the Dojo, a bit winded but in fair shape.  She did the best she could, going up the stairs and knocking on Nabiki's door.  

"Hey, sister, let me in!"  Akane demanded opening the door, revealing Nabiki, lying on her bed and messing with her abacus.  Akane looked around, desperately.  

"Hey Akane, what are you looking for?"  Nabiki asked, setting the abacus down.  

"Remember that book that had all those translations in it, the book that you used to help with what Shampoo was saying?"

"Yea, I remember that book.  It's on the shelf over there."  Nabiki said, pointing

Akane thumbed through the books and found it.  "Ah, here it is!"  She exclaimed.  "Thanks Nabiki!"

"Hey, wait a minute Akane, this isn't a free library."  

"_What_!  This is for Ranma! How can you think about money at a time like this?"

"Well, I figure that this is an "investment" in your future."

"Put it on my tab!" Akane said, running out the room and into hers.  Nabiki thought to herself for a moment.  

"What was Akane's tab up to?"  She gathered some notes together.  "Looks like 4300 yen so far.  Maybe I should charge interest.  Nah, after all, she is family.  I wouldn't want to take advantage of her."  Nabiki went back to her calculations; Kuno was next for an audit.

Akane sat on her bed.  Any movement she would take upset her wound even more.  "Maybe I did leave the hospital too early.  Well I really didn't have a choice; Shampoo said the wedding was tomorrow.  I'll bet she has been planning that for months.  Well, lets see what is in here."  Akane opened the book and started to read through it, page by page.  She caught sight of flash of black.

"Oh, hello Ryoga."  She said to the flash.  It was P-Chan, looking up to her.  If pigs could cry, this would certainly prove they could.  Akane set the book down and looked at P-Chan.

"You know Ryoga, I should have killed you the instant I figured out your secret.  Did you have any idea that you might have hurt me by spying on me?  Well, I forgive you Ryoga but you should leave before Ranma gets back.  _I_ may have forgiven you but Ranma would surely be out for blood.   Besides, I have something important to do. Don't worry I'm fine.  That attack didn't hurt that bad."  Akane resumed her reading.  

Ryoga, his mind going in all sorts of directions, simply backed out the room and ran outside, hoping for once that he would get lost and never return.  If only he was so lucky.

Akane stayed in her room for hours, flipping pages from one language to the next.  A knock came from her door.  

"Akane, would you like some dinner?"  Kasumi asked.  

"Sure, Kasumi."  Akane said, looking over to her clock.  It was 7:45.  Kasumi entered with a plate brimming with food.  She looked at Akane, sitting all hunched over that strange book.  "You can just set that plate over at my desk, Kasumi.  Thanks for bringing me some food; I lost all track of time."  She said, smiling sheepishly at Kasumi.  Kasumi set the plate down on her desk and took a worried look with Akane.  

"Akane, shouldn't you take a break?  You've been up here for hours, besides I think that dressing needs to be changed."

Akane looked down at her wound.  Blood was starting to soak through the pad and on to her dress.  She suddenly remembered how bad it hurt.  "Well, ok Kasumi, I guess I should take a little break.  Mind helping me?  It kinda hurts a little"

Kasumi mothered Akane's wound.  Good thing Akane was used to pain, in more ways than one.

"Ok, Akane, you're all set now." Kasumi said, smiling.  Akane returned her smile. 

 "Ok, thanks" and she resumed her reading.  

Kasumi headed for the door.  She turned around, looking worriedly at Akane.  She was totally engrossed in that book.  She then noticed that Akane had forgot about her dinner.  

"Oh dear." She said to herself.  "I do hope Akane will be alright.  She must really love Ranma to go through all this."  Kasumi closed the door and left her to her studies.

Ranma sat in the back of the café, looking at everything going on.  "You know, you're wastin' your time."  

No answer.  The café was slowly turning into a sort of cathedral, complete with streamers, music, even a cake that was pre decorated with little figures of Ranma and Shampoo.  Ranma rolled his eyes at that sight.

"You like cake, Ranma?"  Shampoo asked.

"Cute.Real cute" Ranma said, his cool and collected nature returning.

"Oh, Shampoo so happy.! Shampoo make good wife for Ranma.  Then we have many children."

"Yea, right Shampoo _as if _I would even consider it."

Shampoo just smiled and went back to her great-Grandmother.

Ranma leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.  "Oh man.  This is really not good.  Shampoo and Cologne were serious about this.  I wonder what Akane is up to.  She better think of something.  I don't think I could stand life with Shampoo.  Well if worse came to worse I would figure out something else, or just simply run away.  But that wouldn't solve my problems.  Shampoo would just keep chasing me, like she did when she tried to kill me."  Ranma looked around for a minute or so.  "I think I'll take a nap, then I'll head back to the Dojo."  He said, heading upstairs.  He fell onto the bed.  His mind kind of hurt with all the thinking he had done.  "I better just try to forget about all this.  Akane will come through, if all the times she hit me is any indication.  Besides, Akane is too jealous to let anyone marry me."  Ranma soon found himself asleep.

Akane found herself racing to the Café. "I did it, I _can_ stop this marriage. Ranma and I will be so happy."  She thought to herself, actually starting to formulate her own wedding.  She exploded into the Kat café  

"Ranma!" She called.  "Ranma I found something.  Its called the." Akane's happy look turned into one of extreme sadness.  Her jaw dropped.  "Ranma, what are you doing?"  she asked, looking to the back of the Cafe.  Ranma and Shampoo were in their wedding outfits, looking lovingly in to each other's eyes.  Ranma in a sharp tuxedo and Shampoo was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. 

"Silly Akane, Ranma and Shampoo getting married.  Did you not hear?"

"But.Ranma.I thought."

Ranma turned to Akane, smiling.  "Well, at first I didn't want to go through with this, but the night I had with Shampoo opened my eyes."

Akane's heart skipped a beat.  "Ni.Night!"  She could barely stand to say those words.  She looked upon the couple, holding hands.  Tears started in her eyes.  "Ranma.I loved you.  Didn't you tell me the same back there?"

"Yea, but that was before I found out what a cutie Shampoo was.  No offence Akane, but Shampoo is much better looking than you.  She can even cook.  Just face it Akane, we were never meant to be together."

Akane collapsed into a heap of tears on the ground, the ceremony reaching the "I Do's" When Ranma said those words, it was like he had reached into her chest and ripped her heart out.  The couple happily walked by the heap on the ground, saying something about going to China to have Ranma's curse removed.  Akane's life was over.  She had fought to keep Ranma to herself, but had failed.  She had nothing to live for any more.  All the things she did for Ranma were in vain.She couldn't stand being without him, let alone him being with Shampoo.  She would end her suffering now.

Suddenly, a large _Bang_ came from outside Akane's window.  Akane jumped out of her bed, ready for a fight.  

"Wait a second" She said to herself.  "What am I doing back at the Dojo?  Oh, that must have been a dream.more like a nightmare.  What a horrible nightmare." Akane noticed that she was soaked in sweat and shaking all over.  Her chest hurt, not from the wound, but from the dream.  Akane ran out of breath and had to sit down.  She put her hand over her wound, trying to calm herself down.  "It's ok, Akane" she said to herself.  "It was just a dream.  Ranma would never sleep with Shampoo."  Akane struggled to get her breath.  Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

After a few minutes, Akane regained most of her composure.  She looked around her room.  The moon was looking into hers.  It was 1:14 am.  "I must have fallen asleep studying that stupid book."  Akane flipped through the last few pages.  A feeling of dread washed over her.  

"Nothing.this book had nothing in it but translations of Amazonian words."  Akane began to fear the worst would happen in a few hours.  What was she going to do now?

She looked out the window, hoping the stars would give her a hint.  Her eye caught glimpse of something on the ground.  A small box lie there.  "What is that?"  She asked.  Akane then remembered that she was awoken by a bang at her window.  She went downstairs and outside.  She picked up the box and examined it carefully.  It was even gift-wrapped, with a little red bow on top of the shiny, yellow paper.  She felt a small breeze.  Someone was watching her.  She whirled towards the stone fence.  A figure stood on it.  

"Hey! Who are you?"  She called.  The figure leapt away, silently.  "Hey, come back here!"  Akane started to pursue the figure, but her wound reminded her to take it easy.  "I wonder who that was," she said, returning to her room.  She turned on the light and tore away at the paper.

A large tome lay before her and a few white things had fallen out of the paper.  

"Feathers?" she asked.  "What in the world is going on?"  

She opened the book and thumbed through a few pages.  It was all in Amazonian.  

"Great, some gift, I can't even read it.  Who would leave me such a thing?"  Akane thought for a few minutes.  "Ryoga is probably a hundred miles from here, and besides, I think he's a little afraid of Ranma now.  Ranma would never give me a gift.  His mind doesn't work that way.  Kuno wouldn't give me a book.  More than likely it would be a bust of himself for me to hug when I felt alone, _As if_!"  

Akane examined the book, turning it every which way.  "Well, its not booby trapped so Kodachi is out.  Ukyo.Maybe this is her way of apologizing.  Seems kind of weird of her to give me an Amazonian book though.  It may be from Shampoo, but why would she be giving me a gift?  Mousse had nothing to do with me.  He only hated Ranma."  

Perplexed, she flipped through the pages again.  At least there were pictures in the book.  Some of the pictures showed fighting Amazons, others showed various martial arts moves.  Akane stumbled upon a curious picture.  It was of two people, getting married.  She examined the picture.  The woman had hair like Shampoo.  The man was tall like Ranma.  She eyed over the printing on either side of the picture.  Some of the printing was underlined.  She looked at the underlined words.  Curious, she flipped pages.

The next page was of two women fighting.  The same words appeared again, underlined.  Akane sat on her bed, confused.  "What is with those words?"    She looked carefully at the picture, examining it closely.  It was just of two women fighting.  One was wearing a combat Gi, the same yellow color of Akane's and the other was wearing a long dress.  Akane's mind clicked.  "Wait a second!"  She observed the dress.  It looked like a wedding dress.

Her curiosity peaked, she flipped pages again, revealing yet another picture.  The same underlined words were there.  This time, they were over the picture, almost like a title.  She looked this latest picture.  It was a marriage scene, with the same guy, but the woman wearing the Gi was now dressed in the wedding dress.  Akane's eyes went wide.

"This is.If only I could find out what those words mean!  It seems like the exact thing I've been looking for."  Akane thought for a minute.  "I don't know Amazonian.  The only people that did were Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse, and I doubt any of them would help me."  Akane suddenly kicked herself.  "That Book! That book I've been reading has translations for Amazonian."  Akane quickly scrambled around for the book.  It lay on the floor beside her bed.  She took the two books, sat them in her lap, and proceeded to translate those words as best she could.

Ranma was awoken by a soft caress to his face.  He clenched his eyes, realizing that was still in the Kat Café. He overslept again.  He rolled over, away from the person.  A small kiss found its mark on his cheek.  Ranma's eyes popped open.  It was Shampoo.  Her face was _too_ close to his.  Ranma sat up quickly.  

"Hey, Shampoo, couldn't you see I was sleepin'?"  

Shampoo smiled, seductively.  Ranma instinctively backed up, but found his bed had lay next to a corner.  Through the moonlight, Ranma could see Shampoo was not dressed in her usual clothing.  She was dressed in a short, light night gown, that hugged her every curve with its light blue fabric.

  "Uh.Shampoo.Maybe we should wait to go through with this." Ranma said nervously.

"Shampoo wait too long Ranma.  You like what Shampoo wearing?"

"Uh.Well.yea, but it's not like I want to."

Shampoo pressed her lips against Ranma's.  He pushed back on Shampoo, making her release his lips. 

"What wrong Ranma.You no like Shampoo?"  She said, sadly.

"N.no.its lot like that."  Ranma said.  He noticed his hands were trembling.  "I.just don't think it's a good idea.I'm kinda tired and besides, you should get some sleep."

"Maybe Ranma like this" Shampoo said, undoing her top.  It fell to the ground slowly as Ranma watched it hit the ground.  Almost hesitantly, Ranma looked up at Shampoo, his eyes widened.  Shampoo started towards him.

Ranma backed up as far as he could into the corner, still sitting on the bed.  "W.Wait.Just a Second, Sha.Shampoo."  Shampoo grabbed Ranma and hugged him.  Ranma's mind went back to Akane.  

"I Love you" Said Akane's voice in Ranma's head.  Ranma summoned up all his fighting spirit and gave Shampoo a tremendous push back.  Shampoo flew backwards and landed on the floor, stricken.

"For the last time Shampoo, I don't love you, I never did! I love Akane only!"  Ranma said, rising from his bed.  

"Ranma.Is Amazon law before marriage."  Shampoo said, approaching Ranma yet again.

" Well I doubt you would have the heart to kill me, even if I did refuse.  We are _not_ gonna get married, Shampoo.  Akane _will_ save me from you."

"Fine, Ranma" Shampoo said, narrowing her eyes. "I force you to comply."

"_What_!  You can't force me to do anything!"

Shampoo said nothing as she ran to Ranma.  Ranma dodged her attempted tackle.  He ran down stairs, into the kitchen, Shampoo hot on his trails.  He tried to front door.  It was barred.  "Great." Ranma said to himself.  Quickly he turned to see Shampoo walking towards him.  "This calls for drastic measures."   

Ranma ran by Shampoo and stopped at a near by sink.  He grabbed a bowl and filled it full of water.  Shampoo was still approaching him.  Ranma turned around, and dumped the water over his head, triumphantly.

"Try to force me now, Shampoo!  I'm not equipped for the job, if you know what I mean." 

 Shampoo smiled.  "Silly Ranma, Shampoo knew you would do that.  Shampoo _very_ prepared."

Ranma stared in disbelief.  "Man, Shampoo must have been thinking of this for a long time."  Ranma shook all the thoughts out of her head on what she had in store for her.  

Shampoo grabbed Ranma again; Ranma struggled to push her back.   "I've got to stop this."  Ranma said, looking at the bowl.  An idea popped into her mind.  Ranma jumped to the floor, rolling.  She grabbed the bowl and ran upstairs, hoping there was a sink or something.  Shampoo followed.

Shampoo entered Ranma's room, looking around carefully.  Everything was quiet.  "Ranma, is no use hiding. I know café very good."  No answer.  Something touched Shampoo's shoulder.  It was Ranma, looking fiercely at her.

"Ok, Shampoo, this ends now!" Ranma said, dousing her with the water.  What little Shampoo was wearing fell to the ground, making a sort of circle around the little cat that stood there.  Ranma, fearing for her life again, fled in terror.

"Ugh._I hate cats_!"  She said to herself, having found herself back down stairs.  "I would rather face that cat Shampoo than the real one though."  She filled up another glass just incase.  Shampoo bounded down the stairs, meowing. 

"G.get back Sh.Shampoo!  If you try to force yourself on me again, I'll just k.keep pouring water on you."  Ranma's voice was showing her fear.  The cat looked at Ranma, huddled in a corner, shaking with fear.  Shampoo had lost for now.  She pranced over to the barred door and lay there, looking at Ranma.

Ranma made a motion towards it.  Shampoo arose and approached her.  Ranma was taken back by fear and fled back to her corner.

"Oh man.this is just great," she said to herself.  

Ranma remained huddled in his corner until the sun started to come up. Shampoo almost smiled to him, if a cat could even accomplish such a feat.

  "Oh man.Akane isn't gonna like this." Ranma thought

Akane awoke suddenly; the sun was already up.  "Oh no, I must have fallen asleep again" Akane leapt to her feet.  She suddenly remembered about her wound.  She winced a bit, and then just shook off the pain.  "I've got more important things to worry about other than some stupid old cut."  Akane looked around for her papers.  They had fallen off the bed; some laying a few feet away and the others had gone under the bed.  "Oh, I still haven't figured out this stupid translation."  Akane grabbed her papers and books and continued to figure out the meaning of those words.  Hours passed like minutes. 

"Yes! I did it.  Well most of it."  Akane exclaimed.  She reread her notes.  Yes, that picture definitely showed a duel.  Kasumi entered her room, carrying a plate of food. 

 "You did what, Akane?" 

"I figured how to stop Shampoo from marrying Ranma."

"Oh, that's just wonderful!  What do you have to do?"

"Well, it's like this."  Akane said, indicating the drawings in that tome she had found.  "Ranma beat Shampoo, and therefore Shampoo has to marry him.  Now, I also want to marry Ranma, so that presents a problem.  Under this Amazon law I just found called "Duel of the Fates" I will issue a challenge to Shampoo before her marriage and she must comply.  If I beat her I can marry Ranma."

"Oh my!  Are you sure you can beat Shampoo with your wound?"

"Oh, don't worry about me Kasumi, I'll be fine" Akane said, smiling.

"Well don't be to hasty Akane, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Well, I translated most of it and I think I have the general idea.  It's your basic duel. What could go wrong?"  

"Ok, Akane!" Kasumi said, smiling broadly.  "I brought you lunch, you haven't eaten in forever."

"Thanks Kasumi." Akane did a double take.  "Lunch?  Oh no!"  Akane whirled to her clock.  It was 12:11  "The ceremony! It's probably almost over!"  Akane threw on some clothes and raced down stairs, headed to the café, notes in hand.  Kasumi stood in her room.  

"Hurry back Akane, I'll have dinner ready for you!"  She said, smiling at nothing in particular.  Genma and Soun noticed the racing Akane.  They looked at each other and nodded.  There was no separating Ranma and Akane.

"Man, where is Akane?"  Ranma thought to himself, sitting on a chair, looking around at the altar.  It was covered in a strange cloth, lined with all kinds of fruits.  "She better hurry up.  I couldn't stand Shampoo for the rest of my life."  Cologne went on, speaking some weird language.  Mousse was there too.  Shampoo bribed him to be a witness.  Ranma looked over to Mousse, who seemed to be taking this pretty well. "I wonder what's up with that guy?  Usually he would have tried to kill me at least four times by now.  Does he know something I don't?"

Akane arrived at the café.  There was no turning back now.  She would get Ranma back or _die_ trying.  She tried to open the door.  It was locked.  "Figures they would try to lock me out.  Well I'll just do this the hard way."  

Ranma whirled as he heard a tremendous crash coming from the entrance.  Akane stood there, a bit of pain in her face but much better than she had been.  The door that had blocked Akane stood open, the glass had broken with the force of the impact.

"Well, it's about time Akane." Ranma said.  "What kept you so long?"

"Well, _Ranma_, I did have to learn Amazonian to save you.  If you want, I can leave you with Shampoo the rest of your life."

"Uh, no that's ok Akane.  Just get me outta here."

"Nothing you can do save Ranma, Akane." Shampoo said.  Cologne stood at the makeshift altar.  She seemed a bit worried.

"Oh Yea, Shampoo?  Well I, Akane Tendou, challenge you to "The Duel of the Fates!"

Ranma looked at Akane.  "Is that the best you can do?  A duel?  It took a whole day to think of a duel?  You have no idea what I went through."

"Ranma, you idiot, this isn't just a duel.  It's..." 

Cologne cut Akane off.  "Yes, son-in-law, this is the highest challenge an opponent can issue.  Akane swears that the fates have selected her to be your wife, while Shampoo claims the same thing.  Only a duel will resolve this."  Shampoo turned and smiled at Akane.  

"Finally, Shampoo get revenge on Akane."

Ranma's stared at Akane in disbelief.  "Akane!  What were you thinking? What about your wound?"

Akane's remained resolved.  

"Geeze Akane, sometimes you can be so dense."  Ranma turned to Cologne.  "This is all a mistake isn't it?  They really don't have to fight each other, do they?"  

"Son-in-law, you do not grasp the severity of the challenge.  Shampoo is held by sacred law to combat Akane.  If she does not, she would give up her would-be husband to Akane.  Akane is the one that issued the challenge.  If she refuses to fight, then she loses by default.  The challenge has been issued, there _is_ no turning back."

Akane stood there; if she had to fight for Ranma then she would, even in her current condition.  Ranma ran over to Akane  

"Akane.this is.serious isn't it?  There's no way you can win in your current condition."

Akane nodded, focused on Shampoo.

"You would risk your life just to save me from marrying Shampoo?"

"Yes Ranma.  I had a dream last night that made me realize how I felt about you.  Ranma.I.can't live without you.  If I can't marry you.if I can't be by your side.I _would_ rather die."  Akane's focus remained in tact, except for a stray tear that made its way out.

"Akane.I had no idea you felt that way."  Ranma said, looking into her eyes.  Akane's eyes were focused on Shampoo.  She knew that if she looked at Ranma tears would soon follow.  

Ranma noticed that she was not looking at him.  He grabbed her shoulders and shook her once, rather hard.  "Hey Akane! Look at me when I'm speaking to you.  Did you even think about how I would feel if I lost you?"  Ranma said, sternly.  Akane tried hard not to look into his eyes, but she couldn't help it.  

"Ranma.I'm sorry.this is something I _have_ to do.  You said that you wanted to get rid of everyone pestering you.  Well, here's your chance.  If Shampoo loses, then she will stop bothering you.  If I lose, then I would stop bothering you."

"Akane_!_ You didn't bother me.  In fact, I loved being around you, even when you were yelling at me.  I would hate to lose you like this."

Akane's focus returned.  "Stop Ranma!" She demanded.  "You're only making it harder for me.  You were always fighting for me; trust me to do the same.  This is something _I_ want to do.  It's not for you, it's for me."

"What are you talkin' about, "it's for you?""

"Ranma, you always tried to protect me, like I was weak or something.  I have to prove to everyone that I can take care of myself and make my own decisions." 

Ranma looked at Akane.  "You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?"  He asked.  No answer.  "You knew that this was risking your life, but you tried to say that you didn't know.  You can't fool me Akane!  I wont allow you to go through with this."

"Ranma, didn't you hear Cologne.  If I don't go through with this I'll give up our wedding together."

"Yea Akane, but this is stupid.  There is no need to risk your life for me, especially in your current condition, you could hardly run all the way here, could you?"

No answer.

"Akane, don't be such a stupid tomboy.  This is for real."

Akane had had enough.  She struck Ranma in the chest with her fist.  Ranma was sent backwards.  He looked at Akane.  That was the hardest thing she ever had to do.  Ranma gave up trying to talk to her.

"Fine, go ahead and kill yourself over your stupid pride!  Damn stubborn macho chick."

Akane ignored Ranma and stared at Shampoo.  Shampoo stared back, with a menacing smile.

"It is decided."  Cologne began.  "The "Duel of the Fates" will take place.  According to sacred law, the opponents have five days to prepare.  On the sixth day they will meet on a field chosen by the challenger.  The would-be husband shall remain at the challenged home for the duration of the five days.  He will be present during the duel.  Whoever wins shall take Ranma's hand in marriage.  There is no backing out of this.  Doing so on either side shall result in their immediate loss by default.  Until then.this wedding is canceled."

Ranma turned to Akane, as if trying one last time to convince her that there may be another way.  Akane remained steadfast in her duty.  She glanced one last time at Ranma.  "See you in five days, Shampoo" she said, turning around and leaving the café.  

Ranma sat down, trying not to believe what just happened. It was no use.  "This is real.all these stupid rules," he thought to himself.  "Akane is so stupid, risking herself to save me.  Like I needed saving in the first place."

  Mousse, whom was very calm during all this, walked by Ranma, heading for the exit;  "Hey Saotome" He said to him quietly.  "I'm hoping that Akane wins."

"What are you talkin' about?"  Ranma said, looking up to a solemn Mousse.

"Don't, worry Saotome.  I have a few tricks up my sleeve.  No one will die, I promise you."  With that Mousse left the café, leaving Cologne and Shampoo to train and Ranma to worry for five days. 

"I wonder what that Mousse character is up to.  Maybe I should trust him.  But Akane's life is a big price to pay."  

Ranma went up to the large cake that stood on a nearby table.  He picked up the little figures and broke them in his hand.  _Now_ he could have a piece of cake.  He cut a small slice and brought a piece up to his mouth.  A bit of frosting fell on his shirt.  He looked down.  "Wait a second.  I should _not_ be around while I'm male."  Ranma went up stairs, soaking his head in cold water.  He was pretty used to being female now. Besides, staying female may keep Shampoo away for a bit longer.  After all, Akane was probably pissed of at him again.  Maybe he should stay away for just a while. Who cares about stupid rules any way?  The now female Ranma fell onto her bed, eating the cake slowly, and pondering what Akane would do.  

"Well, at least this cake is pretty good." She said.

***** Yay! How about that for a fourth chapter? Hope you guys liked it. I've noticed a few mentions of the word "Cliffhanger". Well, I really didn't think the end of chapter three was a cliffhanger. Now.if you want cliffhangers, just wait a few chapters. Now THOSE are cliffhangers. Hehe. Anyway. I have kinda mixed emotions about this chapter. It was good the first time, but in changing the tone of the story, it more fits the theme than it did the first time. What I'm saying is, this version fits a lot better than the other one, but.I dunno. It's not quite as solid as I wanted it. And I guess it never will be as long as I put in my personal feelings on characters. Can anyone guess how I felt about Shampoo about a year ago?  But things change, as they tend to do. I hope everything fits well enough. And as a set up for the next three chapters, I'm a huge Akane fan! The next fanfiction of mine is centralized around her. She's so cute! So, that explains those chapters. I guess I'm done now. Sorry for the delay in posting, but I couldn't get the comp with me working nights this week. I swear. If I have to do this again, I'm stepping down from scanning. I can't type like this. And I spend the whole of my days bored. So anyway. Until next we meet!******


	5. Chapter Five: The Long Road Ahead

Chapter Five

The Long Road Ahead

Old Wounds

Akane started back to the Dojo, hurt.  "Why does Ranma _always_ have to insult me?  Here I was, trying to help him, and he jumps down my throat about me dieing.  That stupid pervert would be so lucky if I did.  After Shampoo, Ranma is next."  Akane started running low on breath.  Her heart had begun to race.  She needed to sit down.  She rounded a corner, spying an empty café.  It was pretty late and everyone had probably gone home.  She sat under an umbrella, relaxing a bit.

A figure emerged out of the café.  Akane caught it by the corner of her eye.  She turned to the figure.  It was Ukyo.  She seemed like she was in bad shape.  She didn't seem so bright and cheerful as usual, almost as if she had lost something important to her. 

Ukyo turned around.  She needed to get a few quick things from the store.  Today was a big shrimp day.  Ran-Chan would get shrimpOkonomiyaki_._  Ukyo saw a person sitting at a near by table.  It was Akane and she had spotted her.  Ukyo stood there, shocked.  What was she going to say to her?  She had ruined their relationship.  There was only one thing to say.

Ukyo ran up to Akane.  "Please! Forgive me Akane.  I didn't mean to hurt you or Ran-Chan."

Memories from that day entered Akane's mind.  "Ukyo had done that on purpose!  Why should I forgive her?"  She narrowed her eyes at Ukyo.  Her temper started boil.  Ukyo sat down across from her and looked into her eyes.  The tears in her eyes pleaded with her.  

"Please, Akane, can you forgive me?  I didn't know what I was doing…I…was just scared I was going to lose Ran-Chan."

The anger that swirled inside Akane burst out.

"_Lose Ranma_?  Well, too bad Ukyo, you already lost Ranma, in fact you never had him!  I can't _believe_ what you did to me in there!  Of all the things to do you just had to go a ruin my date with Ranma didn't you!  Couldn't you see that we just wanted some peaceful time together?  But no, just like every other fiancée Ranma has, you had to go and try to break us up!  Well that didn't' work did it!  Ranma told me he loved me and only me!" 

Ukyo was mortified…so this was the anger of Akane Tendou.  "He…said he loved you…?"  Ukyo managed.

"Damn right he did, and you know what else?"  Akane said, slamming her hands on the table and rising from her sitting position.  "I love Ranma too!  In fact, we are going to go through with our wedding.  This time no one will stop us.  Not you, not Shampoo, Not Kodachi.  So why don't you just give up your stupid ways and just leave us alone!"

Ukyo was at a loss for words.  She just sat there, knowing she earned every single word that Akane said. Akane winced.  Her heart now pounded furiously.  She placed a hand on the table, trying to keep herself upright.  She was starting to get a bit dizzy.  She looked down to her wound.  It had started bleeding through the stitches.  

"Are you ok?" Ukyo asked, concerned

"Why the hell would you care?  You didn't seem to mind seeing me argue with Ranma.  Of course that's what you _wanted_!"  Akane fired back.

"Akane I'm…sorry."  Ukyo tried.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?  I'm sorry?  You ruined our date and almost ruined our life and all you can say is "I'm sorry"?  Well you know what?  I'm sorry too!  I'm sorry I ever called you "friend".  No friend of mine would ever try to hurt me like that.  And no friend of Ranma's would try to turn his fiancée against him!"  Akane suddenly felt very dizzy.  She put her hand to her head, trying to steady herself.

Ukyo looked on, not wanting to go near Akane for fear of losing a limb.

Akane fell to her knees, breathing heavily.  Ukyo dashed over to her, catching her just as she collapsed.  She looked around a moment, tears still in her eyes.  "I must have made Akane really mad for her to collapse like that."  She thought to herself.  She looked around quickly, spying a small clinic down the street.  Ukyo picked up Akane and carried her over.

Akane awoke on a very familiar bed.  This was Dr. Tofu's clinic.  She raised her head slightly.  Ukyo was there, looking at her sadly.  Dr. Tofu had a satisfied look on his face.

"Well, Akane, you seem to be forever getting in trouble huh?"

Akane sat all the way up.  "I don't know Tofu-sensei.  I remember being really mad and then everything went black."  Akane realized what she had done to Ukyo.  She turned to her.  "Sorry about all that yelling Ukyo, I don't know what happened, it was like I couldn't hold my anger back and it erupted."

"It's ok, Akane, everything you said was right.  I'm not worthy of being your friend."

"Well, I'll forgive you if you forgive me" Akane said with a friendly smile.

Ukyo wiped the remainder of her tears away "Ok, you have a deal there sugar!" she said, sniffling a bit.

Akane turned her attention to Dr. Tofu.  "So what happened Tofu-sensei?"

"Well, it looked like your blood pressure went too high.  Your wounded body couldn't compensate…"

"No, Tofu-sensei, about how you helped Ranma earlier.  I didn't think the breaking point attack worked on humans."

"Well, it's a long story, but here's what I can guess.  Ryoga had hit your "spirit center" with his attack.  It's a place that is believed to hold your entire being. I examined you and it look like the spot was completely gone.  Only the "Fierce Lion's Point" could give you enough courage to find you way.  I tried to hit it but the strike must cover a very specific radius in order to work.  I just didn't have the tools."

"It's ok Tofu-sensei.  I know you did your best."

Tofu thought for a moment.  "Hmm if my attempt failed and you are up and about, that means…"

"Yea, Ranma agreed to the marriage with Shampoo, although I know he would never go through with it.  Still, I have to stop Shampoo once and for all!"

Ukyo gasped at all that had happened, but decided to remain quiet.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Dr. Tofu asked

"The Duel of the Fates.  I issued a challenge to Shampoo; we have five days to prepare.  Do you think I can win?"

"Well, Akane.  Your wound got a bit worse, what with your blood pressure and all.  However, I believe that you _can_ win.  I can help you with an acupuncture treatment to speed your body's own healing process.  It would also help you to fight off any infections you might get in the next five days."

"Thank you Tofu-sensei" Akane said, lying back down.

"While you are here Akane, we should change that dressing, its all soaked in blood and I would hate for your pretty dress to be ruined."

Akane blushed a little bit.

"Hey, Miss Ukyo" Tofu called.  "I could use a hand if you wanted to stay."

"Uh…sure Dr. Tofu.  It's the least I can do for Akane."

After an hour or so, Akane's treatment was finished.  She was in less pain and able to breathe a bit easier.  Akane and Ukyo parted Tofu's clinic and walked outside together.

"Hey Ukyo, I'm really sorry about yelling at you like that.  Tofu-sensei told me it was a side effect of the "Fierce Lion's point".  Apparently I got a little too much courage."

"Yea, I'm sorry about what I did to you and Ranma.  I had no idea it would lead this far.  It was just…I really _did_ believe I had a chance with Ranma and I didn't know what to do when I saw you start acting so weird."

"I guess that was a bit unlike me back there huh?"  Akane said.

"Well Akane, if there is any thing I can do to help you prepare, I will help you."

Akane thought for a minute.  "There is one thing.  Do you have anything like walnuts, chestnuts, almonds or something like that?

"Sure, I carry all those ingredients for my restaurant.  Why on earth would you need them though?"

"Oh, Well…I…just wanted to surprise Kasumi.  She baked Ranma and I a cake a few days ago.  Maybe she could use them to bake another.  She really does enjoy cooking you know."

"Sure thing, sugar."  Ukyo said, leading Akane to her place.

Akane entered the dojo with a large brown bag.  It was pretty late.  Soun and Genma were just about to go to bed when they noticed Akane come in.

"Any progress Akane?"  Soun asked, cutting right to the point. 

"Well, dad, it's a long story but I think I have it solved.  Ranma did give himself up for me, but only after exhausting all other options.  I read in a book about a sacred challenge, the Duel of the Fates, so I challenged Shampoo to a duel.  Whoever wins will get Ranma."

Soun looked at Akane, concerned.  "Are you sure you want to go through with this duel?  You don't seem to be in the very peak of you ability."

"Oh, Dad, I'll be fine.  Besides, if I back out, I'll lose Ranma by default.  Tofu-sensei helped me out so I think I can beat Shampoo."

"Where is Ranma then?"  Genma asked.

"Well…we…kind of got into an argument.  Cologne said he had to stay with Shampoo for the five days until the duel, but don't expect him to listen.  Once he cools off, I think he will come back to the Dojo."

"Oh, Akane, I saved you some dinner.  Please eat some, it's very good." Kasumi said from the kitchen.

"Ok, It's been awhile since I've eaten."  Akane sat down at the table and Kasumi brought her a bowl, brimming with Ramen.  "This another Ramen recipe I found.  I do hope you like it."

Akane sat and ate.  It was nice to have a full stomach.

"It was great, Kasumi.  Thanks."  

Akane went and gathered her bag of "ingredients"

"Oh, what's that Akane?"  Kasumi asked, smiling.

"Uh, this is a bag of almonds and such.  I thought you could use them for a recipe or something."

"Oh, Good, now I can try that pie recipe in mother's notebook."

Akane gave Kasumi about half of the bag.  That would still leave plenty for her.  Akane went upstairs, got changed and lay down in her bed.  

"Well, tomorrow I'll begin training."  She thought to herself.  "Today sure was a big day.  I don't know if I could stand another one of these.  I wonder what Ranma is doing.  I hope he's not still mad at me.  That jerk…always going overboard trying to protect me.  Well I'll prove to everyone that I can win my own battles."  Akane sighed, realizing something.  "I just can't seem to stay mad at Ranma any more.  Every time I get mad, he stands that confident way…Oh well, I better get some sleep, no doubt Cologne will teach Shampoo some of her best techniques.  I better learn some myself." Akane's mind continued to wander.  Weddings, Ranma, duels, Ukyo, Ryoga.  Eventually she fell asleep, her mind was exhausted and her body was tired.

Ranma awoke late that night.  Well early in the morning was more like it.  She sat up in her bed and looked around.  Her room was very dark, almost foreboding.  "What am I still doing here?  Oh yea, I'm trying to hide from Shampoo.  That cake musta done a number on me…I shoulda known.  I wonder how Akane is doing.  I should prolly go and visit her."

Ranma got up out of her bed and went to the door.  It was barred, just like last night.  "Geeze, those two have to try something more original than this.  It's just getting old."  Ranma heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  Shampoo.

"Ranma, what you do up so late?  Is time for bed, I make room."

"No thanks Shampoo, I can only imagine what you have planned up there."

"Is no planning, Ranma.  Is sealing the future of us."

"We _have_ no future Shampoo, how many times do I have to tell you that?"  

"Ranma still think Akane will win?  Is no chance!"

"Yes, I still think Akane can beat you, and that's exactly who I'm gonna see.  I can't stand this place, especially the two creepy people that live inside it."

"Ranma can not escape, is against tradition."

"Yea, whatever, you think these stupid bars are gonna keep me locked in?"  Ranma said as she started pushing on the bars.  They were pretty strong.  Ranma walked back a few steps and attempted a flying kick to the glass.  The glass bent and flung her backwards, into a waiting Shampoo.

"_Ayiia_, Ranma hurt?"  Shampoo asked, cradling Ranma.

"Ugh, get offa' me."  Ranma said, getting back to her feet.  Shampoo watched as Ranma pointed her hands towards the door.  "I should have done this last night."

"_Moko Takabisha_!"

A white energy wave shot from Ranma's hands and hit squarely on the door.  The door bent a little bit, but still stood there, mocking Ranma.

"See Ranma.  No use escaping.  Come to bed with Shampoo. Shampoo's bed very comfortable."

"_Please_ Shampoo, watch this" Ranma said, walking to the smoldering door.  Ranma lowered her fist and shot it out to the door, bending the bar.  The door gave a _creaking_ sound as it fell to the ground with a crash.  Ranma looked back at Shampoo, triumphantly.  "See ya around Shampoo" She said, walking out the door and to the Dojo.

"That Shampoo.  I sure hope Akane does win.  Then I'll be rid of her and Cologne forever.  That would make my task almost finished, with just a little "cleaning up" to do."  Ranma looked down to the street, deep in thought.  He noticed then that he was female.  

"Wow, you know it's been a long day when you don't notice yourself changing genders.  I guess I've gotten pretty used to this by now.  It has its advantages, free food and Shampoo proof…to an extent."  Ranma switched her attention to the black sky above.  "I wonder when our wedding will be.  I guess after telling Akane that I love her that would be the next step.  But we are still in school.  And the sooner we got married, the sooner pops and Mr. Tendou would expect Grandchildren" That last word made Ranma think even more.  "Having kids with Akane…I think that's pressing it a bit.  I don't want to think about that right now.  I'll just wait and see what happens with her and Shampoo first."

Ranma continued her walk, raising more questions than answers.  What _was_ Akane going through right now?  If only she knew.

Akane felt a cool wind against her face.  She tightened her eyes.  She heard a noise, like quiet footsteps.  She quickly rolled over, seeing a female with red hair standing beside her bed.

"Ranma!"  Akane said, leaping out the bed and throwing herself in Ranma's arms.  This female Ranma was a bit softer to hug.

"Hey Akane."  Ranma said, returning a hug.  "I'm sorry about losing my cool over this duel thing.  I should have trusted you a bit more."

"It's Ok Ranma," Akane said, laying her head in her chest.  It didn't matter what gender Ranma was, as long as he was still here.  "I understand how you must have felt.  Tofu-sensei gave me an acupuncture treatment so I would heal faster."

"Ok, Akane, let's go get some hot water, this must be weird for you to be hugging a woman."

"Just give me a few more minutes Ranma.  We rarely get quiet time like this."

Ranma was a bit confused at Akane's words.  "Akane really didn't care if I was male or female."  She moved his hand across Akane's silky hair.  She noticed that she was starting to sob a bit.  "Hey, Akane, what's wrong?"  

Akane took a step back and smiled at Ranma, her eyes had a few tears in them.  "I'm just so happy you came back.  I was a little sacred that you might…Well, Shampoo is kind of cute…"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Akane, She did try to make a move, but I stopped her with a glass of water.  Scared me to death though, so I stayed in a corner until the sun came up.  After that, I just watched those two go about planning.  They tried to make me get dressed but I refused."

"I knew you wouldn't let her, but I just had to be sure." 

"Yea, I understand.  Come on Akane, let's go get some hot water."

Akane dried her tears and nodded.         

The couple went down stairs.  Akane set the kettle of water to boil proudly, that being the only thing she knew how to do.  "It will be ready in a few minutes, Ranma. "  She said to her.

"Good, You know, I've started to get used to this body.  What do you think?"

"I don't care what gender you are, as long as you're here. That's enough for me."

Ranma smiled at Akane's words.  

"Ok, Ranma, the water is done."  Akane said after a few minutes.  She poured it on Ranma's head.  

"Well, Akane, what are you gonna do about the duel?"  Ranma asked.

"I don't know. Shampoo has a very good teacher.  Who knows what those two have in store?"  

"Well, I can help you train a bit."  

"I appreciate that Ranma."

The two sat at the dinner table, in silence.  Akane leaned on Ranma's shoulder lovingly.  Ranma placed a hand around her.

"Hey, Ranma?"  Akane asked, turning her head a bit.  "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Ranma thought for a minute.  "I don't know.  I haven't really thought about it.  I guess any kind of wedding will do, just as long as it's not with Shampoo."

Ranma looked over to Akane, she had fallen asleep.  That was fast.  Ranma laid his head against hers.  This almost felt right.  This was right.  Now all that stood between them was five days.  Ranma soon fell asleep too.  They both had tired minds; it was nice to finally relax.

A sweet smell entered Akane's nose.  She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light.  It was passed morning.  Akane sat up and looked over to Ranma.  He had fallen asleep too.  Akane panned over the room.  Soun and Genma were playing GO, Kasumi was cooking, and Nabiki was watching TV.  A scared feeling came upon Akane.  

"Oh no, they saw me and Ranma down here sleeping!"  Akane jumped away from her leaning position, jarring Ranma.  Ranma awoke, wondering what just happened.  Kasumi brought a few plates over to the table.  

"Oh, good morning you two."  She said, with a big smile.  "Breakfast is ready if you two are hungry."  

Ranma looked over to Akane, inquisitively.  She was blushing… "I wonder what's up with her.  Oh, wait a second; I fell asleep next to her.  Great, now everyone is gonna make a big deal about it as usual."

Everyone joined the couple and started eating.  Genma looked up at Ranma.  Here it comes…

"Ranma.  We were a bit worried about you.  I'm glad to see you home."

Ranma blinked.  "Pops was worried about me?"

"Yes, Ranma, everyone here was worried about what might have happened to you."  Soun said.  "Akane told us her plan.  Would you be so kind as to help her train?"

"Uh…sure Mr. Tendou.  I had planned on that anyway.  Shampoo is a tough customer.  She might give Akane a run for her money."

The word money made Nabiki think a bit.  She went and got her school bag ready.  "Well, see you all later, some of us still attend school."  She said, walking out the door.

A look of panic appeared on Akane and Ranma's faces.  They were about to shoot off to get ready when their father's stopped them.

"There is no need to go to school.  Kasumi told your principal that Akane was sick and may be out for a while.  You can go to school if you want, or you can stay home and train.  The decision is up to you.  Either way, I will not interfere."  Soun said.

Ranma smiled.  "Good, no school for me then. I can't stand that place anyway.  Kuno would be there, looking for me.  I would hate to put him back in the hospital."

"Well, Ranma, shall we begin?"  Akane said, smiling at him

"Sure, let's teach that Shampoo that she can't just keep walking over us anymore."  Akane went upstairs to put on her Gi.  Ranma proceeded to the training hall, waiting for her.

Kasumi went back to the kitchen to start the dishes.  Genma and Soun sat at the table, alone.  They looked happily at each other.  

"Only good can come of this, huh Tendou?"

"Yes. It seems you were right, Saotome.  Those two really do love each other.  It's only a matter of time.  I certainly hope Akane can win.  Her wound seems to be doing better."

"She did seem to be in better shape.  Remember Tendou; it was Ranma's skill that got him into this mess.  If Akane can learn from him, she may very well triumph over Shampoo."

"Well, all we can do is watch."

Genma nodded.

Hard Training

Akane stood in the hall, tightening her bandana.  Ranma stood across from her, standing in that confident manner.

"Ok, Akane, come at me with all you've got!  I'm ready for you!"

"Who does Ranma think he is, being so confident over there?"  Akane thought to herself, focusing on her target.  "Ok Ranma, I'm not going to hold back!"

Akane ran to Ranma, throwing a punch at his head.  Ranma tilted his head slightly, the punch missing him.  Akane followed up with a roundhouse kick.  Ranma simply ducked the kick.  Akane used her other foot do a sort of leg sweep.  Ranma did a back flip, avoiding the attack and landing perfectly.

"Come on Akane, is that the best you can do?  Even Kuno almost managed to hit me."

Akane seethed at Ranma's jeers.  She narrowed her eyes at him.  "I haven't even begun to fight!"  Akane said, charging again.  She threw a series of punches at Ranma.  Ranma didn't even move his feet, dodging all of them.  Akane launched a kick to his head again.  Ranma grabbed her foot and swung her around, making her lose her balance.  With Akane's back facing him, he pushed her away with a shove.  Akane stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and whirling back on Ranma.  

"Ranma! Be serious! This isn't a game!"  Akane called, taking a fighting stance.

"Well, it's kinda hard to be serious when you aren't even putting up much of a fight.  How to expect to beat Shampoo if you can't even land a blow?"

"Ranma you idiot, I _am_ trying.  I…just needed to warm up first."

Akane's temper started to flare.  Ranma nodded.

"I better show her that losing her temper is not a good idea during a fight."  He thought.

Akane dashed to Ranma, continuing her onslaught.  Ranma started backing up to avoid the blows, forming a circle around the dojo.  "Ok, here it goes.  This ought to scare her."

The circles got progressively smaller.  Akane, oblivious to this, continued her attack.

"Ok, Akane, this is it!"  Ranma reached the final step, planted his foot firmly in the ground.  He lowered his fist.  A wind started swirling around Akane.  She halted her attack, shocked that she fell for Ranma's trick.

"_Hiryuu Shoten_…"

"He wouldn't…that move is too dangerous in here."  Akane said, seeing that Ranma's fist was moving towards her.  She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.  This was not going to end well.

"Gotcha!"  Ranma said, tapping her on the nose.  Akane opened her eyes, seeing a smiling Ranma.  "Don't let your anger cloud your judgment, Akane.  This is a serious duel and we can't have you making any mistakes.  Unless you can harness that anger…"

Akane stood in front of him, fuming.  "Ranma you _Idiot_!"  She yelled, giving Ranma's jaw a massive uppercut.  Ranma flew backwards, landing on his back.  "This isn't some stupid game!  All I asked for was a sparring partner, not a stupid pervert with a superiority complex!"

Ranma stood back up.  "Well, you're the one that asked me to help you.  It's not my fault you're too un-cute to accept criticism."

Akane's blood boiled.  "If he wants Un-cute, I'll show him un-cute."  Akane seemed to fly to Ranma.  She threw a solid right punch to Ranma's head.  Ranma barely dodged that one.  Akane quickly threw a left, catching Ranma in the side of the mouth.  She followed her onslaught with a front kick to the right side of Ranma's head.  The force of the kick sent Ranma back a step.  Akane took advantage of this and sent another roundhouse to Ranma's face.  Ranma managed to throw up a forearm, stopping the blow.  Akane closed in with another right.  Ranma stuck out his hand, grabbing Akane's fist.  

"Hey, hold on just a minute…" Ranma tried.  Akane was in no mood to talk.  She braced herself, slinging Ranma's arm over her body.  Ranma went flying with a mighty heave.  He did a mid air flip, landing on his feet.  

"Wait a second Akane…" 

Akane leaped into the air, launching a flying kick at her future husband.  Ranma stuck out both his hands, catching Akane's foot, absorbing the blow.  Ranma then flung his hands into the air, making Akane hit the ground.

"Will you just hold on a second, Akane?"  Ranma yelled.  

Akane slowly sat up, grabbing her wound.  It wasn't used to so much movement.  

"Are you alright?"  Ranma asked, concerned.

"I'm f_ine_, Ranma!" Akane snapped.  She tried to get up, but the pain was too great.  She caved inward, holding her wound.  Ranma approached her and offered a hand.  Akane looked at the kind offer and slapped it away, fire burning in her eyes.

"Fine, be a stupid tomboy then!  See if I care when you lose to Shampoo!"  Ranma said, turning his back on Akane

 "Well be that way you stupid _jerk_! I don't need your help to beat Shampoo anyway!"

Ranma whirled on the sitting Akane.  "_Stupid_?  You're the one that challenges Shampoo right after you nearly die and _I'm_ the one that's stupid?"

"I challenged her to save you, if you haven't forgotten!"

"No, you challenged her because you're an un-cute macho chick with an over inflated ego!"

"_Ranma you_…" Akane forgot about her pain and leapt to her feet, racing to Ranma.  Ranma got a worried look on his face.

Akane planted a solid blow to Ranma's midsection.  Ranma caved inward.  Remembering what he had done to Kuno, Akane followed up with an elbow to the back.  Ranma was able to catch himself with his hands and knees before he hit the floor.  He swung his legs around, sweeping Akane off her feet.  Akane fell backwards, but turned the fall into a backwards flip.  Akane planted her hands on the floor and sprung backwards, landing on her feet.

"So you want it like that, huh Akane?  Remember you could never lay a hand on me, let alone beat me."

"Take a look at your lip" Akane said, smiling menacingly.  Ranma wiped his lip; it had started to bleed a little.

"Fine Akane, no more games!  You want a fight then I'll give you one!"  Ranma charged Akane, launching a fist at her.  Akane tilted her head, avoiding the blow.  Ranma launched another punch at her stomach.  Akane leapt backward, just out of Ranma's reach.  He charged again, and found Akane's foot against his face.  He was sent reeling.  

Akane took the offensive.  She dashed in and launched her famous uppercut, which caught Ranma on the jaw.  The force of the blow had almost lifted Ranma up off the ground.  Noticing this, Akane placed a foot in Ranma's midsection, sending him backwards.  Ranma landed on his back and flung his feet over his head, making himself roll.  He glanced to see where he was going.  A wall was in his path.  Akane dashed towards him.  Ranma sprang up with his hands and resumed his standing position.  He sprinted to the wall, Akane still racing towards him.  He jumped on the wall and using it as a sort of springboard, sprang off, aimed at Akane.  It was Akane this time that found a foot planted in her mouth.  The blow sent her spinning to the ground.  She quickly recovered by tripping Ranma and leaping to her feet.  

She looked down at Ranma. It wasn't often you could find him in such a predicament.  She hurled a fist down at him.  Ranma rolled out the way as Akane connected with the wooden floor.  Her hand went clean through it.  She tried to dislodge her hand, but it needed more time before it would come out.  Time she didn't have.  Ranma approached her, cracking his knuckles.  Akane sprang on her one free hand, doing a sort of flip and grabbing Ranma's head between her legs.  She locked her ankles behind Ranma's neck.  Ranma tried to free himself, but Akane's legs were too strong.  She freed her stuck hand and planted both of them on the ground, giving Ranma a violent throw backwards.  Ranma landed hard, hitting wall he had used earlier.  He recovered as Akane whirled around on him. 

Ranma stood there, breathing heavily.  "Ok, Akane you asked for it…I didn't want to do this but apparently you wanted to feel pain."  He said. His eyes focused on Akane.

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, you perverted jerk!"  Akane shouted.  She was also out of breath.

 "Then get ready!"

_"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!"

"Ok, Akane, this is your chance" she said to herself, taking a defensive posture.  "Study his moves…and find an opening.  This is Ranma after all, there has to be a weakness."  Akane backed up, keeping a careful eye on where Ranma's fists were actually going.  The whole world seemed to slow down as Akane payed careful attention.  She noticed something.  Ranma was not guarded from attacks from below his waist while attacking.  Akane threw herself backwards, landing on her hands.  She shot her feet up, catching Ranma in the chin with her left foot.  The blow sent Ranma's head backwards and halted his attack.  Akane launched a fist to his chest.  Ranma moved his eyes down to see where Akane was aiming.  He grabbed her by the wrist, and fell backward, sticking a foot in Akane's stomach and throwing her to the wall.  Akane tried the same springboard attack and shot a foot out to Ranma, just as Ranma regained his footing.  Ranma caught her foot and threw it to the side.  Instead of loosing her balance, Akane planted the foot and brought her other one around, catching Ranma in the back of the head.  Ranma fell face first into the wooden floor.  Akane approached him.  Ranma spun onto his back and threw out a leg to try to trip Akane, but she leapt over the attempt and dove at Ranma with a fist.  Ranma did a backward roll, catching Akane in the chin with his foot.  Ranma jumped to his feet, exhausted.  Akane sprung back to hers, holding her wound.

The two stared at each other fiercely.  Suddenly they both collapsed on the ground, trying to regain their breath.

"Had…enough…yet Akane" Ranma asked.

"Just try…to…come…at me!"  Akane said.  

Neither of the two moved.

A smile started on Ranma's face after a few minutes.  "Wow, Akane, I've never seen you like that before.  You have actually improved."

 "Yea, no thanks to you. You were still holding back your best stuff."

"No I wasn't, usually I don't hit girls; it's beneath me.  But this time I though I would make an exception, seeing as you were so eager for a fight."

"Please, you call those hits.  I didn't even feel those.  You were holding back.  Why can't you take this seriously Ranma?"

Ranma gave up his farce pretty quickly.  Although he was tired and sore he did pull his punches.  Come to think of it, he let most of his guard down, as well.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?  I couldn't hit you for real.  After all, you have that wound thing goin' on and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"There you go again, Ranma, always worrying about me like I couldn't watch out for myself.  Maybe you haven't noticed, but I _can_ take care of myself"

"Yea, whatever Akane, I'm outta here.  This training session is over.  You are _so_ un-cute sometimes…" Ranma walked outside, going nowhere in particular.

"Fine, I don't need your help any way.  I'll show you!  I'll beat Shampoo!"

Ranma paused before leaving.  He waved his hand in a manner to dismiss Akane and stepped out the door.

Akane stormed from the hall back to the dining room and back up the stairs.  Soun and Genma looked at each other, shaking their heads.  "I suppose they will never stop fighting, even if they do get married."  Soun said.  

"Well, when you combine martial arts and those two, a fight is not too far away."  Genma returned.  Kasumi emerged from hanging the laundry outside.

"Oh dear." Kasumi said, worriedly.  "I just saw Ranma walk away.  He looked a bit upset.  I hope they didn't get into another fight."  

Soun nodded.

"My, those two certainly like fighting don't they?  They must love each other a lot," Kasumi continued, smiling thoughtfully.  "How wonderful it must be to have a person you can really tell exactly how you feel."

"Yes…of course Kasumi."  Soun said simply, returning to his game of GO.

Akane was in her bedroom, gathering her paper bag full of nuts.  She went down stairs, carrying the bag.  No one seemed to notice.  She went outside, chopped a bit of firewood, and set them in a small circle.  "This ought to teach Ranma that I know exactly what I'm doing."  She said to herself, lighting a match and placing it on the wood and bits of paper bag.  She threw a hand full of nuts into the fire.  "Ok, here we go Akane.  If Ranma could do this then so could I!"

Ukyo Returns

Ranma walked down the street, a few cars passing him.  He had his hands in his pockets, staring down at the ground.

"That stupid tomboy.  What in the world was I supposed to do?  If I had hit her for real, she wouldn't have got back up.  That would've taught her a lesson."

A small bell started ringing.  The sound was coming from behind him

"_Nihao_ Ranma!"  Shampoo exclaimed, parking her bike.  "What bring you here?  Want to come back to Shampoo's place?  Is still enough room for one more person."

"Uh…well…I was just taking a break from training Akane.  She has gotten a lot stronger.  You better watch out."

Shampoo just smiled, Ranma looking at her, wondering what she was plotting.

"Ranma want come to Kat Café?  Is special on pork buns and Soba."

"No thanks Shampoo, I'll pass on that one."

"But Ranma…Shampoo made some special for you"

"I said I'd pass Shampoo, who knows what you put in that "special" Ramen."

"_Ayaii_!  Ranma no like Shampoo cooking any more."  Shampoo said sadly.  She got back on her bike and prepared to ride off.  

She rode off a bit.  Suddenly Ranma heard a crash.  Shampoo had "fallen" off her bike, her delivery was spilled everywhere.

"_Ayaii_!"  Shampoo exclaimed, looking down at her bike.  Ranma turned around to the sight.  He should have known better than to walk over to her.

"What happened?' he asked, not really caring.

"Must have hit rock.  Delivery is ruined and so is bike.  Shampoo have no idea what to do."

Ranma gave her a doubtful look.

"Ranma, you want help Shampoo carry bike to Kat Café?  Is reward if you do."

Ranma thought for a minute.  Shampoo did have a very curious track record.  On the other hand, he really didn't want to go back to the Dojo just yet.  This would only take a few minutes, what could go wrong?

"Sure, I'll help you out, but I don't want your stupid reward, whatever it was."

"Oh, Shampoo so happy.  Ranma very brave and strong!"

Ranma picked up the bike and started to the Café.

After a few minutes the two arrived, bike and container in hand.

"Can you set bike in back of kitchen?  I make repairs later."

Against his better judgment, Ranma entered the café.  The streamers were still up, but it looked like they were still serving customers.  Shampoo slammed the door behind him.  Ranma turned and confronted Shampoo.  "Ok, this is getting old.  I see you repaired that door.  I would hate to break it again."

"Oh, is no worries Ranma…What that?"  Shampoo asked, pointing to the side of Ranma's head.  Ranma turned his head, looking at whatever she was pointing to.  Shampoo narrowed her eyes, extending a finger to Ranma's head.  She tapped a small point near his ear.  Ranma fell to the ground.  It was like he lost all feeling in his body.  Shampoo smiled.

"Hey, Shampoo, what are you doing?"  Ranma demanded.

"Now Shampoo have you Ranma.  Is no escape."

Ranma screamed as Shampoo approached him.

Ukyo, who was just leaving her own store, heard a faint noise.  Years of being with Ranma had found their mark.  "That's Ran-Chan!"  She exclaimed.  "I wonder what kind of trouble he got into this time.  I better go see what I can do."  Ukyo took off to the sound.  She wasn't surprised to see the Kat Café.

She went up to the window and peeked in side.  The screams had stopped.  "Oh, Shampoo must be torturing Ran-Chan…if you could call that kind of thing torture.  I have to help him."  She pulled out her little throwing spatulas and threw them through the safety glass.  It was easy getting inside after that.  Ukyo raced to the back kitchen.  She found Ranma, huddled in a corner with Shampoo approaching him.  She pulled out another throwing spatula and threw it just in front of Shampoo's foot.  She paused and turned around, knowing fully who was there.

"Hey Shampoo, that's not playing fair.  You shouldn't trick poor Ran-Chan like that."

"What you care Spatula girl?  Shampoo going to win Ranma one way or another."

"Well just try it sister!" Ukyo said, unsheathing her giant spatula.

Shampoo looked menacingly at Ukyo, then back down to Ranma.  He was a bit confused.  Shampoo simply went up stairs, leaving the two downstairs.  

"Hey, Thanks Uc-Chan.  I should have known better than to trust Shampoo."  Ranma managed to clamber to his feet.  "She got me with one of those pressure point things again.  It's like I can't feel my legs…"  

"Fell for it again, huh Ran-Chan?  Well lucky for you I was just passing through."  Ukyo said walking back outside.  Ranma was following her, stumbling a bit.

"So what brought you out here?"

"I heard your pitiful cries for help."

Ranma looked to the ground embarrassed.

"Surely he hasn't forgotten about what I did?  Isn't he mad at me?"  Ukyo thought to herself.

"Hey Uc-Chan?  Why the long face all of a sudden?"

She turned to Ranma, a tear coming down her cheek.  "Ranma…I'm sorry! What I did to you and Akane.  Can you forgive me?"

Ranma looked her in the eyes and smiled.  "Sure! No hard feelings.  That _was_ a pretty stupid move though."

"Oh…Ran-Chan!"  Ukyo said, hugging him.  "You don't know how much that means to me to hear those words.  I'm so sorry I almost broke up you and Akane.  I thought you would abandon me."

Ranma grabbed Ukyo by the shoulders and held her back.  "Hey Uc-Chan?  This isn't like you at all.  Of course I would forgive you.  We're friends aren't we?"

Ukyo looked up into his eyes, hers were full of joy.  "Sure thing sugar!"

The two walked happily down the street.  It was starting to get dark.  Ukyo followed Ranma back to the Dojo, talking about all sorts of things.  She parted Ranma at the entrance, for fear of initiating another fight.  Ranma waved good-bye and entered the dojo, heading for the training hall.  He found Akane there, reading some strange tome and that book Nabiki had used.  She kept flipping back and forth.

"Hey Akane" Ranma offered.

"Hi Ranma."  Akane snapped.

Ranma looked down at Akane, her back was facing him.  "Still mad about what happened earlier?"

"Yes"  

"Well sorry, but had I hit you for real you wouldn't have got back up."

Akane remained reading

"What is your problem any way?  Geeze,…"

Akane turned around.  "My _problem_ is that you never seem to take things seriously.  I try to have a real match with you, and all you do is fool around."

"Well maybe my words aren't getting passed your un-cuteness.  If I hit you for real you would have got hurt real bad.  I can't risk hurting you before your big match.  Besides, you should be thankful that I hit you in the first place.  Usually I wouldn't even consider it. But things are kinda serious now…"

"Well, Ranma!"  Akane said, clenching her fists.  "Maybe it didn't occur to you but…"

Ranma cut Akane off, noticing that her hands looked all red and burnt.  "Hey Akane, what happened.  You burn yourself?"

Akane's anger stopped and worried look showed on her face.  "Uh…Yea…I was just trying to help Kasumi with dinner.  You know how I am in the kitchen."  She said, nervously. 

Ranma thought for a minute.  Dinner sounded good right about now.  "Well, whatever Akane, I'm gonna go eat.  Hopefully Kasumi threw out the part you cooked."

Ranma left Akane, alone in the hall.  She looked at her hands.  This made two wounds.  Well the hands would heal before then.  She better hurry up though.  

She folded the books and deposited them in her room.  She returned down stairs and started eating dinner. 

Everyone was seated at the table.  The dinner looked normal enough.  Ranma decided to go ahead and eat.  Kasumi definitely cooked this; it was wonderful.

"Wow, Kasumi, this is very good.  I'm glad you fixed whatever Akane did to this." 

Akane got a nervous look all of a sudden.

Kasumi smiled.  "What are you talking about Ranma?"

"Akane told me she tried to help you with dinner.  Just look at her hands; you can tell she tried to help."

Soun grabbed Akane's hand, examining it carefully.  Akane did not make eye contact with any one.

"Oh, dear!  Akane never helped me cook dinner today.  Do you think she is mistaken?"  Kasumi asked.

"Yes, Akane, what is the meaning of this?  We thought you had a duel in a few more days.  You can't win if you can't throw a punch."

"Oh…well…it's just that…" Akane trailed off her words.  Ranma looked at her.  

"Well Akane?  What seems to be going on?  You're hiding somethin' aren't you?"

"Um…well…excuse me, I need to take a bath."  Akane said hurriedly, running upstairs.

Ranma looked around at everyone.  He knew what he had to do.  He slowly got up and went upstairs to Akane's room.

"Saotome, this waiting game is proving difficult."  Soun said.

"Yes, I understand Tendou.  It is a different matter having a daughter than a son.  However, I believe that it is in everyone's best interests that we remain out of this for a few days, until Akane has won her duel.  Then we may begin preparations."

Soun nodded solemnly, Kasumi smiling to herself.  Nabiki just sat there, unconcerned.  Akane was back to normal.  That's all she needed.

Ranma went to Akane's room.  "Hey Akane, you in there?"  No answer.  He heard bath water running.  Just great.

Ranma waited outside the bathroom door, back leaning against the wall.  

"Hey Akane, mind telling us what's going on?"  Ranma asked, hearing the water stop.

"Yes I do mind.  It's none of your business!"

"Geeze, there goes that un-cute thing again.  Don't you ever get tired of going out of your way to be un-cute?"

"No!"   

"You didn't get in a fight with anyone did you?"

"No!"

"You didn't…"

"I said no Ranma.  This is none of your business!"

"Well I guess I'll just wait right here then.  You have to come out sometime."

Ranma waited there a few minutes, trying to figure out what was wrong with Akane.

The bathroom door opened.  Akane stepped out, covered by a very large towel.  Ranma could still see her old wound; it looked a lot better.

Ranma jumped in front of Akane.  "So you gonna tell me the truth?"

Akane went passed him, her hair dripping wet, not even acknowledging his existence.  She slammed her door hard, signaling that she didn't want to talk.

"Man, that stupid tomboy."  Ranma said to himself, going down stairs.  "I was only worried about her and her duel.  Well if she wants to be that way then let her."  Ranma parked himself in front of the TV, watching some sort of movie.

Akane got dressed in her yellow kitten Pajamas.  Kasumi sure did know how to get stains out.  She even sewed up the small hole that was left.

Akane looked down to her hands.  They were noticeably burned.  "If Ranma found out…he would just die."  Akane thought to herself.  "He shouldn't be so worried though. I know exactly what I'm doing.  Well tomorrow is another day."

Akane picked up her old tome, flipping to the martial arts section.  This would show Ranma that she could take care of herself.  She flipped through a few pages, noticing an elaborate picture of a dragon, emerging out of blue flames.  Akane studied the picture closely.  

"I wonder what this is…."

*****Yea, an update of all things. Sorry guys, I would have done this sooner, but dang, the last place you wanna be at during Valentine's day is a grocery store. Or maybe a florist, but we have one of those too. And couple that with the supposed "massive blizzard" (Actually a dusting of snow), you've got a recipe for busy days. Ugh…well, today is my day off, so I'm gonna relax. 

Anyway, enough about me. Hope you liked this chapter. Nothing much to it, just a set up. I forget what happens in the next chapter, but I think Akane and Shampoo have their fight. Yea, they do, I just checked. Personally, my favorite battle of the story. Hope to see you there! Until next we meet!*****


	6. Chapter Six: As The Fates Would Have It

Chapter Six

As the Fates Would Have It

Ranma awoke, hungry.  That was a nice sleep.  He got up and went down stairs, eager to start off the day with Kasumi's cooking.  He reached the table and looked around.  Akane wasn't here.  No doubt she was off training.

"Oh, Good morning Ranma!" Kasumi said.  "Nabiki has already left for school.  Akane already ate.  She got up rather early today.  Won't you go help her train a bit after breakfast?  She could use a coach as good as you."

Ranma looked over to Kasumi.  "Well, I suppose I should go and see what I can do, even though she yelled at me for not plantin' her face into the ground."

"That's the spirit Ranma!  Akane is so lucky to have you.  I can't wait until you two get married, you will be so happy."

"Ranma" Genma demanded.  "You really should have taken that spar more seriously.  Shampoo is a very skilled martial artist.  Would it have hurt you to be a little more aggressive?"

"Pops, there's no way I'm hitting a lady for real.  I went out of my way as it was; I did hit her a few times.  Not hard of course."

"I'm sorry Ranma, I understand your values.  I was just worried that Akane may not be able to beat Shampoo."

Ranma was stunned.  First he was worried about him now he's apologizing?  "Well, I should go check up on her, after breakfast anyway."  He said, finishing his breakfast.

He soon entered the training hall.  Akane was there; she had just finished her morning jog.

"You know, Akane is kind of cute wearing those shorts, in a tomboyish fashion of course."  Ranma thought to himself.

Akane turned around, noticing Ranma was there, watching her.

"Ranma…" she said.  "What do you want now?"

"Oh, I was just checkin' on ya.  You have been going kinda hard with all this training.  You know, you're kinda cute when you wear those shorts"

 Akane blushed, smiling slightly. She wasn't used to compliments from Ranma.  "Uh…thanks."  She said, diverting her eyes from him.

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand, they looked a lot better and the redness had died down.  "Hey Akane, mind telling me what you were doing when you did this."  He asked, holding Akane's hand in front of her face.

Akane got defensive.  "So that's what you were doing. Trying to force information out of me?"

"N…No! I was just worried…"

"Well it's none of your business!"

"Geeze, all I said was you looked cute and then all of a sudden you explode on me.  Guess that shows how _cute_ you really are."

Akane threw a punch at Ranma, Ranma tilted backwards, avoiding the blow.  Akane tried to hit him with a fast kick, Ranma jumped in the air, placing his hands on Akane's leg and flipping over her, landing a few feet away.

"Come on Akane, you gotta do better than that" Ranma said, standing calmly with his hands in his pockets.

Akane clenched her fist, about to charge Ranma.  She stopped short of him, turning around in disgust.  "What's the use Ranma, even if I attack you, you won't take me seriously."

"What seems to be your problem Akane?"

"You don't seem to be taking this duel seriously is my problem.  It's like…you don't want me to win or something."  Akane suddenly got quiet.  She turned her back to Ranma.

"What are you takin' about Akane?  Haven't' we been through his argument before?  Besides, I _do_ want you to win.  That's the only way I see of me gettin' rid of Shampoo."

Akane whirled around.  "Well then, _act_ like it Ranma!"  She said, taking a fighting stance.

"Geeze…I guess I could step it up another notch…" Ranma stood ready, his hands in his pockets.

The training door slid open suddenly, with a creak.  Akane and Ranma looked over to see Ukyo, carrying a few small boxes.  She seemed a lot happier than yesterday.

"Hey you two.  Kasumi said you would be back here.  Just to let ya know, I'm on your side!"  Ukyo said, smiling.

"Oh, hey Uc-Chan.  What are you tallkin' about?"  Ranma asked, confused.

Ukyo approached him, setting the boxes down.  "Well Ran-Chan, something hit me a few days ago, after I…well…acted like a fool.  I had hurt you and Akane pretty bad that day, I just thought you two would have your normal argument and that would be it.  It was then I realized, that, if I had really loved you, I wouldn't have done that to you.  I guess its fate or something that brought you two together.  Besides, Akane won fair and square, right sugar?"  Ukyo turned to Akane, smiling.  

Akane returned a serious look.  "Ukyo…"

"Uc-Chan.  That means you're…giving up on me?"  

"Well, you could say that.  You two make the perfect couple.  I should have noticed by the way you two were always fighting."

"Well we wouldn't fight all the time if Akane wasn't such a tomboy."  Ranma said calmly.

"You idiot, you're the one acting macho all the time, what with your calm cool and collected ways."

"Oh, speaking of macho, you really should look in the mirror before saying that."

The couple narrowed their eyes at each other.  Ukyo, wanting to preserve peace, stepped in between them.  "Ok you two, don't we have training to go through?  I brought some Okonomiyaki with me to help you out.  Don't worry it's on the house."

"Ok Uc-Chan, we'll eat later, I just had breakfast."

Akane thought for a minute.  "Hey Ukyo, you said you're on our side right?  Does that mean you want me to win against Shampoo?"

"Well yea, I never really liked her any way.  She would cheat all the time with her potions and such; besides, I can't stand the thought of seeing Ranma with her."

"Thanks Ukyo.  You really are a good friend.  Anyway, what I was getting at was; would you help me train a little bit?  Ranma seems to think this is all some sort of game."

Ranma looked over to her,  "I told ya, I can't fight for real against a girl.  It's against my nature."

Akane ignored Ranma, angered at him.  Ukyo nodded.  "Sure thing sugar, let's see how good you've really gotten."  Ukyo went to the opposite side of the hall, taking a fighting stance.  Akane charged her.  The fight had begun.

Ranma sat on the sidelines, watching the spar.  He found himself drawn to Akane somehow.  She seemed to get cuter over the last few days and the fact that she was wearing those short shorts helped out a little.  

"Wow, I've never seen Akane move like that.  She's taking this thing pretty seriously."  Ranma thought to himself, almost in a trance.  "So cute…if only she didn't act so violent all the time.  I guess this wedding thing could work out after all.  Maybe with all my fiancées gone she would mellow out a little.  I guess I've been acting kinda careless lately.  Well I can't beat on my fiancée.  Maybe I should apologize to her for acting that way…" 

Ranma continued to watch the duel, Akane making graceful movements and leaps to avoid Ukyo's attacks.  "She _is_ cute!  Maybe I really do love her.  Maybe that's why I'm so concerned about her feelings.  I already told her once…kinda on accident.  Maybe I should tell her for real.  That would show her.  Maybe she would stop yelling at me after that.  Now to pick the right time…" 

Ranma took his eyes off the duel, concentrating on just how to go about telling Akane how he felt…for real this time.  

"Ah ha!"  Ranma shouted, snapping his fingers.  "I have the perfect way.  All I need is a gift…" Ranma suddenly noticed that Akane and Ukyo had stopped fighting, and were looking at him with confused faces.

"Ah ha! What?"  Akane asked.

"Uh, oh…it's nothing Akane, I just…figured out something.  That's all."

"Well, what did you figure out?"  Ranma winced.  He thought for a brief second.  

"Well we all have our secrets, don't we Akane?" Ranma finally said, pointing to her hands.  It was then that Ukyo noticed Akane's hands were kind of red.  

"Yea Akane, what happened?"  She asked, taking one of her hands and looking at it.  "This looks like it was done by fire, I know burns when I see them.  You get burned a lot in my kinda business."

Akane stood there; all eyes were on her.  "Oh, I was just helping Kasumi with the cooking the other day.  I ruined it as usual."  Ranma turned to her.  It wasn't like Akane to admit her flaws like that…unless she was very mad.

Akane quickly changed the subject.  "Well, Ukyo shall we continue?"  Ukyo need not be asked twice.  She was having a hard time keeping up with Akane's moves, but she did feel like she owed her a big debt.

Ranma continued to watch the spar, his mind going in and out of marriage.

"Ok you two.  I think that about does it for me."  Ukyo said after an hour or so.  Her hair was all messed up and she had a few bruises.  "I closed the store for the morning but now it's almost lunch time.  Well, see you all later.  I'll drop by again in a while.  Akane, don't be fooled by Shampoo, she is a lot smarter than she appears." 

 With that, Ukyo left, leaving the _Okonomiyaki_ with Ranma and Akane.  Akane grabbed the boxes and sat next to Ranma, handing him one.  The couple sat and ate quietly.  This time Ranma broke the silence.

"Hey, Akane, those were pretty good moves out there.  I'm starting to notice a big improvement."  Akane smiled to him.

"Well, I can't stop now.  I'll just take a small break, then I'll go back at it."

"You know…I was thinkin'…maybe I _could_ help you train.  I suppose if I were a girl there would be no problem."

"Oh, that's ok Ranma.  I kinda wanted to train alone for a while…"

"Oh," Ranma said, a bit shocked at Akane's refusal.  "Well have it your way then.  I'm goin' out, I have some stuff do to."  With that, Ranma got up and left the hall, heading into town.  Akane thought to herself.  

"What is that Ranma doing now?  Well this'ill give me a chance to practice a bit more.  I almost have it…if only I could keep my hands from getting burned.  I have got to come up with a better excuse that what I was using.  Maybe I'll go somewhere a little less crowded."  Akane rose to her feet, going up to her room and getting her paper bag.  She would go to that abandoned lot a few blocks down. All that was there were a few trees and one other empty house.  That would give her a good chance to practice her moves.

Ranma walked down the main street in Nermia.  His hands were in his pockets, as he calmly looked around at all the shops.  "I wonder where that place is?  Who would have guessed I would have a need of such a place."  Ranma continued his search for the right shop.  He walked down that street for what seemed like hours.  "Ah, there it is…did I pass it the first time?"  Ranma asked himself, entering an elaborate shop.  

"Hello there kind sir, how can I help you?"  The man at the counter asked.  Ranma looked around at all the items on display.

"Um…you have any…_engagement_ rings?"  Ranma asked softly.

"Why yes sir, what a happy occasion!  Follow me and I'll show you where we keep them all."

Ranma walked to a counter on the other side of the store.  There were a lot of rings in there, some looked just cheap but others looked very expensive.

"Take your time sir," The man at the counter said.

Ranma looked carefully, visualizing Akane's soft hands and fingers.  

"Ah!"  He exclaimed.  "That one is perfect!  It matches the sparkle in her eyes, when she's smiling any way."

The man at the counter opened the case and let Ranma hold the ring.  It _was_ the perfect one.  It was a gold ring, with a small diamond in the middle and a few smaller ones going around.  The diamonds glittered perfectly.  Ranma had to get this.  Akane would be so surprised…

"Yes, this is the best one, how much for it?"

The man at the counter got out a large book and flipped through the pages.  "Well, looks like that one is 35,000 yen, price with tax."

Ranma nearly fainted.  Where was he going to get 35,000 yen in three days?

"Oh…could you save it for me?  I didn't expect it to cost that much.  I would hate for someone to buy it."

"Sure young man.  I can keep it for you until the store closes tonight."

"Thank you."  Ranma said distantly, exiting the shop.  His mind weighed heavily on his heart.  "Man…35,000 yen.   I have to get that ring though; it's the perfect one. That would sure show Akane; maybe she would stop being so un-cute."

Ranma returned to the Dojo, knowing what he must do.

"Hey Kasumi?  Where's Nabiki?"  

"Oh, Hello Ranma.  Nabiki is in her room.  She said something about audits…" Ranma rolled his eyes.  This would be messy.

Ranma knocked softly on her door.  "Hey Nabiki, you in there?"

"Yes, what do you want Ranma?"

"I want to talk business."

The door opened, revealing an interested Nabiki.  "So what have you come to discuss Ranma?  You don't seem like the dealing type."

Ranma went and sat by her desk.  Nabiki lay on her bed, smiling.

"Well, this is pretty painful, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase.  I need to borrow 35,000 yen.  It's a personal matter."

Nabiki's smile got a bit wider.  "Ok Ranma, what kind of collateral you got?"  

"Uh…collateral?  I don't have any of that…"

'Hmmm…" Nabiki said, flipping through her paperwork.  "Your credit isn't as good as it should be.  I don't know if I can approve your loan request."

"Geeze, Nabiki.  I came to ask for a hand, person to person.  Not from the First National Bank of Nabiki."

"Well Ranma, what is it for?  35,000 yen is a lot of money."

"Well…it's kinda a secret…" Ranma said weakly.

Nabiki thought for a second "Well sure, I'll let you borrow the money.  But, I'm running kind of low on pictures, if you know what I mean."

Ranma shook his head.  "You have a deal Nabiki."

"Good, I've picked out some lingerie for you to wear."

"What!  You didn't say anything about wearing lingerie!"

"Does that mean you don't want the money?"

"Fine, have it your way.  Do whatever you want with me.  I just need the money right now."  

"You have yourself a deal Ranma.  I'll get the interest rates finalized for you in the morning."  Nabiki said, reaching in a box and pulling out seven 5000-yen notes.

Ranma took the money and ran back down town.  Had he stayed any longer it would have cost him an arm and a leg.  Maybe he would have had better luck trying to sell Akane's cooking at bake sales.  Well he did get the money; that was enough for him.  He would deal with Nabiki later.

He entered the jewelry store, the man greeting him again.  Ranma presented the notes and walked away a few minutes later with a small gift-wrapped box.  It was a very nice paper, shiny blue with a small yellow ribbon.  Ranma carried it in an ordinary plastic bag.  Now all he had to do was find the right time to give it to Akane.

Akane sat in the vacant lot, fire burning in front of her.  

"My hands hurt, I need to take a break.  I sure hope Ranma appreciates what I'm doing for him."  Akane sighed laying across the grass.  It was kind of itchy against her skin.  A cool breeze blew from the north.  It was about to be dinnertime.  Akane sat up, ready for just one last round.  

"I guess I should practice that dragon attack one more time.  If Ranma and Ryoga could learn an attack like that then so could I!"  Akane placed her hands in front of her chest; her palms were facing each other.  She brought her palms together, trying to focus.  She took a deep breath and let it out.  A small glow came from her hands.  She separated her palms.  A small blue flame danced there innocently.  

"Yes!"  Akane exclaimed happily.  "Finally!  I think I have the hang of this.  Man…I wonder if Ranma and Ryoga took so long with it…" Akane suddenly noticed that she had got very tired.  She lowered her head and the little flame vanished.  "Well I guess I need to practice more, seeing as I don't seem to have control over it yet."  Akane sat back down and pulled out a few notes she had scribbled.  She read them, trying to find a way to master her new techniques.

A glimpse of red got her attention from the corner of her eye.  She turned.  It was Ranma.  He looked like he was in deep thought.

Ranma walked all over the town; his mind was working hard.  He passed a small lot.  It smelled pretty good over there.  Like roasted nuts.  He turned to the lot, spotting Akane.  She looked very worried.  "Hey Akane.  What are you doing all the way out here?"  Ranma called to her.  

Akane hurriedly dumped rocks and dirt on the small fire, putting it out.  She smiled at Ranma.  "Oh, I was just doing something for Kasumi is all."

Ranma approached her.  "What were you doing?  Smells like roasted nuts over here."

"Yes, I was roasting nuts for Kasumi to bake with.  She loves to cook you know."

 "Oh, well…hey wait a second!"  Ranma said.

Akane got a worried look on her face.  Did he know what she was up to?

"Aren't you supposed to be trainin'?  Shampoo won't hold back her moves, you know that."

"Well, yes, but I decided to take a small break. I've been going at it all day."  Akane suddenly noticed the small bag Ranma had with him.  She saw her chance to change the subject.

"Hey Ranma, what's in the bag?"  

This time, Ranma got the worried look.  "Oh…it's a present for…Uc-Chan" He managed.  "With us being all friends again, I though it was all fitting that we should thank her…"

"Oh, how nice.  Can I see it?"

"Uh…no…it's a secret…"

"Well, whatever Ranma.  I'm a bit tired, lets just go home.  I'm sure Ukyo will like it, whatever it is."

Ranma and Akane turned back to the Dojo.  Ranma noticed that Akane seemed a bit winded.  "Geeze…I've never seen her so focused before. I sure hope she likes what I got her…"

Ranma and Akane entered the Dojo. Kasumi served dinner.  Nabiki had an usually cheerful attitude.  

"So, how is your training going Akane?"  Soun asked

"Oh, it's going fine dad.  Ukyo was nice enough to help me out a little.  At this rate, Shampoo will be no problem."

"Well I'm sure everyone is glad to hear that.  Even Ranma."  Ranma looked indifferent, his mind was on other things.

Dinner was finished in its usual manner, rather on the quiet side.  Akane went to take her bath.  Ranma started watching TV

Akane sat in the tub, thinking.  "Well, three more days…Ranma better not mess things up like he usually does.  This will be the hardest match I've ever had."  Akane winced a bit.  Hot water had gotten on to her wound.  She usually tried to keep it above water, but she was finding herself relaxing more with each passing minute.  "Well, we will just see what happens in a few days Shampoo.  I know you're gonna have a few tricks…so will I" Akane got out the bathtub and headed to her room.  She got dressed in her pajamas and broke out her books yet again:  another late night of studying.

Ranma, worrying to himself, went to bed early.  Maybe he should just wait until the day of the match to give Akane her ring.

The Beginning of the End

The days seemed to pass fast for Akane; Ukyo showed up again, amazed the how fast Akane's hands were able to move.  Akane seemed to be acting like she was on top of the world, like she could take on any challenge.  Hopefully she could.  Ranma, forgetting his troubles, just sat back and watched Akane, his affections for her ever growing.  The day of the duel arrived shortly there after…

Akane sent word of where the duel would take place.  The ball field at Furinkan High would be a perfect place.  She awoke that morning, full of energy.  She ran down stairs, finding Ranma watching TV.

"Ranma?  What are you doing?  Shouldn't you be asleep?  Even Kasumi isn't up yet."

"Oh, well…I just couldn't sleep, what with this being the day of the duel."

"Ranma, you're not worried about me are you?  You should know by now I can take care of myself."  Akane said, trying to help Ranma relax.

Ranma turned to her and smiled.  "No, I wasn't worried about what would happen to _you_ but what would happen to Shampoo.  You think when she loses she will try to kill herself or somethin'?"

Akane smiled.  "I don't know…everything about those amazons seems to be death and revenge.  Honestly, I don't know how they survive on all those old fashioned rules.  Well Ranma, I'm gonna go and warm up.  This is gonna be a long day."

"Ok Akane, good luck!"

Akane smiled and ran out the door, doing a few warm up laps.

By the time she had got back.  Kasumi had already served breakfast and everyone was eating.  Ukyo dropped by, having closed her store all day today.  She brought a small Okonomiyaki grill for everyone during the duel.  The time was now.  Akane got up from the table, in her yellow Gi.  "Ok everyone, wish me luck."

"Oh no you don't Akane."  Nabiki demanded.  "We are going with you!"

"Yes, I would hate to miss my little daughter's victory."  Soun said smiling, halfway wanting to spy on what would happen between Ranma and Akane.

  Everyone got up, Kasumi was bringing a small first aid kit, just incase Akane scraped her knees.  The whole family went out the door, except for Ranma.  

"Ok Ranma…here's your chance…" He said to himself.

"Hey Akane, can you come here a sec?"  He called.

"Sure, what is it Ranma?" Akane said, smiling.  

"Well…I just wanted to wish you luck against Shampoo…so I…Uh…"

"So you what?"

"You idiot just spit it out!"  Ranma yelled at himself.  "Well…I…got you a little gift…I hope you like it."  He said, nervously, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small blue box.  He handed it to a confused Akane.  She removed the yellow bow and tore the paper.  It looked like it was going in slow motion.  She pulled back the lid of the fuzzy box…

Akane gasped.  Her heart jumped.  Her hands began to start trembling.    She looked up at Ranma.  He was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.  "Well I just thought that would be fitting, seeing as you _are_ gonna win."  He said, calmly.  

Akane just looked up to him, tears of joy starting.  "Ranma…this is…" She grabbed Ranma, hugging him hard.  Ranma returned a hug.  

"Hey, its ok Akane."  Ranma offered.  He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away so he could look her in the eye.  "Akane, I love you.  Promise me you'll beat Shampoo."

Akane smiled, wiping a few tears from her eyes.  "Ranma…you big dummy…you had this planned the whole time didn't you?"

Ranma nodded, smiling broadly.  He had done something good all by himself.

Akane looked one more time at the ring.  She took it out the box and slipped it on her finger.  "I guess that's means you accept it?"  Ranma asked.  Akane did not answer but jumped into his arms again.

"Ok Akane, enough of this.  You have a duel to win remember?"

Akane dried her eyes one more time.  "Yea, you're right Ranma.  Let's go end this once and for all."  Ranma and Akane walked out the door.  That new ring on Akane's finger sure did look good on her.  She wore the ring proudly.  She would show everyone after the duel.

To Fight the Unbeatable Foe

The ball field was deserted.  It was a Saturday and the last place any one wanted to be would be at school.  The Tendou family sat in the near by bleachers, accompanied by Ukyo, Mousse, and Cologne.  Nabiki looked a bit angry.  Ranma had taken the tickets she had planned on selling.  Oh well, those pictures of Ranma would bring in twice as much.

Akane walked into the field.  It was a very sunny mid-morning and very warm.  Akane panned over the field, pondering.  Was this a good place?  It was large and empty, save for the gate that surrounded the field and the very tall gate at the near end.  She looked back at her family.  They were cheering for her victory.  Ranma just sat there, smiling.  Akane suddenly got sight of Mousse.  He seemed to be totally indifferent to all this.  Cologne looked confident. 

 "I wonder what tricks she taught Shampoo."  Akane thought to herself.  She brought her hand closer to her, examining the ring Ranma had given her.  She turned it a bit, reflecting the light in the largest diamond.  It seemed to assure her of her victory.  She closed her eyes and looked up into the sky.  She took a deep breath, gaining her focus.  For some reason a few tears made their way out.  "Akane, stop this…you'll be fine.  There is no way you can lose.  Not with the techniques you learned."  Akane said to herself.  A figure emerged from the far side of the field.  It was wearing loose clothes and had long, blue hair.  It was Shampoo.  Akane readied herself, placing a hand on her wound.  It was just about healed thanks to Dr. Tofu.

"Akane!"  Shampoo said fiercely.  "You ready to lose?  Shampoo win Ranma."

Akane smiled a bit.  "Over my dead body Shampoo!"

"Well, if that way you want it.  Shampoo aim to please."

The two stared at each other.  

"The duel of the fates will now begin!"  Cologne announced.  "The only way to win is by knockout or forfeit.  There are no rules.  May the best Amazon win!"  

Akane wasn't an Amazon.

Cologne turned to Ranma.  "No interference son-in-law.  To do is an act punishable…"

Ranma rolled his eyes.  "Let me guess, punishable by death?  Yea whatever" he interrupted.  Cologne turned back to the two duelers.  "Now's my chance to see what Akane was hiding all this time.  I hope it's good."  Ranma thought to himself.

"Begin!"  Cologne demanded.

Akane took her stance.  "Ok…here we go.  This will be easy."  

Akane charged Shampoo, fists clenched.  She shot a right at Shampoo's head.  Effortlessly, Shampoo crouched and caught Akane in the stomach.  Akane gasped as Shampoo launched her backward with a kick, making her land on her back. Everyone gasped, except Ranma, who was confident.  

"Oh Dear!"  Kasumi exclaimed.  "Shampoo might have hurt Akane."  Soun looked over to Nabiki and Genma.  They shook their heads.  

"Um…Kasumi dear.  Maybe you shouldn't watch this.  Things are going to get very ugly."  Soun said.  

"Oh, nonsense father.  Akane is my little sister.  I'll make sure I'm here for her every step of the way."  Soun looked a bit worried

"_Damn_!"  Akane cursed.  "Shampoo moves as fast as Ranma now.  Well I'll just have to compensate.  Now I know what I'm dealing with."  

Akane rose to her feet, taking a defensive stance.  Shampoo rushed to her, launching a high kick.  Akane tilted her lead to the left, just avoiding the blow.  She launched a punch at Shampoo.  Shampoo leaped over the punch, landing a sold kick to Akane's face.  Akane was sent back.  She recovered with a backwards flip, landing on her feet.  Shampoo charged again, not giving Akane a chance to regain her composure.  She launched a punch at Akane's chest.  Akane caught the fist, placing her hands on her wrist, leaping into the air.  She flipped over Shampoo, her body turning to face Shampoo's back.  She let fly a kick, striking Shampoo in the back of the head, and landed, ready for more.  Shampoo was sent into the ground hard.   A small dust cloud arose from her landing.

Shampoo quickly jumped up.  "Akane got better."  She said, smiling slyly at Akane.  

"Yea?  Well you have too."  Akane said, returning a smile.  

"Is no matter though.  Akane no match for Great-Grandmother's training.  Shampoo make short work of Akane."  Shampoo raised her hand to the air.  Dust started swirling around her, seeming to gather inside her palm.

Akane took the defensive.  "Oh man! This doesn't look good.  What is she up to?"

"Is time to die Akane!"  Shampoo said fiercely.  Her hair was blowing in some strange wind, the dust seemed to thin out a bit.

"_Kyouran no Onigami_!"  (Fury of the Titians)

Shampoo launched her fist straight to the ground, striking it hard.  The ground started trembling.  Akane looked at her feet.  The ground abruptly split open, sending a jagged spear of rock towards Akane's chest.  Akane back flipped, avoiding the spear.  She landed, only to find another one bursting forth from the sand.  She rolled out the way, planting her hands on the ground and thrusting herself in the sky, avoiding yet another spear.  She landed, feeling something from the bottom of her foot.  A large, curved spike jutted out, throwing Akane off balance and into the ground.  Another appeared, just as Akane's head moved out the way.  She felt the ground shaking even more violently.  Desperately, she rolled; avoiding what seemed like dozens of spikes.  She hurriedly clambered to her feet and leapt away, just as a spear caught her pant leg, cutting easily through it.

Shampoo lifted her fist out of the ground, with a satisfied look on her face. The spears that had jutted out of the ground disintegrated, not even leaving a trace that they were there. 

Akane looked over to her.  "Is that the best you can do?"  she shouted,  "Those rock things didn't even touch me."  Shampoo pointed the Akane's torn pant leg.  She looked down, seeing a trail of blood going down her leg and resting in her sock.  Akane suddenly felt a sharp pain in her knee.  That spear had cut into her knee.  Akane shook off the pain.  Shampoo had drawn first blood.  "This could be harder than I though."  Akane said to herself.  She looked over to Ranma.  He was a bit shocked at that move Shampoo had launched.  He even looked a bit worried.  

Ranma, noticing Akane was looking at him, offered a bit of encouragement. "Hey Akane, don't worry about it.  We all think you can win!"  Akane smiled and nodded.  She whirled on Shampoo, regaining her focus.

Shampoo smiled at her.  "You know Akane.  Ranma and I had good time back at Kat Café.  Ranma very happy to see Shampoo…at night."

Ranma leaned forward, angrily.  "Oh man…Akane is going to lose her temper.  If she does, this duel is over."

Akane got tense, narrowing her eyes at Shampoo.  "What are you talking about Shampoo?  Ranma told me you tried that stuff with him.  Too bad he _refused_!"

Shampoo continued her onslaught.  "No, Ranma did not refuse, after he saw how much more beautiful Shampoo was.  Is shame that Akane never will have body like Shampoo.  Shampoo put it to good use when you lose today."

Akane charged Shampoo; she had heard enough of her plans.  She thrust a kick at her.  The speed Akane moved was incredible, even to Shampoo.  Shampoo took a step backward, seeming to lead Akane in a dance of death.  

Ranma turned pale.  "That's _my_ attack…" He thought to himself.  He snapped his head to Cologne, who was rather pleased.  "Akane…Watch out you stupid—" Cologne silenced Ranma with a blow form her staff to his mouth.  Ranma was knocked back in his seat, falling hard on the bleachers.

Shampoo kept leading Akane around in circles.  She reached the final step.  Akane, seeming to be blind with anger, continued her attacks.  Shampoo took the last step.  She lowered her fist.  Wind started to swirl around her and Akane, catching all the dust that had rested on the ground.

"Ok Akane, calm down…you knew she would try this move."  Akane said, relaxing.

"_Hiryuu Shoten Ha_!"

Shampoo threw her fist at Akane, winds swirling violently.  Akane smiled to herself.  She took a last gasp of air.  She then flipped on Shampoo; her hands were planted in Shampoo's fist.  Using the force of the rising wind, and Shampoo's own strength, Akane leapt off in the opposite direction, towards the tall fence.  The twister had missed.  Shampoo turned to see what happened.  Akane rebounded off the fence, sending a diving kick into Shampoo's chest.  Shampoo was launched back several feet, hitting the ground hard and rolling violently.

Akane landed, focusing on Shampoo, who lay on the ground, moving a bit.

Cologne took a serious look.  "The "_Sakasama Hiryuu Shoten Ha (_reverse Dragon's heaven blast_)."_ I had no idea Akane would learn that move."  Cologne said to no one in particular.

Ranma, hearing Cologne's wisdom, sat there amazed.  "Akane must have switched her hot battle aura to cold.  It was like two magnets that repelled each other."  Ranma looked to Akane.  "Nice one Akane!"  He shouted.  Akane did not respond.  Shampoo had got back to her feet.  Soun and Genma looked at each other.  They had faith that this would end well.

Shampoo dusted her self off.  Her shoulder was a bit hurt.  She turned to Akane.  "Is no more games Akane," she said angrily.  "Shampoo finish this now!"

"Well, I'm waiting Shampoo.  You know.  I've always wanted to plant your sorry face in the ground like that.  How _dare_ you try to steal my Ranma!  Always kissing him and throwing yourself in his arms, that made me so mad…"

"Oh, so sorry Akane.  Maybe if you act like real woman, Ranma would come to you easy."

This fight had started to turn ugly.  Akane's temper started to rise again.  This time she would not calm down.

Shampoo charged Akane, throwing a volley of punches.  Akane threw up her arms, covering her face.  Shampoo launched a violent kick, making Akane slide backwards in the sand.  She remained standing, Shampoo charging again.

"Ok Shampoo.  This is it!"  Akane lowered her fists to her waist, taking a step back for the sake of stability.

"_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!"

Shampoo was stunned.  Akane dove towards her, raining fits upon Shampoo's undefended body.  The blows numbered in the hundreds.  Akane finished with her famous uppercut, sending Shampoo flying backwards and into the ground.  Ranma looked on, all eyes ere on him. 

"Ranma…did you teach that move to Akane?"  Genma asked.  Ranma shook his head.  

"So that explains the mystery of the burnt hands.  Akane is gonna win for sure!"  Ranma noted; stunned that another one of his moves was being used.  Soun and Genma hugged each other.  Akane _was_ going to win!  Kasumi sat in the bleachers; her hand covered her mouth in shock.  This was for real.

Ranma turned to Cologne.  Her good mood had all but died.

Akane walked up to a struggling Shampoo.  She looked down at her, menacingly.  Shampoo looked into her eyes, dust swirling around Akane.  There was a fire that burned in them.  Shampoo noticed a small sparkle coming from one of Akane's fingers.  An engagement ring…it did not matter, she would win Ranma.  Shampoo moved her hand across her face.  Her lip was bloody and it seemed like her whole body hurt.

Finally, Shampoo got to her feet.  She was wavering a bit.  "Akane!"  She snapped.  "This not over!  Ranma mine!  I show you power of 3000 year Amazon history!"

Akane watched.  Shampoo's body seemed to be recovering.  She took a step back, ready for anything.

"Shampoo's school of Anything Goes Martial Arts Ultimate Attack!"

Ranma looked at Shampoo, half seriously. "Boy she sure is confident isn't she?"  Ranma asked Cologne.  She did not answer.

"_Shinzenbi Neko Ken_!"  (True Cat Fist)

Akane's eyes widened.  Shampoo calmly closed her eyes, seeming relax a bit.  She lowered her head, slightly.

Ranma looked on worriedly.  "Oh man…I hope Akane is prepared for this.  I had no idea anyone could enter the _Cat Fist_ state voluntarily!  Akane!  Watch out!"

Akane did not hear.  Shampoo raised her head.  Her eyes and turned into those of a cat, yellow pupils rose vertically in her eyes.  Shampoo hissed a bit.  She got on all fours, ready to pounce.  Akane took a step back.  She gritted her teeth, trying to remain focused.

Shampoo leaped at Akane, her speed was that of lightning.  She extended her hand and swiped Akane against the face, leaving several bloody marks.  Akane yelled in pain.  Shampoo launched a fist to her chest, connecting squarely on Akane's wound.  The force of the impact threw her on the ground.  Shampoo pounced again.  Akane rolled backwards, catching Shampoo's chin with her foot.  She sprung to her feet, only to see that Shampoo still remained on the attack.  She swiped at her chest, leaving several bloody gashes.  Akane put her hand on her chest.  Her top had been torn, revealing her sports bra.  She launched her other fist at Shampoo.  Shampoo easily dodged the attack, swiping again, this time catching Akane in the belly.  Akane was thrown backwards.  Shampoo's claws felt like little flaming knives against her skin.  She lay on her back, noting the damage done to her and her outfit.  

"This was no time to be vain Akane!  You have to find an opening."  Akane thought to herself. Shampoo had taken this time to clean off her hands, stained with Akane's blood.

Akane slowly got up, holding her stomach.  Shampoo noticed that Akane had got back up and took to the offensive again.  Akane was ready this time.

"_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!"

Akane launched her new attack at Shampoo.  Shampoo dodged all the blows with the agility of a cat.  She struck Akane, sending her back.  Shampoo pounced again, this time latching on to Akane.  Shampoo's fingernails sank deep in Akane's shoulders.  Akane screamed in pain.  Shampoo fell backwards, throwing her like a small stuffed toy.  Akane landed face first.  Shampoo was charging again.  Akane launched her legs out, tripping Shampoo.  She fell backwards, but twisted her back, contorting it in a way as to land on her feet.  Shampoo pounced Akane, still lying on the ground.  Akane grabbed her shirt, throwing her over her head and into the ground.  Again she landed on her feet.  This gave Akane an opportunity to clamber to hers.  Shampoo took a more human stance, seeming to remember her human side.  She seemed to teleport to Akane's position, planting an elbow in her stomach.  Akane caved inward.  Shampoo followed with a crushing fist blow to the small of her back.  Akane landed on her hands and knees.  Shampoo kicked Akane in the face, ruthlessly sending her on her back.  She took a few steps back.

Akane lie in a heap on the dirt-covered field.  She sat herself up, looking at Shampoo.  She still had that look in her eye.  She clenched her teeth, summoning up the power to stand. 

 "Akane!"  Ranma called.  She turned to the bleachers; everyone was worried.  

"_Stay out of this Ranma_!"  Akane snapped.  Ranma was taken aback.  Akane stared at Shampoo.  "I have _got_ to do something!"  Akane got up to her feet, preparing herself.  Shampoo smiled a cat like smile and took to the offensive again.

She raced to Akane, claws bared.  Akane took a step back, hesitating.  Shampoo was just too fast in this form for her to deal with.  Shampoo swiped at Akane.  Akane thought for a minute.  She had tried that move on Ranma earlier in the week.  Akane grabbed Shampoo by the arm and, using Shampoo's momentum, swung her around.  Shampoo's back was now to Akane.  Akane shot her fist out at her, aiming for the back of Shampoo's head.  Shampoo did a forward flip, shooting out her foot.  It caught her in her old wound, making her gasp in pain.  Shampoo now balanced on her hands and kicked Akane again, this time catching her in the jaw.  Akane's head jerked back, sending blood flying behind her.  Shampoo turned to face Akane.  She had taken a few steps back but had still remained on her feet.  She snapped her head at Shampoo, blood now running down her face.  

Ranma couldn't take this sight.  He leapt out his seat, aiming for the field.  Cologne whirled to him, hitting him with the point of her staff, just behind his ear.  Ranma's body went numb.  He was unable to move anything except for his head.  Ranma tried to get up, but it seemed like his body was too heavy to even move.  He narrowed his eyes at Cologne.  Cologne ignored this.  

"Do _not_ interfere son-in-law."  She said, not even turning to him.  Genma looked down to him, worriedly.  

"Ranma!  It is the code of a martial artist not to interfere in duels.  Have you lost your mind?"

Ranma turned to him.  "Well you try just sittin' still when your Fiancée is bleedin' everywhere."

Soun turned to him.  "Ranma…I know it is difficult to watch, as it is difficult for everyone here.  You must believe that Akane will win.  If you had interfered, she would have never forgiven you."  Ranma looked at him.  He was right.  But it was hard just sitting there, doing nothing.  Now he didn't have a choice.

Akane wiped her nose with her sleeve.  Shampoo was just standing there, seeming to give Akane a chance to plan her next attack.  

"Dammit!"  Akane cursed to herself.  "What am I gonna do?  There is no way I can match her speed."  She lowered her eyes in thought.  "There is one way…I guess it all comes to this."

Shampoo noticed that Akane had let her guard down.  Finally!  She leapt into the air, catching Akane in the head with a massive kick.  Akane was sent to the ground.  She sprung off her hands, only to find Shampoo was already behind her.  Another kick sent Akane rolling forward.  Shampoo continued her attack.  Akane rolled out of her way and regained her footing.  Shampoo charged again.  Akane stood upright, lifting her hands in front of her chest.  She turned her palms so that they were facing each other.  Shampoo stopped her attack, curious.

"Shampoo!  I'll send you to _hell_ where you belong!"  Akane yelled

Shampoo just stood there; here eyes were glowing brightly in the sun.

Akane placed her hands together, almost as if praying.  The air around her began to shimmer.  Cologne looked on, amazed.  The Tendou family leaned forward.  "Ok Akane.  You have to try and focus.  _Use_ your anger and don't let it control you."  Akane cleared her mind.

Ukyo took a worried look.  "Akane…please…you have to win this.  For Ran-Chan's sake.  He is so happy around you.  I would hate to see that happiness slip away.  Trust me, I know how it feels."  She thought to herself, in a manner as to try and communicate with Akane.

Dust started to swirl around Akane; the force was even picking up small pebbles.  Akane separated her hands, revealing a small blue flame.  "Shampoo!  You will not haunt Ranma any more" Akane said, calmly

"Tendou School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Ultimate Technique!"

"_Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitoare_!"  (Divine Dragon God's Rage)

The small blue flame exploded into a monstrous torrent of energy.  The flames enveloped Shampoo; muffling her cries.  Shampoo was sent into the large fence, the flames tearing at everything around.

The torrent ended as abruptly as it had begun.  Akane now lay on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.  Shampoo lie against the fence, not moving.

"Akane! You did it!  That was incredible!"  Ranma shouted.  Cologne stopped him with her staff.  "This duel is not over yet son-in-law.  Shampoo still has the will to fight."  Ranma looked over to Shampoo.  She lay against the fence, slouched over.  He noticed that her arms had started to move.  She placed her arm weakly on the ground and the other one on the fence.  She slowly climbed to a somewhat standing position.  Her form was burned and leaning over.  

"Akane…You no win yet…" Shampoo said through her pain.  She started to Akane, limping and holding her shoulder.

Akane just sat there, unable to move.  She was breathing heavily.  "Shit!  Shampoo is still coming after me."  She thought to herself.  "I gave that attack my all and it still wasn't enough.  I…have got to finish this!"  Akane summoned all her rage, granting her to power to stand with her own strength.  She stared at Shampoo.  That look in her eyes was gone.  Akane raised her fists, ready for another round.

Shampoo ran over to Akane, throwing a punch.  Akane threw up a forearm, and then launched her own attack.  Shampoo leaped back.  Akane charged her.  Shampoo sidestepped her attack, planting a knee in her stomach.  Akane gasped, blood from her nose fell to the ground.  Akane fell to the ground, holding her stomach.  She rolled over, seeing Shampoo aiming for her.  She executed a sweep attack on Shampoo, knocking her to the ground.  Akane rose to her feet quickly.  Shampoo followed suit.  

It was Shampoo that lead off next.  Akane noticed that Shampoo fought similarly to Ranma.  She closed in.  Akane leapt towards her, ducking her punch and launching her uppercut to Shampoo's jaw.  Shampoo's feet left the ground.  Akane kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards.  Shampoo rolled, springing off the fence and leaping to her.

"I knew it!"  Akane thought to herself.  "Cologne knew a lot about how Ranma fought and taught that to Shampoo.  This time I'm ready!"  

Shampoo kicked towards Akane's head.  Akane grabbed the Amazon's foot.  She whirled around, throwing her to the ground hard.

Akane almost fell to the ground.  She was breathing very heavily.  She looked over to Shampoo.  She was getting back up.  Akane gritted her teeth.  

"I can't keep this up much longer…I have got to end this…but Shampoo seems have infinite endurance."  

Shampoo got to her feet, continuing the duel.  She closed in on Akane.  Akane managed a meager defense.  Most of her energy was gone.  Shampoo jumped up and kneed Akane in the face, sending her a few steps back.  She followed her knee with the rest of her foot.  Akane refused to fall.  If she fell now she may not be able to get up again.  She mustered the rest of her will power and took the offensive back from Shampoo.  Shampoo easily guarded against her blows.  Akane tried for a right to her head.  Shampoo ducked down, placing an elbow in Akane's chest.  Shampoo shot her palm back, striking Akane hard in the mouth.  She then whirled around with a roundhouse to the side of Akane's face, sending her spinning to the ground.  Shampoo stood there, breathing as heavily as Akane was.  "Is time to give up Akane.  Ranma mine!"

Akane laid face first in the ground.  She struggled to bring herself up to her hands and knees.  Her breathing was starting to her more labored.  Shampoo approached her; her shadow was drawing ever closer.  

"I…can't give up…not yet!"  Akane thought.  "I was so close to defeating Shampoo.  I…promised Ranma that I would win."  She felt something warm flow down her nose.  Blood.  Her nose must have been broken; the previous attacks must have made it bleed again.  She felt another drop of blood.  She watched it as it hit her ring finger.  Another drop fell, this time it was clear.  

"I'm…crying…but why?"  Akane suddenly realized she was in a fair amount of pain.  Her whole body ached. "Ugh…I can't give up this fight…not to Shampoo…" She struggled against herself to try and get up, but she could not.  Shampoo walked over to her.  She looked down at Akane, angrily, kicking her in the ribs.  Akane gasped in pain, her cries were unable to make it out, due to the breath she lost.

"Akane!  Just give it up!"  Ranma shouted.  "There is no need for this.  I can find a way out of this wedding, trust me!"

"_Ranma, I said stay out of this_!"  Akane shouted back, painfully.  Her eyes were held shut and her teeth were clenched in pain.  Shampoo shot another foot in her ribs.  There really were no rules.  She then launched the final blow, making Akane fall to the side, rolling onto her back.

Akane now lie on her back.  She was trying to stop her tears.  The world around her started to get fuzzy.  "Oh…I can't keep this up…" Her body pleaded with her to surrender, but her will said that she would not.  Akane sat up her head, looking at Shampoo.  She was in pretty bad shape but at least she was still standing.  Akane started to get a bit sleepy.  "Man…so tired…" Akane relaxed her sore muscles.  Ranma noticed this and shouted something.  Akane did not hear it.  All she knew at this time was sleep.  Yes…she was so tired, but she tried desperately to stay awake for Ranma.

"_Akane_!  _Damn it_!  Why do you have to be so Un-cute!"  Ranma demanded,.  Akane could hear the tears in his voice.  "Just give up this damn duel!  Its not worth it!"

Akane stirred a bit.  Un-cute…he had called her un-cute…so familiar of him to do something stupid like that.  Akane's blood pressure started to rise again.  The world started to regain focus.  Shampoo was about to strike Akane down.

Something exploded in Akane's chest.  "Un-Cute…I'll show you Un-cute!"  Akane whispered, almost like a reflex. The world came into clear focus. Shampoo lifted her foot up, thrusting it down to Akane's head.  

"Ranma you jerk.  This isn't over!"  Akane got a sudden burst of energy, catching Shampoo's foot just in front of her nose. She threw Shampoo's foot aside.  Shampoo took a few steps back, seeing Akane rising from the ground like a Phoenix rises from the flames.  

Akane regained her focus, seeming to stare into Shampoo's soul.  Shampoo shot a fist out at her.  Akane stuck out her hand, catching the fist and squeezing it tightly.  Akane never took her eyes off Shampoo's face.  She watched as Shampoo's face contorted in pain.  She continued to squeeze, hearing several popping noises.  Shampoo finally released herself from Akane's grasp, holding her hand.

Cologne shook her head.  "This duel is over…that is the true power of the _Fist of the Phoenix._ Only a few people are able to obtain its true power.  The three points:  Strength.  Love.  Rage.  Meet perfectly within a person's being.  They each feed off a person's life force, granting almost infinite power.  I should have known Akane would not lose so easy. In the same manner that the _Neko Ken_ worked for you, the _Fist of the Phoenix_ works by drawing off intense emotions.  Namely anger"

Ranma just listened on, his eyes still on the duel.

Shampoo launched a kick at Akane.  Instinctively, Akane shot up a forearm, blocking the blow.  "Shampoo.  Ranma is mine!"  Akane said, holding up her fist.  Shampoo noticed that her ring was very dirty.  

"Shampoo never give up Ranma!"  She said launching her one remaining hand at Akane.  Akane flipped over her fist, catching Shampoo's head and pulling it down to the ground.  Shampoo hit the ground hard, but was only stunned for a second.  She brought her legs around, wrapping her ankles around Akane's head.  She flung Akane, slowly getting up.  Akane flipped and landed on her feet.  

Akane took the offensive, running to Shampoo.  She advanced on Shampoo, throwing a heavy right. Shampoo was sent reeling.  A left soon followed.  It caught her on the side of the nose sending a few drops of blood flying.  Akane elbowed Shampoo in the eye, knocking her on her back.  Shampoo got up, seeming to draw strength from Akane.  Akane sent a kick to her stomach, followed by a kick to the face.  Shampoo tried to block the kicks, but they were too powerful.  Akane did a roundhouse, knocking Shampoo down another time.  

Shampoo slowly climbed to her feet.  Victory was her only alternative. "Akane, you no win this!"  Shampoo shouted, struggling to get back to her feet.

 Akane did not hear Shampoo's words.   Viciously she sent a flurry of punches at her.  Shampoo was starting to lose her footing.  Akane brought her leg up, connecting with Shampoo's jaw.  She then brought her foot down, striking Shampoo hard on the forehead.  Shampoo fell to the ground with a tremendous _thud_.  She did not try to get back up.  Akane turned around to Ranma, who was getting out of his seat.  That little trick Cologne pulled had worn off.

 Akane stood over Shampoo, victoriously.  She turned to Ranma, who was running down to greet her.  

"Ranma…I…I did it."  Akane said weakly. All the rage in her heart subsided as she fell to the ground. Ranma rushed after her, catching her in his arms.  He looked down at his new fiancée, smiling.  She had won.  Her face was cut badly and blood still came out of her nose.  The blood had stained her yellow Gi, which was in even worse condition.  Everyone ran down to the couple, not saying a word.  Ranma turned to everyone relieved.  

"I think we should just go home."  Everyone nodded.  No one mentioned the word Hospital.  Akane needed to be home, close to her friends and Family.

Ranma's mind turned to Shampoo.  He turned to where Shampoo lie, seeing Mousse holding her.  "I told you Saotome.  I had a few tricks up my sleeve."  Mousse then leapt away, leaving Cologne, standing near Ranma.

"Son-in-law.  We have lost fairly.  We will not bother you again.  Do be a good husband to Akane as I have hoped you would be to Shampoo."  With that, Cologne jumped off, following Mousse.

The Tendou household started back to their Dojo.   Soun couldn't help but smile.  His legacy shall be continued, in Ranma and Akane.

Ryoga sat in a near by tree, having observed the entire fight.  "Akane…I cannot win your heart.  It belongs to someone else.  I will admit defeat as a man, once and for all.  Maybe we will meet again, my beloved Akane.  Perhaps I can see your children."  Ryoga waited until everyone was gone.  A few spots of blood lay drying on the field.  Ryoga turned around, heading into the nearest forest he could see.  He would also leave the couple alone.  

A New Beginning

Akane awoke downstairs, Ranma still holding her.  It was pretty late by now.  The sweet smells of dinner entered her nose.  She noticed that she was very sore and tired.  

"Hey, you awake you tomboy?"  Ranma asked with a smile.  

"Ranma…you idiot…" Akane said slowly.  "Did I really do it?"  

"Yea you did. Everyone saw you win.  Don't worry about Shampoo.  Mousse and Cologne took her away.  She will be as good as new in a little while."

"Well…that's good."  Tears began to escape Akane's eyes.

Ranma smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek.  Akane returned a smile.  Their eyes met.  Akane placed a hand behind Ranma's head, pulling him closer to her face.  Ranma lowered his head and closed his eyes.  Their lips met.  Everyone stopped what they were doing, watching Ranma and Akane.  

After a few moments they released each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you…Ranma."  Akane said softly.

"I love you too, Akane." Ranma returned.  Akane's muscles relaxed.  She went back to sleep.  Her body needed time to heal.  Maybe the healing process had already begun.

*****Yea yea…I know. But hey, I thought it was a nice way to wrap up this chapter. Besides, this was almost a year ago when I started to write this. Ah memories…Looking back now that my writing skills have grown…I feel the sudden urge to rewrite this entire story from scratch. I dunno. Maybe my technique has changed a bit more than I thought. I still think it's good but…it could be so much better.  However, that fight scene with Akane and Shampoo is prolly one of the best ones I ever wrote. I still look back to that one for inspiration during my other stories and fan fictions. Oh, and don't worry if the move names aren't correct. They prolly aren't in a traditional sense, but they work…

So, I hope I didn't disappoint. Tell me what you think! I spent a little more time on my spelling this time around. I've noticed a few inconsistencies. (Thanks for the reviews guys!)

Speaking of inconsistencies I've hit a small roadblock on my other Fanfic. No, not writer's block. If you ask me, writer's block is just an excuse for laziness. There is no such thing. If you can't come up with something, write about why you can't. Write about something…anything. And then, your ideas will come. However, my story Grateful Days (for those of you who knew me back a year ago, it's the rewritten version of Memories.) is due for a re-focus session. I think I lost track somewhere in between a crucial plot point, which I decided to do after seeing how many Hentai Fanfics were there. I wondered the same thing I did in the next few chapters of Obsessions, upon reading a supposed action between two people (use your imagination) I wondered, "What would really happen in the Ranma-verse if said incident happened?" Don't worry. It's nothing bad. But if I say too much more, it'll spoil it. Well, doubt you people will remember when it's posted anyway. I still have to post 15 more chapters of Obsessions, and the story I wrote after that. Just Give Me One More Chance. Again, I started that a long time ago. Around June I believe. I'll bet the Shiro Inazuma knows…

Oops my bad. That next plot arc (after reading some Hentai Fanfic once because I was bored) doesn't come to fruition until the last paragraph of chapter 8. Sorry…I'll post really fast! So what _does_ happen after this fight…

Oh. That's what happens. Well, hope you will like it! Until next we meet!

And a shot out to everyone that reviewed! Thank you all so much! If this keeps up…I don't suppose I'll ever stop writing fan fictions. Even when I do become a published author (God willing I will!)

So thanks, and see ya!*****


	7. Chapter Seven: The Aftermath

Chapter Seven

The Aftermath

Akane awoke in her bed.  She opened her eyes slowly.  Her whole body was sore and her nose hurt pretty bad.  She turned her head and looked out her window.  The sun was in full view.  How long was she sleeping?  She turned to her alarm clock.  11:36 AM it said.  She let her head fall back into her pillow.  "Man…what happened back there?" she asked herself.  She finally remembered what happened yesterday.  "Wow…I had no idea I could do all that…" She took a deep breath, trying to forget her pain. 

She suddenly remembered something else.  "Oh…I _kissed_ Ranma!  How could I let myself do that, especially in front of everyone?" She thought for a minute.  She did enjoy that kiss, the parts she could remember any way.  

Her door opened.  Kasumi slowly entered.  "Oh, Good afternoon Akane!" she said with a big smile.  "I'm so glad you're awake now.  I brought some lunch for you, incase you were hungry."

"Thanks Kasumi."  Akane managed.  She struggled to sit up straight.  Kasumi brought her a small table and placed it on her bed.  She lay her food on the table, smiling.  "You know Akane, that was a really great job you did.  Everyone is so proud of you."

"Well, thanks Kasumi, I was just helping Ranma is all.  Shampoo was quite a tough customer."

"Well, I'll go tell everyone you are up, no doubt they are all eager to visit you."  Kasumi left Akane's room, going down stairs.

Akane sat in her bed, trying not to move so much.  She looked to her plate.  Soba noodles for lunch today.  She was not hungry right now. She brought her hand up to her face, looking at her ring.  It sparkled in the sunlight.  She smiled to herself.  She really had beat Shampoo.  With that threat gone, everything else would be easy.

Akane looked up to her door.  Ranma was leaning against it, hands in his pockets.  "Ranma!" Akane gasped.  She started to blush.  

Ranma turned his head to her and smiled.  "I knew you would win Akane.  Things did look kind of bad for you out there though; you sure gave everyone a scare."

Akane smiled shyly.  "Well, I decided to focus in on my training.  Seeing all your moves made me think that I should start learning some too.  If we are to carry on the dojo, I guess I should be at least a match for you."  Akane paused a second, nervously.  She had done it again…Well…there was no use trying to hide it any more.

"Yea, speaking of _my_ moves, what was all that back there?  How come you didn't tell me you wanted to learn the _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken?"_

Akane's face got a bit worried.  "Well Ranma…I wanted to do this by my self.  I had to prove to everyone that I could fight my own battles.  I'm not as weak as everyone thinks."

"Well I just dropped by to tell you that you did a great job.  Thanks for fightin' for me."  Ranma smiled.

"Well, it wasn't _just_ for you, I kinda wanted to fight Shampoo for a long time now.  She would piss me off so bad."  Akane paused a second.  "Hey Ranma?  You _knew_ that I was going to win that duel?"

Ranma stood up straight.  "Yea Akane, You are too jealous to have let the fight go any other way."  Ranma smiled and walked out.

"Ranma!  Come back here!  What you mean I was too jealous?  Ranma!  I wasn't jealous over Shampoo!  You are _such_ an idiot!"  Akane called to Ranma.  Ranma did not return.  She sat in her room, fuming.  "That Ranma…he always has to be such a kidder doesn't he?"  She straightened out her plate and started eating.  The food was wonderful.

Ranma walked down stairs, just seeming to kill a bit of time.  Kasumi was hanging the laundry.  Soun and Genma were playing a game of GO.  Nabiki was lying on her stomach, facing the TV.  She had her abacus in her hands and a few papers lie beside her.  Ranma quietly walked over to the papers.  His name was on one of them.  He got a worried look, sitting down next to them and watching some TV.

Ranma leaned back.  "Well, it's over…Shampoo was the hardest one to get rid of.  All that leaves are some "annoyances".  I hope she will be ok.  I do kinda feel sorry for her."  Something shot up from inside Ranma.  It didn't feel good at all.  It was fear.  "With nothing else in our way…I guess that means that the wedding is on.  It could go on in a matter of days…" Ranma leaned back, looking at the ceiling.  "I guess I'm kinda scared to go through with it…maybe we should wait until we get out of school."  He trailed off his thoughts for a few minutes.  "I guess I shouldn't worry about it.  Maybe I'll just sit back and enjoy the ride…Of course one day I would have to…nah I don't wanna think about that right now.  I might scare myself." 

Ranma closed his eyes for a second.  He opened them.  Nabiki sat there, smiling close to his face  "Hey Ranma, congrats on your new fiancée.  Well, _old_ fiancée as it were."  Nabiki noticed that Ranma had a concerned look on his face.  "What's with the long face Ranma.  I would think you would be thrilled to death to have finally won Akane back."

"Oh…well it's nothing Nabiki, I was just starting to worry…about Shampoo."  Ranma recovered.  "Yea…she was prolly trying to kill herself or coming up with another law or something to call herself my fiancée."

"Well, Ranma, take it easy.  Akane would want you too.  Any plans on the future?"

Ranma sat up.  "Uh…no not yet…I guess I'll just sit back and watch everything fall into place.  Besides, me and Akane are in school right now."

"Well, Ranma, you're the man in this relationship.  You'll have to go through with this one way or another."

"Yea, I know…"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I already told you…I guess I'll just wait until me and Akane get out of school.  I'll go from there."

"Suit yourself Ranma.  Oh, by the way, I still haven't forgotten about our little photo shoot.  Is tomorrow after school good for you?"

"No…how about we wait until next year?"

Nabiki smiled.  "Tomorrow it is then!"

Ranma continued to watch TV.  His mind went back to Akane.  "I wonder what she is thinking right now?  Well I sure hope she will be better by tomorrow, we have a lot of work to make up at school.  Not that I actually wanted to go, but pops would force me."

A few hours passed, Kasumi called for dinner.  Everyone sat at the table.  The stairs creaked a bit, announcing Akane's presence.  She stiffly walked to the table, sitting down next to Ranma.  Ranma turned to her, noting the cuts that were all over her body.  Akane noticed that Ranma looked a bit worried for her.  "Oh, don't worry Ranma, cuts on the face heal faster than any place on the body.  I'll go visit Tofu-sensei and see what he can do tomorrow."

Kasumi passed the plates out.  Akane reached for a pork bun.  Kasumi noticed something sparkling in the light.  "Oh!  Akane!  What is that?"  Kasumi asked, grabbing her hand.  Akane started to blush heavily as Ranma did.

"Oh My…it's…an _engagement_ _ring_!"  Kasumi exclaimed happily.  Nabiki snatched Akane's hand.  

"Well look at that…that's one heck of a diamond there…" Nabiki said, smiling at Ranma.  Soun and Genma took their turns with their daughter's hand.

"Ranma…this is…I'm so happy for you two!"  Soun said, tears of joy starting.

"Ranma!  Congratulations boy!  You take after your father."  Genma said.

The two proud fathers hugged each other.  Kasumi just smiled, happy for Akane.  Nabiki looked at Ranma. her question was answered.

"H…hey…wait just a second.  It's nothing like that.  I just wanted to give Akane something special, you know, to help her with the duel."  Ranma said, nervously.

Akane turned to Ranma.  "But Ranma…I though that…" Akane looked down, sadly.

"Oh geeze…would you people just cut it out!  I just thought that since Akane was gonna win that I should give her something that said that."

Everyone continued to praise Ranma's actions, except Akane, she felt a bit lost and confused.  Ranma finished eating and went up stairs.  He had enough from everyone.  Eventually everyone followed suit, eager to greet the new morning.

Ranma and Akane awoke early that Monday.  Reluctantly, Ranma got dressed for school.  He went down stairs, seeing everyone was starting breakfast.  Ranma finished in a hurried manner as to avoid any dialogue between him and his parents.  Akane was quiet also.  She seemed a bit distant.  And the fact that her muscles were sore didn't help matters.

The three students headed off for school; Nabiki taking her usual transportation.  Ranma walked along side Akane.  The two weren't really saying much.

Ranma looked over to Akane.  She seemed a bit down.  "Umm…those were great moves back there at the duel.  Where did you learn them?"

Akane continued to look down at the street.  "Well, I found this old Amazon book outside my window.  It was gift-wrapped.  Someone had left it there for me to find."

Ranma thought for a second.  "I wonder who left it there…"

"I dunno."

"Well whoever did it, we need to thank them.  That _Divine Dragon God's Rage_ attack looked liked it took a long time to master."

Akane turned to Ranma; her mood slightly lifted.  "Well, it really wasn't hard to learn, it's the controlling of it that took longer.  I doubt I have full control yet.  Both you and Ryoga used a specific emotion.  I figured anger was a good one for me."

"Yea, you got that one right.  When it comes to anger, you're the tops."

Akane narrowed her eyes at Ranma.  

"I remember all the times you got angry.  Come to think of it, that move should have vaporized Shampoo if you put just half your rage in there." Ranma continued.

Akane slipped back into her previous state.

"Ok, Akane…what's wrong now?"

She said nothing.

"Geeze…" Ranma just continued to school, Akane walking silently next to him.

The couple arrived at school.  Ranma looked around.  "I wonder where Kuno is…he's bound to show up sooner or later."

"As predictable as the tides…a _criminal_ always returns to the scene of the crime…" Kuno started, emerging from behind a tree.  "The will of heaven is slow but sure.  And as sure as the tides come in and out, so does the wicked receive punishment.  Oh…what a duty is placed on my shoulders, for it is my fate to carry on the will of the heavens.  However, it is only proper that I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, be accepted to carry out the sentences of heaven.  Ranma Saotome!  You have committed a crime most heinous, and I shall smite the down with the power of righteousness."

Ranma rolled his eyes.  "Hey Kuno…of course I would return to the scene of the crime.  I do attend this school…"

"Enough of your criminalistic psycho-babble!  Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!"  Kuno said, drawing his wooden sword.

"Bah…I don't have time to waste with the likes of you.  Unless you like bleeding."

"Ranma!  I cannot allow you to torment the precious Akane Tendou any longer.  This time, I shall deal to you a crushing blow that shall surely…" Kuno paused suddenly; a look of extreme shock was on his face.

Ranma had held up Akane's hand; the engagement ring in full view.  Akane looked up to Ranma.  She soon realized what he was doing and turned her head from him, blushing.

"R…Ranma!  That is…I can _not_ allow it!"  Kuno shouted, taking a fighting stance.  "Ranma…you have poisoned the lovely Akane Tendou with your charms.  But I am able to see through them.  Prepare to die, Ranma Saotome!"

During Kuno's little dialogue, Akane again looked at Ranma.  He seemed so sure of his actions.  "Maybe…he didn't mean all that stuff yesterday.  Of course! He was just trying to justify his actions, like he had always done.  Maybe I should listen to him…just this once." She thought to herself.  Akane then noticed that Ranma had let go of her hand.  She looked up, seeing Kuno charging.  Ranma was just standing there, calmly.  

"I'll take care of this."  Akane said.  She dashed over to Kuno with her newly acquired speed.  She ducked down, placing a palm strike firmly on his jaw.  A roundhouse kick sent Kuno on his back.  Akane turned her back, heading back to Ranma's side.

"A…Akane…what was that?"  Ranma asked; a bit stunned.

"Akane Tendou!  Ranma has poisoned your mind.  Please try to remember your love, Kuno Tatewaki!"

 "I _do_ remember my love, and I'm standing _next_ to him!"  Ranma widened his eyes at Akane.  

"But…Akane Tendou.  What about your…"

"Come on Ranma, lets get to class, we're going to be late again if we don't hurry."  Akane said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

Ranma recovered from his state and followed her inside, leaving Kuno and half the student body stunned.

Akane and Ranma entered their first class.  They sat down in their desks, a place they haven't been in a week.  The teacher started his plans and Ranma started his daily nap.  Akane looked over to a sleeping Ranma, smiling slightly.  

"Well, Ranma…you did something for our relationship now so have I.  Maybe things will start to get better between us now.  I'm still not ready for a marriage though, so don't try any funny stuff."  She continued looking at Ranma, the weight in her chest felt much lighter after she said that to Kuno.  

Another feeling sprung up in her chest.  She didn't like it.  Akane's mind wandered on their impending marriage, an idea that almost made her shake with fear.  "I guess it will happen now" Akane's smile wore off; she looked down at her desk, deep in though.  "I…just can't go through with it right now…but I'll have to one day…  What would Ranma think?"

She turned her attention to her ring, searching for something that would clear her mind.  It always seemed to be sparkling.  She played with it a bit, turning it to the sun in various directions.  She still couldn't believe it.  "I wonder where Ranma got the money for this.  It mush have cost a lot…well I suppose if you work hard enough for something you will get it."  Akane continued to play with her ring, missing the majority of the class.

Rumors abounded during lunch.  "They really _do_ love each other", "I wonder what happened to Akane, she seems to have gotten in a big fight" and, "did you see Kuno get flattened by Akane?"  Ranma and Akane sat down at their usual spot. Akane's friends were making too big a deal out of her ring, in Ranma's opinion.  He just sat at the lunch table, bored.

The More Things Change…

School ended on a slow note.  Kuno was nowhere to be found.  Ranma and Akane walked home, side by side.  Ranma thought for a few minutes.  He had to say something about what was going to happen next between the two.  His mind was wandering as much as Akane's

"Hey Akane…about our wedding…"

"Uh, oh…"Akane started. She was at a loss.

"I…I don't know what to say to Ranma" Akane thought to herself "it would just crush him If I told him I couldn't go through with it…not yet anyway."  The panic that Akane felt in the schoolhouse started to rise again. She didn't quite know how to handle the situation… 

Akane whirled around with that look of hers.  "What about it?  Ok, so our fathers finally won their battle.  Big deal.  And maybe I did say I loved you.  So what.  That is no grounds to go and start tripping over ourselves trying to plan a wedding."  Akane said, getting into Ranma's face.  Ranma stepped back, stunned

  "Yea…and maybe we did kiss the other day, that doesn't exactly make us husband and wife.  More like really close friends.  Still, that gives you no right to assume that we are already married, because we're not.  And if you think you can change my mind with your tricks, you got another thing coming pal.  I don't want any of your funny stuff!"  Akane turned her back to Ranma, walking to the dojo.

Ranma stood stunned for a few seconds.  "Hey!"  He recovered.  "  Where did that come from and where do you get off yelling at me like that?  I just wanted to see how you felt.  Geeze, you are _so_ un-cute sometimes."

"Well, you're the one that's plotting to get us married so soon!"  Akane said, turning back around.  Anger had replaced her panic, something she was used to finally.

"W-What!  Where in the world did you come up with that?  You didn't lose any brain cells during your fight did you?  I have better things to think about than some stupid wedding."

"Oh no you don't Ranma!  I know you!  You are already plotting to propose to me in about a week or so!"

Ranma stomped to Akane, raising his fist.  "_I am not_ plotting a wedding.  If anyone is plotting our wedding it's you!  What was that kiss about the other day then?"

"Please, Ranma.  I just wanted to show you that I was Ok, besides, I think you were about to kiss me right before I came to."

"Yea right.  Like I would kiss an un-cute woman like you!"

"Well, you did!  I just didn't have the strength to resist it!"

"No I didn't!  You were the one that pulled me down to _your_ face!  All I did was respect your wishes, like a congratulations or somethin'."

"Ranma you stupid jerk!  _You_ were the one that kissed me.  Besides, if you didn't want to kiss me you didn't have to!"

"Well, how was I gonna escape, your arm was around my head!"

"I was worn out, you could have escaped easily if you wanted to!"  

"What was I suppose'd ta do?  "Oh no Akane, pleas don't kiss me, after all, if you did, it would be like kissing a _guy_!""

"Oh, well I guess you know all about kissing guys, don't you?"  Akane asked, insinuating his past experiences.

"Yea, I do know what kissing guys is like!  You kissed me after all didn't you?" 

"_What_!  How dare you…well maybe I did kiss you, but it wasn't like it was my choice.  I was in pretty bad shape.  Maybe I mistook you for Kuno or…Ryoga"

"_Ryoga_!  How could you have ever mistaken me for that idiot with no directional sense!  Oh, that's right.  You two did sleep together quite often didn't you?"

"_That_ was different Ranma!  I had no idea that Ryoga was P-Chan.  Well, you're just jealous that is wasn't you sleeping beside me!"

"Well you should have figured it out!  It was practically beaten into you.  Why would he have been so desperate to get to the _nannichaun_?"

"I just thought you two were starting to become friends…"

Ranma widened his eyes, staring in disbelief, his jaw dropped.

"What is it Ranma?"  Akane asked, a bit worried.

"I had no idea…after all my travels around China and Japan…I had no idea that…"

"Yea?  What?"

Ranma regained his focus.  "That such an _unbelievably_ un-cute tomboy existed in the entire world!  It is just beyond me on how un-cute you can be sometimes!  Do they give you lessons or somethin'?  Me and Ryoga could never be friends, after all he did to me!"

"Ranma…You are _the_ _most_ perverted idiotic cross dresser I have ever met!  Just be honest, you _were_ jealous."

"Me, Jealous? _Please_!  If anyone around here is jealous, it's you!"

"I am not jealous of a perverted cross dresser who can't even straighten out who his fiancées are!"

"Yes you were!  That's why you kissed me the other day.  So you could keep me for yourself.  And don't give me that mistaken identity crap.  I distinctly heard you say "Ranma!"

Akane started to blush a bit.  "No I wasn't jealous… I…was just out of it was all.  Yea, I had been knocked out you know.  I could've kissed anyone.  Even Ryoga, had he saved me."

Ranma smiled confidently.  "I knew it.  You could have never kissed a person on your own!"

"What was that!"

"I said you could have never kissed another person, even if you life was at stake!"

"Is that a challenge, Ranma?"

"Yea, it is.! You are too un-cute to kiss me!"

"Ranma!  If you want un-cute I'll show you un-cute."  Akane said, drawing closer to Ranma.  She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer.  She paused.  Their looks of anger had vanished.  They stared at each other for a few moments.  Akane got fed up.  She threw Ranma's head back and turned around for the Dojo.

"Who would want to kiss a pervert like you anyway?"  Akane said softly.

"Ah, I knew it!  Totally un-cute…and sexless too!"

Akane whirled around; her temper was flared.  "Ok Ranma, This is it!  I'll show you what sex-less really is!"  Akane ran to Ranma, grabbing his head hard.  She pulled his face against hers.  The pressure almost made Ranma's lips hurt.  They stood like that for a few seconds.  Akane's fingers were digging into his skull.  She finally released him, looking up at him menacingly.  She turned around, leaving Ranma standing alone.  Ranma was in shock.  After a few moments he recovered.  

"Man…Akane called that a kiss?  More like a special attack than a kiss.  All though it was kinda nice."  Ranma though to himself, returning to the Dojo.

Akane entered the Dojo, silently.  Ranma followed, his hands were behind his head like nothing happened.  Soun and Genma didn't bother asking what happened.  Kasumi just smiled, knowing that this would help them in the long run.  Nabiki came down stairs, hearing the door open. 

Ranma tried his best to avoid her, but it was futile.  "Hello Ranma…nice weather isn't it?"

Ranma hung his head, forgetting about his argument.  "I'll got a bowl of cold water…" Nabiki smiled.

Akane flopped on her bed, hearing Ranma and Nabiki talking about something.  Her anger turned into sadness.  "What was my problem back there?"  She asked herself.  "That was pretty sudden of me to burst on Ranma like that.  What was I doing?  Maybe…I was just scared of getting married too soon.  I just need a bit more time to cope with all this.  Everything went so slowly at first and all of a sudden it's all over."  Akane sighed to herself, looking at her ring.  

"Maybe I should to work off some of this stress.  That helps me out…usually."  Akane slipped the ring off her finger.  "I better not train with this thing on, Ranma would just die if I lost it."  Akane got dressed in her Gi and went to the training hall.

Ranma, now female, walked out of Nabiki's room.  That didn't go so well.  Well, she would just sneak some at any rate.  Ranma went to the kitchen, starting a kettle of hot water.  Kasumi was standing next to her, having almost finished dinner.  "Oh, hello Ranma.  Dinner is almost ready.  Would you please go get Akane?"

"Sure Kasumi.  Where is she hiding at now?"

"Oh…I believe she is in the training hall.  I saw her just briefly in her Gi.  I think she's gotten all worked up over something."

Ranma poured the hot water on himself, and went in to the training hall.

Akane stood in the hall, looking at her hands.   "Man…this new speed is incredible."  Akane smiled to herself.  "Maybe now I can finally beat Ranma in a spar.  That is if he actually tries this time."  Akane wiped the sweat form her forehead.  

Ranma entered the hall, looking for Akane.  Akane looked up to him and smiled.  "Oh, Hi Ranma.  I was just…uh…practicing some of my moves."

"Well, you can go ahead if you want to.  I just came to tell you that dinner is almost done.  I'm gonna go back and relax for a bit, things seem to be cooling down."

"Ok Ranma…be there in a little bit.  See ya later!"  Akane waved.

Ranma started to wave back. Akane seemed like she was in a better mood, and her high spirits had brought his up a bit.  Ranma suddenly caught sight of Akane's hand.  The ring wasn't there.  Ranma looked back to Akane, sadly.  Akane had turned around, practicing a bit more.  "So that's why she seems to be doing better…maybe she finally decided what she wanted…" Ranma thought to himself.

"So…that's why you yelled at me earlier today.  You know, you could have just told me instead of yelling like that."

Akane turned around.  "Huh?  What are you talking about?"

Ranma started to get a bit angry.  "You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't play stupid with me.  Besides, its not like I care either way…" Ranma said, leaving the hall and going outside.

"What?  Hey!  Wait a second Ranma.  What are you talking about?"  Akane said, chasing after him.  She stopped at the archway, watching Ranma just walk off into the dusk.  Nabiki followed Akane.  "What's with Ranma?  Did you yell at him again?"

"Well yea, but not recently. That was earlier today.  I don't know what happened.  He just got mad all of a sudden, saying "you could have just told me instead of yelling.""

"Well, sis, what did you yell at him for."

Akane started to blush a bit.  "Uh…well…Ranma said something about marriage and I told him not to do anything funny.  Then we got into an argument, I forget exactly what it was about."

"Well, maybe he's still mad about what you said.  You do have that track record you know."

"Yea…" Akane said thoughtfully.

"Well, come on in sis, dinner is ready.  Ranma will return with he's cooled off a bit.  Its not like Shampoo is around or anything so you shouldn't worry."  With that, Nabiki grabbed Akane's hand, noticing the ring wasn't there.

"Hey Akane, where's your ring at?"

"Oh, I took it off to train a bit.  I really didn't want to lose it.  Ranma would have lost it had he seen me without it.  He must have spent a…" Suddenly, Akane figured out why Ranma was mad.

"Wait a second.  You think he thinks I lost it…" Akane asked, not allowing Nabiki to take her inside.  The first bit of starlight started.

"Well…I don't know…it's a possibility."

"Well, I better go and get it to show him I haven't lost it." Akane said, returning to her room and slipping it on.  She ran off towards where Ranma was walking.  He was walking to where Akane had practiced in the empty lot.

"Man…what is the big deal.  Did he really think I lost it?"  Akane thought to herself as she ran after Ranma.  "Well I would be mad too if I gave him a ring and he lost it.  Actually I would be really mad."  Akane saw Ranma walking the down the street, his hands were in his pockets and his head was hung low.

"Ranma!  Ranma!  Wait up a sec!"

Ranma did not listen.

Akane ran up to him, standing in his path.  "Hey Ranma…will you listen to me?"  Ranma ignored Akane's pleas, continuing to walk forward.

"Ranma you jerk, why wont you listen to me?"

Ranma turned around.  "Because you can't be honest with anyone!  That's why!"  Ranma turned back around, continuing his walk.

"Be honest with anyone…what is he talking about?"  Akane thought.

"Ranma…what are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about that argument we had.  If you didn't want to get married you could have just said so instead of trying to hide it."

"Ranma…I still…want to get married…just…not right now.  I never tried to hide it from you…" Akane said, approaching Ranma.  That was pretty hard for her to say, and maybe she did try to hide it…

"Yea you did.  You even stopped wearing the ring I gave you a few days ago.  Its not like I care or anything…I just thought it would make a nice gift is all."

"So that's what this is about…" Akane thought to herself.

"But Ranma.  I had to take off the ring.  I was training and I didn't want to lose it.  I would have just died if I had lost it.  But…since you don't really care…" A tear appeared in Akane's eyes.  The moon did its best on hiding it with shadows.

"So…you still want to get married then…but I thought since you yelled at me for saying it that you didn't want to…"

"No…that's not it.  Its just…I was kind of scared at everything that happened the past few days.  In fact, I was almost in a panic…things were moving too fast for me.  I was used to the slow pace."

"So you really want to go through with it?"

"Yea Ranma…just not right now."

Ranma smiled.  "Well, sorry about going overboard with that.  It was a kinda hard decision to get you that ring.  I guess I was just afraid that you mighta said no…" Ranma's chest now felt a bit lighter.

"Of course I wouldn't.  So that means you _do_ care about the wedding then."  Akane started smiling

"Yea…I mean only if you care about it."

"Well yea…just not right now…"

"Well of course not right now…we are still in school.  I guess we should wait just a little bit.  To tell you the truth I'm kinda scared about the whole thing too."  Ranma said, nervously scratching his head.

"Well, I guess it's my fault.  I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier."

"Yea and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that.

"Yea…I know how that is."

"Well you should.  You always seemed to jump to conclusions, especially when everyone was around."

Akane just smiled.  She would forgive that one…just this once.  "Well Ranma.  Kasumi fixed dinner.  Lets go eat."

"Ok, sure thing."  Ranma said, walking along side Akane.

"Oh, and Ranma, I didn't really jump to conclusions that much."

"Yes you did.  In fact every single time you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!  When Shampoo would grab me I would always try to push her away and you would get mad at _me_, like it was my fault!"

"I was you fault!  If you weren't' such a perverted jerk none of this would have happened!"

"Wait a second!  Pops takes me to Jusenkyo to train and kicks me into the spring and it's _my_ fault?  Geeze…you are so un-cute sometimes!"

The couple continued to the Dojo, arguing, but secretly happy.  Maybe they finally started to understand…

*****Ah yes. My famous set up chapters. Actually, I feel this was an important step of development for our favorite couple. Lets' see. It's 4:30 in the morning, it's snowing outside, and I'm listening to my newest CD "TWO-MIX: Super best files". You guys have got to get that CD. It rules! And as a plus, the Voice actor of Nabiki in Japanese is the lead singer in TWO-MIX. Pretty neat huh? Though I can't remember her name for the life of me…

Well, again, sorry for not updating this in such a long time. You know how it gets. Man, weeks pass so fast.

So, that's about it so far. It looks as though I'm doing fairly well review wise. Thanks guys! I really appreciate it.  Although I maybe asking for it in this chapter. I usually spend more than five minutes re-reading my chapters, but tonight, I wanna work on my newest Fanfic. I have no idea what it's about. And it's not Grateful days either. I stumbled on that pretty hard, and it really needs a refocusing again…

Until next we meet!*****


	8. Chapter Eight: Fallen Arches

Chapter Eight

Fallen Arches

Ranma and Akane entered the Dojo.  Kasumi had dinner set out.  Ranma looked at everyone and scratched his head, nervously.  

"Ah, welcome back Ranma.  Did you have a nice walk?"  Genma asked.

"Uh…yea pops, it was such a nice day out there…"

Genma just nodded.  Soun looked on happily.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed yet another perfect dinner.

Kasumi took everyone's plate.  Ranma and Akane started up stairs.  She tapped Ranma on the shoulder.  "Hey Ranma…remember what you said to me a few days ago? Just a few days before the duel?"

Ranma thought for a moment.  "Well…I said lotsa things…"

"Well, one of those things was an attempt at helping me train.  I've decided to accept that invitation, seeing as I don't have to hide my moves from you any more."

Ranma cringed at those words.  He _had_ offered to help her.  She just wanted a spar is all.  

"And no holding back Ranma.  I want to see how much I've improved."

"Fine Akane, you have a deal.  After school is when I teach you the essence of the Anything Goes style."

Akane smiled, she had finally got her spar, a real one now.  "I can't wait," she said slyly.  She turned around and headed into her room.  

"Oh man…Well you owe it to her now…" Ranma said to himself, getting ready for a bath.  "If she wanted to learn some of my moves, all she woulda had to do was ask…maybe she just didn't want to spoil it for me back at the duel.  That was impressive after all…"

The night wrapped up, just like every other night.  Akane had finally got her spar.

Duel of the Fates Redux

Ranma and Akane raced down the street, heading for the school.  "Ranma…you over slept and made us late _again_!"  Akane said, a few steps in front of Ranma.  

He caught up to her.  "Well, sorry!  Pops didn't wake me up as he usually did, crashing around in our room."

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say that you didn't want to have our little spar after school.  Maybe your afraid I've learned so much I could actually win now."

Ranma scoffed, "Yea right, as if you could even lay a finger on me."

Akane turned around and smiled at Ranma with her cute smile.

Soon they reached the school.  Everything went as normal, if there ever was a normal at the school.  Akane sat in class, happily planning her moves.  This was a big deal for her.  Ranma just sat in class, bored.  Who needed all this math and geography?  On second though, there was someone that should have been in Geography class.  

"I wonder what happened to Ryoga."  Ranma thought to himself.  "He would usually come back as that little runt.  Oh…that's right.  Akane figured out who he was, back on that day…" Ranma shuddered a bit, his mind still vividly recalled the blood stained Akane, lying in his arms.  He shook his head, throwing the pictures out.  "Ryoga is prolly a hundred miles from here by now…either that or he's just coming into town…either way he has no idea where he is…"

School finished up in its usual manner for Ranma.  Dull and boring.  Ranma left his last class, heading outside.  Akane was talking to Nabiki outside.  

"Well sis, I'll leave you two alone now.  Three's a crowd isn't it?"  Nabiki said with a smile, noticing Ranma approaching.  Akane looked at her a bit confused.

"I wonder what's up with her," Akane asked

"I dunno…" Ranma said, coming along side of her.

"Well Ranma, let's go home" Akane said, smiling.  Ranma nodded, he had enough school for one day.

"You know…I haven't seen Kuno in a while…" Ranma said

"Yea…that is kind of weird of him.  He would have challenged you at least three times by now."

"You don't suppose he's out looking for his "pig tailed girl" do you?"

"I don't think so.  Usually he rotates between me and you…well the other you."

Ranma and Akane reached the Dojo.  Kasumi was doing a bit of cleaning and Nabiki was nowhere to be found.  Soun and Genma were playing a game of GO.  They both looked up and smiled at their heirs. 

"So what have you been up to Akane?"  Soun asked.

"Oh, its nothing much really dad.  Ranma and I are about to have a spar."  Akane said, smiling.

"Oh, that is wonderful news, isn't it Saotome?"

"Yes, Tendou."  Genma said.  "Ranma, it is your duty to teach Akane the essence of the Anything Goes Martial Arts style."

"Yea I know pops…I already told Akane I have no intention of holding back."  Ranma said, turning to Akane and smiling.

"Oh Ranma, such wonderful news.  You threw out your own beliefs for your own father, that the Anything Goes style lives."

"Well actually, I kinda got tricked into it…" Ranma said.

"Tricked?"  Soun asked, looking at Akane.

"Yea, dad, well Ranma had offered to train me before the duel, so I decided to accept his offer.  There were no tricks involved."

"Well, you two take care now.  The fate of this Dojo rests with you…" Soun said, returning to his game.

Akane turned to Ranma, smiling broadly.  "I'm gonna go get changed, meet you in the training hall!"  With that Akane took off up stairs.

Ranma went into the training hall, a bit reluctantly.  "Well, if she wants a match, I'll give her one."  Ranma got himself prepared.

Akane entered the hall, holding something behind her back.  She was smiling that smile of hers again.  That smile made Ranma a bit uneasy…

"Hey Akane, what'cha got back…" Ranma's words were interrupted by a splash of cold water.  A towel followed the water.

"Ok Ranma, now I am ready!"  Akane said, taking her stance.

Female Ranma smiled.  "Well, I _hope_ you are Akane.  You realize my strength may have gone down, but I'm a whole lot faster like this.  I wont go easy on you!"  Ranma took her stance 

"Good, just the way I wanted it."  Akane said with a sly smile.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds.  Akane lead off first.  She leaped towards Ranma, throwing a volley of punches.  Ranma leapt over her, spinning around.  Akane's eye caught sight of this and she threw a backward kick at Ranma.  Ranma, in mid air by now, lowered her hands, catching Akane's leg and using the force to fly backwards, landing with a flip.  Akane charged Ranma, launching a high kick to her face.  Ranma had a little trouble keeping up.  She tilted her head to the right, avoiding the blow.  Akane followed up with her other leg, executing a sort of roundhouse.  Ranma ducked the kick, going for a sweep on Akane.  Akane skillfully back flipped away.  Ranma now took the offensive.  She ran to Akane, throwing a punch to Akane's chest.  Akane caught the fist, throwing her hands in the air and making Ranma's hand do the same.  Ranma attacked with her other fist.  Akane tilted her head to the right, ducking slightly.  Her eyes narrowed, seeing an opening.  She launched an uppercut to the left side of Ranma's face.  Ranma swiftly used her other hand to stop the blow, grabbing the fist.  Akane tried a kick to her midsection.  Ranma leaped back, the foot just grazing her shirt.  She flipped backwards a few times, landing a good distance away from Akane.

"Wow, Akane!  No wonder you won against Shampoo.  You've got a lot faster."

"Well you haven't seen anything yet Ranma."  Akane said with a bit of a smile.    She charged Ranma, launching a right.  Ranma bent backwards, avoiding it.  Akane tried a sweep attack.  Ranma flipped backwards again.  This time, Ranma charged Akane, throwing a right of her own.  Akane saw another opening.  She ducked down a bit, placing her forearm over her head.  She grabbed Ranma's hand, pulling it over her.  She placed a hand on Ranma's stomach, grabbing her shirt.  She then fell to the ground backwards, sending Ranma flying over her.  Ranma did an aerial somersault, landing gracefully.

Akane ran towards Ranma, throwing her famous right.  Ranma grabbed her by the wrist and using her own energy against her, flung Akane's back into the wall with a quick spin.  She placed a forearm to Akane's throat.

"Haha, gotcha!"  

Akane struggled against Female Ranma's strength.  "I…I don't think so!"  Akane said, trying to knee Ranma in the stomach.  Ranma let loose her grip on Akane's hand and stopped the Knee.  Now Akane had both hands free.  She placed them on Ranma's shoulders and fell to the ground.  She used Ranma's shoulders as a kind of swing, going through her legs and kicking Ranma in the back of the head.  Ranma's head hit the wall kind of hard.  She whirled around, noticing a very pleased looking Akane.  Ranma offered a sly smile of her own and went back to the offensive.

"Ok Akane…time to show him what you have learned!'  Akane smiled to herself as she widened her stance and placed her fists to her side.  

_"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!"

Ranma was not surprised to see his attack being used.  Skillfully, she singled out all of Akane's blows, blocking them with relative ease.  Ranma launched her own "_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_" Akane struggled to keep up with her fists, but they moved so fast as to blend into just a single blur.  Ranma struck Akane in the chest with a fist, sending her down to the ground.  Akane sat on the ground, holding her wound.  It was almost healed but still didn't like to be hit.

"Time to get serious" Akane said, jumping to her feet.  She placed her palms together and closed her eyes.  Ranma got a worried look on her face.  Akane opened her palms, revealing a familiar blue flame, dancing and floating in the air.

"W…Wait just a sec Akane!  We are still inside…there's no need too…"

"_Tenrai Ryuujin no_…"

Ranma threw up her arms.  This was gonna hurt.  After a second, Ranma looked up, seeing a smiling Akane in her face.  She lifted a finger, hitting Ranma on the nose. 

"Gotcha!'  Akane said

Ranma fell to the ground, stunned, but relieved.  Akane followed suit.

Ranma tried to calm down her pulse.  She noticed that Akane was a bit winded.

"What's wrong Akane?"

"I…don't know…it's like whenever I try to…use the attack I get…a bit winded."

Ranma smiled at her  "You just don't have full control over it yet.  If you woulda asked me I coulda helped you out a bit…"

Akane smiled back at Ranma.  "I know you could have helped, but, what's done is done."

"Well I'll teach you later, I'm kinda wore out"

"Yea me too.  Finally I got you to be serious for once…well _almost_ serious"

Ranma smiled.  Akane did figure out that Ranma held back…just a little.

The training hall door slid open.  Ranma and Akane turned to the noise, noticing two familiar figures standing there.  

Ranma and Akane's eyes widened.  They jumped to their feet.

"_Nihao_ Ranma!"  Shampoo said in her usually cheerful tone.

"Sh-- Shampoo…what are you doin' here?"  Ranma asked, a bit nervous.

"Oh, Kasumi told us you two training.  We not interrupt anything?"

"Uh…no…its just kinda unexpected…."

Shampoo approached Ranma, smiling as she drew near.  Akane watched, standing next to him.  Her confused look turned into one of anger when Shampoo grabbed Ranma's head and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  Shampoo backed up, smiling.

Akane raised her hand, aiming it towards Ranma, who looked on, innocently.

"Is no worries Ranma and Akane.  Is Amazon tradition."

"Great, another tradition." Akane said, lowering her hand.  She convinced herself to listen to Shampoo…Just this once.

"Son in…I mean Ranma.  Do not be angry.  As the kiss of death binds an Amazon to an opponent, so does the kiss of life release them."  Cologne said, approaching.

"Kiss of _life_?"  Ranma and Akane asked, together.

"Yes, it is a tradition that spans 3000 years of Chinese Amazon history.  The kiss of life recognizes what fate had in store for a person.  The fact that Shampoo lost indicates that the fates had not chosen her to be Ranma's wife.  According to our traditions a husband should have the strongest wife and vice versa.  Shampoo is no longer a threat to you two."

Ranma and Akane looked at Cologne, dumbfounded.

After a few moments Ranma spoke up.

"So what'cha doin' back here?"  He asked

"Well, Ranma," Cologne started.  "I thought I had guaranteed Shampoo's victory by teaching her the "_Shinzenbi Neko Ken_.  While not as strong as the involuntary "_Neko Ken_," the true cat fist grants lightning fast reflexes instantly, while keeping a small amount of humanity.  Upon recollection on what happened, Akane seems to have vastly improved her skills.  I had no idea she could master a Ki technique as fast as you or Ryoga.  We may have underestimated her tenacity."

Akane smiled, blushing a bit.  Cologne continued.

"Well, to answer your question, I must see the power that ultimately lead to Shampoo's defeat."

Akane nodded, smiling.  "Sure" She said, placing her hands together.

Cologne stopped her.  "No, not here.  We shall go to a more deserted place."

"I know just the place, follow me."  Akane said, leading the group out.

They ended up in the vacant lot Akane had used to gain her techniques.

"Ok Akane," Cologne said, heading to the opposite side of the field.  "Try to hit me with your technique."

Akane nodded, placing her hands together.  She knew that Cologne had some sort of way to avoid her attack.

"_Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitoare_!"

Akane shot the blue flame out, bursting towards Cologne.  Cologne eyed the flame coming towards her, getting a sense of what it was all about.  She held up her staff, spinning it around in a circle, extinguishing the flames before they hit.  Ranma and Shampoo looked on amazed again.  Akane fell to her knees, breathing hard.

Cologne hopped up to her.  "Very good Akane…I see why that did as much damage as it did to Shampoo.  You must have been very angry."

Akane looked up, sweat forming on her forehead.  "Yea…" she said simply.

"It is a powerful attack, but very crude."  

Akane stood up, listening along with Ranma and Shampoo.  "To achieve the most power from your attack, you must polish it and shape it, as a diamond needs to be polished and shaped.  Still, it is impressive that you managed to pull the attack off without fainting.  Being any less of a martial artist would have resulted in me keeping a son-in-law."

Ranma and Akane smiled.

Cologne continued.  "Where did you learn those techniques?"

"Well, I found this strange tome outside my window…it was gift wrapped and even had a bow on it.  I saw pictures of various moves and decided that I should try them."

"May I see this book?"

"Sure" Akane said, recovering her breath and taking them back to the Dojo.  Akane went to her room and returned with the book.

Cologne flipped through a few pages, an indifferent look on her face.

"I see…" she said after a few minutes.  "Whoever left this tome at your window surely wanted you to win the duel.  This is a very ancient tome, dating from 3000 years ago.  It is the culmination of the sacred rules and martial arts techniques that the Amazons used back then.  I remember studying from the book when I was your age Akane.  It is how I became so skillful.  Unfortunately, the monastery that guarded this "Tome of the Ancients" burned down about 100 years ago.  I assumed the book with it.  Clearly, the fates were in your favor Akane."

Akane looked at Cologne, confused. All this talk about fate…

"Well Akane, your techniques, although impressive, need refinement.  I will train you on proper control, as I have trained Ranma."

Akane smiled.  "Really? Thanks!"

Kasumi entered the hall.  "Ranma, Akane, dinner is…Oh my! Visitors!" Kasumi said, smiling happily.  "Well, if it isn't Cologne and Shampoo.  It is so nice to see you two doing well.  Please, stay with us for dinner, it's the least we can do.  I made plenty for everyone."

"You are too kind Kasumi" Cologne said.  Everyone followed Kasumi to the table.  Soun and Genma were a bit shocked to see Shampoo back in their house, but she was a guest here.

Kasumi served dinner.  Cologne offered an explanation.

"I apologize for putting your family through this, everyone.  Amazon traditions can be that way, but it is our sacred duty to uphold them.  As a token of our appreciation for your forgiveness, I have offered to train Akane in the way of martial arts, the same way I did Ranma."

Akane and Ranma smiled.  Soun and Genma were pleased. 

"Certainly this is good news, huh Tendou?"  Genma asked

"It certainly is.  With Cologne's knowledge of martial arts and Ranma and Akane's skill, the dojo will surely last far beyond any of us at this table today."  Soun said, tears of happiness stinging his eyes.

Everyone sat and talked to each other.  Most everything was forgiven.  Dinner was finished in an up beat manner and Cologne and Shampoo said their good byes.  They would be back tomorrow after school.  Akane would begin her training immediately after.  It would be hard, but if that idiot Ranma went though it, Akane could sure learn a point or two.

Ranma and Akane walked down the street the next morning, heading for yet another day of boredom, at least according to Ranma.  Akane really didn't love school, it was more a place just to go and visit with friends.  She did try her best at school, something that should have rubbed off on Ranma.

They entered the courtyard, not shocked to see Kuno standing in their way.  Ranma rolled his eyes while Akane got this "you have got to be kidding" look in her face.

"Alas…what an unspeakable evil I am forced to bear witness to.  The beautiful Akane Tendou…deceived by the incorrigible Ranma Saotome.  What tricks must you use on one so beautiful Ranma?"

"Kuno, this is gettin'…"

"Silence Ranma Saotome!  Your pleas of mercy have fallen upon a heart of stone.  However, this stone cold heart has a side of velvet, one for with to comfort Akane Tendou."  Kuno said, throwing something towards her.

Akane quickly threw out her hand, snagging the gift in mid flight.  A bouquet of red roses…

"Akane Tendou.  There is room in this velvet-covered heart for both you and my pig tailed goddess.  I love you!"  Kuno said, running up to her.

Akane narrowed her eyes, sidestepping the attempted hug.  He charged again, this time finding Akane's foot stuck to his face.  Kuno reeled back a few steps.  He had cut his lip.

"Kuno, get over yourself" Ranma said, his hands behind his head.  "You are never gonna win Akane or your pigtailed girl.  Just give it up…"

"I can never give up on either of my true loves.  With my sword by my side, I shall smite all that dares to cross my path towards what the heavens have fated me.  For many months, I have pursued them, in hopes that they could finally admit the feelings they had for me.  Ranma!  You have corrupted Akane, brainwashing her into believing that you are her true fiancée, when in fact, it is I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.  Oh…how loathsome it is for me to even mention your name.  The will of heaven acts through my blade, for I shall cut thee down once and—" Kuno paused a second, looking around.  Ranma and Akane had just left…Curses!

"Man…nothing short of an actual wedding is gonna stop that guy." Ranma said, walking inside the school hallways to Akane

"Yea…I'm kinda starting to worry about him.  He is very persistent, if he ever does focuses in on ruining our lives, he could prove to be more bothersome than you could handle."

Ranma scoffed.  "Yea right, that Kuno doesn't have the brains to anything to us.  All he knows is getting hurt."

"Well Ranma, don't forget about Kodachi, the Black Rose.  She can be very tricky."

"Nah, she's powerless to do anything to us.  All I have to do is avoid her cooking and we should be fine."  Ranma said, smiling.  

Akane returned his smile.  "Yea…I guess you're right.  It sure is nice not having to deal with anyone trying to break us up."

"You're tellin' me…I don't get hit as much like this."  Ranma said, nervously smiling.  Akane looked at him.  She knew exactly what he meant.

They entered their fist class, and soon were engrossed in lesson plans and chalk.

Soon it was time to go home. Ranma was a bit tired, having been bored to death.  Akane eagerly awaited lessons from Cologne.  

"I wonder if that was another one of their laws?"  Akane thought to herself, Ranma walking next to her. "It is a bit strange…at first they were my enemy…so to speak.  Now its like two new people showed up at our door."  Akane smiled to herself.  "Get ready Ranma, I'll make sure you have to use your best against me.  Who knows...maybe I can actually win a match."

"Hey Akane, what'cha smilin' about?"  Ranma asked.

"Oh…I was just thinking how great it's going to be, getting training from Cologne."

"Well, she's pretty strict.  She will accept nothing short of your best."

"Good…that's the way I want it."

Ranma and Akane arrived at the Dojo.  Ranma went to grab a quick snack while Akane went upstairs, changing into her Gi.  Soun and Genma smiled at each other.  Things were going their way for once in a long while.  A knock came from the door.

"Oh…I'll get it."  Kasumi said, opening the door.  "Oh, Miss Cologne and Miss Shampoo.  What a pleasant surprise!  Please, come in!"   Cologne and Shampoo entered, offering their thanks.

"Ok I'm ready!"  Akane said with a smile.

"Good."  Cologne said simply.  The group parted the Dojo, heading for the vacant lot.  That was the perfect place to begin training.

Akane stood on the far side of the lot.  A warm wind was blowing, taking Akane's hair gently with it.  Cologne stood on the opposite side.  She seemed to be staring into Akane's heart, trying to get a feel for her motivations.  Ranma and Shampoo sat under the lone tree.  That provided enough shade for both of them.

"Ok Akane, come at me with all you have.  I shall assess what areas you need to develop."

Akane focused in on her.  So wise…and strong…she would definitely try to give Cologne a run for her money.  She took her stance, waiting patiently for the right time to strike.  There were no openings on Cologne's part.  Akane rushed in…

Ranma and Shampoo watched the spar.  Cologne easily dodged Akane's attacks, while Akane took a few hits from her staff, revealing places her guard was down.

Ranma turned to Shampoo.  She sat next to him, watching the fight carefully.

Ranma started to get a bit uneasy.  "Man…this is weird…having Shampoo this close to me and her not all over me by now.  Those Amazon traditions are somethin' else…"

"What wrong Ranma…you look not good." Shampoo asked.  "Is no worries Ranma, Shampoo not threat any more."

Ranma smiled, nervously.  "Oh…so there's no hard feelings or anything?"

"Is no hard feelings Ranma.  Akane won duel fairly.  Shampoo did her best…but wasn't good enough…" Shampoo looked down to the ground, sadly.

"Did she really love me?"  Ranma asked himself, seeing the sad look replacing Shampoo's usually cheerful tone. "She must have given that fight her all for me…"

"Hey…Shampoo…" Ranma tried

Shampoo recovered quickly.  "Oh, no worries Ranma.  Shampoo find another husband back home in China."

"Well why not that Mousse fellow?  He seems to like you enough."  

Shampoo turned her head in disgust.  "Shampoo can never love Mousse.  Would be breaking Amazon traditions."

Ranma thought for a moment.  "Well…didn't you break traditions by not killing me?"

Shampoo turned to Ranma, stunned.  She turned her head down to the ground.  Ranma was right.  It wouldn't be the first time she broke the rules.  But breaking them was unforgivable…

Ranma noticed that Shampoo was deep in thought about the words he said.  He decided to let her decide on her own, going back to the match.  Shampoo resumed her watching after a few moments.

Akane dashed in towards Cologne, who was perched on her staff.  Akane threw a series of punches.  Cologne dodged them, leaning her staff to avoid them.  Akane tried a high kick to Cologne's head.  Cologne hopped off her staff, bringing it up and striking Akane in the stomach.  That small blow sent Akane flying backwards, landing on her backside.  Cologne appeared before her, again perched on her staff.  Akane stared at her.  She quickly got up, going on the attack again.  She tried another kick.  Cologne leapt into the air, avoiding the blow.  Akane leapt after her.  The two converged in the air, seeming to strike out at each other at the same time.  Cologne landed, whirling around to Akane.  Akane landed on her knees, holding her side.  She got up, gritting her teeth. That was a hard blow.  She turned to Cologne.

"Akane.  Don't expect me to hold back on you just because you are a girl.  I trained Shampoo, Ranma, and Ryoga in this same manner."

Akane just stood there, wincing.  "Man…her defense is perfect…there are no openings.  She seems to be able to read all my moves."

"Akane, you require a bit more training before you can master your attacks.  Shall we call it a day?"

Akane stood straight up, her side still hurt.  "Yea…lets call it a day."  Akane said.  She looked into the sky.  Dinner was going to be ready soon.

The Plan…

"_What_!"  Kodachi exclaimed.  "You will do no such thing to my Ranma-sama!"  She yelled, drawing her deadly ribbon.

Kuno drew his sword.  "Ranma has befouled the lovely Akane Tendou and my pigtailed girl.  He must pay!  Even if it means bringing an end to my twisted sister's reign!"

Kodachi laughed in her usual way, making Kuno cringe a bit.  "You have no hope of defeating my Ranma-sama!"

Kuno smiled.  "This time I shall surely bring a swift end to him.  I know all his tricks.  He cannot escape!"  Kuno finished and slashed at Kodachi.  Kodachi threw out her ribbon, snagging Kuno's sword and bringing it to her.

"Dear brother.  Just leave Ranma-sama to me.  I have devised a plan that shall bring him to me, begging for my hand.  In which case you would be free to have Akane Tendou and your pigtailed girl."

Kuno looked at his sister suspiciously.  "What do you propose to do?"

Kodachi told him her plan.  Kuno smiled broadly.  He returned to his normal state of being, having forgot himself that second.

"While this does not bring an end to Ranma, it would surely free Akane Tendou and my pigtailed girl from his grasp, once he admits to you his true feelings.  Then I shall commence to dating them both!"

Kodachi smiled, putting on her apron.  There was some baking to do.

Unknowingly…

Ranma and Akane started back to the Dojo.  Akane was tired but seemed in high spirits.

"Hey Akane…I know what its like trying to best Cologne.  I don't think she could ever lose a match unless the wanted to on purpose."

"Yea Ranma…I see why you go so much better after training with her.  Keeping up with her moves is a feat in itself."

"300 years of martial arts training…but you have the book she used to train with don't you?"

"Yea…I think she said something to that effect.  Think she wants it back?"

Ranma continued on his train of thought.  "No wonder you got so good.  If that book couldn't teach you some skills then nothing could…"

Akane eyed him fiercely.  Ranma backed up, holding his hands up.  "Ju…just kidding Akane."  Ranma tried.

Akane turned her back to him.  "Well I'll show you Ranma.  I'll be a match for you one day.  Then you will have to take me seriously."

Ranma smiled at Akane.  Good luck…

*****Well, things are finally starting to pick back up. The next couple of chapters are some of my favorite ones. But I think I'm gonna go back a rewrite them just a bit. Why? Why not? Hope you liked this chapter here. Was this a cliffhanger? I guess it was…

And just wanted to say I finished Grateful Days. My fourth fanfiction. Yay! It didn't need that much focus, just a scene added and a brief dialogue. And then, it was all good from there until the end. By the time I've finished posting Obsessions and Just Give Me One More Chance, Grateful Days should be ready, just in case anyone out there is waiting for them or whatever. I could try to post them two stories at a time…but maybe later. I just found a writing contest. Several in fact that I'm gonna enter. One in particular I'm going to enter my first fully original story Peerless. Heh, quite frankly, I can't lose! Thanks to all you guys (and gals too) that posted reviews. It's helped me a lot! But now, I'm off. I have 15 days to make the story perfect. Actually, it's only certain chapters. It's a kinda strange contest where you submit chapters of your unpublished novels. And they judge them some how…whatever. Just as long as I can enter! 

Until next we meet!*****


	9. Chapter Nine: Thorns of the Rose

Chapter Nine

Thorns of the Rose

The couple entered the Dojo.  Soun and Genma approached them.

"So how was your first day of training Akane?"  Soun asked with a smile

"Well, Cologne says I have a lot to learn.  I still think I impressed her though."

"Well that's a great start.  Please learn all you can from her…she is very wise and excels in martial arts the way no other could."

Akane nodded, smiling.  She went to change for dinner.  Ranma went for his bath.

Soun and Genma looked at each other.

"What did I tell you Tendou?"  Genma asked, happily "Who would have believed it?  Those two are finally starting to come together.  Being trained by Cologne is an added plus."

"Yes Saotome.  Indeed, the seeds of love have started to blossom.  Soon they will grow into vast trees, bearing many fruit."

Genma nodded.  

Everyone sat down for a well-deserved dinner.  The rest of the night was uneventful, save for a cold wind that started blowing from the north.  Rain was in the forecast.

Ranma and Akane walked to school the next morning.  Ranma looked up to the sky.  A few clouds started to appear.  The wind sent a chill down his body.

"Oh man…looks like its gonna rain…" Ranma said, keeping his vigil on the clouds.

Akane turned to him, throwing something at him.  Ranma shot his hand out instinctively, catching the object.  It was an umbrella.  The color matched his shirt.  

"Thanks Akane."  Ranma said, smiling.  "You know how I hate sudden storms."

"Don't worry about it Ranma."  Akane said.

The couple endured another full day of school.  Ranma stood outside, waiting for Akane.  It had begun to rain.  Akane ran up to him, trying to prevent the rain from messing up her hair, as the rest of the female student body attempted.  

They walked down the street, the rain making a gentle sounding dropping sounds on the roads.

"Hey Akane…I'm kinda hungry.  What do you say we stop at Uc-Chan's for a quick bite to eat."

Akane looked up to him.  Her feet were starting to get wet, seeing as they shared the same umbrella.  "Sure Ranma…you're paying though" Akane said, smiling.

Ranma and Akane entered Uc-Chan's.  Ukyo was standing at the grill, serving a few customers.  "Oh, hey Ran-Chan, hey Akane!"  Ukyo said happily.  "What can I get ya?"

"Squid Okonomiyaki please" Ranma said.

"I'll take the deluxe mix," Akane said after him.  The two sat at their table…the same one where they had their fight.

Oblivious to this, they started talking to each other, actually holding a conversation on their own.  

After a few minutes, Ukyo served them their order.  "So…how have you two been?"  she asked.  

"Well…it was really weird…" Akane started.  "Shampoo and Cologne showed up yesterday" Ukyo blinked, stunned.  Akane continued.  "Shampoo gave Ranma the "kiss of life" or something and said that all was forgiven… Cologne even offered to help me with my new skills."

"Well, isn't that something?  Two weeks ago she was hanging offa Ranma like they were already married, now she suddenly she gives up.  Those traditions must be brutal."

"Yea you're tellin' me."  Ranma started.  "It was kinda weird.  I was sitting next to Shampoo and she didn't even come close to me…In fact she said not to worry about her findin' a husband, that she would get one when she went back to China."

"Well, what about Mousse?"  Ukyo asked.

"I dunno…she said she could never like him…"

"Well, that's just a shame for poor Mousse…" Ukyo looked back to the grill.  More customers.  "Well I gotta get back to cooking, it's nice to see you two getting along so well.  You didn't have your wedding already did you?"  Ukyo said with a mischievous smile.

Ranma and Akane blushed a bit.

"Well, see ya" Ukyo said.

"Oh wait, can you bring me another squid Okonomiyaki Uc-Chan?"

"Sure thing sugar…it's on the house…just don't you get used to it" Ukyo said from behind the grill, smiling.

Ranma and Akane finished their snack and started back home.  The rain had started to pick up a bit more.  They hurried home, not wanting to get wet for obvious reasons.

They entered the dojo, Ranma drying the umbrella off.  Akane went up stairs to change.  Ranma went into the kitchen.  Cologne was there.

"Oh, hey Cologne."  Ranma said.  "Aren't you missin' someone?"

Just then a small cat jumped on Cologne's shoulders.  It was Shampoo.  Ranma cringed back.

"Oh…Hi…Sh-Shampoo…I'm just gonna…go to the training hall now…" Ranma managed, heading to the hall rather hurriedly.  Akane came down stairs, ready for her next lesson.

Akane and Cologne had their spar, Cologne had got the better of her yet again, but Akane suspected as much.  Kasumi invited the pair to stay for dinner.  They gladly accepted.

Everything went rather smoothly that night.  Genma won his game of GO against Soun.  Kasumi cleaned up after dinner and Nabiki had got her money from Kuno at last.  Everyone went to sleep, even the rain had stopped, as if granting a new light on tomorrow.

Fruition

Ranma and Akane returned from school, the sun was out melting away the past day's rain.  Akane went upstairs to start homework, no training today, not with the science test tomorrow.  Ranma went into the kitchen, looking for a snack.

"Oh, hello Ranma!"  Kasumi said, hanging the laundry.  "You received a package in the mail today.  It's on the dinner table."

"Ok, thanks Kasumi" Ranma said.  He approached the table.  A small box sat there.  He tore back the brown paper revealing a small heart shaped tin.  Curious, he shook the tin.  Something rattled inside.  Ranma opened the tin with a snap.  He observed what was inside.  Cookies…Ranma went to throw the paper away and returned to the cookie tin.  Something was familiar about them.  He picked one up and sniffed it.  Chocolate chip.  He eyed to cookies suspiciously.

"I better not…no telling what those cookies are or who they came from."  Ranma said to himself.

Kasumi called from the yard.  "Oh Ranma…could you help me out for a second.  I believe the wash is finished.  Could you bring it to me?"

"Sure thing Kasumi."  Ranma said, grabbing the laundry basket and going into the laundry room.  He retrieved the wet clothes and took them to the side yard.

Akane came down stairs.  She walked passed the dinner table, heading for the refrigerator.  She returned with a small glass of milk.

"Oh…I hope I can pass that test," Akane said to herself, looking outside at the bright sun.  The air smelled so fresh, just like after a spring shower.  "With us missing a week of school, we got kinda behind…I'll bet Ranma didn't even hear about the test.  I better go tell him."  

Suddenly Akane spied a cookie tin sitting on the table.  It was in a lovely heart shape.  No doubt Kasumi had done this as a gift to everyone.  She was prone to do stuff like that.  Just like a real mother.  Akane bent down, grabbing a cookie.  She took a bite of it.  It was wonderful.  Chocolate chip…her favorite cookie.

"Wow, Kasumi really out did herself on these."  Akane said, finishing her last cookie and grabbing a second.  She devoured the second one, finishing her snack off with a cold glass of milk.

"Well, better save some for everyone else.  Mr. Saotome would probably eat the rest of the tin."  Akane said, going outside.  She spied Ranma and Kasumi hanging the laundry.

"Hey Ranma!"  Akane called.  "What's next?  Cooking classes?"  She asked playfully.

Ranma turned around, smiling.  "If anyone needs cookin' classes, its you Akane."

"Well Ranma, I just came to tell you about the science test tomorrow.  I know you are prepared so I'll just sit and watch a bit of TV…"

Ranma's face took on a worried look.  "T-Test?  When did they announce a test?"

"Oh…that's right…_you_ were asleep.'' Akane smiled.

Ranma ran up to her, smiling broadly.  "Uh…hey Akane…did I ever tell you how cute you were…"

Akane shook her finger playfully.  "Nope, not gonna work this time Ranma."

"Oh come on…you know school is too boring for me.  Besides, the last time you helped me I got an 83 on the test.   A personal best!"

Akane turned around, going towards the Dojo.  

"Hey, wait Akane!"  Ranma called after her.  "Come on…don't be so Un-cute…"

Akane turned around with a sneaky smile.  "I'll help you on one condition…"

"Yea?  What is it?"

"You have to try my cooking again."

Ranma looked horrified.  "Feh…yea right…that stupid test ain't worth _dying_ over…"

"Oh come on Ranma.  I've got a lot better the last couple of weeks.  I've been studying Kasumi's cooking and I think I could make something that even _you_ would say is great."  Akane said, smiling that cute smile of hers.

Ranma cringed.   That smile had always got him.  "Fine Akane…I'll give your cooking one more chance.  But I better make a 100% on that test…"

"Don't worry Ranma.  I have all the notes.  Sayuri gave them to me.  The rest is up to you and if you decide to pay attention for once."  Akane said, going back inside.  Ranma returned to help Kasumi.  Akane walked by the cookie tin.  "Just one more for the road."  She said to herself, munching on her final cookie.  She went upstairs, preparing all her notes.

Ranma walked back in side.  

"Thank you so much for helping me Ranma."  Kasumi said.  

"Well…it's the least I could do.  I figure if Pops and Mr. Tendou could get the groceries, then I could do a little something.  Besides, I would hate to be confined to dresses for a day…"

Kasumi smiled, going into the kitchen.  "Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

"Ok" Ranma noticed the cookie tin again.  He suddenly got a bad feeling.

"I better get rid of these cookies…I just don't trust 'em."  Ranma said, tossing the tin in the garbage.  He noticed a small envelope with his name on it.  He left it in the garbage.  Those cookies could have come from only one person…Kodachi.

"Oh…what was that Ranma?"  Kasumi asked, noticing something red go into the trashcan.

"Nothing Kasumi" Ranma said simply.  Kasumi went back to her cooking and Ranma started watching TV.  He would study after dinner.

Soun and Genma arrived shortly before dinner was completed.  They unloaded their bags of groceries and sat down at the table, eager to eat.  Akane came down, having finished her "lesson plans" for Ranma.  Kasumi served dinner.

"Thank you everyone so much for helping me."  Kasumi said.  "I'm afraid that little storm yesterday made things run a little late.  I am so sorry."

"Oh, don't worry Kasumi, everyone here is indebted to your kindness.  It was the least we could do to help."  Soun said, with a big smile.  Everyone agreed.  

Akane was just finishing up her dinner.  She looked over to Ranma.  Ranma looked a bit different to her some how…  Akane continued her vigil on Ranma, confused by the sudden thought she had.

"Hey Akane…what'cha lookin' at?"  Ranma asked, his mouth full of food.

Akane snapped out of her trance.  "Oh…nothing…I was just staring off into space is all.  Well Ranma, you ready for our study session?"

"Sure Akane."

"Remember our promise now Ranma."  Akane said, rising.

"Yea…" With that, Ranma and Akane headed up stairs, leaving the rest of the family to finish.

Akane sat down at her desk.  Ranma pulled up a chair.  Akane started off with some sort of Volcano stuff.  Ranma halfway listened; his mind was lost somewhere.

"Ok Ranma. Now is the time to wake up.  I made a little test here I want you to take.  We'll go back and review the ones you miss."

"Geeze…taking this a bit overboard aren't you Akane?"  Ranma asked

Akane smiled.  "Well if you don't do good on the test, I lose a guinea pig for my latest recipe don't I?"

Ranma shuddered.  Akane slid the papers to him.  Reluctantly he picked up a near by pencil and began to fill out the answers.  

"Oh, and Ranma, no failing the test on purpose at school.  That would be cheating."

Ranma remained unmoved.  Scratch that idea…

Akane watched Ranma fill out the questions.  Her mind started to wander.  "He sure does have strong hands…I never noticed before."  Akane thought to herself.  She eyed Ranma…he seemed to get more handsome the longer she stared.  Akane felt something rise from inside her.  Something warm.  She got a bit confused.  Her hands started to sweat.  She wiped the sweat off her hands, looking down at them.  Her heart rate increased, as did her breathing.  She now felt a bit anxious.  She turned back to Ranma, who was oblivious.  That warmth came back.  Now it was more like a fire.  Akane started to get weak.  "What is going on?"  She asked herself.  She wiped the sweat off her forehead.  

"Hey Ranma…" Akane asked, trying to hide her condition.  "Is it starting to get hot in here?"

Ranma looked up.  "No…it feels just fine in here.  Somethin' wrong Akane?  You look a bit sick."

"Uh…no…I'm fine. Just seems to be getting warmer in her is all.  Hurry up Ranma, the test is tomorrow."

Ranma shook his head and resumed his test.

Akane resumed the vigil on her hands.  They were starting to shake, just like the time she tried to tell Ranma how she felt, back at Uc-Chan's.  Her breathing was now very heavy.  The room felt like it was closing in on her.  She got the sudden urge to look at Ranma.  She turned to him, hiding her face with her right hand.  She looked him in the eye.  He was trying his best…the word "kiss" popped into her mind.  She felt the urge to kiss Ranma.  

She tore her eyes away from him; her chest was starting to hurt, like someone was sitting on it.  She placed her hand on her forehead, leaning her elbow against the desk.  Her body felt weak now.  She could barely hold her head up.  "What…what is this?"  She asked herself.  

Ranma turned to her, concerned.  "Hey Akane, you feelin' ok?  You really don't look so good."

Akane turned to him, looking him in those eyes of his.  "Yea…I'm fine…Man it's really starting to get hot in here."  She said, opening the window.  The cool night breeze felt good on her damp forehead.

Ranma placed a hand on Akane's head.  She was a bit warm.  Akane's heart skipped a beat when he did that, but she just sat there, weakly.

"Akane…I think you're comin' down with somethin'.  You feel a bit warm and you're starting to shake all over.  Maybe we should call it a night."  Ranma said, gathering his notes and rising from his seat. 

Akane whirled.  "Wait!"  she said.  A part of her wanted to stay with Ranma.  That part couldn't bear to see him leave.

Ranma turned around "What?"

"Don't leave me Ranma…I want you to—" Akane stopped herself short of completing the sentence.  She looked down, confused and scared.

"Akane…somethin' is wrong isn't it?"

Akane just sat in her chair.  That heavy feeling in her chest wouldn't leave.  She just wanted Ranma to stay in her room…

"I'm gonna get you some of that hot sake stuff.  That will help you sleep tonight."  Ranma said, going down stairs.

Akane continued to sit in her chair.  "What the hell…is wrong with me?"

Ranma returned after a few minutes with a small steaming cup.  Akane did not look up to him; she had no idea what was going on.

"Uh…ok Akane.  I'll just finish studying.  You can trust me; I'll try my best.  Maybe you should go ahead and get some sleep," Ranma said, exiting quietly.  He closed the door softly; Akane was still in her chair, looking at the floor.

She looked at her trembling hands, covered in sweat.  She took a deep breath and let it out.  "What in the world is going on?" she asked herself, changing into her pajamas.  "I've…never felt like that before."  She sat down on her bed, thinking on what happened.  Her mind suddenly went forward to what would have happened if Ranma had stayed.  Visions of holding him close…She shook her head violently, shaking those thoughts out of her mind.

"Damn it!  What the hell is wrong with you Akane!"  She cursed at herself.  Never before had she wanted to be so close to Ranma…

She took a sip of the warm broth Ranma had brought her.  It made her feel a little better.  The heaviness in her chest subsided a bit, but that fire still burned inside her.  She turned the lights out and lay down in her bed.  She rolled on her side, bringing the covers up to her neck.  She felt so alone all of a sudden.  She wanted someone…anyone.  She wanted to feel their warmth…

Akane sighed to herself.  She started to feel a bit scared now.  All these new feelings suddenly came out of nowhere.  They were scary feelings, but ones she felt like she wanted to keep.  No.  She didn't want to lose these feelings, but she didn't want to keep them.  She didn't understand them at all, and that's what made her scared.  Akane rolled on her back, spreading her arms out sleeplessly.

"Maybe I'll feel better in the morning.  Ranma was right, I am starting to feel a bit sick."  She closed her eyes, hoping that this was all some strange dream and she would wake up from it sooner to later.  

Akane tossed and turned for a few hours before finally falling asleep.    

The Longest Day

****

Her eyes popped open.  It was still dark outside.  She looked over to her clock.  5:13 am.  Akane sighed to herself. It seemed like she was soaked in sweat.  Those feelings had returned.  That heat that rose up from inside her, that tightness in her chest, that feeling of loneliness.  They had all come back.  Akane arose from her bed.  She needed to talk to someone.  It was too risky trying to talk to Ranma, with what happened earlier.  Kasumi was too much like a mother.  Soun and Genma could never understand a woman's feelings.  She needed someone on her level to talk to.

She opened her door quietly and went over to Nabiki's room.  She knocked softly a few times.  No answer.  She tried a bit harder.

"Huh?  Yea…what is it…" came a sleepy Nabiki to the door.

"Sis…we need to talk…something strange is going on.  It's scaring me to death."

Nabiki woke up fully.  If her little sister needed help she would do her best.  "Ok, come on in Akane."

Akane walked in weakly.  She sat down on Nabiki's bed.  Nabiki sat, facing her in her chair.

"What seems to be troubling you Akane?"

"Well Nabiki…yesterday was…well it was scary.  When Ranma and I were studying, I started getting anxious.  I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  I was sweating and shaking all over.  Ranma thought I had caught a cold, so he decided to study for himself, but I didn't want to see him leave…I wanted him to stay for some reason.  When he did leave I…felt so alone…"

Nabiki looked on, concerned.

"I…I don't know what is happening to me.  All these sudden feelings…I never felt them before.  It's—" Akane paused.  This was not like her in the slightest.

"It's what?"  Nabiki asked

"It's…like a fire burning inside me.  It's really hard to explain."

Nabiki drew closer to Akane, examining her.  She _was_ acting very strange.

After a few moments Nabiki nodded and smiled.

"What?  Did you find out what was wrong with me?"  Akane asked

"Tell me, sis.  You two have kissed right?"

Akane started to blush; she turned her gaze to the floor.  "Uh…yea, just once though. Well…one time really didn't count…"

"Did you like that?"

Akane's face turned a deep red.  "Well…I-I guess so."

"Did you want to do that again yesterday?"

"Sorta…the idea popped suddenly in my head yesterday."

Nabiki smiled.  "Tell ya what sis.  I'm gonna do you a favor today.  No charge."

Akane looked up to Nabiki, confused.  "What are you talking about?  What kind of favor?"

"Oh…you'll see after dinner tonight."  Nabiki said, with her trademark sly smile.

Akane leaned closer to Nabiki.  "Stop kidding around Nabiki, this is serious!  I don't know what's going on and I don't like it"

"You're right about that Akane, this _is_ serious.  Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow."

Akane was even more confused.  "Come on Nabiki…"

"Well…just try following your feelings.  If you feel like doing something then do it.  It may lead somewhere unexpected."

"Nabiki quit fooling around like this.  Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Akane…I'm on your side.  Trust me.  I'll do everything in my power to help you."

Akane smiled.  "Thanks Nabiki."  She then walked back to her room, lying in her bed, awaiting the sun that was starting to peek over the trees.

Nabiki sat in hers.  "Wait until daddy hears about this.  He and Mr. Saotome will jump for joy."  She said to herself, lying back down.  She had a few more minutes to sleep.

Akane lie in her bed.  Those feelings…wouldn't they ever stop?  She tossed and turned about until her alarm went off.  She got up sleepily and started to get ready for the day.  "Maybe I'll forget all this with my sleepiness" she hoped.

Everyone was at the table when Akane arrived.  She looked at the table, almost in horror.  The only spot open was her usual spot next to Ranma.

"Don't worry Akane…that was nothing last night.  You were just feeling a bit under the weather.  It won't happen again.  Just calm down and you'll be fine."  She said to herself, taking her seat next to Ranma.

She ate breakfast with everyone else in an almost normal manner.  That fire still burned in her and her chest still felt heavy, but she didn't get one of those awkward thoughts.  She smiled to herself.

Ranma and Akane started to school.  Akane seemed a bit distant to Ranma, but that happened a lot so no one was worried.  Nabiki stayed behind.  She was on a mission.

"Hey everyone…guess what!" Nabiki announced.  Everyone turned to her, expecting an answer.

"I think something is gonna happen between those two any day now.  And when it does…"

Soun looked at Nabiki.  "What kind of something?"

"Well me and Akane had a bit of a conversation earlier this morning.  I won't go into it but it would be in everyone's best interest to make themselves scarce tonight."  Nabiki winked, smiling that smile of hers.

Soun and Genma's eyes widened.  They ran to each other giving each other a big hug.

"Saotome…this is…" Soun could barely manage to speak; his eyes were flowing with tears of happiness.

"Ranma, you _are_ just like your father" Genma said.  "Tendou, how about we celebrate by going out to eat."

"Saotome…what an excellent idea!  We shall leave Ranma and Akane…then…Oh, I am so happy.  After all this time…"

Kasumi smiled at everyone.  "Oh, isn't this wonderful!  I could go to the store and pick up a few things.  I'll fix a very special dinner for them to celebrate!  It will be so wonderful!"

"Yea everyone.  Just remember…we gotta be out of here by dinner.  With as fast as things went with those two we may want to consider staying away for a few _weeks."_

Soun turned to Nabiki.  "Oh, you don't give our heirs enough credit.  All we can do is hope for the best between them."

"Well I just thought I would shoot that by everyone.  _Ciao_!"  Nabiki said, grabbing her school bag and walking to her waiting ride. 

"Saotome…it is out duty to provide the best atmosphere for those two." 

"I agree Tendou.  It is time for Ranma to grow up and accept responsibility."

"Oh dear…I better get started on that dinner.  I wonder what to make."  Kasumi said, hurrying into the kitchen.

Soun and Genma sat at the dinner table.  They could finally start plotting again. It had been a while.

Ranma walked in front of Akane, dreading the test that was in store.  Akane walked slowly behind him, trying to concentrate.

Ranma turned around to her.  "Hey Akane…you feelin' ok?  Maybe you shoulda stayed home today, you look so…not you…"

Akane turned her gaze to the ground.  "Well Ranma…I missed a lot of stuff and I cant afford to miss any more."  She said, solemnly

"Ok, whatever…"

Akane took a deep breath.  She smiled to herself.  Those stupid visions had stopped.  Finally.  She looked up to Ranma, trying to hold back her thoughts.  "Hey, wait up for me!"  She said, running along side of him.

"Huh?  Well that was weird…" Ranma said a bit stunned.

Akane offered a smile to him; she would win this fight…

"Sorry Ranma…I was just a bit worried, but I guess I shouldn't worry so, nothing bad is gonna happen."  She said, half way trying to convince herself of that.

Ranma just smiled.  "Well its nice to see your sudden recovery."

Akane looked up at the smiling Ranma.  "He has such a nice smile…those soft features of his face were a nice touch too."  Akane thought to herself, walking along side of him.  Her eyes moved down Ranma's form, taking in his strong, defined features.  Suddenly, she regained herself.  She had done it again.  She started to find herself attracted to Ranma physically, not just emotionally, as was the case a few days ago.  "Man…where is all this coming from?"  She demanded from herself.  A part of her wanted to keep looking at Ranma.  The other part just wanted some answers.  "It…it's like there are two of me all of a sudden."  Akane summoned up her willpower, tearing her eyes from Ranma before he suspected anything.  She now sank a few steps behind him.

"Ok…this happened so suddenly…last night was the start of it.  I felt better after talking to Nabiki, but as usual she didn't give me a straight answer.  She said to, "do as you feel and it would lead somewhere unexpected."" 

Akane thought for just a minute.  She had an urge to give Ranma a big hug.

"As if!"  Akane shouted to herself.  "That would never work, besides, its not like it's me wanting to…maybe this is me.  Maybe I should listen to Nabiki.  Nah…that is _so_ not like me it would scare Ranma to death.  I sure wish I knew what Nabiki was thinking.  _That_ would give me some answers.  This isn't like me at all.  Something is seriously wrong…"  

Akane thought for a few minutes, the school was drawing closer.

"Well…I did feel better after that talk.  Maybe that is a clue.  Ranma wasn't around then.  Maybe all I need to do is avoid Ranma for a little while.  That would be easy at school, since there are so many students.  By then I'm sure to figure out what's going on."

At that moment, Ranma and Akane entered the courtyard.  Kuno was there, staring at Ranma.  Akane looked up at him, then back to the ground.  

Kuno stared at Ranma, observing him for any "weaknesses"

"Hey _Kuno-Sempai_" Ranma said with a smile.  Kuno ignored him.  He looked at Akane.  She was walking slowly behind him.  Her head was hung low and she carried her school bag, clenching it tightly against her chest.  Kuno looked one more time at Ranma.  He seemed normal.  He should have never trusted Kodachi to handle Ranma.

Ranma and Akane entered the school; Akane felt an air of relief when she was able to sit at her desk.  Her heart weighed heavy in her chest, and she started to feel a bit dizzy.  The teacher began his lessons.  Akane did not pay attention.  Her head started to hurt, with all the thinking she was doing.

"Ranma will fall asleep.  Maybe then you can concentrate."  She said to herself.  The day dragged on, Akane did start to feel a little better.  She had managed to lose Ranma through the day.  She even managed a conversation with her friends.  They had noticed Akane seemed a bit different somehow, but she refused to go home.  Soon came science class.

The teacher passed out the papers.  Ranma turned to Akane and smiled at her.  Akane, stunned, turned her eyes away quickly, pretending to get a pencil out of her school bag.  "That was too close…" she said to herself.  She picked up her pencil and eyed the first question.  The answer was "The ring of fire."  

"Ugh…everything seems to be against me today."  Akane said, the word fire made her remember how she felt about Ranma.  Akane looked down at her hand, eyeing her engagement ring.  She started to play with it, nervously.  The ring made her think of Ranma.  The way he smiled as he handed her the box.  That look in his eyes when she looked up at him.  He made her so happy that day.  She turned over to Ranma.  He was concentrating heavily on his test.

"Poor Ranma…trying so hard.  He even studied by himself.  Just for me."  Akane said to herself.  She smiled, picturing life with him.  "I wonder what we will name our children.  It didn't matter how many we had, as long as he was happy."

Akane abruptly did a double take.  She had _thought_ of having children with Ranma.  And she _liked_ the idea.  It didn't scare her any more.  In fact…she wanted to start soon.

Akane tore her eyes away, hiding her face with her hands.  She felt hot all over.  The air around her started to get thick, her breathing became very labored.  

She placed her head on her desk, covering her head with her hands.  "Where is all this coming from?"  She asked herself desperately.  "This is not like me in the slightest!  I guess we would eventually…but that's neither here nor now.  Its like someone is…reaching deep inside me and pulling up all these feelings.  Like someone is pushing me in that direction." She struggled with this "intruder" trying to push those feelings from the darkness from whence they came.  It was no use.  Whenever she had a free though, those visions appeared.  Her and Ranma…why now?  Why not later on, when they _could_…

Akane started getting scared again.  Things were starting to go fast again.  She did not like that fast pace.  There was no telling where she would end up; that uncertainty made her fearful.  A tear squeezed out of her eye.  "This is madness!"  Akane said, lifting up her head.

She stood up.  "Sensei!" she called.

"Yes?"

"I…need to go to the bathroom," Akane said, something was clearly wrong.

The teacher nodded.  Akane calmly walked outside, going into the bathroom.

Ranma looked up from his test.  Akane was not her usual self. Something was seriously wrong.  Ranma's face took a worried look.  "Well, trying to get information out of her was like trying to get blood out of a turnip.  She will come to me when she runs out of options.  I just better not worry about it."  Ranma said to himself, returning to his test.  He had skipped a lot of questions.  He eyed the first one.  "Geeze…like I know that one…"

Akane walked into the bathroom quietly.  Good, no one was in here.  She approached the mirror.  She looked a bit sick.  She leaned closer, examining herself in the mirror.  Her cheek was a bit wet.  She grabbed a towel and wiped the tear away.  She turned her face from side to side.  Nothing seemed to be wrong, except that look on her face.  It looked like she was in pain.  She pulled the front of her dress down, examining the wound she received about two weeks ago.  Dr. Tofu's acupuncture had worked very well.  It didn't hurt any but her chest hurt.  The pain seemed to come from behind the wound, deeper than Ryoga's finger had penetrated.  And it spread from there, to all parts of her body, making her arms and legs feel weak.  Akane turned on the cold water, gathering some and splashing her face with it.  It didn't put out the fire, but she felt more alert.  She dried her face off, examining her self one last time.  She tried to smile, despite herself.  Even her smile looked forced.  She shook her head.  This was like some strange kind of torture.

Suddenly, the door creaked.  Another person.  Akane quickly threw the towels away and started back to the classroom.  

She opened the door slowly, as if she didn't know what to expect.  She walked a few feet in front of Ranma.  Ranma, concerned, looked up to her.  She did not meet his eye, but sat down, trying to finish her test.

Akane sat down at her desk.  She placed a hand on her forehead, resting her elbow on her desk.  Now she felt weak…very weak.  Her mind was working hard…going from one place to another.  The test didn't help matters.  She looked up to the clock.  2:49.  Her eyes widened.  She had ten minutes to finish her test.  She scrambled for her pencil, desperately filling in answers that looked like they were right.  Her mind was too tired to care what happened right now, she just wanted this day done and over.

The dismissal bell rang.  The teacher called for the papers to be turned in.  Akane turned hers in, not meeting anyone's eye.  She walked out slowly.  Ranma would ask her what is going on.  She just couldn't tell him.  She entered the courtyard.  The fresh air made her chest feel a bit lighter.  Finally, room to breathe.  She looked ahead, Ranma stood at the stone wall, leaning against it with his hands in his pockets.  So confident…Akane loved that part of him.  "I'll bet he isn't going through anything more troublesome than that stupid test."  Akane said to herself.  

Akane approached Ranma.  Ranma felt her presence.  He turned to her.

"Hey Akane!"  Ranma said, smiling.  Akane just came along side of him, clutching her school bag tightly to her chest.

"Hi Ranma…" she said weakly.

The two started to the dojo.

"Well Akane…I think I did pretty good on that test.  What do you think?" Ranma offered, trying to lighten Akane's mood.

"Yea…" she said softly, keeping her head hung low.

"Whew…I hope I did good.  Of course if I pass I gotta try your cookin'…I don't know which is worse, repeating a grade or trying one of your experiments."  Ranma said, smiling down to her…

Akane did not respond.

"Hey Akane…notice anything different about Kuno.  We walked right past him and he didn't even say a word to us…isn't that weird?"

"Yea…I guess…"

Ranma got fed up.  "Ok Akane…what seems to be your problem?  I know you. I live in the same house as you.  You can't hide anything from me.  You worried about failin' that test?"

Akane shook her head slowly.

"Worried about Kuno?"

No response.

"Worried about today's trainin' session?  Afraid you can't match my skills?" 

Nothing.

Ranma turned around and faced Akane, grabbing her by the shoulders.  "Hey Akane…why wont you tell me what's wrong?  Could it occur to you that I might be able to help you?" 

Akane just stared at the ground.

Ranma placed a finger under Akane's chin, lifting her head up to meet his eyes.  Akane did not try to stop him.  They looked in each other's eyes.  Akane seemed to be lost somewhere.  A tear appeared in her eyes. Akane brought her hand up, grabbing Ranma on the wrist.  She ran her fingers across Ranma's strong hand…almost instinctively. Akane suddenly realized what she was doing and turned her head away from Ranma.  She then started back to the Dojo, seeming to go in slow motion.

Ranma just stood there.  Akane _was_ sick; maybe she just had the flu.  Ranma watched her, confused.  She was walking a bit differently.  Something was up with Akane; he just couldn't put his finger on it.  

"Is she really sick?"  Ranma asked himself.  "Come to think of it, she hasn't even sneezed or coughed or anything.  Maybe she stayed up all last night and she was just tired.  Well, whatever is wrong, I'll figure it out before tomorrow."  Ranma started after Akane, keeping a safe distance away, not wanting make Akane feel even worse.

The Battle for Reason

The pair entered the Dojo, Akane first.  She just dropped her school bag and went up to her room, closing the door softly.  Everyone watched as Ranma entered, hands behind his head.

"What's wrong with Akane, Ranma?" Soun asked.            

"I dunno Mr., Tendou," Ranma said, looking p the stairs.  "I think Akane is coming down with something, she doesn't seem to be actin' like herself somehow…"

Soun and Genma turned to Nabiki.  She looked at them with a slight nod.

"Well, I'm sure she will be fine later on tonight, maybe it's best to leave her be."

Ranma shrugged and sat in front of the TV.  A knock came from the door.

"Oh, I'll get it."  Kasumi said.  She opened the door.  Shampoo and Cologne.  Kasumi escorted them to the dinner table, where Ranma sat.

"Oh Ranma…could you get Akane?  I believe she may have forgot about her session today."

Ranma nodded and went to Akane's door.  He knocked.

"Y-yes?  Who is it?"  Came a shallow voice from inside.

"Its Me, Ranma.  Cologne and Shampoo are here.  You want me to tell 'em you're not feeling well?"

"N…no…I'll be out in a second."  Akane said softly.  

Ranma leaned against the wall, waiting for Akane.

"Oh man."  Akane started to herself, taking off her dress and getting her Gi out.  "I forgot that we were supposed to train today…" Akane slipped on her Gi, not wanting to give up in the slightest.  She took a deep breath.  That fire had not subsided.  She straightened out, heading to the door.  Her face took a look of determination; she would _not_ let these stupid feelings get in her way of her goal, she was going to fight back against that "intruder." 

She opened the door, Ranma looked to her.  "You ready?"  He asked

"Yes…I'm ready.  I'm ready to start."  Akane said.  

Ranma nodded.  Akane was different somehow…not like she was a few minutes ago.  Ranma couldn't quite put his finger on it.  He walked Akane down stairs and to the training hall.  Akane _was_ ready.

*****Heh. Now we get into the good stuff! This chapter marks a turn into my favorite series of chapters. Maybe because of all the cliffhangers. Well, I gotta make this short. Like a Baka I mess up my hand doing something stupid. It could have been broken, but it was just a little sprain. I took a Motrin and a nap and it's fine. It's just kinda stiff and all. Oh well.

Lets see. Updates…updates. Uh…nothing much.  Oh…Summer Planet No 1 is playing on my play list. That reminds me of my newest fanfiction, in which the crew goes to a hotel called Summer Planet Number One. Oh yes. And there will be much evilness on my part. Heh. Well not that evil. But it's good, if I say so myself. Unfortunately for the maybe three people that read my goodies down here, it's gonna be a long time before that's ready. And I finally got my Manuscript done. I've been working on that as of late. It's going to be mailed in about two days if everything goes well. Wish me luck!

So, that's it. My hand is hurting. And just incase you're wondering why I do this little thing at the end. It's like a time capsule. I can look back on this fifty years form now when I'm a famous writer and say "Dang…that's what my early work was like"

Until next we meet!*****


	10. Chapter Ten: Desperation

Chapter Ten

Desperation

Akane stood in the training hall, facing Cologne.  She eyed her intensely.  "I have to stop these stupid emotions.  They aren't me and they never were."  Akane was determined to fight herself, tooth and nail.  She cleared her mind, not remembering the last time she was able to think so clearly.  She took her stance.  Cologne lead off.

She swung her staff at Akane's head.  Akane placed a forearm up; blocking the blow. The force of the blow made her slide a few steps back.  Akane launched a right to Cologne; instead she caught the brunt of her staff.  It was like a rod of iron.  Akane tried a left, again finding the staff blocking her way.

"Akane, you must clear your mind _completely_ or you will have no hope of mastering your arts. "  Cologne said, amidst her attacks.

"She's right."  Akane said to herself.  "My mind really isn't all that clear… so much stuff to worry about."  Akane continued to train, despite her feelings.

Shampoo turned to Ranma, who was sitting a little bit away from her.  "Is Akane ok?"  She asked, concerned

"I dunno Shampoo."  Ranma started.  "She has been actin' real funny since last night."

"Last night!  What you two do?"  Shampoo asked hurriedly.

"Well, Akane told me about a test we had and she offered to help me study a bit, on the condition I taste her cooking again." Shampoo winced in pain for Ranma.  He continued.  "All of a sudden, Akane seemed to start feelin' real bad.  She started running a fever and sweating and shaking all over, like she had a cold or flu or somethin'.  Of course she wouldn't tell me what was wrong.  Then at school, it looked like she got better, but then sank right back down, almost like she was depressed.  She's been that way up until you guys showed up, now she looks like she could halfway kill a person.  I'm tellin' ya, she can be so strange sometimes…"

"Is very strange Ranma.  You want Shampoo and great-Grandmother to help?"

"Well it may come down to that, but if I know Akane, she will prolly try to solo whatever is bothering her.  She even tried that with a real cold once…"

"Shampoo's great-Grandmother know lots of medicine.  Can fix Akane up very fast."

"Thanks Shampoo, I'll keep you two in mind.  Right now though…I dunno, Akane doesn't seem like herself."

"Akane be fine Ranma" Shampoo said.  Ranma was starting to worry.

"Yea…"

Akane leaped into the air, coming down with a flying kick to Cologne.  Cologne sidestepped the kick, planting her staff firmly in Akane's ribs.  Akane was flung backwards, landing hard against the wall.  The pain Akane experienced had made her forget about her troubles.  For a few brief seconds, Akane was focused on her training and that alone.

"Hey Akane!  You can do better than that!"  Ranma cheered from the sidelines, smiling a bit.  Akane made the mistake of turning to see him.  That pressure in her chest returned.  It seemed to sap all of her strength.  Cologne hopped up to her, examining her condition.  Akane looked up to her, in pain.  It wasn't from the blow she had received.  It was from somewhere within.  Cologne eyed Akane closely, Akane started to get a bit worried.  Did she know what she was feeling?

"Akane…something is troubling you.  There is a conflict with in you.  Two halves of the same person are fighting to gain control of your mind.  Until you decide which side wins, I will not be able to help you train.  Your mind must be clear to reflect on your mistakes and learn from them.  You may come and see me once your decision is made.  Let us go Shampoo, we must watch the Café."

With that, Cologne and Shampoo left.  Ranma looked at Akane, still sitting on the floor.

He approached her.  "What was she talking about Akane?  Two sides of the same person?  Did somethin' happen to you?''

"No…nothing happened Ranma…I just…" Akane stopped abruptly.  No telling what kind of words would come out of her mouth.

Ranma offered her a hand.  Akane grabbed it, softly. She rose to her feet, keeping her head down.  She took a step away from Ranma.  Her body seemed to react by itself, tripping, and forcing her into Ranma's arms.  Ranma grabbed her, trying to stabilize her.

"Hey…you ok Akane?  Did you get hurt that bad?"

Akane did not answer.  She moved her arms behind Ranma, giving him a gentle hug.  That made her feel so much better; to be holding Ranma.  The weight had lifted off her chest.  She was at peace.  She tightened her grip on Ranma, placing her head on his chest.  She wanted to stay like this…

"Uh…Akane?" Ranma asked, tapping her on the head.  Abruptly, Akane looked up, she had lost herself again.  She backed away from Ranma, turning her head away from him.  She turned her head down to the ground, walking past Ranma silently.

Ranma watched her.  "Geeze…what was that all about?  Something is seriously wrong with Akane." Ranma said to himself, sitting down in front of the TV.

Akane sat in her room, she was angry with herself for what she had done. She took a deep breath.  "It's like…my body moved on its own back there, like someone was controlling me…Well, I sure felt better after that little moment…"

Akane went to her mirror, inspecting herself.  She turned her body each and every way.  Yes.  She did have a smile on.  She was happy, happy that the weight in her chest had been lifted.

"I wonder how Ranma felt…I hope he's not mad or anything.  Actually, to be honest, he's probably more confused than I am."  Akane felt that warmth rise from with in her again.  It came suddenly, her limbs started to get weak.  Something was different about those feelings this time…Like they weren't as strong.

"Well, whatever he's feeling, I have to get to the bottom of this…" Akane's mind seemed to work better than it had in previous hours.  She was not scared of her feelings any more, but they did feel alien to her and for that reason she wanted to figure out what was wrong.  Akane thought to herself for a few minutes.  Ranma would definitely be out.  Nabiki was _going_ to help her, but when?  She had ruled out the rest of the family.  Maybe Ukyo?  Nah…she seemed to still be depressed about her losing Ranma.  There was one person that could help her, a person that was always there for her.  Akane arose from her bed, changing into one of her less fancy dresses.  She opened her door, looking for anyone.  Everyone was downstairs.  Akane walked down stairs, past everyone, heading for the door.

"Hey Akane, where are you going?"  Soun asked.

"Oh…well…I forgot to see Dr. Tofu the other day, so I felt like now was a good time…"

"Oh, that's good." Soun said, looking towards Nabiki.  Nabiki gestured to Ranma.

"Why not take Ranma with you?"  He asked.

"Well, It looks like he is busy right now…I hate to drag him along."

"Yea, I'll just wait here until dinner."

"No Ranma, as Akane's fiancée, you two must get used to doing things like this together," Genma said fiercely.

"Hey Pops what'cha mean "things like this?' This don't got nothin' to do with me"

"Ranma…you hurt your father…here I was, thinking that you two had finally started to get long."

Ranma rolled his eyes.  "Well, we are starting to get along…"

"Then act like it Ranma!  Besides, can't you see that Akane seems to have fallen ill?  If something happened to her, you would never forgive yourself."

"Nothin' is gonna happen to Akane."  Ranma said under his breath.  He got up from his TV and walked after Akane, who had already left.

Genma turned to everyone and smiled.  Nabiki nodded.  "Good job Mr. Saotome.  Now…this gives us about an hour to get everything ready.  I've written a note for those two.  Everything else is up to you guys."

Everyone nodded.  Kasumi went to finish her special dinner.  Soun and Genma had a plan of their own. 

Realizations

Ranma walked behind Akane, in his usual, unconcerned manner.  Akane was a few feet in front of him, pondering.

"I hope Tofu-sensei can help me.  If he couldn't then no one could.  It's strange really…somehow…it's like I knew this was coming.  I sure hope we can figure out something.  Who knows what I would do to Ranma next."

Akane heard footsteps behind her.  She turned to the sound.  It was Ranma, walking behind her, seeming to be in his own little world.  Akane's heart jumped, she had wanted to do this alone.  Ranma might overhear her conversation.

"Ranma!  What are you doing here?"  She asked.

"Pops told me to keep an eye on you, just incase you got mugged or fainted or somethin'."

"Well Ranma, you know perfectly well I can handle anything myself.  You should just go home."  Akane really didn't mean that.  She wanted to be close Ranma.

"Nah…I really don't wanna go back there.  Did everyone seem to act funny to you?"

"N…no…" Akane said, turning around, her eyes were going places they shouldn't have gone.  

"I have got to stop this," She said to herself, entering Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"Yes…how can I…Oh, hi Akane.  I see your husband is accompanying you" Tofu said with a smile.

"Hey Tofu-sensei" Ranma said.  Akane walked into that little, familiar room.  Ranma followed.  He was kind of bored.

"So Akane, what's troubling you?  Marital problems?  Strange feelings that you can't explain?"

Akane's eyes widened.  "Oh no!   How did Tofu-sensei figure it out so fast?  Damn! Ranma is in here…what am I gonna do?"

"Just kidding Akane.  Why did you get that look all of a sudden?"

"Uh…well…"

"Anyway Akane, what seem to be the problem?"

Akane gained her resolve back.  Ranma leaned himself in a corner, daydreaming.

"Well Tofu-sensei.  I think I'm coming down with something.  I was shaking all over and sweating real bad.  Ranma said I had a fever."

"Ok…" Tofu said, examining Akane.  His palpitations over vital areas did not elicit a response.

A few moments passed.  "Well Akane…seems like you're your usual, healthy self.  I can't seem to find anything wrong with you physically.  Even your spirits seem very high, suggesting that you feel very confident about something."

Akane looked up to Tofu and smiled.  "Well, thank you for your help Tofu-sensei."  Akane got up and started back to the Dojo.  Ranma continued to dwell in his little world. Akane would be fine, he better not interfere.

"I'm…fine?"  Akane asked herself.  "Come to think of it…all that shaking and sweating is gone.  I am able to think straight.  Only those stupid visions of me and Ranma and that warm feeling are left.  This is very strange.  I wonder…" Akane thought for a few minutes, contemplating her next move.  She was thinking about what happened in the training hall.

"Ah!  I have an idea!"  She exclaimed to herself.  She turned to Ranma, stopping in front of him.

"Hey Ranma.  Wake up in there!"  Akane said with a smile. 

"Huh?  What Akane?"  Ranma said, looking down, his arms still behind his head.

"Give me a hug Ranma?"  Akane asked, smiling and spreading out her arms.

Ranma's eyes widened.  "W…what?"

"I said…give me a hug!" Akane said cheerfully.  Her charm was hard to resist.

"A hug?  You gotta be kiddin'.  Why would I do that?"

"_Because_ Ranma, we are fiancées aren't we?"

"Well yea…I guess.  But this is kinda sudden and all…"

"Well Ranma, do you want to do it or not?  I'm not going to ask you again."

"Well, I guess so, only because you're sick though."  Ranma said, approaching her.  Akane jumped into his arms.  Ranma put his arms around her, a bit confused, but not asking any questions.  A few moments passed.  Akane released Ranma.  

"Ok, thanks Ranma!"  Akane said, turning around and walking back to the Dojo, as if nothing had happened.

Ranma stood in the street, watching Akane walking.  He scratched his head.  "This is just weird.  I hope she stays like that."  Ranma said, smiling to himself.  If Akane was sick, maybe he could stand to be around her for a few more days.  He walked behind Akane, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.  He had no chance.

"Ok Akane…you have successfully scared Ranma."  Akane said to herself.  She took a deep breath.  "That fire had subsided again.  My chest feels so light.  It's like…clearness in my mind.  This is strange.  I wonder if this means something…" Akane continued to the Dojo, more concerned about what was happening with her than worrying about what Ranma thought.

Ranma and Akane entered the Dojo.  Akane was starting to feel more confident about her feelings, like she had finally accepted them as hers.  Ranma was starting to worry about Akane even more so after her hug.  They opened the door.  Silence.  Akane went further inside the Dojo, looking for anyone.  

"Hey Pops.  You in here?"  Ranma asked loudly.  No answer.

"Hey Ranma…look at this."  Akane said, picking up a note that lay on the dinner table.  Dinner was set out very eloquently, with two candles burning brightly.  Ranma eyed the candles, curious.

"Yea, what is it Akane?"

"It's a note from Nabiki."  Akane said, reading it.  A few moments passed.  

"She says that everyone will be gone until real late tonight.  Our fathers are eating dinner and going to the baths.  Kasumi is shopping with Nabiki, then they will go see a movie."

"Hmm…that's kinda weird" Ranma said, taking the note from Akane and reading it.

Akane glared at Ranma for snatching the note.

"Well Ranma, they will be back later on tonight, so don't worry."

"You think I'm worried?  Ranma said with that smile of his.  "For once I can actually relax in here with everyone gone."

Akane looked up to Ranma confused.  "What was he talking about?"  She asked herself.  "Did Ranma actually want to be alone with me?"  A lump formed in Akane's throat.  She had given herself another thing to worry about.

"Well, at least Kasumi finished dinner for us.  Let's eat."  Ranma said happily sitting down and grabbing his portion.  Akane followed suit, still trying to figure out what was going on.

She sat across from Ranma, watching him eat.  He seemed to be in a good mood, despite what she had done to him.

"Maybe Ranma felt the same way I did."  She said to herself, eating slowly.  That warm feeling returned.  It did not burn like before, but instead felt more comforting than painful.

Akane set her chopsticks down, staring into her plate.  What _if_ Ranma had the same feelings as her?  He did seem to worry about her over the past 24 hours.

"Hey Akane?  Ranma asked.  "Is everything OK?  You've been like this since yesterday.  It's startin' to worry me."

Akane shook her head slightly, breaking her trance.  Something arose from within her, forcing it's way out of her mouth.

"No Ranma…everything is not OK."  Akane said, looking into Ranma's eyes.  He could see all the confusion, even a hint of pain.  "Ever since last night…" Akane broke off, fearing what she was about to say.

"What?"  Ranma asked

"Well…since then…"

Akane just couldn't say what was wrong.  She couldn't admit what her "sickness" was about.  She just sat there.  Ranma examined her.  There was no way of getting the truth out of her.  Ranma got a bit angry.

"Fine Akane."  Ranma said, a bit hurt.  "You can be so Un-cute sometimes."

Ranma got up and switched on the TV.  The silence was killing him.  The channel had a bunch of music videos.

Akane remained seated at the table.

"That idiot Ranma!"  She said to herself.  "He has no idea what I'm going through."  Akane turned her gaze to the table, hurt.  She sat there for a few minutes, thinking.

"Wait a second!  Nabiki said that she was going to help me.  But how?"  Akane continued to think.  "She said I would find out at dinner…" her eyes widened.  "Ranma and I are alone for dinner.  That's what she was planning.  She knew how I was feeling.  That's why even Kasumi left the house.  So that means…everyone knows…everyone wants us to…" Akane let her thoughts trail off.  Everyone was in on it.  Even she was kind of…curious, although she came to that conclusion reluctantly.  She still had no idea why these feelings had manifested themselves, but they did and she would handle them.

Akane got up and sat next to Ranma.  She needed to say something to him, but she didn't know how to go about it.

Ranma sat in front on the TV.  "Geeze…what's wrong with Akane now?"  He asked himself.  "She won't even tell me what's going on.  Does she even trust me?"

Ranma noticed that Akane had sat next to him.  He moved his eye discreetly to her form.  She seemed to be fidgeting nervously.  She wanted to say something to him.  Ranma noticed a small glimmer on her hand.  That engagement ring he gave her.  She wore is proudly.  Ranma smiled to himself, remembering how he felt about Akane.

"Maybe I should show her that I care about how she feels."  Ranma noticed her hand.  It seemed to be calling out to him.  He reached his hand over, placing it on hers.

Akane's heart jumped.  She had wanted that, but it still shocked her.  How did she find herself in this position?  Maybe her body acted on it's own again.  She really didn't care though.  "Ranma _does_ feel the same way I do."  She said to herself. "Could he really want to…?" Her heart began to beat faster.  She looked to Ranma.  Ranma turned to her, smiling.

Akane began to smile also.  She was starting to understand…about everything.

Akane made the first move.  She moved herself closer to Ranma.  Ranma seemed to have the same idea.  Akane pressed her lips against Ranma's passionately.  She brought her other hand around, placing it behind Ranma's head.  Ranma placed his free hand around Akane's back, giving her a kind of gentle hug.

The kiss ended after a few moments.  Ranma was still holding Akane's hand.  They looked at each other.  The both started blushing.  Embarrassed, Akane slid back to her side in a shy manner.  Ranma resumed his TV watching.

"Wow…" Akane said to herself.  "That really was me just then…everything was on our side…so what am I waiting for?"  Akane looked at her hands.  "I do feel better now, almost like I should…"

Akane sat there nervously planning her next move.  She listened to the music video that was playing

            _"You may touch me in dreams, but they don't stay._

_            Today you don't have much to say_

_            How am I gonna face the light of day?_

_            What have I done now?"_

_            "Things that we left unspoken, thinking it's for the best_

_            Then I look into your eyes, gets tight in my chest…"_

Akane sat there, thinking about what she was hearing.  Her breathing began to get a bit rapid.  That warmth seemed to cover her whole body.  She was getting nervous.

"What _have_ I done now?"  Akane asked herself.  She took a deep breath.  "Ok Akane, no turning back now.  Everyone and everything is waiting for you.  It would seem like everything is pushing you to do this…"

Akane turned to Ranma; he was still a bit embarrassed.  Akane moved closer to him; she was sitting on her knees.

"Ra…Ranma?"  Akane asked. The nervousness was clear in her voice.

Ranma turned to her "Yea?"

"I um…well…I think we should…everyone knows that…"

Something was holding Akane back.  It was herself.  "Come on Akane" she tried.  She thought back to how much better she felt after Ranma's hug.  That was the only way to feel better.  Without giving it a second thought, Akane grabbed Ranma, giving him another kiss.  She had to prove to herself that this was in fact her.

Ranma, stunned for just a second, soon found himself lost in the moment.  Something felt off about that kiss though…almost seemed to have been forced.  The kiss ended with Akane still sitting on her knees, wrestling with her words.  Ranma took his hand, placing it on her forehead.

"Well…everything seems normal" Ranma said, seemingly un-phased by the turn of events.  "Akane…this is really weird.  Who are you?  And where is the real Akane?"

"What are you talking about Ranma?  This _is_ the real me."  Akane said slowly; she had no idea what was going on.

"No, you're not the real Akane.  The real Akane would have hit me for no reason just then."

"But Ranma…can't you see that…I…" Akane tried her best, but it wasn't enough.

"What?  See what?  I see someone pretending to be Akane if that's what you're talkin' about."

"No Ranma…" Akane continued with extreme patience.  "Can't you see what's been happening the past day or so?"

Ranma thought for a minute.  "Yea…you got that flu or somethin' right?"

"No_…Ranma_…" Akane's patience was starting to wear thin.  "Haven't you been feeling something…something you can't explain?"

"Uh…no.  What are you talkin' about."

"You know…mysterious feelings that you have no idea where they came from."

"Akane…I have no idea what you are talking about.  Maybe you should go to sleep or somethin'. That flu seems to have got a bit worse."

Ranma looked at Akane, very confused and shaking his head.  Akane's patience had reached its limit

"Damn it Ranma!  Don't play stupid with me.  I know you know exactly what I'm talking about!"  Akane said, rising to her feet.

Ranma leaned back, absorbing the assault.  "What…what are you talking about Akane?"

"Ranma…you blockhead, I said stop playing your stupid games!"

Ranma got to his feet.  "I ain't playin' no stupid games Akane.  If anyone is playin' games, its you, actin' all weird and stuff."

"No Ranma, I know you know.  So does everyone else.  Nabiki, Kasumi, our fathers, probably even a few of your former fiancées."

"Akane, what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about.  Its about our feelings for each other!"

"Feelings for each other?  What kind of feelings?  I know what feeling angry at each other is!"

"Oh Ranma… I am _way_ passed angry.  You can be so damn dense sometimes.  You don't have to hide your feelings for me any more."

"Who's hidin' their feelings!  I told you I loved you and that's that right?  Geeze…that sickness has made you so violent…"

"Sickness?  Ranma, wake up and open your eyes, it wasn't a sickness; it was my feelings!"

"There you go with that feelings garbage again. What are you talking about?"

Akane's anger reached its breaking point.  

"_Damn it_ Ranma!  Do I have to _spell _it out to you?  Are you so stupid that you can't pick up what I'm saying?"

"You're the one that's actin' stupid!"

"Fine…you want stupid…I'll show you stupid!"  Akane reached behind her back and started fiddling around back there.

"That Ranma is _such an idiot_…I'll show him though.  I've been under too much pressure to do this and he isn't gonna stop me."  Akane said to herself.

  Ranma looked on, curious and mad.  Akane then lifted her dress off her body, throwing it violently behind her.

"There Ranma!  Can you understand _this_ or do you need a diagram?"

Ranma's eyes widened in total shock.  Akane had _never_ done that before.  He took a step back, intrigued, but fearing for his life.

"A…Akane…what are you doing?"

Akane seethed for a moment.  Ranma was stupid beyond all human comprehension.  She stood there in her underwear, clenching her fist.

"Still don't get it do you Ranma?"  Akane asked, approaching him.  Ranma was backed into a corner.  No escape.

Akane got next to Ranma.  He was starting to get worried.  

"Ok Ranma…we both know we want this and everyone else knows it too. I'm only gonna do this for you once so lets get this done!"  Akane said, grabbing Ranma's shirt and bringing him up to her.  Ranma pushed back instinctively.  He had a lot of practice with that maneuver.  He pushed Akane back a few steps, totally baffled at what was happening.  Akane approached him again.  Ranma gritted his teeth.

Akane stopped abruptly in front of him.  Her rage vanished, her old self was back.  She turned her eyes to the floor.

"What…what am I doing?" she asked audibly.  She looked down, noticing that she was in her underwear.  She was stunned.  She looked up to Ranma, hoping for some sort of explanation.  He was just as confused.  Akane quickly tried her best to hide her assets from Ranma, but it was too late.  Ranma approached her seriously.  He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Akane…" he said in almost a whisper.  

"What have I done?"  Akane asked herself, looking into Ranma's eyes.  He was the serious one this time.  "Oh man…I…I can't go through with it…" She turned her head away from Ranma.

Ranma grabbed her head and looked into her eyes…

"Akane…"

"Shit!"  Akane said to herself.  What had she got herself into now? There was no way out.  She just gazed into Ranma's eyes, hoping this nightmare would end soon.

"…I had no idea it had progressed this far…we have to do something…"

Akane's heart skipped a beat.  She took a deep breath.  "Well…at least everyone will be happy."  Akane thought to what would happen next.  She kind of looked forward to the next couple of hours.  She might just enjoy it…She relaxed her body.

"…We have to do something…about that flu," Ranma said, seriously.

Akane just blinked at Ranma…utterly stunned.

"Hey…Akane?  Man…that flu is serious isn't it?"

"Ranma didn't have the same feelings about me as I did about him.  Even he isn't that dense.  Ranma…almost made me…" Akane lashed out at Ranma.  She blamed him; fully knowing it was her fault.  She struck Ranma in the cheek, sending him back.

"What the hell did you do that for, you stupid tomboy?"  Ranma demanded.

Akane looked at her clenched fist.  "Maybe this _was_ a flu…maybe those feelings weren't mine…"

"I'm sorry Ranma… I have no idea what's going on…" Akane looked at Ranma.  He was getting up.

"Well, where could you have got a flu from?"  Ranma asked, putting that incident behind him

Akane shook her head.  "I dunno.  I don't even know what is causing this…"

"Could it have been something you ate?"

"I don't think so.  I had all the same things you did.  Dinner yesterday and tonight.  Those cookies Kasumi baked for everyone…"

Ranma cut her off.  "What cookies?"

"You know…those chocolate chip cookies that Kasumi made.  She put them in that heart shaped cookie tin."

Ranma snapped his fingers.  He had figured it out.

"Ah ha!  Those cookies weren't from Kasumi…they were from Kodachi!"

"What?  Kodachi!  How do you know?"

"She wrote me one of those stupid letters.  I left it in the garbage.  They must have been laced."

"So that explains everything then…" Akane said, maybe she was a bit disappointed.  "What do we do now?"

"Well, there is one place I can go.  Shampoo knows a lot about that kinda stuff.  I'm sure she can give you a cure or somethin'"

Akane smiled, relived that she wasn't going crazy.  "Thanks Ranma."  Akane said.  Ranma walked to the door.

"You better stay here Akane…no telling what you'll take off next," Ranma said with a smile.  Akane looked down at herself.  There wasn't much left on her.  She blushed and ran to her fallen dress, throwing it on quickly.  Ranma walked out into the night, heading for the Kat Café.  Akane needed to sit down…she was completely lost.

The Truth

Ranma approached the Kat café.  The lights were off, except for the ones upstairs.  Ranma knocked loudly on the door.  The lights inside came on.  Shampoo opened the door.

"Oh, _Nihao_ Ranma!"  She exclaimed, jumping into his arms.  Shampoo suddenly realized what she did.  She released Ranma; her head was hung low.  "Shampoo sorry Ranma…"

"Its ok Shampoo…hey…remember what you said yesterday…about helping Akane?"

"Yes...Akane need help?"

"Yea…she ate some sort of laced cookies and has been acting very strangely."

"Come in Ranma, great-Grandmother help for sure."  Shampoo said, leading Ranma to her

"Something wrong with Akane?"  Cologne asked.

"Yea…how did you know…" Ranma said, puzzled.

"I could tell from her performance during our training session.  Something was weighing heavily on her heart."

"Yea you can say that again."  Ranma said, sitting down.  "It's like this.  Two days ago, I got a strange package.  I opened it and found a heart shaped tin that had cookies inside.  I thought I threw them away in time, but Akane said she had some.  Then she began sweating and shaking and stuff.  Today she seemed to lose those symptoms, but started acting all weird, giving me hugs and kisses and spouting some stuff about our "feelings"."

Cologne nodded.  "I see…I suspected as much, but I wasn't sure."

"So you know what's wrong with her?"

"Yes Ranma.  Whoever sent you those cookies wanted you bad…and I don't mean to go out on a date."

Ranma suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"There is an ancient recipe for "Chocolate chip cookies of Lust" in our Amazon traditions.  We kept the secret locked up, for fear it would be used for non-healing purposes.  Apparently, the person that made the cookies had experience in that kind of art."

"So…what was it supposed ta' do?"  Ranma asked

"Well…basically, it takes deep rooted feelings and forces them out.  Any normal person would have succumbed to the powers of the cookies. I am not surprised that Akane was able to resist her urges so.  She has a very strong will."

"Wait a second…you mean all yesterday…Akane was trying to…"

"Yes, Ranma.  Those cookies forced feelings and visions into her mind, making it hard to for her concentrate."  Cologne trailed off for a second, thinking.

"Ranma…when exactly did she eat the cookies?"

Ranma thought for a moment.  "It was two days ago, it musta been right after school.  That's when Kasumi told me I had a package.  I opened the cookies, but I knew better than to eat 'em.  Kasumi asked me to help her, so I left the cookies there.  Then Akane came a few minutes later…telling me about a test we had.  After that, I threw them away.  She musta ate 'em when she came down stairs."

"That is very strange…" Cologne said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"The Cookies of lust are only supposed to last for 24 hours, upon them entering the stomach."

"That means that she should have started to feel better right about the time you and Shampoo showed up for the training session."

"Yes…but she was very confused and uncertain…I could see it…"

"Well, we shouldn't worry about it.  As long as there is a cure."

Cologne nodded.  "Shampoo.  Please fetch me my green herbal bag.  I will make a tea to neutralize the toxins used in the recipe."

"Thank you Cologne.  Things were starting to get heated in there…"

"Oh…how so?"  Cologne asked, interested in what would happen between the two.

"Well…I'd rather not get into that."  Ranma said, smiling shyly.  It would have been nice if he and Akane did go through with it though…

Cologne prepared the tea carefully.  Shampoo watched her, gathering knowledge.  She gave it to Ranma in a small covered bowl.  

"Tell Akane to drink this.  She will feel instantly better."

"OK, thanks a lot!"  Ranma said, heading out the door.  Shampoo followed him.

She stood at the door, watching Ranma run down the street.  She felt a bit sad…but her fate led elsewhere.

"Good Luck Ranma.  Shampoo happy to help you!"  She yelled at Ranma.

Ranma's figure turned, all she could see was his silhouette, waving his hand in the air and yelling something back.

Shampoo watched until his form vanished.  She turned back inside, sadly.

"Don't worry my granddaughter.  The fates were against us from the beginning."  Cologne started.  "The best we can do is honor our ancestors and wish them the best."

Shampoo turned to Cologne; a tear came out of her eye.  She knelt down to her knees, crying at her loss of Ranma.  It was for certain now.  Cologne brought her small form next to Shampoo, patting her on the back.  Fate was harsh like that sometimes.

Akane sat at the dining table, perplexed.

"So…it was because of those cookies after all.  There really were two sides fighting inside me…" Akane sighed a bit.  "So…all those feelings I had…weren't really mine to begin with.  I was so sure of my actions though…everything seemed to be pushing me." Akane's chest had lightened, she could breathe normally now.  The first time for what seemed like ages.  She smiled to herself.  "I should have known…I mean…me…wanting Ranma like that.  You have got to be kidding.  But somehow…maybe it would have been kinda nice…I mean…Ranma was a guy after all.  I guess he woulda liked it.  Well…one day for sure…"

The opening door disrupted any further thought.  Akane turned around, seeing Ranma carrying a weird looking bowl.  "Hey Akane!"  Ranma called to her.  "Cologne and Shampoo got you a cure, she said to drink this and you will feel instantly better."

Ranma smiled as he handed her the bowl.  Akane removed the lid and drank.  It tasted a bit like a warm green tea, but with a hint of something else.  Akane sat there for a few moments.  She didn't feel any different.

"So Akane, feeling better?"  Ranma asked, smiling

"Uh…well yea…thanks Ranma."  Akane said, she was still a bit shy about what she had almost done.

"You know…Cologne said that those were Cookies of lust, or somethin' like that.  She told me that the effects should have worn off after your little training session today."

"Oh…really?"  Akane asked half-heartedly.

"Yea…kinda weird isn't it.  She said it was supposed ta' take hidden feelings and bring them to the surface, but after that, they were supposed ta' stop…" Ranma said thoughtfully.  "Wait a second Akane…you were actin weird all night tonight.  Shouldn't those cookies have worn off by now…"

Akane thought for a moment.  She went back to the training session she had today.  "Let's see…at school I was all shaky and nervous, but that did start to wear off as soon as I got home.  I could think clearly shortly after.  I even began plotting to…" Akane suddenly realized something.  Ranma watched as she grew pale.  "Those cookies _did_ wear off…that _was_ me back then, just the same as it was tonight.  Those really _were_ my feelings.  I _did_ want to…" Akane's stomach got a bit weak, realizing the truth of the depth of her feelings for Ranma.  Secretly, she knew, but tried desperately to hide it from herself.  It was too much of a change from the Akane of a few months ago, what with her hating boys so much.

"Hey Akane?  Why do you look so pale?"  Ranma asked, concerned.  An idea popped into his head.  "Say…if the cookies were supposed to wear off by this after noon…. that means that it was really you just now.  You made all the decisions tonight by your self."

Akane's stomach got weaker.  Ranma wasn't as stupid as she previously thought.  What was she going to do?

"Ranma…I'm sorry…it's just that…" Akane wanted to apologize that it took her so long to realize her emotions; she wanted to apologize for how slow things were going.  She couldn't get the words out…

Ranma started to laugh.  "Yea right…You…Akane…actually plotting to sleep with me?  If you were half as cute as that, I would jog around town 100 times on my left hand."  Ranma continued his laughter; Akane narrowed her eyes at Ranma. "Ha…that was a good one wasn't it?  You…plotting like that so.  Well, I'm just glad that…" Ranma's smile vanished; having noticed Akane wasn't taking it as lightly.

"_Ranma you…stupid, perverted, cross-dressing, moron_!"  Akane shouted at him.  Akane lashed out with her fist.  Ranma saw that one coming and dodged it.  Akane started after him.  Ranma ran away, again fearing for his life.

"See…what did I tell you?"  Ranma said, turning and facing Akane.  "You are too violent to have done even one-tenth of what you did today!"

Akane stopped dead in her tracks.  "Hmph…I don't have to listen to a pervert like you.  I'm going to bed!"  Akane shouted, storming upstairs.  "Man…that Ranma is truly an idiot," she said to herself, heading to her room.  She started to fell a bit sad suddenly.  "Did Ranma actually mean what he said?"  Akane listened to his voice echo in her head.  "If you were half as cute as that…"

"I wonder what Ranma meant by that.  Maybe he did want to…whatever! I shouldn't worry about it right now.  Besides, we are still in high school.  That would just complicate things more. I'll just wait."  Akane approached her door.  She opened it and went inside.  Her mind did a double take.  She went back to the door.  Her little sign had been altered.  It read  "Ranma and Akane" She rolled her eyes.  "Only our fathers could have done that."  She looked inside her room.  Ranma's bedding was inside, neatly laid out next to her bed.  "I'm surprised they didn't just get us a bigger bed."  Akane knelt down; rolling the sheets up and taking them back to where they belonged.  She heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  She peeked out of her room.  Ranma was coming up.

He looked over to Akane, holding his bedding.  "Hey Akane?  What are you doing with my blankets there?"  Akane pointed to the altered sign.

"Our fathers are up to their old tricks again"

"Oh…" Ranma said.  "So you're so mad at me that you don't want anything to do with me?"

Akane turned to him.  "Well…no…I just thought that you wouldn't want to sleep in there with me.  So I was just going to put it back in your room.  You didn't actually want to…"

Ranma regained his composure.  "Oh, of course not…well not unless you wanted me too…"

"Well…it has nothing to do with what I want."  Akane began slowly.  "You see…this was kinda my fault.  I told Nabiki what was going on and she took it too far.  That's why everyone left us alone tonight.  She said she was going to help me out…It would seem everyone wanted us to start…acting the part…Nabiki was only trying to help."

"Yea…you know how everyone can be…."

Ranma and Akane looked at each other.  They both turned their eyes to the ground, a bit embarrassed.  The silence was deafening.  Maybe they both should start acting the part.

"So…Akane…" Ranma tried

"W…what…" Akane returned slowly.  They stood there, silent for a few more moments, searching for the right words to say.  They couldn't find them.

"Uh…well…I'm just gonna take a bath" Ranma said, giving up his fight.

"Sure Ranma…I'll just…um…put this in your room then."

"Ok…thanks Akane"

"Ok then Ranma…"

They looked at each other for a mew more moments.

"You know Akane…I…uh.  Well actually…"

"What Ranma?"  Akane asked, almost hopefully.

"Well…you know…if you wanted me to sleep in there…I would understand.  I know it wouldn't be because _you_ wanted to.  It would be just to get our fathers offa our back.  Of course we don't have to…its not like I actually wanted to or anything, but whatever you decided would be fine with me."

"Well…if you don't want to…its not like we haven't disobeyed our fathers before."

"Uh…well…if that's your choice then…not like I care either way, I was just sayin' you know…"

"Yea…" Akane was a bit saddened, as was Ranma.

Ranma walked slowly to the bathroom while Akane went and laid out his blankets for him in his room.

Time ticked away slowly.  Akane just sat in her room, trying to busy her mind to keep it from reflecting on today's events.  Ranma returned to the TV after his bath.  Soon he went to bed.  No one showed up at the Dojo until about 1 am.

Everyone entered, with cautious optimism.  Nabiki was the first up stairs.  She opened Akane's door slowly.  No Ranma.  Nothing had happened.  She shook her head, disappointed.  Soun and Genma looked at each other.  Ranma and Akane were determined to move at their own pace, no matter what they plotted.  There was no rushing this.  Defeated, the family got ready for bed.  Kasumi stayed up to clean up a bit.  Tomorrow was another day.

*****Hey! I'm still alive! I know it's been a week. Well, remember that story I was working on? I've prolly said this a hundred times, but I found a publisher that publishes first time book authors. So, in accordance with that, my entire amount of free time is spent there. And I just got back from sending my chapter off to the contest. Heh. After an…I'd say 70% rewrite that is. It's a lot better.  Well, that just leaves about 20 more chapters to do. And I have to cut my story by about 70 pages. Ugh…

So, I'm doing that. It's harder than I thought. But don't worry. I'm not gonna forget you guys. I still have two other fics to post. So just bare with me, and I'll try hard to update on a more frequent basis. Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter is my personal favorite! It's really cute! And it'll set up the the following 10 chapters.

Until next we meet!*****


	11. Chapter Eleven: Happy Birthday, Ranma!

Chapter Eleven

Happy Birthday Ranma!

About a month had passed since the cookie incident.  Ranma and Akane's relationship continued to grow, albeit at a very slow pace.  Akane's sign was changed back to the way it was, and she soon forgot about what had happened only a month ago.  School was over, granting her more time to train.  She trained very hard on mastery of her skills.  Ranma also began to train, worried that Akane might one day surpass him.  Akane still could not beat Ranma, but that didn't stop her from trying.  Their fathers decided once and for all to stop trying to rush their children.  Doing so may only slow the process.  

Akane awoke at her usual time that first day of school break.  She sat up, looking around a bit.  Her clock said 7:02 am.  She turned to her calendar.  It was the second of June.  She got up and walked over to it.  The ninth had a small red circle around it.  In red were the letters "Ranma's birthday."  Akane smiled to herself.  Just one more week was left.  

"I wonder what he would like…well first of all, I better find a way to buy something."  Akane said to herself.   She changed from her pajamas, into her orange dress.  The orange would match perfectly with the late spring day that was forming.  She opened her door and went outside.  Nabiki was lying on her bed with the door open. Akane approached the room, knocking on the open door.

"Hey…is Ranma up yet?"  Akane asked.

"No sis he's still asleep.  You know how he loves to sleep in."

"Ok. Thanks Nabiki."  Akane said, spying the magazine that she was reading.  "Hey, what is that?"

Nabiki turned to Akane and smiled.  "Just trying to spend a little bit of money sis.  This is a catalog for that new department store that opened up last week."

"Oh…" Akane said, approaching the bed.  Nabiki made room for her so she could also read the magazine.

The magazine was filled with all kinds of stuff.  Mainly clothes.  Of course there were selections of candies, jewelry, even a section of the store dedicated to Anime.  

Nabiki looked to Akane, she seemed more into her search than she was.

"Hey Akane…what's up?"  Nabiki asked, curious.

"Huh?"  She asked, rising form the pages of the magazine.  "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you seem to really be into this magazine.  Usually you would have nothing to do with clothes and jewelry and chocolates and stuff," Nabiki said smiling

"Oh…well, it's a week until Ranma's birthday, and I thought I should think about getting him something."

"Oh, why didn't you say so Akane!''  Nabiki said, smiling broadly.  "I have got the perfect gift right in here, saw it right before you came in…" Nabiki started to flip through a few pages.  She pointed the gift out to Akane, who promptly rolled her eyes.  It was a selection of fine lingerie and seductive clothing.

"Yea…like I would be caught dead wearing that stuff."  She said

"Oh, come one Akane, wearing that one night wouldn't hurt your relationship with Ranma.  Guys love that kinda stuff anyways."

"Really?"  Akane asked, almost seriously.  "Well…I guess so.  But sister, wouldn't that be kinda forward of me, showing up dressed like that to an unprepared Ranma?  I mean…wouldn't he…"

"Go crazy?  Yea he would!"  Nabiki said, finishing her sentence for her.  "Just imagine the look on his face when he saw you in something like this.''  Nabiki pointed to a piece that did not leave a lot to the imagination.

Akane scoffed.  "Yea right.  If I were to pose in that for Ranma, he would check my temperature, then do something stupid to ruin the moment.  Then he would call me un-cute for giving him what he deserved."

"Oh, come on Akane…" Nabiki said, nudging her a bit.  "Don't tell me there isn't some side of you that isn't the least bit curious…"

Akane turned to the smiling Nabiki.  She started to blush a bit.  "Well…I guess that I could…wait a second!  I have _no_ intentions of wearing something like that, especially for Ranma.  He didn't deserve to see me like that!  Besides…that is _so_ not like me to…"

"What didn't I deserve?"  Came a voice from the door.  Akane turned, spying Ranma, smiling confidently.  Akane trailed off her words…a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, Akane was planning on wearing this for you!"  Nabiki said, holding up the magazine to Ranma.  Akane, shocked, tried to snatch the magazine away from her.  Ranma entered Nabiki's room, curious.  

Akane finally managed to get the magazine from Nabiki, who was having fun tormenting her little sister.  Ranma approached Akane.  

"So…what ya got there?"  He said, hands behind his back.

"It's _nothing_ Ranma…just some clothes…" Akane said, trying to feign control of the situation.

"Oh?  Well…what's that behind you?"  Ranma asked.  Akane turned around, seeing a wall.  Ranma took that moment to snatch the magazine, putting his finger in between the pages before Akane could close them.  Ranma opened the magazine, looking at all the different types of lingerie on display.

"Hey…Akane…what'cha' doing looking at somethin' like this for?"  He asked. 

Akane went for the magazine. Ranma dodged the attempt.  "I wasn't looking at that Ranma…Nabiki was…I just happened to be in here was all!"

"Wrong Akane."  Nabiki said slyly.  "Ranma, she was saying stuff like,  "Oh, do you think Ranma will like this?"  And "I'll bet Ranma would die if he saw me in that!""  Akane whirled on Nabiki

"_Nabiki_!  You know I did _no_ such thing.  All that kinda stuff is beneath me anyway.  I'm a martial artist first!"

Ranma went over to Nabiki.  "So which one was she looking at?" he asked.  Nabiki pointed.  Akane looked on, having given up her fight to get the magazine.  It was too hard when Ranma was fully on guard.  Ranma's eyes widened when he saw what Nabiki was pointing at.  He turned to Akane, who was starting to blush a bit.  He compared the person in the magazine to Akane a few times, going back and forth between them.

"You're right, I would've died if I saw you in that…" Ranma said, seriously.

"R…really?"  Akane asked, seeming to think more about it.

"Yea definitely."  Ranma said.  "I would die from fright if I saw you in that.  The top is way too big if you ask me and…does it have a bottom piece?"  Nabiki helped out the struggling Ranma by pointing it out.  He shuddered a bit.

"Nope…that one is made for more womanly women, not Macho chicks."  Ranma said.  He and Nabiki flipped a few pages while Akane seethed.  

"What do you think about that one Ranma?"  Nabiki asked, trying to help things along.

Ranma examined it for a few seconds.  "Nah…Akane doesn't strike me as cute enough to wear something like that."  Suddenly, a pillow struck Ranma in the head.  The pillow almost hurt.  He turned to Akane, who was a bit angry to say the least.

"What did you do that for?"

"Maybe you should get some for yourself and Kuno!"  Akane demanded.  

"Yea…you're right.  I _would_ look better in this than you" Ranma said, smiling.  Akane did not find it so funny.

"Hmph!"  Akane said, turning around and going downstairs.  Breakfast was almost ready.

After a few minutes, Kasumi called everyone to breakfast.  Everyone sat down, eating breakfast in a less hurried manner for once.  Ranma and Akane did not speak a word to each other, which was a pretty common action.  Akane finished her breakfast first and left to go train a bit.  Ranma finished his and started to watch TV.  Kasumi started her daily chores and Soun and Genma went to yet another game of GO.

What to get…

Akane stood, a stack of bricks before her.  There were about a dozen of them, all about one inch thick.  That would be a good warm up.  She took a few slow breaths and raised her hand up.  "_Hiya_!"  She yelled, bringing her hand down on the stack.  Her hand went clean through all the bricks, sending a small cloud of dust in the air.  Satisfied, she went to go get a few more.  She felt something…  She turned around, seeing Nabiki watching her from the entrance.

"Oh, hey sis.''  Akane said, approaching her.

"Hey…sorry about what happened earlier."  Nabiki said with a smile.

Akane took a towel and wiped her forehead.  "Hey, that's ok.  So what are you doing here?"

"Well…I just had a great idea.  Wanna come with me to that new store that we were looking at.  Maybe you would find a present for Ranma that way."

"Sure sister, let me take a quick bath and I'll be right down."  Akane said, cleaning up and going to the bathroom with a towel

After a few minutes, she came down, wearing a white top and orange dress bottom.  Ranma was standing next to Nabiki, talking.

"Ready to go Nabiki?"  She asked.

"Yea, I'm ready.'  Ranma said.  

"Huh?  Who asked _you_ to go?"  Akane said, staring at her.  She did a double take.  Ranma was a female now.

"This place is kinda boring, besides, I kinda wanted to check that place out."

"Well, don't hold us up Ranma."  Akane turned to Nabiki  "Lets go Nabiki."  Akane said, walking along side her.  Ranma followed casually.

After a little while, the three came to the store.  Akane and Nabiki entered, talking about something.  Ranma followed, having seduced her way into another free snack.  Akane and Nabiki went off on by themselves.  Ranma started wandering around.

The sisters went about, trying on different clothes and such, much like women do.  Ranma had found her way there, wondering why they were making such a big deal out of clothes.

She eyed Akane, who was modeling a cute little dress.  It was similar to the ones she had; only this one was red, with flowing fabric.

"What do you think Ranma?"  Akane asked, cheerfully turning around so Ranma could see the whole dress.

"Hmm…I dunno Akane.  Aren't your hips too big for that one?"

"Wh…what are you talking about?"  Akane said, examining her backside in the mirror.

"Well…look at this."  Ranma said, pointing.  "This dress is made for more feminine waists and hips. You know…for a woman.  You have strong, man-like hips, and they really don't add anything to this."

Akane whirled on Ranma, crossing her arms.  "Hmph, well I suppose _you_ could wear this better than I could, considering your more woman-like than me!"

"You're right, I _could_ wear it better than you could."  Ranma retaliated.

"Fine!"  Akane said, going back into the dressing room.  She emerged a few moments later, gripping the dress hard.

"Here you go Ranma!"  She said, throwing it to her.  Ranma caught it, skillfully. She looked down at it a second.

"H…hey…wait a second.  I'm not gonna put this on.  You gotta be crazy!"

"Well, you're the one that said you would fit into it better than me.  Lets see whom it really fits better, a real woman or you.''

"I dunno who you are callin' a real woman, but it's _certainly_ not you!  Besides, I can't go in there."

"Why not Ranma?"  Nabiki asked.  She was a bit curious too.

"Well…that's a girls dressing room."

"So…you're a girl now aren't you?  That never stopped you before.  You seem to have used that side of you to get a quick snack didn't you?"  Akane asked.

"Yea…but this is different though.  This isn't some poor guy desperate for a date."

"Yea…a guy would have to be pretty desperate to ask you out."

"Yea, whatever, remember Akane, I'm the cutest one here!"

"You are not cute!  Not with that attitude of yours."

"Oh, you're one to talk about attitude Akane!"

It was at this point that people began to notice the argument.

"So prove it and we will see which one is cuter!"

"But…I can't…"

Nabiki nudged Ranma.  "Go for it _girl_.  You fit the part don't you?  Just don't look at anything, look at the floor or something.  Besides, it's not like you haven't seen that kinda stuff before.  You were starting to get into that lingerie stuff."

"N…no I wasn't.  I was just picturing Akane wearin…" Ranma cut himself off, Akane was already angry enough.

"What were you doing?"  She asked, with a hint of anger.

Ranma smiled nervously.  "Uh… I was…tryin' to figure out what one would best suit your…manly physique!"  

Akane seethed.  "Well Ranma, why not show me how it's done?"  She said with a menacing smile.  

"Fine…I'll show you what a tomboy you really are."  Ranma said, closing her eyes and going inside, albeit reluctantly.

She came out after a few minutes, displaying all she had.

Akane stood next to Nabiki, angrily looking at Ranma.  Ranma smiled.  "See, I am the cuter one!  This fits my form a lot better than you"

Akane narrowed her eyes at the boasting Ranma.  Nabiki nudged her.  "It _does_ look better on her sis," she whispered.

"Who cares what that pervert looks like anyway!"  Akane shouted, storming off to another part of the store.

"Violent tomboy…" Ranma said.  "I'm going home, it was a mistake for me to follow you two."  She said, changing back into her normal clothes and returning to the Dojo.

"That Ranma!"  Akane said to herself.  "Always has to show off how perverted he really is.  That dress didn't suit him any ways.  Maybe I should get him that dress for his birthday."  Akane looked back to where Ranma was.  She was leaving.  Nabiki went about trying on a few more things.  She knew that was going to happen.

Akane cooled off a bit and began her search for a gift for Ranma.  It didn't take her long to spy something in the men's wear section.  It was a shirt, kind of a dark bluish color that looked very nice.  It looked like it a Chinese style of clothing.

"Hey Nabiki, come here a sec!"  Akane called to her.  Nabiki walked over, her handbag had a few things in it.

"What is it Akane?"

"What do you think…for Ranma?"  Akane said, indicating the shirt.

Nabiki stood back, her hand on her chin, and turning her head every which way.  "I think that is perfect for Ranma.  That's just his size isn't it?"

"Yea."  Akane nodded, smiling.  "I think it would look very sharp on him, but we need something else…" Akane said, looking at the pants.

Nabiki watched her sister go from rack to rack.  "She is gonna make a good wife to Ranma…if she ever decides to calm down a bit."  She thought to herself.

"What do you think about this?"  Akane asked, holding up a pair of pants.  They were a dark blue, almost black color.  They also were loose fitting, just like the kinds Ranma would wear.

"Yep…I think that's the perfect combo there Akane."  Nabiki said, smiling.

Akane went to the price tags.  The shirt was 10,200-yen and the pants were 7850-yen.

Akane looked a bit down.  That was almost 20,000-yen.  She didn't have enough to get the set.  She could always borrow from Nabiki…but she had done that so much…

"What's wrong Akane?  Need some money?"

"Oh…well I'm kinda short on yen, this would prolly cost almost 20,000-yen."

"Well…I suppose…" Nabiki began

"No, don't worry about it Nabiki, I still have a whole week to get the money.  I'll figure out something."

"Well, suit yourself then.  I'm going back to the Dojo."

"Ok, let me put this stuff back, I'll be right there"

Akane and Nabiki walked out the store.  Ranma was going to just love that little combo deal in there.  All Akane had to do was figure out a way to get the yen for it.

Akane lay in her bed later that night.  Her and Ranma were back on their normal terms after their argument.  Akane thought to the ninth of June.  "I need to do something really special for Ranma on his birthday.  That little combo would suit him just perfectly, but I gotta do something else though…My cooking is getting better.  Maybe Kasumi could help me bake him a cake."  Akane smiled to herself, picturing Ranma going on and on about how good her cake _would_ be.  "That will show him once and for all that I could make something the right way."  Akane turned to her side, bringing her blanket up to her.  The next few days were going to be fun.

Akane awoke and ate breakfast with everyone.  Her sprits were high, along with everyone else's.  She still needed to figure out how to get the almost 20,000 yen needed to get Ranma's gift.  About noon, she set out, walking around town by herself.  Ranma took this opportunity to train a bit more.

Akane walked down the main street, pondering.  "Maybe I could get a real job.  Nah…I might have to work on Ranma's birthday."  Akane spied Uc-Chan's Okonomiyaki shop.  She was a bit hungry.  Akane entered the little shop.  Ukyo was there cleaning off her grill.  The lunch crowd had just left.  "Hey Ukyo!"  Akane waved.

"Oh, hey there sugar.  How you been?"

Akane sat down in front of the grill.  "Well…I'm in a little bit of a bind right now…"

"Oh?  Why is that?"  Ukyo asked, pausing her cleaning.

"Well…the ninth is Ranma's birthday and I figured out what to get him.  It's a shirt and pants combo Nabiki and I found.  I think Ranma would love it, it's just his size."

"So, what's the problem then?"

"Well…the combo costs 20,000 yen and I'm just a bit short right now."

"How much are you short?"

"Uh…18,000 yen" Akane said sheepishly.

Ukyo just looked at Akane.  "That's not exactly a bit short…"  

"Yea I know…"

Ukyo thought for a minute, stirring up an Okonomiyaki for Akane.

"Hey…did you hear what that guy outside was saying?"  She asked, flipping the pancake.

"What guy?"

"That guy with the fliers across the street from here.  I think its some sorta martial arts contest.  With your new techniques…"

"…I would surely win!"  Akane finished Ukyo's sentence.  "Thanks Ukyo!"  Akane said, running outside to the person with the flyers.

"Hey, wait a sec Akane…You forgot your Okonomiyaki."  Ukyo tried.  "Oh well, once her mind is set on something, it's hard for her to think of anything else.  Maybe Ran-Chan would like a special birthday Okonomiyaki."

Akane walked back to the Dojo, reading the flyer:

_"Come one come all!_

_Enter Nermia's premier Martial Arts contest!  All schools accepted!_

_Deadline for registration is the third of June.  Registration fee is 2000-yen_

_Bring your courage, willpower and appropriate clothing!_

_The winner will receive an award of 100,000 yen!!_

_Come prepared on the eighth of June at 12:00 pm sharp!!_

_The contest will put two divisions together.  The winner of each division will face off in a final show down. First to hit the ground or lose consciousness will forfeit!!_

_The winner takes home the cash!_

_This contest brought to you by the "Seven Swords" Martial arts school.  _

_Want to learn to use a sword?  Then stop by!!  Amaze your friends!!  Conquer your enemies!!_

Akane looked again at the note.  

"Hmm…looks like there is a new Martial Arts school in town.  I hope they are good.  I've never heard of the "Seven Swords" style of martial arts."  Akane neared the Dojo.  Something hit her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Wait a second…today is the third of June!"

Ranma came out, eager for some fresh air.

"Hey Akane!  Where ya been all day?"  Ranma asked with a bit of a smile.

"Uh…fine Ranma…I just remembered something I have to do.  Excuse me."  Akane said, running off down the street.

"Hey, wait a minute Akane!  Dinner is gonne be ready in just a few… Geeze…whatever then" Ranma said, returning to the Dojo.

Akane reached the Dojo where the contest would be held.  The sign read:  "The Seven Swords School of Martial Arts" There was a pretty long line for the registration.  Akane stood in the slow moving line, looking up into the sky.  It was almost dinnertime.  

After what seemed like an hour, Akane's turn came up.  The man at the desk looked up at her.  "I'm sorry miss.  Registration is closed for now.  Just missed the deadline."

Akane looked to the man, shocked.  "Wh…what?  What do you mean registration is closed?"

"Registration ends at 6 pm sharp.  I'm very sorry…"

Akane started to demand to be allowed in.  She thought back to what happened yesterday.  "Ranma did win that cuteness contest yesterday…if a guy could win that…then so could I!"  Akane said to herself, smiling to herself.

She took a look of extreme sadness.  She lowered her head.  "Ok mister…I understand…"She said softly.  She turned around slowly.

"Hey…wait a second!  No need to cry over it."

Akane whirled around, look of extreme disappointment.  "Why not?  I just wanted the money to buy my friend a birthday present.  I guess I can't get anything for her now…"

"Oh…come on pretty lady.  I guess I could make just one exception."

Akane sniffed.  "R…really?"

"Sure, what's the harm in one more person signing up?"

Akane regained her composure instantly.  She took the 2000-yen and slammed it on the table, smiling slyly. "I am Akane Tendou.  The heir to the "Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!""

To Bake a Cake

Akane walked back to the Dojo, carrying her letter of registration.  She was smiling broadly.  "Eat that Ranma!  Who's the cute one now?"  Maybe there _were_ advantages to being cute.

Ranma jumped in front of her.  "Hey, what's with the big smile?"

"Oh…nothing."  Akane said simply.

"I hope you don't think you're cuter like that."

"Nope…not in the slightest.  I'm as un-cute as the come."  Akane said, still with her smile.

Ranma did a double take.  "Well, you're just jealous that you can't match my cuteness.  And I'm not even a real woman"

"You're right Ranma…I have no chance of matching _your_ cuteness.  You are more woman than I'll ever be."  Akane said, walking past him.  Ranma was a bit stunned.

"H…hey Akane!  You sick or somethin'?"

"Nope…I feel just fine."  Akane said, continuing her walk.

"Ok…where is the real Akane?"  Ranma asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  Akane turned around

"Gotcha!"  She said, turning around and tapping Ranma on the nose with a big smile.  Ranma looked at her confused.

"Geeze…well someone here is in a good mood for a change.  Maybe you _could_ be cute…when you wanted to."

"Ranma…you have no idea…" Akane said, continuing to the Dojo.  Ranma followed her.

"I wonder what she meant by that?"  Ranma asked himself.

Everyone sat down for dinner.  They had waited for Ranma and Akane to come back.  Akane was in a very good mood.  Ranma also found himself in a good mood.  That made everyone happy.

Ranma awoke late the next morning.  It was about 10:14 am.  He sniffed the air.  Breakfast sure smelled really good.  Ranma got up, changing into his day clothes and going down stairs.  Everyone else had finished breakfast.  Ranma looked around.  Akane wasn't there.

"Hey Pops…where's Akane at?"  He asked.  Genma pointed to the kitchen.  Soun took that opportunity to "make his move'' in their game of GO.  Ranma turned to the kitchen, just as Akane emerged, wearing an apron.  She was untying it.  

"Ok Kasumi.  I'll be right back!"  She said happily.  She noticed Ranma was looking at her, he dreaded what was in store for the household.  "Good morning Ranma!" 

"Oh…uh…good morning Akane." Ranma said softly.

"What's with that long face Ranma?"

"Well…you dressed in an apron and coming out the kitchen is never a good sign."

"Well Ranma…what's in the kitchen has _nothing_ to do with you so you don't have to worry about it."  

Ranma looked at Akane, confused  "What'cha talkin' about Akane?"

"Exactly what I said," Akane returned, going up stairs.

"Feh…whatever."  Ranma said under his breath.  He went into the kitchen.  It smelled kind of funny.  He looked around.  Nothing that was identifiable was around, just a bunch of mysterious shapes sitting on plates.  Ranma suddenly felt relieved.  "Good thing this has nothing to do with me.  Everyone else is gonna be in trouble."

Ranma stepped outside, taking in the morning.  A few clouds were in the sky, but nothing much else.  Ranma decided to take a little walk, seeing as Akane was _so_ busy cooking.

And so was the story for the next few days.  Akane would wake up early, practicing her cooking skills and then go off later in the day to train.  Sometimes Ranma would help her.  Other times, he would just be bored somewhere, watching TV

Akane woke up early on the seventh.  She smiled, looking at her calendar, just one more day until she would get the prize money.  She changed into her day clothes and went down stairs.  Breakfast was the perfect time to practice; seeing as Kasumi's good cooking would cover up hers.  

Akane entered the kitchen.  Kasumi had laid out all the ingredients for her.   All that was left for her to do was put them together in the right order.  Akane tightened her apron.  This was going to be a fight to the finish.

"Oh, good morning Akane!"  Kasumi said happily.

"Good morning Kasumi" Akane said, getting her focus.

Kasumi looked at her, concerned.  "Akane…this is not a fight.  Cooking should come from your feelings of love and happiness.  Not from your feelings of anger."

"Huh?"  

"Our mother always used to say that.  Cook from your heart and the rest will follow."

Akane nodded slowly.  "Ok…from the heart huh?"  She asked herself.  "Ok…here I go!"  Akane grabbed the bag of flour, dumping it into a bowl.  The flour dust covered her apron almost completely.  She put in the rest of the dry ingredients and started to stir them, vigorously, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"Akane, wait just a second."  Kasumi said, placing her hands on her shoulders.  "You're starting to lose your temper again."

Akane snapped her head around.  Kasumi was right.

"Well, the stupid flour won't stay in the bowl long enough for me to mix the ingredients."

Kasumi smiled.  "Here…let me show you and easier way to do that."

She went and grabbed a sifter.  She emptied the flour mixture into another bowl.  She gently poured the mixture in the sifter, tapping it softly with her hand.  The powder fell into the bowl very neatly.  Akane looked on, watching the smiling Kasumi work her magic.

"Here…you try it now.'' Kasumi said, handing the sifter to Akane.  She took it and started tapping it gently.  It worked!  Akane smiled.

Akane went on to add her wet ingredients and started stirring them all together.  Satisfied with the consistency, she poured the mixture into a pan and went to the oven.  Kasumi stopped her.

"What did we talk about yesterday Akane?"  Akane was again confused.  "You must taste your cooking before you cook it.  That way you know what to expect when it's done."  Kasumi said with a big smile.  She stuck her finger into the batter and licked it.  Kasumi paused for just a second.  

"Let's start that one over shall we Akane?"  Kasumi said cheerfully.

Akane looked at her batter.  It looked ok.  She proceeded to taste it.  It was awful.  

"Kasumi…where did I go wrong?"  Akane said, sadly.  Kasumi took another taste.

"Well, for starters, you forgot the sugar.  No one likes the taste of just flour.  Second, you put in a bit too much baking power.  That stuff does not taste so good."  Kasumi took another taste.  "Another thing.  Just because a recipe calls for a pinch of salt doesn't mean you have to add enough to taste it.  It also seems like there is a bit of soy sauce in here…"

Akane turned to Kasumi; a tear came down her cheek.  "I thought that was vanilla extract…"

"Oh, come on now Akane.  This isn't like you.  Let's try again!"  Kasumi's warm smile melted away the tears in Akane's eyes.  She smiled.  

"Yea lets go again."

Kasumi severed breakfast.  Akane had successfully completed a cake, although she forgot to put in the eggs and the cake collapsed upon cutting it.  It was still pretty good, at least according to Akane.  Satisfied with her latest attempt, she went to go train for a little.  The day passed fast.  Akane eagerly awaited tomorrow and all that would happen.

Surprise!!

Akane sprung out of bed the next morning.  She turned to her clock.  8:31 am.  She had plenty of time.  Akane dressed in her shorts and went for a quick warm up jog around town.

Akane came back about an hour later.  Everyone was up and about.  She wiped her forehead and entered the Dojo, breathing heavily.  Ranma threw her a towel, smiling at her.

"Oh…hey Ranma."  Akane said.

"Hey Akane."  Ranma returned.

The two looked at each other for a second.  Something was different about Ranma.

"Well…what do you want Ranma?"  Akane asked, wiping her face with the towel.

"Uh…well…I was wonderin' today is such a nice day.  You wanna go see a movie or somethin' this afternoon?  There is a new American movie playing, it's called _The Matrix_.  It looks pretty nice, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come along."

"Uh…well Ranma…I kinda had plans today…" Akane said, sadly.

Ranma looked disappointed.  "Oh…well…its ok then.  Not like I really wanted _you_ to go or anything, just thought it would be nice to have someone to tag alone."

"I'm sorry Ranma.  It's kinda important.  I can't miss what I have planned."

Ranma smiled that confident smile, but something was different about it.  "Hey, it's ok Akane.  Well I'm gonna eat breakfast."  He said, going to the dinner table.  Akane followed him.  It would have been nice to go to the movies with Ranma, but she had the contest…

Akane finished her breakfast and lingered around the training hall, focusing on her task at hand.  The time slowly ticked away.  It was time to leave.  Akane went into her room.  "If I left in my Gi, everyone would be suspicious.  I better change into it at the other Dojo."  With that, Akane slipped on her blue dress and walked outside, carrying a small bag.  

Ranma watched her.  "I wonder what she is up to.  I think she's hiding something from me."  Ranma followed Akane at a distance.  She was going to another Dojo.  He watched as she went to the little table.  The guy at the table shook his head.  Akane indicated her bag.  The guy let her in.  Ranma went up a near by tree, providing an excellent view of the platform in the back yard of the dojo.

Akane wandered around for a few minutes, having dressed in her yellow Gi.  She smiled to herself.  This would be easy.  She looked to the number she had drawn.  Number nine.  The announcer called for the first match.  Number nine and number one were up.

"That's me!"  Akane said to herself.  She approached the platform.   It was one of those "out of the ring and you lose" things.  Of course a knockout meant you would lose too, but Akane had not intentions of losing. She stood at the far side or the platform.  She took a deep breath.  She cleared her mind.  She was focused.

"Truly…such a boorish lot" a voice began.  The crowd went silent.  "It is clear that each person here wishes to demonstrate their strength against less than worthy opponents.  I scoff at such attempts.  Only one person has the courage…no the duty to truly win.  That person is I, the rising star of the Furinkan High school Kendo club.  Men tremble at my feet.  Babies cry at the mere mention of my name, for I Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, have arrived."  

Akane just stared at her first opponent; her jaw hanging slightly open.

Kuno looked over to her.  "Oh…Akane Tendou.  You have relinquished yourself from the vile Ranma Saotome and have come to this tournament seeking my love.  Very well then.  If it is my love you seek, you shall have it, unconditionally."

Akane blinked a few times.  "K…Kuno…?"

"You needen't confess your love of me here Akane Tendou!"  Kuno said, stopping her with his sword.  "You need not tell me of your desire to date with me.  But these people came for a show and a show they shall have.  If you manage to defeat me, I shall allow you to dat…"

Akane leapt into the air, coming down with a swift kick, right in Kuno's mouth.  The blow sent him sliding out of the ring. He was out cold.

Akane turned her back, tightening her belt.  "Honestly, that Kuno has _got_ to get a clue.  That speech of his is getting old."  She just went back to the contestant waiting room.  No looking at others' moves.  She was in the second division waiting area.

Ranma looked on.  "Wow…Akane didn't hold back on that last one.  Serves Kuno right!"

The competitors dwindled down slowly.  Finally, it was time for the final match.  Akane smiled to herself.  "This is gonna be good."  The announcer called contestant nine and contestant twenty-seven out.

Akane entered the ring.  She smiled to the crowd, who was going crazy for her.  She looked to her opponent.  Her opponent waved a curious looking weapon around, receiving applause.  It was a giant spatula.  

"Ukyo?"  Akane asked.  "What are you doing here?"

"Akane!  Hey sugar.  Surprised?"  Ukyo said, turning to her with a smile.

"Well yea…I didn't think you were into martial arts that much."

"Well, my passion is still Okonomiyaki, but when I saw you enter the fight, I couldn't resist the opportunity to spar with you again.  Besides, if I won, I could put Uc-Chan's on the map."

Akane smiled.  "Well, I'm not gonna hold back on you.  We all have our reasons for winning. I need that prize money."

"Don't underestimate me Akane.  The past month I've spent a little time in the "Seven Swords" Dojo.  I think I have gotten a little better."

"I hope so.  Let's give this crowd something to cheer about."  Akane said, taking her stance.

Ukyo nodded, following suit.  

"Begin!"

The two combatants stared at each other for a few seconds.  Ukyo was the first to lead off.  She charged Akane, un sheathing her giant spatula.  She swung violently at Akane.  Akane leapt into the air, coming down with a kick.  Ukyo used her massive spatula to absorb the blow.  The kick did send her back a few steps.  Akane ran towards her.  She launched a right to Ukyo.  Ukyo dodged it rather easily. Akane launched a left. Ukyo brought up her spatula, hitting Akane's fist and making it soar off to the left.  She twirled her spatula, bringing the circular end of it within inches of Akane's face.  Akane felt the cold of the steel that was too close to her face.  Akane back flipped away.  Ukyo stood at the other end, smiling triumphantly.

"Wow…Ukyo has got a bit faster in only one month.  I better step this up a notch."  Akane said, regaining her focus.  Ukyo dashed to her position, again swinging her spatula.  Akane tilted her head slightly, avoiding the first blow.  Ukyo slashed again, seeming to have the spatula materialize in the correct position.  Akane jumped back.  A few of her hairs floated briefly in front of her.  The spatula had cut the front of her hair.

"Come on Akane!"  Ukyo said, continuing to slash away. "I know you're holding back, show me what you got!"  Akane smiled, dodging slashes.  If she wanted a real fight then she would get it.  Akane narrowed her eyes at the last swing.  An opening.  Akane launched her uppercut.  Ukyo was prepared.  She jumped to the ground, feeling the warmth from Akane's hand.  That was too close.  Ukyo rolled once, ending up crouched with her back facing Akane.  She took the spatula, swinging it behind her, hoping to trip Akane.  Akane sensed the steel weapon approaching her.  She jumped, remaining in the same place.  Ukyo swung her body around, bringing her legs out, going for another trip.  Akane again jumped, turning to face Ukyo.  Ukyo had her.  She brought the Spatula from the opposite direction it had first swung.  This time she swung high.  Akane bent backwards, placing her hands on the ground.  Ukyo used the inertia of the spatula to spin herself to a somewhat standing position. She brought the spatula down hard to Akane's stomach.  Akane rolled desperately.  Her Gi was torn, right across the stomach with just the wind from the weapon.  Ukyo ran after her, swinging down again.  Akane rolled on her back.  She was too close to the edge.  She stuck her foot up; the foot found the handle.  Akane kicked the wide end to the spatula, sending it spinning into the air.  Ukyo, stunned, watched as Akane leapt to her feet and plucked the spatula out of the air.  She let it rest on her shoulder, turning to Ukyo and smiling broadly.  Ukyo was not so happy.

"Lets see how this thing works, shall we?"  Akane said, lashing out at Ukyo.  Ukyo back flipped, taking that moment to grab several of her mini spatulas.  Akane charged.  Ukyo, on her hands during this, flipped to her feet, throwing the mini spatulas at Akane.  Akane stopped her assault.  She turned her head dodging one.  The rest where brought down with Ukyo's own spatula.  Ukyo smiled.  She knew the weakness of the weapon was its weight in the front.  She would use that to her advantage.  Ukyo took the offensive, much to Akane's surprise.  She launched a fist at Akane.  Akane blocked with the spatula.  Ukyo smiled again, sending a kick to Akane's head.  Akane leapt back, just short of getting struck.

"I just need Akane to swing down at me with that thing…then it's mine!"  Ukyo said to herself.  She charged Akane.  Akane took her stance.  Ukyo hit the ground, sliding between Akane's legs and placing a foot in her back.  Akane stumbled forward a bit.  She whirled around, bringing the spatula down on Ukyo.  Ukyo grabbed the handle and, using the weapon's weight and Akane's own force, she flung Akane over her.  Akane relinquished control of the spatula, landing perfectly.

Akane looked at Ukyo wiping the sweat from her forehead.  "Where did you learn all those moves Ukyo?"  She said smiling

"Well…the "seven swords" school is one of my best customers.  I went in there frequently while they were training.  They taught me a little bit, in exchange for Okonomiyaki."

"I see…that explains your swordsmanship with your spatula."

"Yea…it does count as a sword, at least when I use it for combat."  Ukyo said, winking.

"Well, time to stop playing around."  Akane said, noticing that Ukyo was back on the assault.  "She may be faster but she can't match the speed of my attacks."

"Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts special attack!"  Akane said, more for the crowd than any one else.  It did have a certain ring to it however…

"_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!"

Akane unleashed her attack on Ukyo.  Ukyo knew that was coming.  She stopped in her tracks.  At that last moment, Ukyo ducked the attack, placing a foot in Akane's stomach.  Akane was sent back a few steps.  Ukyo won that round.  

"That all you got Akane?"  Ukyo said playfully.

Akane just smiled slyly.

Suddenly, Ukyo felt a sting of pain in her chest.  She had taken a few hits.  Hard hits too.  They would certainly bruise later.  She didn't fare as well as she had thought.  Ukyo shook off the pain.  "So you want special attacks huh?  Well try this one sugar!"  Ukyo said, taking her spatula and holding it up at the twelve o clock position.

Akane stood there, having regained her breath.  "What is she doing?  There is no way she could have mastered the Seven Swords arts in just a month!"

"Seven Sword's School of Martial Arts Special Attack!"  Ukyo said, bringing the spatula clockwise.

"_Wakareji Kyuuten_!"  (Parting of the Heavens)

Ukyo stopped the spatula at the 8 o clock position.  The wind picked up slightly.  Akane took a step back.  Ukyo ran towards her, trailing the spatula behind her.  Akane focused in on the attack.  Ukyo's form all of a sudden split into three, ghostly looking forms, each rushing to her.

"Simple illusions" Akane said to herself.  She had faced those before.  The first image appeared before her, slashing to the right.  Akane took a step back, avoiding that one.  She felt the wind from that one.  An illusion would not do that.  Akane started to worry.  The second form came to her, slashing to the left.  Akane leapt back, dodging that one.  The final form charged her, slashing upwards at Akane.  Akane leapt into the air, her eyes were on the final "ghost".  Suddenly, she felt something.  She looked up.  Ukyo was there, bringing her spatula down to Akane's head.  Akane flipped in mid air, just avoiding that blow.  Ukyo hit the ground hard with her spatula, sending Akane flying into the ground with the wind that Ukyo had created.  Akane landed hard on the platform.  She got back up.  Her face was all dirty.  Ukyo looked to her, very satisfied.

"H…how in the world…" Akane said to her.

"Here…let me show you again!"  Ukyo said, thoroughly enjoying her moment.

Ukyo charged with her "Parting of the Heavens attack" again.  

"Mistake number one Ukyo!"  Akane said to herself.  Akane eyed closely the images.  They slashed in the same manner, sending her in the air at the final swipe.  Akane looked up.  Ukyo was coming from the sky again.  She had her.  Akane grabbed the wide end of the spatula, falling to the ground.  She fell to her back, sending the spatula and Ukyo over the platform and to the ground.  Akane flipped up, eager to see what happened.

Ukyo soared over the ground.  She spotted something.  A tree.  Ukyo thrust her spatula into the ground, flipping over it and landing on the tree.  Expertly, she rebounded off the tree, grabbing her spatula in the process and landing in the corner of the platform. Akane knew she wouldn't win so easily.  

Akane charged her, not giving her time to recover.  Ukyo put up her defense.  Akane thought back to her training with Cologne.  That spatula was a lot like that staff she would carry around.  Ukyo wasn't as experienced as Cologne, so her trick might just work.  Akane continued her attacks, purposely leaving her guard down over her stomach.  Ukyo, noticing this, swiped at her.  Akane grabbed the spatula, letting it whirl her around to where she was actually hanging off the platform.  Akane planted her feet on the edge, throwing herself backward and taking Ukyo with her.   Or so she thought.

Ukyo just let go of the spatula, leaving Akane in a very bad spot.  Her feet were touching the platform and her hands were holding the spatula, which was dug into the ground.  Her whole body was exposed and vulnerable, sitting there in an arc.  Ukyo walked up to Akane, calmly.  She kicked her feet off the platform.  Akane brought her feet up, gripping the spatula close to her.  She was hanging upside down on the handle.  Akane hung there a few seconds, contemplating on what to do.  Ukyo threw a mini spatula at her, landing right in front of the handle of the spatula.  She was toying with her.  Akane moved her body a bit.  The spatula was sturdy enough.  Slowly she worked her hands up the spatula's handle, it was wobbling, making it extremely difficult.  Akane took a deep breath, concentrating.  Ukyo just looked on.  That Akane was amazing sometimes.  

Akane reached the business end of the spatula.  Her balance was perfect.  She brought her feet forward and swung them back hard.  She released her grip of the spatula, flipping in the air and landing on the wide end of the spatula.  The handle sank deeper into the ground, proving more stability.  The crowd cheered.  Akane stood a top the spatula, smiling. There was no way to throw Ukyo out the ring…there must be another way.

Ranma was amazed.  "Man…that training has helped Akane focus a lot more than before."  Ranma kept watching, forgetting that he was actually spying on Akane.  This was a nice match.

Akane placed her hands together.  She closed her eyes.  

Ukyo's eyes widened.  "Man…she _is_ serious!  I never learned a counter to her Ki attack.  Wait…this is perfect."  Ukyo said.  She would risk the match on this next move. Ukyo leapt to Akane with a flying kick.  Akane opened her eyes, catching the foot.  

"Gotcha!"  She said.  She whirled around, sending Ukyo to the tree that Ranma was perched on. The same one that Ukyo had rebounded off the first time.  Ukyo rebounded a second time.  Akane was ready. She leapt to Ukyo, catching her by the shoulders.  She drove Ukyo into the ground hard; balancing herself on Ukyo's shoulder for just a second.  Akane too, soon fell to the ground, leaving a small dust cloud.  The two got up, looking at each other.  They smiled at each other.  Soon those smiles turned into laughter.  Akane was the winner.

The Master of the Seven Swords School presented Akane with a small bag.  Inside was that 100,000 yen she had won, and rightfully so.

Ranma looked on.  Akane seemed to be just thrilled to win that money.  "She did all that just for that money?  So that's why she didn't want to go to the movies."  Ranma was a bit hurt.  He followed Akane and Ukyo, who were fast becoming best friends.

"Wow Akane, great job back there."  Ukyo said.  Nice special tackle attack.

Akane smiled.  "Thanks Ukyo.  The rules said first to hit the ground would win so…"

"Well I guess I was first huh?"

"Well you almost had me with that "_Wakareji Kyuuten_" attack.  How did you learn that so fast?"

"To be honest I didn't learn it.'' Ukyo said, unsheathing her spatula and indicating a small set of marks.  "This is similar to Martial Arts Calligraphy.  Those marks bring out the essence of the weapon, allowing me to sort of, "let go" of the weapon and let it do it's own thing.  It's kinda strange but its quite effective."

"You mean that the spatula takes on a mind of its own?"

"Sorta…more like the Spatula feeds off my energy and uses it for an attack."

"Oh…that's amazing…" Akane said.

"Yea…the Seven Swords School's techniques' include animating their weapons and having them fight along side you.  Some involve very complex writings, while others are Ki based.  That attack was the very basic kind.  I have seen people in there spar with their own weapons."

"Wow…that's pretty remarkable.  I think I'll ask Cologne about their history.  I'll bet she knows all about them."

"Yea you're prolly right on that one sugar.  Come on; let's go have an Okonomiyaki.  Free to the winner."  Ukyo said with a big smile.

"Oh…I'll have to take you up on that another time Ukyo.  I have…something important to do." 

Ukyo thought for a moment.  "Oh…tomorrow is…"

Akane nodded happily.

"Well, see ya later then.  I'll stop by tomorrow."

With that the two friends parted ways.  Akane went inside the shop, buying the combo for Ranma, and a few more things for her.  She hid Ranma's present in the dresses, shirts, and shorts she had bought.  

Ranma watched her exit the store.  Her arms were full of things.  "So…well I guess that was more important that just goin' to the movies…so why do I fell kinda sad.  Maybe I was looking forward to it.  We really hadn't been on a real date, ever since the fiancée business was sorted out."  Ranma walked the opposite direction as Akane.  He would return conspicuously late.  No one would suspect a thing.

*****Hey! It didn't take me a week to update! Pretty kool, huh? Well, I gotta make this quick. I gotta be at work in 40 minutes and I still have to eat and take a shower. My personal favorite part is the lingerie part. That was fun to write!. The switch to towards the Second part of my fic, that deals with the other characters. I won't spoil it. Oh, and by the way. The Seven Swords School is © by me, Michael! That's me! Yea. This is the first place I used it. But, it's found it's true home on my original story, which will be sent to publication in the coming months. Not that I'm worried about theft. I couldn't care less. I have the evidence on my comp that says when this file was first created and even my notes in my portfolio. So whatever… But I just learned how to put the little © thingy on my works and I was dying to give it a try. It's really kool! © © ©. Hehehe!

And forgive any errors. I did a really fast job running through this. Hope you like it! Not like it needed a lot of help anyway. I believe this chapter was done about 8 months ago. And it's been edited hundreds of times. Not to submission standards, mind you. That is totally hard! Ugh…good rule of thumb for all those of you like me that are writing. Second draft=first draft minus 10%. Live by it! It really works! But I only cut out a few hundred on this. It's still pretty good I think. Until next we meet!*****


	12. Chapter Twelve: Just By Chance

Chapter Twelve

Just by Chance…

Ranma awoke late on the ninth.  Something felt different according to him.  He sat up and looked around a bit.  It was about 9:30.  Ranma got up and went downstairs.  They were going to do something for his birthday; Ranma could feel it.  Something was about to happen.

Ranma walked down stairs.  Everyone was at the dinner table, except for Akane.

"Hey, where's Akane at?"  Ranma asked

Everyone pointed to the kitchen.  Ranma stood there, looking towards it.

"This is gonna be bad…" Ranma said, starting towards it.

"Akane says the kitchen is off limits."  Genma said.

"Sure…whatever."  Ranma said, sitting down at the dinner table.  All kinds of interesting sounds were coming out of the kitchen.  Ranma got a bit worried.

Time passed by quickly for Akane, who was hard at work in the kitchen.

"Cook from the heart huh?"  Akane said, preparing her third cake.  The others had…problems.  "Well I thought I was doing that from the beginning."  Akane thought back to the training she had had with Kasumi.  She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and continued to press onward.

"Finally!"  Akane exclaimed after a few hours.  She had tasted the batter of the cake and took a small pinch of the completed project as a sample.  It was pretty good.  Only thing was the cake was a bit lopsided, but that could be corrected with the proper frosting technique.  Akane got the frosting and started to the cake.  

"Ranma! Can you come down here a minute?"  A voice called from downstairs.  It was Nabiki.  Ranma smiled to himself, fully aware of what was about to happen.  He walked down stairs, now allowed to come back down them.  Everyone except Akane was standing at the dinner table, smiling broadly.  Ranma smiled nervously, birthdays always made him a bit embarrassed.

"Happy Birthday Ranma."  Genma said; the others followed suit.  They gestured to the dining table.  Ranma sat down, a bit embarrassed and a bit worried.

"Akane worked all day on a special gift just for you."  Kasumi said.  "She has worked very hard on it.  I do hope you enjoy it."  

Ranma sat eagerly at the table, his eyes going over everyone present.  He felt so welcome there.  That made him relax a little bit.  After a few moments, Akane emerged from the kitchen, proudly carrying a cake frosted in vanilla icing. The cake had two crude little drawings.  One was a face with black hair.  The other was a face with red hair.  The faces were both smiling.   She set it down before him, beaming proudly.

Ranma looked up to Akane.  She was so proud of her work.  

"Well, go on Ranma, try it.  I worked all morning on it."  Akane said.  Ranma eyed the cake, all past experiences coming back to him.

"Go on boy."  Genma said.

"Yes, go ahead Ranma.  It is only proper for you to take the first slice."  Soun said, handing Ranma a knife.

"You can trust me Ranma, as hard as Akane has worked on that cake, it is good."  Nabiki added, with a bit of a smile.

"Well…Ok" Ranma said with a nervous chuckle.  He drew the knife along the cake, separating a large piece from the main body.  It would make Akane so happy if Ranma ate such a big piece.  He set the section on his little plate.  He looked around one last time.  Everyone was happy for him and for Akane.

"Hurry up Ranma, I know you're just gonna love it.  Its yellow cake."  Akane said.

Ranma took a deep breath, bringing the slice to his mouth.  He took a large bite.  He held it in his mouth for a few seconds.  He started to chew, his mind focusing on the flavor.

"Well…how is it?"  Akane asked eagerly.

"Well…its…" Ranma started, his mouth was a bit full and the words just managed to make it out.  Abruptly, Ranma started coughing and gagging violently.  Everyone looked seriously at him.

"Ranma, this is not a time for games, Akane worked so hard for you."  Kasumi said, concerned.

"Yea, come on Ranma, that joke is getting old."  Nabiki Followed.

Akane just looked at Ranma, All that hard work.  All those mornings of training...

"I…I'm sorry…" Akane said sadly, a tear forming in her eye.  "I gave it my all…I put my heart into making that…and that was the best I could do…" Akane ran up stairs, devastated.  She slammed the door, hurt.

Everyone looked at the still choking Ranma.

"Ranma…that was _not_ funny!' 'Genma said fiercely.

"Ranma…how dare you…after all that work Akane put into baking that…" Soun started.  He looked closer to Ranma.  His eyes were watering.  "Ranma…are you ok?"

"N-no…" Ranma managed weakly through his coughs.  Kasumi ran and got Ranma glass of water.  She patted him on the back a few times.  Ranma recovered, still coughing a bit.

"Ranma what was that all about?  You weren't kidding around were you?"  Nabiki asked.  Ranma shook his head pulling something out his mouth.  It was an eggshell.  Everyone grew quiet.  Faint sobbing noises came from upstairs.  Ranma looked at everyone sadly.  He had his work cut out for him.  He got up slowly and made his way to Akane's room.

He approached her door.  She was taking it pretty hard despite the fact it wasn't his fault.  He knocked on it softly.

"Go away you stupid jerk!"  Akane demanded.

"B-but Akane…" Ranma tried.

"No need to explain yourself Ranma!  Just go ahead and say it!  I'll never learn to cook right!"

"No…that's not it…its just that."

"It's what Ranma?  The taste, the smell?  I worked all morning on that for you but…"

"But what?" Ranma asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"But…you still didn't appreciate it!"  Akane yelled.

"N…no.  That's not it Akane.  It's just…well…"

"oh…ok I get it."  Akane said, opening the door and handing Ranma a gift-wrapped box.  The box was covered in bright red paper with little sparkles on it.  A blue bow finished off the wrapping.  Akane promptly slammed the door.  Ranma heard the door lock.

"Happy now Ranma?"  Akane asked from inside.

Ranma held the box.  It was kind of light.  A hurt feeling suddenly passed over him, hearing the muffled sobs of Akane.

"Look Akane…the truth is that…"

"Just…go away Ranma!  I don't feel like talking any more!"

Ranma's anger rose, combining itself with his feelings of hurt.

"Damn it Akane!  That was the best cake I ever had!  All that happened was I choked on a stupid eggshell!"  Ranma yelled through the door.  

Akane sat in her room; hearing was Ranma had yelled to her.  She heard his door close loudly.  Her tears dried themselves.  Akane still felt hurt, but for a different reason now.

"The best cake he ever had?"  Akane said to herself.  She got up and opened her door.  Everyone was down stairs, except for Ranma, who was locked in his room.  She approached his door, knocking softly.

"What?"  Ranma demanded.

"Can I come in?"  

"Can't stop ya."  

Akane entered his room.  Ranma lay on his bed, his arms behind his head.  His present was next to him, unopened.

Akane sat down next to him, sadly.  Ranma did not look over to her, but kept staring at the ceiling.

The two sat there for a few moments in silence.

"Well…what do you want?"  Ranma asked, still looking at the ceiling.

Akane grabbed Ranma's hand, making him pay full attention.

"I'm sorry I overreacted Ranma."  Akane said apologetically.  "It's just that I was so afraid you wouldn't like that cake.  I worked really hard trying to perfect it, and when you started choking like that…"

"Yea I know…everyone thought I was playin' around, until I wouldn't stop coughing."

Akane reached over and grabbed Ranma's gift.  "Well, I'm sorry Ranma."  She said, handing the gift to him.  "Can you forgive me?"

Ranma looked at Akane, holding his gift to him like some sort of peace offering.  He couldn't help but smile.

"Yea…I'll forgive you.  Sometimes you are so un-cute though…"

"I know…well…you gonna open it?"  Akane couldn't help but smile, seeing Ranma's forgiving look.

Ranma obliged, tearing the paper and revealing the combo Akane had got him.  He smiled to Akane.

"Do you like it?"  She asked; a bit embarrassed.

"I love it!  Thanks Akane."  Ranma said happily.  The two sat there a few moments.  Something needed to be done…

"Oh, what the heck, it's your birthday."  Akane said, sliding over to Ranma and giving him a big hug.  Ranma happily returned the hug.

"Don't get to used to that Ranma.  I only did that for your birthday" Akane said in defense of her actions.

"Yea, whatever, you know you liked that as much as I did."  Ranma said playfully.

"D-did not!"  Akane countered.  "That was just a part of your birthday present."

"Sure…whatever Akane."  Ranma returned, smiling.

"Hmph, well maybe I'll just leave you here then!"  Akane said, turning around.

Ranma looked at Akane confused.  Akane sensed this, smiling to herself.

"Well I was gonna go to the movies with _someone_.  Guess I'll have to find someone else that appreciates me.  Maybe…"

"Hey…wait a second Akane!"  Ranma said, sitting in front of her.

Akane turned her head, feigning anger.  "Maybe Ukyo would like to come with me.  Or maybe Nabiki…"

"Hey…come on Akane.  I thought you would be cuter on _my_ birthday"

"Well…in that case I guess me and Ukyo will just go see _The Matrix."_

"Oh come on Akane.  I asked you first."

"So…does that mean you _want_ to go with me to the movies?"  Akane asked with her cute smile.  Ranma couldn't resist.

"Yea…I heard it was a good movie.  I guess it really doesn't matter _who_ I go with…just as long as I go."

"Well fine Ranma, have fun with who ever it is that's going with you."  Akane said, leaving the room.

"Wait a sec Akane, I did kinda want to see it with you…" Ranma finally admitted.

Akane whirled around, triumphantly smiling.  "See, told ya!  I knew you wanted to go on a date with me."

"Well, its not that…just that you had the money…I'm kinda broke right now."

"_Sure_ Ranma…well the movie starts at 3:30.  Be ready by then."

"Ok Akane."  Ranma said.  The two left each other to prepare.  Ranma finished his slice of cake, finding a few more eggshells in it.  It was pretty good, although it had a funny aftertaste.  That didn't matter.  The fact that Akane put her heart in it covered up the aftertaste, and that's all that Ranma cared about in actuality.  It really was the best cake he ever had, not based on flavor but based on who it was from.

The Best of Times…The Worst of Times

Ranma and Akane started to the theatre.  Ranma was wearing his new combo that Akane had got for him.  It did look very nice on him, and the fabric was soft and loose, just like Ranma liked it.

"Hey Akane…that was a nice fight yesterday.  I saw you win that match against Ukyo.  You did a great job."  Ranma started, forgetting _why_ he knew about the match

Akane looked at him suspiciously.  "Hey…how did you know about that tournament?"  

Once again, Ranma did not think before speaking.  "Well…I…uh."

"You were spying on me weren't you?"

"Well not really…I just wanted to see what you were doing…" Ranma said unconvincingly. 

"Yes you were Ranma.  How else would you know about it?"

"Well, it's just that I wanted to see what was so important to you.  Besides, that 100,000-yen will help out a lot at the Dojo."

"Well Ranma, if you must know what was so important, I entered the tournament to get the money to buy you those clothes you are wearing now."

"Well, thanks for doing that for me, I was just kinda sad is all.  I uh…really did want to see the movie with you.  You know…we really haven't been out on a date like this…"

"Yea…I guess you're right… one time we tried…" Akane broke off her sentence, remembering that attempted date so long ago.  All those sad feelings had come back.  She had hoped to forget that day. Ranma also wanted to forget that day.  So many things were said that he couldn't take back.  The couple walked in silence a few more blocks.  

"Hey Akane?  What was that move Ukyo used where she split up her image?  I didn't think she could do something like that…"

"Oh, that was one of the techniques of the Seven Swords School.  It was called _Wakareji Kyuuten."_

"Did she tell you how she learned that so fast?  That was pretty amazing, but she made the mistake of using it twice in a row."

"Yea…she told me it was kinda like Martial Arts Calligraphy.  There was a strange little mark on the handle of the spatula.  She said that enabled her to "let go" of the weapon and let it execute the attack.  She told me that in the school, people train by sparing with their own weapons."

"Wow…that's pretty incredible."

"Yea she had me stumped the first time.  The second time I noticed the pattern and struck back."

"Yea and you ended up almost falling out of the ring a little after that." Ranma said with a smile.

Akane blushed a bit.  "Yea…that was kinda bad wasn't it?"

"No, I saw you recover from that position.  All that training from Cologne has paid off."

Akane thought for a minute.  "Speaking of Cologne, where did she disappear to?  She hasn't been by in about two weeks."

"Dunno…maybe we can stop by the Kat Café later on.  I'm sure they haven't moved yet."

"I hope not, I kinda wanted to thank them both for helping us so."

Ranma and Akane entered the theatre.  Akane bought the tickets and some munchies.  Ranma ordered the large popcorn.  Akane got some sort of strange chocolates.

The two sat close to each other during the movie.  Akane was eating out of Ranma's popcorn.  In retaliation, Ranma stole some of her chocolates.  After about three hours the movie ended.  Ranma and Akane left the theatre, going on and on about how the movie was.

Akane looked up to the sky.  It was about 6:30 or somewhere along that time.  "Hey Ranma…it's still kinda early.  Let's go take a walk in the park.  This warm air is nice isn't it?"

"Yea it sure is."  Ranma said, walking along side of Akane.  They reached the park.  The birds seemed to say hello.  A cool breeze was blowing, moving the leaves around ever so gently.  Akane leaned on Ranma's form.  Ranma placed his arm around her.  It was very quiet…and relaxing.

"You know…this is really nice…being together like this…finally."  Akane said, smiling up to Ranma.

Ranma smiled down to her.  "Yea you're right…this is kinda nice.  Finally, peace of mind.  Nothin' to worry about.  No stupid fiancées to try and get rid of."

They continued to walk along the path.  Akane perked up.

"Hey…someone is coming."  She said, getting a bit tense.

"Feh, don't worry about it.  If they see us like this so what?  We're both happy like this right?"

"No…I mean I think its Shampoo.  I think I can hear her voice."

Ranma listened closely.  "I think I can hear her too.  It's coming from those bushes over there.  Sounds like someone else is there."

The couple separated, wondering what was going on.  They neared the bushes.  They could hear it plainly now.  It was Shampoo and Mousse.

"I wonder what they are doin'?"  Ranma said.

"I dunno."  Akane said, pushing a few leaves out the way.  "Maybe they are here in the park because Shampoo loves Mousse now."

"Man I hope so…" Ranma said, listening.  They could hear the conversation now.

"…but why not Shampoo?  I love you.  I always have."  Mousse pleaded.

Shampoo stood in front of him, her arms crossed.  She wasn't interested in talking.

"Shampoo, just give me one more chance!"  

"No Mousse!  You ruin Shampoo's life!  You stole Ranma from Shampoo.  Shampoo never forgive you for that!"  She said, turning and yelling at him.  

Ranma and Akane's eyes widened.

"But Shampoo, Ranma already had a fiancée.  Admit it.  Akane would have suited Ranma better than you could have.  For one he actually loved her.  He just tolerated your…"

"You shut up!  Shampoo loved Ranma with all her heart.  And Mousse had to interfere with that stupid Akane.  Ranma would have been mine if Mousse had not interfered."

"But Shampoo…you lost the "Duel of the fates" against Akane.  That means you have to give up Ranma to her."

"No, Shampoo only lost because Mousse found secret book and gave it to Akane.  Shampoo could have easily beat Akane…"

"Shampoo, just forget about Ranma…those two are going to get married really soon."

"Ranma would have married Shampoo if Mousse wasn't such a stupid!"

"But Shampoo…"

"Shampoo finished talking Mousse!"  She said, storming off.

Ranma turned around, seemingly unconcerned.  "Well, that kinda sucks.  I was hoping those two would get together.  Oh well…" Ranma started off to the Dojo.

Akane looked behind her seeing Ranma walk away.  "Ranma…are you just going to leave poor Mousse like that?"

"Well yea…what has he done for me?  All he ever did was try to kill me.  Just leave him be, he will be fine."

"But Ranma…didn't yea hear what Shampoo was saying?"

Ranma turned around, puzzled.

"Ranma…I won that duel against Shampoo because Mousse was the one that gave me that strange book with all the techniques."

"So?"

"_So_ Ranma…we owe it to him to help him out when he needs it.  He helped both of us back then when we needed it."

"Nah…I bet you could've beat Shampoo without all those techniques."

"I don't think so Ranma.  During that fight, Shampoo's speed matched yours.  I could barely lay a hand on you…"

"Well whatever, we should stay out of this."

"No Ranma…I'm going to help Mousse.  He helped me get the most important thing to me and I'm not just gonna sit here and watch the most important thing to him turn her back on him."  Akane said, going through the bushes and approaching Mousse.

"Geeze…alright then."  Ranma said.  Maybe all their troubles weren't over yet…

"Mousse!  What's wrong?"  Akane asked, sitting next to him on the near by bench.

"Akane…Ranma?  What are you two doing here?"  Mousse asked, straightening out.

"Well, Ranma and I were going for a walk when we overheard you two arguing.  We decided to stop by and see what was wrong."

"So…you heard everything then huh?"

"Yes…thanks for your help Mousse.  I should have figured it out sooner."

"You're welcome Akane…it's just that…I thought Shampoo would come to her senses if she lost to you."

"Well…you can't give up.  Not after all the effort you put into this."

"Yes I know…but she won't even give me the time of day.  It's like she hates me…"

"I could see why she does," Ranma said.  Akane turned to him sternly.

"Ranma!  That was not a nice thing to say to poor Mousse.  Can't you see he's hurt enough?"

"Geeze…come on Akane.  That guy tried to kill me hundreds of times.  Now you're feelin' sorry for him?"

"Saotome…" Mousse started, turning to him.  "Maybe that was the wrong way to go about it back then…but I had to do something…I couldn't let Shampoo leave me like that."

"Well still…I remember at one point you kidnapped Akane…I can't forgive you that easily."  Ranma said, folding his arms.

"Oh come on Ranma…Mousse is sincerely sorry about what he did.  He needs our help now and I'm not going to let him down…not after what he did for me."

"Fine…whatever Akane, I still don't like him though…"

Akane ignored Ranma and started to think for a few moments.  

"Hey Mousse…Ranma defeated Shampoo a long time ago right?  That forced her into her engagement with him.  Maybe if…"

"No, that wouldn't work.  I have tried since the age of three.  Shampoo is just too skilled for me.  I need to think of another way…"

Mousse and Akane sat there, thinking for a few moments.  Ranma was leaning against a tree wondering why Akane was so suddenly worried about his enemy.

"Hey…wait a second Mousse…there may be a way you can win against Shampoo."  Akane said, turning to him.  Mousse looked at her, his eyes were hopeful.

"Ranma beat Shampoo once…and that started all this trouble.  I'll bet if Ranma trained you, you could easily defeat Shampoo."

"That ain't gonna happen Akane.'  Ranma demanded.  "Why should I help out Mousse?  Just because of that stupid book?"

"You should forgive Mousse for doing what he did.  It was for love…you know how love can be sometimes."

Ranma rolled his eyes, saying nothing.

"Well then, since Ranma is acting like a big jerk, I guess I'll have to train Mousse.  After all, I did beat Shampoo once too."

Ranma leaned against the tree, his arms crossed.  "Good luck Akane.  You're gonna need it."

"I don't need luck Ranma, I'm confident that Mousse can beat Shampoo once and for all."  Akane turned to Mousse.  "Well what do you think?"

"S…sure Akane.  I would appreciate any help you could offer."

"Good!  Meet me tomorrow at the Dojo and we can begin then."  Akane said.  Mousse nodded.

"Well…see you then Mousse…it's almost dinner time."  

With that, Ranma and Akane started to the Dojo.  Mousse went in the opposite direction, hopeful that Akane would come through.

"What was your problem back there Ranma?"  Akane asked.

"I just don't trust that guy yet.  Yea…he may have helped you with that book but…"

"But what?"

"Bah…just forget it.  I just don't like him."

"Well suit yourself Ranma."  Akane said, walking ahead of him.

The two reached the Dojo.  They sat and ate, not saying much to each other, aside from polite conversation.

"Oh Ranma…Miss Ukyo came over today while you two were at the movies.  I told her you would get back with her later.  She left you a special gift."  Kasumi said, smiling and handing Ranma a small box.

Ranma opened it.  Inside were all you can eat passes at Uc-Chan's.  Ranma smiled.  It was a set of two.  One was for Akane.

"I guess I'll just stop by tomorrow.  I'll bet she is closed for the night."  Ranma said.

Dinner was finished in its normal manner.  Ranma sat in his bed, pondering.  At least he wouldn't be bored tomorrow.  

The First Steps

Ranma awoke that morning.  His mind went immediately to Akane's promise to help Mousse.  "Man…why is she doing that…things will work out fine with out us interfering."  Ranma thought to himself.  He got up form his bed and went down stairs for breakfast.  

"Well Ranma…have you thought about Mousse at all?"  Akane asked, emerging from her room.  Ranma turned around.

"I told you…I don't like that guy.  I can't be as forgiving as you Akane."  Ranma suddenly realized what he said.  Akane was forgiving…

"Well I'm still gonna help him out.  He needs it."  Akane said, passing Ranma on the stairs.  Ranma followed, sitting down and starting breakfast.

"Akane was forgiving of Mousse…" Ranma thought to himself.  "Come to think of it…she always had a soft spot for people when they needed help.  She helped Ryoga a couple of times…Maybe she just felt sorry for him…" Ranma continued to think about the subject, seeming to find out just a little bit more about his would-be wife.

A knock came from the door shortly after breakfast.  Mousse was at the door, standing there with his arms in his massive sleeves.  Akane showed him to the training hall.  She was dressed in her Gi.  Ranma decided to accompany them, a bit curious on exactly how Akane was going to go through all this.

Akane stood across from Mousse.  She glanced at Ranma, who was sitting next to the wall.  She returned her focus to Mousse.  "Ok Mousse.  Come at me with all you have.  We will start there."

Mousse nodded and dashed to Akane with a high kick.  Akane ducked the blow.  The training had started.

Ranma watched for a bit.  Akane had improved a lot, but she was still no match for him.  Going at that rate, Mousse would just barely win against Shampoo, if he did at all.

Ranma watched for a little while.  Akane was trying her best.  "Akane sure looks determined about all this."  Ranma said to himself.  "She seems to trust that Mousse guy…but I don't know…after all he did to us…Well, we'll just see after a few weeks won't we Akane?"  Ranma watched for a few more minutes, before deciding to do something else.  He just got up and left the two training there.

"Hey Ranma…where you going?"  Akane asked, a bit concerned.

"Oh…I'm just gonna stop by Uc-Chan's for a little while.  You two can keep training."

"You know Ranma…we could use your help…" Akane said.

"Nah…" Ranma returned simply.  He walked out the door, leaving a slightly angered Akane and an amazed Mousse.  That book he gave Akane really helped a lot.

Ranma walked in Uc-Chan's  

"Hey Ran-Chan!  Happy Birthday!"  Ukyo said, coming over to him.  Ranma sat down at his favorite seat.  Ukyo sat across from him.

"Hey Ran-Chan…what's with the long face?"  Ukyo asked.

"Huh?"  Ranma didn't realize he was thinking that hard.  "Well Uc-Chan…it's like this…Akane took me to the movies yesterday for my birthday and after the movie we took a little walk in the park."

"Oh…how romantic" Ukyo said, trying to bring up Ranma's spirits

"Yea…anyway we came across Mousse and Shampoo.  They are arguing as usual.  Of course Akane had to butt in, offering to train Mousse so he could beat Shampoo once and for all."

"Well Ran-Chan…is that so bad?"

"Well…no not really I guess.  It's just that…I really don't trust that guy…I get a funny feeling about him whenever he is around." 

"Well, I don't blame you, after all the times he's tried to kill you."

"I dunno Uc-Chan…Akane seems to have forgiven Mousse for everything.  I think it's a little to fast for all that.  Mousse was the one that helped Akane win against Shampoo."

Ukyo perked up.  "Really?  How so?"

"He was the one that gave her that book with all the techniques in it."

"Well…isn't that enough of a peace offering? I mean…he did play a pretty big part in bringing you two together."

"Yea…I guess so…Akane seems to think that way…but still…"

"Well…but what Ran-Chan?"

Ranma crossed his arms.  "I dunno…I guess I'm afraid he will hurt Akane.  This might be another one of his ploys you know."

"I don't think so Ranma.  Akane is a good judge of character.  I think she would know if something was gonna happen."

"I don't think so.  Akane completely mis-judged Ryoga.  She was always helping him out without knowing about him."

"What about Ryoga?"

Ranma turned to Ukyo.  "What do you mean?  Don't tell me you didn't know his secret."

"Oh…that whole P-Chan thing.  Yea I knew that…but that was different from what is happening now."

"But still…"

"Oh come on Ranma.  Mousse isn't plotting against you two.  If he was, you know that Akane could easily handle her own against him.  I think you should trust him a bit more.  All he ever wanted was Shampoo and I doubt he would throw away his best chance to get her."

Ranma sighed a bit.  "Maybe you're right Uc-Chan.  Maybe I'm just a bit too over protective of Akane.  She prolly knows what she is doing."

"Or Ranma…you could look at it like this.  The sooner Mousse beats Shampoo the sooner those two would leave you alone."

"Yea…I guess you're right…"

Ukyo smiled.  "You know…I'll be they could use a hand from the first person to beat Shampoo."

"Well…I'll just see how Akane is doing.  Then I'll make my decision.  Thanks Uc-Chan, you are really a good friend.  I saw that match with you and Akane.  You did pretty good."

Ukyo blushed.  "R-really…you think so?"

Ranma smiled.  "Yea of course.  It takes a lot of skill to keep up with Akane, especially as of late with her constant training.  Well, I'm gonna go back to the dojo.  Thanks for your gift, expect me back really soon."  Ranma smiled at Ukyo before leaving.  He noticed that she had closed her shop just to talk with him.  Ukyo was a really good friend.

Ukyo watched as Ranma left.  She smiled, a tear of happiness coming down her cheek.  "Ranma is so nice sometimes…no wonder I still love him…" Ukyo said.  She looked to the closed sign.  It was then she noticed she was crying.   Maybe she should stay closed…at least until she regained herself.

A Change of Heart

Ranma entered the Dojo late that evening.  He had walked all around town, thinking about what Ukyo was telling him.  Could he really trust Mousse?

Ranma went into the training hall.  Akane was there, training by herself.

"Hey Akane?  Where did Mousse run off to?"

"Oh, we finished our session for today.  Mousse has a lot to learn."

"So do you Akane.  You may be a bit faster and have a few special techniques, but you still need to polish them to make them better."

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

Ranma said nothing.  Akane went back to her training.

"Maybe you should take a break or somethin'" Ranma finally said.

"No, I can't.  Not until I'm a match for you."

"Well remember, it took me ten years of trainin' to get as good as I am now…not to mention a certain trip to a certain area of cursed springs."

"If that's how long it takes…" Akane said, going back to her training yet again.

"Hey Akane…you don't really think you can train Mousse to beat Shampoo do you?  I mean…you barely won that duel if I remember right."

Akane stopped; frustrated that Ranma kept interrupting him.  "Ranma…I have to do something to help.  I just can't leave poor Mousse like that.  You know good and well what he did for us.  I intend to repay him for his kindness."

"But Akane…you could use more training yourself…kinda like the blind leadin' the blind."

"Well Ranma…it's certainly a lot better than standing by and doing nothing."  Akane said coldly.

Ranma was a bit stunned.  She was deathly serious about this.  

The Hall door slid open.  It was Kasumi.

"Oh My…aren't we having fun in here.  Dinner is ready if you want to take a break."  Kasumi said with a smile.  Akane returned the smile, walking past Ranma.  Ranma could almost feel the cold of her shoulder against his cheek.  

Ranma sat quietly at the table.  Akane seemed to be in a good mood, despite the fact that he was not helping.  Soon everyone finished dinner.  Soun and Genma were busy with helping Nabiki decide on a good college to attend.  She had graduated a week or so ago.  Nabiki wasn't all that worried.  She had the money.  Kasumi went to clean up the dinner table.  Akane went up stairs.  She was a bit tired after today.  All that was left of the household was Ranma.  He decided to call it a night too.

He lay in his bed, thinking a bit.  "Could I really trust Mousse?  I guess if Akane did then…" Ranma was confused.  He didn't' want Akane around that creepy guy, but on the other hand, he did kind of want to help them.  If only he could trust Mousse.

Ranma awoke the next morning, hearing strange sounds coming form the training hall.  That must be Akane and Mousse.  Ranma went to investigate, grabbing a few goodies off the breakfast table.  He entered the Training hall, seeing Akane and Mousse going all out.  Akane was the clear favorite in that fight, but her skills still seemed rough around the edges…Ranma smiled to himself.

Akane noticed Ranma was again watching them.  "Well…what do you want now?"  She asked, a bit out of breath.

"Nothin' just watchin'" Ranma said simply.  Akane went back to her training.

"You know Akane…rather than teach Mousse how to use his skills…you should be working on his speed first."

"Oh what do you know Ranma?"  Akane demanded.  "At least I'm trying!" 

Ranma smiled a bit.  "Here Akane…let me help you out a bit."  He said, standing next to Akane and facing Mousse.  "You can take a break, I'll handle this." Mousse and Akane looked at Ranma confused.

"What are you doing Ranma?"  Akane finally asked.  He turned to Akane, smiling that confident smile of his.  "Well…I'm gonna help out a friend."  He said simply.  He turned to Mousse.  "Ok, come on Mousse.  We have a lot of training to do."

Akane and Mousse stood there, a bit stunned.

"Ranma?"  Akane asked

"I'll take it from here Akane.  I figure if you could trust Mousse, then so could I."

"Saotome…after all I did to you…you would still help me?"  Mousse asked.  That usual fire inside him had vanished.  Ranma had never seen this side of Mousse.

"Sure…whatever.  I mean there was no way you were gonna win with Akane's training.  So I guess I kinda have no choice."

Mousse smiled.  He soon recovered his bearings.  "Thanks."

"Yea…thanks for helping us Ranma."  Akane offered, even after hearing Ranma's reasoning behind his decision, she was still happy.

"Hey Akane…stick around a bit.  Maybe you could learn something to."

Akane nodded.

Ranma faced Mousse.  "Ok, come at me when you are ready.  Just try to land a blow" Ranma said, confidently

"That I will Ranma Saotome!"  Mousse said, charging after him.

Akane watched the two spar.  She was satisfied.  Maybe…just maybe…Shampoo and Mousse would find each other.

*****haha! Another update on time! How about that? Well, hope you liked this one. This I wrote for all you Shampoo/Mousse fans. I believe the next two chapters deals with that little problem. That puts us at Chapter 14 or so. But I forget what happens after that. I know what happens about chapter 17 or so. Or do I? Well, trust me. Whatever happens, it's real good! This is the part of the fic I got comfortable on writing and found my style, so it's only up hill form here. And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Well now, I'm off again. Gonna have a hamburger. Mmmm. Burger…. Hehe. Until next we meet!*****


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Fruits of Labor

Chapter Thirteen

Fruits of Labor

Ranma and Akane looked at each other in the training hall.  The session was over for today.  Mousse had gone to where ever he always went to.

"So Ranma…what do you think?"  Akane asked, concerned for Mousse.

"I dunno Akane…Mousse has potential…but its gonna take a long time to bring him up to Shampoo's level.  Maybe back a few months ago, Mousse woulda stood a better chance."

"Yea I know.  Like I said, Shampoo is as fast as you now.  She may even be faster.  Who knows what her and Cologne are up to, now that they don't have a son-in-law to pester."

"I really don't think they are trainin 'or anythin'.  I bet they are savin' their money to go back to China."

"Yea, Shampoo told me not to worry, that she would find a husband back in China.  I wonder when they are planning to go back.  Think they will stay there?"

"I dunno…I guess it all depends on how this fight with Shampoo and Mousse goes.  If he wins I'll bet they go to China and stay."

Akane nodded  "Well…all we can do is hope that Mousse's love reaches Shampoo."

"Yea…" Ranma said, rising.  "Well…I'm gonna go take a bath.  See ya at dinner."

Akane nodded, following Ranma to the dinner table.  She would take her bath after Ranma.

Forgiveness?

Ranma and Akane sat at the dining table the next morning, having finished breakfast about a half hour ago.  A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!"  Akane said, approaching the door.  She opened it.  Mousse stood before her, his glasses glinting in the sun.  Akane let him in.  Ranma stood a little bit away, leaning on the wall.

"Ready for more Mousse?"  Ranma said, smiling.

Mousse returned a sly smile.  "Of course Saotome.  Since I have a male to fight, I won't have to hold back."

Akane took offence to that.  "Hey…you better not hold back against Shampoo, even if you _did_ hold back against me."

"Rest assured I would do no such thing.  If I have to go all out to get my beloved Shampoo, then I shall, even if it means defeating her, for her own sake."

"What a guy…" Ranma said.  "Well let's get this over with."

Ranma and Mousse stared at each other.  They were sill a bit bitter at each other, but decided to set their differences aside, both for their true love.

"Mousse…if you want to beat Shampoo, you must improve your speed.  You may be stronger than she is, but without speed, your strength won't matter."

"So…Saotome…what should I do?"  Mousse asked.  Those words were extremely hard for him to say, but all he wanted was Shampoo.  He would not stop until he had proven himself to her.

"Akane…can you get me a glass of water?"  Ranma asked.  Akane looked at him confused.  

"Sure…"  

Akane returned with the glass of water.

"You know…I have a little sports bottle I always keep with me, in case you get thirsty…" Akane trailed off her words, seeing Ranma splash himself with the cold water.

"All you have to do is manage to hit me while I'm a female.  If you could do that, you could hit Shampoo."  Female Ranma said.

Mousse nodded, smiling his menacing smile.  "Very well Saotome."

Ranma took a defensive stance.  Mousse charged her, closing in with a high kick.  Ranma ducked the blow easily.  Mousse launched another kick to Ranma's midsection.  Ranma placed her hands on Mousse's leg and sprang upwards, coming down perfectly.  Mousse whirled on her, dashing to her position with a punch.  Ranma leapt into the air, flipping over Mousse and landing.  Mousse launched a backward kick towards Ranma's position.  Ranma caught the leg, spinning Mousse around to face her.  Swiftly, Ranma plucked the glasses off of Mousse's head.

"Hmm…this is gonna be a problem, isn't it?"  Ranma asked.

Mousse stood there, wondering what was in front of him.  He looked every which way, spying a figure in the corner.  He approached it.

"Yes Saotome.  Indeed Shampoo would figure out that with out my glasses I could not win.  She is quite found of doing that to me."

"Hey, over here."  Ranma said, tapping Mousse on the shoulder.  He handed the glasses to him.  Mousse put them on hastily.  He looked at Ranma, seeing clearly again.  He turned to where he was first talking.  It was a punching post wrapped in rope.

Ranma just shook her head.  "Well…worry about that later.  Lets get back to work."  Ranma said, taking her stance again.  Mousse resumed his fight.  

The two continued to train.  Akane sat and watched.  Ranma wasn't even trying but Mousse was giving it his all.

"This doesn't look good for Mousse."  Akane thought to herself.  "Well…if anyone could help him, it would be Ranma."

It was about 4 o'clock when Ranma decided she had had enough.

"Ok Mousse.  I think that is enough for today.  Something is missing though…"

Akane spoke up.  "Mousse can't use his techniques in here…he might damage the Dojo."

"Like that ever stopped anyone before…" Ranma said under her breath.  "Well…let's meet here tomorrow, then we can go to that area Akane went to train."

Mousse nodded, hands placed in his massive sleeves.  "Thank you."  He said simply, walking away calmly.

"That Mousse guy will never change."  Ranma said, Akane coming along side of him.  Ranma turned to Akane.

"Well…I'm beat, I'm gonna relax a while."

"I'm just gonna spend a bit of time in here."  Akane said, gathering her training supplies

"Sure Akane."  And with that Ranma left the training hall, heading for a nice relaxing bath.

Akane trained for about one more hour, before calling it a night.  It was almost time for dinner and she was a bit hungry.

Everyone sat at the dinner table, eating the wonderful food.

"Hey Kasumi, another great job."  Ranma said, his mouth full of food.

"Yes Kasumi, such a wonderful meal.  We are in your debt."  Soun said, smiling.

"Thank you so much everyone.  It's the least I can do.  I'm so glad everyone is happy with dinner."  Kasumi said with her bright smile.

A few moments passed.

"So Ranma…I hear you and Akane are stepping up your training."  Genma said.

"Well, Akane is the one giving it her all.  She is Obsessed with the idea that one day she will beat me in a match."

"Ah…that is good news.  Carrying on a Dojo will prove difficult.  Many people will come and challenge you for your sign."  Genma continued.

Akane looked up to him.  "Well Uncle Saotome…I didn't think anyone really did that anymore."

Genma looked at Soun.  He shrugged.  "Well, none the less, you must be prepared for anything."

"Actually…Ranma and I are helping that Mousse character train.  That's what has been going on the last couple of days."  Akane admitted.

"Mousse…" Nabiki said thoughtfully.  "Isn't he that guy that tries to always kill Ranma?"

Ranma nodded.  "Yea…_one_ of em…"

"So why are you helping him out then?  I would just let him figure out how to solve his own problems."  Nabiki said bringing her chopsticks up to her mouth.

"That's what I told Akane.  But she is determined repay Mousse for what he did."

"And what is that?"  Soun asked.

"Well…" Akane began  "Remember all those techniques I learned?  Mousse was the one responsible for me learning them."

"How so?"

"Mousse was the one that gave me that book I learned from."

"I see…" Soun said solemnly.  "Well no doubt, your since of honor did not allow you to turn your back on him."

Akane nodded.  "Ranma finally decided to help out…after he came to his senses."

Ranma turned to Akane.  "Hey…you try helpin' a guy that's tried to kill you more than a hundred times.  See how ya' feel about him then!"

"Ranma…that's not the point.  As a martial artist you should have been the first one in line to help him."  Akane returned forcefully.

"I can't just forgive Mousse as fast as you did Akane.  Remember, he never actually tried to kill you."

"Still Ranma…"  

Ranma cut her off.  "No…there is no "Still Ranma" stuff in this argument.  He tried to kill me _and_ kidnapped you.  How can I forgive him so easily?"

Akane looked fiercely at Ranma.  "Well…it seems like you did just that earlier today didn't you?"

Ranma scoffed at such a remark.  "Yea right Akane.  I only did what I did because there was no chance for him to beat Shampoo with _your_ training."

"_Hmph_!  Whatever Ranma!  I think you _did_ forgive him today.  Why else would you have volunteered to help him?"

"Y-you have got to be kiddin'!"  Ranma said,  "There is no way I could do that."  

Akane just sat there eating her food. Ranma turned back to his plate and followed suit.

"Un-cute…"

"Pervert…".

The rest of the household was busy talking amongst themselves, completely ignoring Ranma and Akane's little argument with each other.  They were discussing Nabiki's plans for college.

Slowly, everyone finished dinner; Ranma went upstairs to sleep and Akane decided to catch up on some TV for once.

Ranma lie in his bed, he was just a bit tired from this session with Mousse.

"I think you _did_ just forgive him today" Akane's voice echoed in his mind.

Maybe he did…maybe he did it for Akane's sake.  Ranma just decided to go to sleep.  All that thinking made his head hurt.

Pressed for Time

Ranma and Akane awoke at the same time in the morning.  Ranma emerged from his room, yawning a bit.  Akane was heading down the stairs, dressed for the day.  Ranma followed her.

"Hey Akane…what are you doin' dressed like that?" 

"Huh?  What are you talking about?"  Akane asked.

Ranma indicated her short red skirt and white top.  "Those really aren't trainin' clothes…"

"Oh…well I was gonna let you two train for awhile.  I still wanted to talk to Cologne.  Maybe she could help us out."

"Well…ok then…"

Ranma noticed that Akane standing at the bottom of the steps, a bit perplexed.  Ranma approached her, standing next to her.  Mousse was already inside the house and sitting at the dining table having breakfast.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other, a bit confused.

"Good morning Ranma and Akane Saotome."  Mousse said, turning his head to see them.  His tall form looked a bit awkward at such a small table.

"Mousse?  What are you doin' here so early?"  Ranma asked

"Oh…I saw our friend Mousse earlier today."  Kasumi said, smiling.  "I had run out of eggs and went to the store to get some. Mousse was there and I invited him over for breakfast."

"Oh…that's good.  I thought I had overslept or somethin'" Ranma replied, sitting in his seat.  Akane sat next to him and began eating.

After a few minutes, the rest of the family joined everyone at the table.  Things were a little bit awkward, but Kasumi was oblivious, enjoying having another mouth to feed.

"Ok Saotome.  I am finished."  Mousse said, rising.

"Oh Nonsense!"  Kasumi said.  "You barely had anything at all.  Please, have some more."

"Oh…no that's ok."  Mousse said, a smile starting on his face.

"No…I insist.  There is plenty for everyone!"  Kasumi returned warmly.

"You are too kind Kasumi Tendou."  Mousse said with a nervous chuckle.  He really did want to eat more.  With that he sat back down, convinced he could have his fill.

Ranma and Akane rose from the table.  

"That was good Sister!" Akane said, heading to the door.  Kasumi smiled.

"Ready to go?"  Akane asked, turning to Mousse and Ranma

"Sure Akane…let me go change real fast."  

"Yes Akane Saotome.  I'm ready."  Mousse said, again rising from the table.  He turned to Kasumi and bowed.  Everyone smiled at that.

"Umm…you can just call me Akane.  Ranma and I aren't married yet."

"Oh…I see…" Mouse said apologetically.

Ranma, Akane and Mousse started to the vacant lot.  Akane was thinking to herself.

"I wonder where all those manners came from?"  She asked herself.  "Mousse has never been that polite before…ever."  She turned her look into the sky.  It looked like clouds were starting to gather.  Maybe it would rain  "Akane Saotome?  That sounds _so_ weird.  I bet I could get used to it though…"

The three reached the vacant lot.  Ranma and Mousse took their respective positions.  Akane splashed Ranma with the cold water.

"You never get tired of doing that do you?"  Ranma asked

Akane just smiled

"Well…shall we get started?"

"That we shall, Saotome!"

Ranma eyed over Mousse.  He was standing opposite of him, chuckling to himself.  His hands were in his massive sleeves.

Suddenly he leaped into the air, firing off a volley of spiked chains and blades.

Ranma narrowed her eyes.  She stuck up her right arm, blocking one, she grabbed the second with her left, spun around, avoiding a few more, and used the one she had captured to block the last series.  Satisfied, Ranma looked up, seeing Mousse coming down with a kick.  Ranma sidestepped the kick.  Mousse, his back facing Ranma, whirled around, unleashing a volley of daggers.  

Ranma smiled.  She kicked the first two, spinning them in the air and grabbing them by the handle.  Skillfully, she spun the two daggers around, forming a type of shield, blocking the rest of them. Mousse then charged Ranma, launching a series of high kicks.

Akane watched the spar for a few more minutes, before deciding to see Cologne. 

"Those two will be fine."  She said to herself.  She walked for a little bit, pondering different stuff.

She arrived at the Kat Café.  She lowered her head to get inside.  It didn't look real busy at all.  Akane turned to look outside.  It was still early in the morning.  She sat down at the table.

"_Nihao_ Akane!"  Shampoo said, smiling energetically. 

"Good morning Shampoo."  Akane returned, smiling her cute smile.

"Akane, you want today special?  Is Ramen and Soba noodles."

"Sure Shampoo.  I'll take the Ramen"

"Ok" Shampoo said, going to the kitchen.

Akane eyed her as she entered the kitchen.  She still had her energetic mood…but something wasn't right about her…something was missing.  

Cologne peeked her head out, spying Akane looking around the café in her own little world.

"Oh Good.  I have been meaning to speak with you Akane."  Cologne said, emerging from the kitchen

"Huh?  Oh…good morning Cologne.  Hey…you know that new martial Arts school…"

"Shampoo" Cologne called, turning her head from Akane.  Akane looked suspiciously at her.

"Yes great-Grandmother?"

"I will take care of Akane's order.  Would you go and deliver this to the Yamato Residence?"

Shampoo nodded, taking the metal container from Cologne and grabbing her bike.  The sound of her bell down the street signaled it was ok for Cologne to talk.

"Umm Cologne…is something wrong?"  Akane asked concerned.

"Well…this may not concern you but I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving for China in one week's time."

Akane was stunned.  "W…why?"

"Ever since the day after the duel…something has been wrong with Shampoo.  She seems to be depressed, and has been acting like that for almost two months now.  I am starting to get concerned.  Maybe going back to China will calm her tortured soul."

"I…I'm sorry about all this…" Akane said sadly

"No Akane…it was not your fault.  The fates chose you to win that duel."

"But the only reason I won was…"

"Yes I know about what Mousse did.  It was fate that lead Mousse to a book lost for over 300 years."

"Wait a second…About Mousse…Ranma and I were training him so maybe one day…"

"That will not work Akane."  Cologne said grimly

"W…why not?  If Mousse beats Shampoo, won't she have to marry him?"

"I'm afraid not.  That rule only works on outsiders.  If an outsider is able ever to defeat someone of the opposite gender, they must be incredibly strong, hence our rule."

"But Mousse is from the same tribe as you.  How come he agreed to it?"

"I have an idea of what he is planning.  He would risk his future on one last fight for Shampoo."

Akane looked at Cologne confused.

"I love my granddaughter very much and I would do anything for her.  If Mousse going to do what I suspect he will, he may come through at last."

Akane was again confused.  She sat there silently

"I believe Shampoo has feelings for Mousse, but their childhood prevents her from bringing those feelings up."

"Well…what happened?"

"Mousse has very poor vision.  Shampoo hated the fact that he could mistake inanimate objects for her.  Childish yes…but they _were_ children.  Those hurt feelings turned into hatred as Shampoo grew older."

"Oh…so why did you want to talk to me?"

"I had to explain myself for temporarily halting our training."

"Oh…don't worry about that, besides, Ranma is helping me out a bit more."

"Well, excuse me Akane, I must get back to the kitchen."  Cologne said.

Akane finished her ramen and started back to the Dojo.  She walked along the street, passing Shampoo.  She did seem a bit out of it, as if her spirit was very low…

"Almost two months…" Akane thought to herself.  "That's a long time to be depressed."  Akane thought back to the conversation she had with Cologne.  "I wonder what that was all about."

Akane continued to think on the subject, perplexed.  Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Cologne wanted Ranma and I to help Shampoo.  That's why she told me about her depression and Mousse's supposed plan.  I better go talk to those two."

Akane arrived at the vacant lot.  Ranma was wiping her head with a towel.

"Hey Ranma!  Where did Mousse go?"

"Oh…hey Akane.  He said he had somthin' to do."  Ranma said, taking a small water break.  It was a pretty hot day.

"Well I just talked to Cologne."

"So…what did she say?"  Ranma asked, looking up to the sky.  Clouds were covering the sky quickly.  At least they would cover the sun for a while.

"Well…I think she wants our help, but she didn't come out right and say it."

"What'cha talkin' about Akane?"

"Well, she told me that Shampoo has been depressed or something since the day after the duel.  They are going back to China in a week."

"What?  Why are they doin' that?  I didn't think they could return to their Amazon tribe."

"I think Cologne knows something we don't.  She told me that our training Mousse wouldn't help because the rule that whoever beats you, you have to marry, only works on outsiders."

"Dang…that's right.  So what are we doin' wastin' our time like this.  I told you we shoulda stayed outta this!"

"Will you listen for just a minute Ranma before blaming me!"  Akane said loudly.  The wind was starting to pick up a bit and the sky grew darker.  A storm was coming.

"I…I'm not blaming you!  I just said at the beginnin'…"

"Whatever Ranma, save it!  Cologne told me that she thinks she knows what Mousse is gonna do.  She said he would risk his future for one last fight against Shampoo."

Ranma looked at Akane, confused.

"So what should we do Akane?  If we are just wasin' our time…"

"Ranma…I think we should keep training Mousse.  I have no idea what is going on but apparently everyone else does."

"Wait a second…if Mousse is from the same tribe, shouldn't he have known that our plan wasn't gonna work?"

"I don't know…maybe our plan for him to beat Shampoo would work.  That would explain why he accepted our help."

Akane felt a cold drop in her arm.  She looked up in the sky.  The sky was dark gray and a few rumbles could be heard in the distance.

"I think it's gonna rain."  Ranma said.

"Yea…we better finish planning at the Dojo."  Akane said, walking off.

"Hey…wait a sec Akane…what's the rush.  It's not like I'm not female already."

"Well Ranma…If I know you. You don't quite have on the proper clothing to be walking around during a big rain shower, if you know what I mean."  Akane said, turning around and smiling.

"What are you talkin' about Akane?"  Ranma asked, running up next to her.

Akane indicated to her shirt.

"Oh…well what did you expect me to do?  Put one on in advance?  You know I don't wear that stuff if I don't have to."

"No Ranma…I was jus saying you should be prepared.  If it started raining and your shirt got soaked…"

"Well you're one to talk."  Ranma said, pointing out Akane's short red skirt.  "If we get enough wind form this storm that thing looks like it would fly right off.  Not to mention what would happen if _it_ got soaked."

"Yea…you would just love for that to happen wouldn't you Ranma?"

"_What_?  You gotta be kiddin!"  Ranma said defensively.  "Why would anyone want to see that?"

"Well I don't know Ranma…you were the one that brought it up."  Akane said with a sly smile.

"_Please_ Akane.  If I wanted to see someone cute I would look at myself."

"Sure…whatever Ranma."  Akane said, walking ahead of her.

"Well besides…I told you those blue panties don't suit you too good."

"_What_?  You _were_ looking at me weren't you?"  Akane said, stopping and angrily staring at Ranma.  

Ranma backed up instinctively.  "Well…it's not like it was _my_ fault.  You were the one walking in front of me just then.  The wind picked up and…" Ranma suddenly realized he was only making the hole bigger.

Akane approached Ranma angrily.

"H…hey…wait a sec Akane…I…uh…"

"Ranma you really are a pervert!"  Akane yelled at him.

"Hey…why are you yellin' at me for looking at _your_ fashion mistake?"

"Ranma you idiot.  You shouldn't have looked.  Besides, it's unlady like."

"Hey…I dunno who you are callin' a lady.  I'm still a guy under here."

"Whatever Ranma…just…"

Suddenly, a giant flash of lightning illuminated the street.  Ranma and Akane halted their argument for just a second, looking around wide-eyed.  A tremendous crash of thunder followed.  Akane, stricken, jumped to Ranma, grabbing her arm tightly.  A downpour ensued, quickly filling the street with water.

Ranma turned to Akane; Ranma could feel her heart beating quickly. "We better find shelter Akane.  I didn't think it would be this bad."  Ranma said, looking around.  She spied Uc-Chan's Okonomiyaki grill.  She raced to the small shop, Akane trailing behind her.  

Ranma and Akane burst into Uc-Chan's soaking wet.

"Well hello you two!''  Ukyo said happily.

Ranma took a deep breath.  That thunder had worked her heart up too.  She looked to Akane; she was soaked from head to toe.

"Hey Akane…"

"Sorry Ranma…it just kinda scared me a bit…"

Ranma looked at her.  "Yea it kinda surprised me too…" Ranma said, a bit embarrassed that she had let her guard down.  "Well…at least Uc-Chan's was near by.  We could get…"  

Ranma's eyes moved down Akane's form.  She found herself staring at her figure.  She started to blush, turning around quickly.

"Hey Ranma…what's wrong?"  Akane asked innocently.  She was wiping the water off her face, her hair dripping wet.

Ukyo approached Akane.  "Um sugar…"

Akane looked to Ukyo.  She was pointing at her shirt.  Akane looked down. She had a white shirt and was soaking wet from that sudden rain.  Akane blushed heavily, placing her arms around her chest.

"Just tell me when it's ok."  Ranma said, continuing to face away from Akane.

"Hey don't worry Akane.  I have some spare clothes for ya."  Ukyo said, leading her into the back.

"Th…thanks Ukyo."  Akane said quietly.

The two emerged after a few minutes.  Akane was wearing a suit similar to the one Ukyo had on.  Long blue pants and that blue shirt.  Akane was still blushing a bit.

"And for our other female here…" Ukyo said, placing a teakettle next to Ranma.

"Thanks Uc-Chan" Ranma said, pouring the warm water over himself.  The warm water felt a lot better than that cold rainwater.

The three sat at the chairs next to the grill.  Ranma and Akane were still wet and the storm did not show any signs of letting up.

Ukyo smiled at the couple.

"Thanks for the help Ukyo."  Akane said sheepishly, she looked toward Ranma.  Ranma turned and looked at her.  Abruptly, Ranma switched his gaze elsewhere, fearing the wrath of Akane.

"No problem sugar.  Any progress with Mousse and Shampoo?"

"No…not as of yet."  Akane said, regaining her usual demeanor.  "I went to talk to Cologne.  They are moving in a week"

Ukyo was stunned.  "W…what?"

"Yea Ukyo…Cologne said that Shampoo was depressed.  Ranma and I were planning on what to do when that storm hit us suddenly."

"Any ideas?"

"Well…I told Ranma that we should keep training Mousse.  Cologne knows something about him we don't."

"That Cologne…did she say she _wanted_ your help?"

"No…not outright.  I think she wants it though.  You have to admit, its kinda hard asking the person who stole your son-in-law from you for help."

"Yea…I guess you're right…"

Another tremendous crash of thunder shook the little shop.  The lights blinked a bit before going out completely.

Ukyo looked to her grill, frustrated.  Ranma got up and took a peek outside.

"Looks like power is out all over town.  That rain is still comin' down pretty hard."  Ranma said, returning to his seat.

Ukyo started to the back towards the kitchen, to inspect the fuses.  Ranma and Akane sat next to the cooling grill silently.

Ukyo returned after a few minutes, sitting with the couple.  The three were thinking hard on the subject at hand.  The storm continued outside, announcing its presence with bright flashes and crashing thunder.

Ranma looked around at Akane and Ukyo.  They were pretty serious.

"Hey…why are you guys all serious and stuff?"  Ranma asked.

"Well…we have to think of something for Mousse.  He only has a week left."  
"So? What if he only has one week?"

"Ranma!"  Akane scolded.  "Why are you so cold when it comes to Mousse?"

"Geeze Akane…stop being all un-cute and stuff.  If Cologne and Shampoo are gonna move there's nothin' we can do about it."

"There must be something we can do…"

"Why not see if Cologne will stay here until you're finished with Mousse?"  Ukyo asked.

"Nah.  I don't think that would work."  Ranma started.  "Those two prolly wanna go back to China.  Besides, I doubt they would stay and wait for Mousse.  No tellin' how long it would take to train him."

"I guess we have no choice but to hope Mousse can win" Akane said. 

"Well…look on the bright side.  Akane only had a week to prepare for her match against Shampoo and she did fine."  Ukyo offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think Mousse has enough skill to do what Akane did."  Ranma said.

A sharp crack came from outside.  Suddenly machines started whirring and signs started buzzing.

"Oh good!  The power is back on.  You guys hungry?"  Ukyo said, smiling.

Ranma and Akane nodded.

The couple sat there eating.  Ukyo was helping other customers.  Ranma looked outside.  The sun had broke through the veil of darkness and the rain had slowed to just a drizzle.

"Hey Akane, you ready to go?  The storm outside has stopped."

"Sure Ranma."  Akane said, rising.  "See ya Ukyo."  She called to her.

Ukyo waved to the two as they left.

"Man…" Ranma started, "This plotting stuff is kinda hard."

"Yea you're right about that."  Akane said

The sun coming out made the area very humid.  Ukyo's long pants and shirt made Akane feel a bit uncomfortable.  The two continued to the Dojo, the fresh smell of the rain gently floated through the air.

"I wonder it if was as hard to plot against us as it is for us to plot _for_ someone."  Ranma said thoughtfully.

"I dunno Ranma.  They say it is always easier to destroy than create."

"Yea…I guess you're right."  Ranma returned.  "Hey…what if Mousse does win and Shampoo still hates him?"

"Well…Cologne told me she thinks that Shampoo does have feelings for Mousse."

"So she really does like Mousse?"

"It's kinda hard to say…I think its something like repressed feelings or something."

"So it's like she can't tell him how she feels?"

"Kinda I guess…I really don't know.  I just hope _we_ know what we're doing."  

"Yea…me too…"

The couple continued to the Dojo, wondering if they were doing the right thing.  When it came to romance they really weren't experts in the field.

The next day arrived.  Ranma and Akane were again walking to the field to help Mousse.

"Hey Mousse…did you hear about Cologne and Shampoo?"  Akane started.

"Yes I have.  I already issued my challenge.  Shampoo has agreed to one final fight."

"Can you win with so little time left?"

"I don't have much of a choice.  I must win!"  Mousse said with that fiery tone of his

The three continued to the vacant lot.

Ranma, now female, spoke up. "Hey Mousse…what are you plannin'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…about all those Amazonian rules.  The rule that whoever beats you, you have to marry only works on outsiders."

"Yes I know."

"So…you are in the same tribe as Shampoo aren't you?"

"Trust me Saotome.  I have a plan.  In two days you will find out."

Ranma and Akane turned to Mousse.

"Two days?"  They asked, a bit stunned.

Mousse nodded, his hands in his sleeves.

"But there is no way you'll be ready by then…"

"I have to be…"

"This is just great…you don't stand a chance against Shampoo.  You can barely even manage to hit Akane, let alone Shampoo."

"Still…I must try.  I would do anything."

"Well…your funeral." Ranma said, arriving at the vacant lot.

Akane sat under her tree.  She was wearing her shorts, having learned from her mistake yesterday.  Mousse's voice echoed through her mind.

"I have to be…"

"Mousse is deathly serious about this.  There's only one thing we can do and that is hope that Ranma's training has paid off…" Akane continued to watch the spar; she got a very bad feeling all of a sudden.  She shook it off, trusting that Ranma would come through.

All or Nothing

Ranma and Akane watched as Mousse walked off into the night.  That session had lasted all day.  Ranma and Akane took turns helping Mousse.  Everyone was tired.

"Two days left Ranma…"

"Yea…"

"Think Mousse will come back to train a bit more?"

"I doubt it.  He said somethin' about this being the last session."

Akane shrugged and started back to the Dojo, Ranma walked beside her, her hands were behind her head.

The couple just relaxed for the remaining two days.  Neither one really trained all that much, if at all. They Finally went to Uc-Chan's with those gift certificates that Ukyo had given them.  Ukyo agreed to come with them to the match.  She would be the cook of honor.

Ranma, Ukyo and Akane went to the schoolyard of Furinkan High.  It was a popular place to fight, what with the large amount of open space and ground that was relatively free from debris.

Akane looked around at the field.  She could recall the pain she went through at the hands of Shampoo and wondered if Mousse even stood a chance.  Cologne came over and sat next to the three.  That made Ranma a bit uncomfortable.  

Shampoo and Mousse entered the field.  Shampoo was wearing the same loose clothes she had when she fought Akane.  Mousse had on his massive robes.  Who knew what he was hiding.

Mousse stood there, facing Shampoo.  He started to chuckle a bit, a smile drawing itself across his face.  He began to speak a very strange language.  Shampoo did not look surprised.

Everyone turned to Cologne expecting an explanation.  Cologne nodded to herself.

"I knew that is what he had planned…" she said to no one in particular.

"What?"  Akane asked hurriedly.

"Mousse is giving up his place in the Amazon tribe."

"So…what would that do for him?"  Ranma asked

"He is an outsider now.  If he were to enter the tribe after today, he would be killed on the spot."

Everyone's eyes widened.  "So that means that if he beats Shampoo…"

Cologne nodded.

"Mousse…you stupid!  You no can beat Shampoo!"  Shampoo yelled to him.  "Besides…even if you win, Shampoo never like you!"

Mousse finished his little speech and stood there calmly.  Shampoo took her stance.  The wind picked up a bit…blowing a bit of sand around.  Everyone looked on; the tension was high.  Mousse had to win…or give up Shampoo forever.

All of a sudden, Mousse shot out a volley of chains and blades towards Shampoo.  Shampoo leapt into the air, dodging them easily.  The fight was on.

Mousse turned his head to the sky.  Shampoo was coming down with a kick.  Mousse unsheathed his hidden forearm blades.  He held one up, absorbing the full force of Shampoo's kick.  Mousse slid back a few feet.  Shampoo charged him.  Mousse stood his ground, blocking with the blades.  Shampoo attacked him fiercely, sending blow after blow to him.  She reared back, launching a powerful roundhouse to Mousse's head.  Mousse tilted his head out of the way, putting the blade in its place.  Shampoo's leg went clean through the blade, shattering it.  The bits of metal fell to the ground, making little _clanking_ noises.  She launched another powerful kick.   Mousse desperately held up his last blade.  It too was shattered on impact.  Mousse was sent reeling.  Shampoo closed in, placing a foot in his stomach.  Mousse was sent flying backwards.  He landed on his back and threw his legs over his head, flipping to meet the angry Shampoo.  Shampoo launched a punch at Mousse.  He bent backwards, wrapping his feet around Shampoo's ankles, taking her to the ground with him. He grabbed her by the arm and sent her flying with a mighty heave.  Shampoo hit the ground hard, but managed to spring to her feet and charge again.  Mousse resumed his standing position; his back was facing Shampoo.  He spun around quickly, lashing out with a series of daggers.  Shampoo leapt over them.  Mousse narrowed his eyes.

Everyone watched on, stunned at the fight.

"Hey Ran-Chan…things seem to be pretty even huh?"  Ukyo asked, handing him an Okonomiyaki.

Ranma nodded, his mouth was full at that point in time.

Mousse eyed Shampoo, seeming to float in the air.  He launched a series of chains towards Shampoo.  One of them wrapped around Shampoo's leg and another wrapped around her waist.  Mousse pulled his chains, sending Shampoo over him, soaring into the ground.

Shampoo's eyes widened at the sight of the incoming ground.  She flipped to her feet, landing hard on them.  She whirled around to Mousse, still holding the chains.  She now yanked them upward, sending Mousse into the sky.  Mousse landed on his back hard, the fall pushing all the air out of his lungs.  A small dust cloud arose from his position.  He regained his breath and looked at Shampoo.  She was on the offensive again.

Shampoo approached Mousse, lifting up her foot in an effort to finish this duel.  She thrust her foot downward towards his head.  Mousse rolled, jumping to his feet and launching a few more daggers.  She threw up her forearms, having been caught off guard.  The daggers grazed her skin, leaving several small bloody trails in her arms.

Shampoo ignored the cuts and charged Mousse, planting a solid blow to his face, Mousse was sent reeling again.  Shampoo closed with a kick to his midsection and then launched a roundhouse, catching Mousse on the jaw.  Mousse fell to the ground in pain.

Ranma shook his head.  "Man…Shampoo really doesn't want Mousse to win.  Even I would have felt that attack."

"Yea you're not kidding Ran-Chan"

Akane just turned to Cologne.  She seemed to be indifferent, like she knew what was going to happen.

Shampoo shot her fist down to Mousse.  Mousse flipped out of the way, catching Shampoo with his foot.  Shampoo took a few steps back and Mousse sprung to his feet.  

"You never win Mousse!  Your plan not going to work!"  Shampoo shouted.

Mousse just chuckled to himself.  He dashed to Shampoo with a series of high kicks.  Shampoo threw up her arms, blocking the blows.  Mousse suddenly shot his foot towards Shampoo's feet, tripping her and making her fall on the ground.  He attempted to step on her, but she rolled out of the way.  She planted her hands and sprung into the air.  Mousse leapt after her.  They exchanged blows before landing.  Mousse landed on his knees, holding his stomach.  Shampoo landed on her feet, but her side was stinging.  She rubbed her side and brought her hand to her face.  She had been cut by something.  It wasn't deep but it was bleeding quite a bit.

"Wow…I didn't know Mousse would be so cruel to the one he loved."  Akane said, shocked at the sight.

"No Akane…his plan is pretty good.  If Shampoo loses a lot of blood, she would just collapse, at any rate, the blood she did lose would weaken her a bit."  Ranma returned.

"Yea Akane, besides, that isn't a very vital spot."  Ukyo offered.

Akane nodded, going back to the fight.  

"Mousse!  How dare you!  Shampoo end this right now!"  She yelled, holding up her right hand.

"_Kyousan no Onigami_!"

Shampoo shot her fist into the ground, making giant pillars of rock jut out from the sand.

Mousse back flipped from one spike.  Another one was in his path.  He launched a dagger to the rock, splitting it in two.  That allowed him to leap backwards, avoiding another spike.  He landed, having endured the attack.  Suddenly, a tremendous force hit him from behind.  A spike had appeared from behind, sending him to the ground.  Shampoo wasn't finished.  Mousse felt the ground trembling beneath him.  Quickly he leapt into the air, oblivious to what Shampoo was doing.

Shampoo had gathered a few daggers and, having successfully launched Mousse into the air, unleashed them towards Mousse.  Mousse looked down at the daggers streaming towards him.  He shot out his own, knocking them out the sky.  Suddenly, Mousse felt a light pressure on his forehead and lost sight of Shampoo.  Everything was blurry.  Mousse landed on his feet, looking around in confusion.  Shampoo had hit the bridge of his glasses with her dagger; breaking them and making them fall to the ground.

Ranma just sat there in disgust.  "Man…we forgot to fix that problem.  It's as good as over now."  Akane and Ukyo looked on, worried for Mousse.

Mousse turned to a near by shrub.  "Shampoo.  You cannot defeat me that easily.  Look at this!"  Mousse said, triumphantly holding up a pair of glasses in the air.  He heard a little crack as the glasses were ripped from his hands by some unknown force.  Shampoo had again broken the glasses with one of Mousse's daggers.  Mousse turned to another bush.  "That will not work Shampoo."  He said, putting on yet another pair of glasses.  It was then he noticed he was looking at a bush.  He turned to Shampoo who was furious.

"I'll bet that's what Mousse did that day he left early" Akane exclaimed.  "He must have got a few more pairs of glasses!"

"Who knew that guy was so serious…" Ranma said

"Love is serious business Ranma."  Akane returned sharply.

"Feh…like you know anythin' about love Akane!"  

"I know true love when I see it!"  

"Yea right…you wouldn't know love if…" 

"Hey guys…come on now.  You're missing the fight."  Ukyo said, interrupting the two.

Ranma and Akane shot glances at each other before going back to the fight.

"I still know more about love than you do, Ranma."  Akane said coldly. 

"No you don't…you are too violent…"

"Guys…come on!  Mousse needs your support."  Ukyo said.

"Ok…sorry Uc-Chan…it just amazes me that such a violent tomboy would claim to know about love."

"What!  How dare you Ranma!"  Akane said, rising.  "If you weren't such an idiot…"

Ranma rose to his feet.  "Hey…wait a sec…who you callin' an idiot?  You're the one that got us involved in this.  I said no…but you had to butt in!"

"No Ranma, none of that matters…you _are_ a complete idiot…How come it took so long for you to realize your true feelings!"

Ranma scoffed.  "Ha!  I didn't exactly see you following your feelings back then!"

"Well _Ranma_…at least I was the first one to say it!"

"No you weren't!"

"Oh…so you _did_ tell me you loved me back in China did you?"

"N…no…I was just sayin'…"

"Oh…ok I get it…so you lied to me back then…is that what it is Ranma?  I told you I heard you say "Akane! I love you more than anything!"  But you had to say you didn't!"

"Y…you big idiot!  Where in the world did you get that?  I didn't say anythin' like that!"

"Oh come on…admit it. You did love me then."

"Well…maybe I did…but if you weren't such a macho chick it would have been easier to tell ya'.  Besides…you must have felt the same way.  I didn't exactly see you on you knees proclaimin' your love of me!"

Ukyo looked up at the two going at it.  That made two fights to watch.  Well…at least this latest one was about true love and not who stole who's fiancée.  Ukyo shook her head and returned to the duel, still halfway listening to Ranma and Akane.

Shampoo and Mousse, oblivious to Ranma and Akane's latest argument, kept fighting.  Shampoo was having trouble making progress, a fact that made her very angry.

Shampoo sent Mousse backwards with a solid kick.

"Shampoo tired of you Mousse!  All you ever do is annoy Shampoo!  Shampoo put end to Mousse's troubles once and for all!"

"_Shinzenbi Neko Ken_!"

"Well if it wasn't for me saying it first, you would have _never_ had the courage to say it" Akane countered.  "I guess _I_ was the strongest one here huh Ranma?" 

"Yea right…you only did that because you were _so_ jealous that Shampoo might have actually married me!"

"Ranma…sometimes I could just…" Akane looked at Ranma, his focus was on the field.  The anger in Akane's eyes faded quickly as she turned to the fight, hearing Shampoo announce her ultimate technique: the true Cat Fist.

"Oh Damn…" Ranma uttered.

"Poor Mousse…it's over for him…" Akane said sadly.

Ukyo turned to Cologne.  She did not look the least bit worried.  Ukyo heard Mousse scream.  She whipped her head round, seeing Mousse recovering from Shampoo's first attack.

Mousse struggled to get up, that blow had nearly ended the fight.  Shampoo charged again, swift as lightning.  She lashed out at Mousse, leaving a bloody trail across his face.  Mousse was sent back.  Shampoo charged again.  Mousse leapt over her, launching a spiked chain towards her.  Shampoo batted the chain away much like a cat does a stuffed toy.  She leapt on Mousse, tearing away at him.  Mousse managed to clamber away. He stood, launching a volley of daggers at Shampoo.  Shampoo cleared them easily.  Mousse leapt to meet Shampoo in the air with a kick.  Instead, he found himself on the receiving end of a sharp blow that sent him straight to the ground.  He landed hard, the air needing time to refill his lungs.  Shampoo landed with a foot on his chest.  Mousse gasped for air while she leapt off of Mousse's form, lying there on the ground.

Mousse struggled to get to his feet.

"I will not give up Shampoo!"  Mousse shouted.  His assertions fell upon deaf ears.  Shampoo seemed to teleport next to him, planting a fist in his stomach.  The force sent him upwards.  Shampoo launched a massive roundhouse, catching Mousse in the lower jaw.  The blow cut straight to the bone, sending a few drops of blood flying.  Shampoo finished her onslaught with a well-placed punch to the ribs that effectively put Mousse on his back.

Shampoo stood over Mousse, who was struggling to get up.  She shook her head slightly, as if shaking a thought out of her mind.  That violent look of rage that Akane was so familiar with left her eyes.  

"Is…it over?"  She asked Cologne.

"No Akane…Mousse will not give up until he wins or passes out."

Akane nodded.

Mousse looked up, his eyes pleading with Shampoo.  

"Shampoo…I have always loved you.  Why can't you see that?  Why do you hate me so?"

"Because Mousse is a big stupid!  Shampoo will never ever like you!"  She yelled, kicking him in the face.

Ukyo covered her eyes at that sight.

"Geeze…Shampoo really hates Mousse doesn't she?"  Ranma asked Cologne.  She did not respond: her entire focus was on what was happening.

Shampoo eyed Mousse, lying there on the ground.  He was getting up.  Shampoo kneed him in the stomach.  Mousse caved inward.  Shampoo planted an elbow to the Mousse's back, sending him face first in the ground.

Mousse struggled to raise his head to Shampoo.  "I love you Shampoo!"  He called out to her.

Shampoo stood there, her arms crossed angrily.  Suddenly, she noticed something in Mousse's face.  A tear.  That look of rage vanished in her eyes.  She moved a bit closer to Mousse.

"Why…why Mousse crying?" she asked, seemingly concerned

Mousse did not respond.

"Mousse…love Shampoo that much?"

"Yes!"  He managed.

"Then why you make Shampoo beat you like that.  What about how Shampoo feel about Mousse!"

"It was the only way…"

"No…Shampoo not want to hurt Mousse…but Mousse such a big stupid that you left Shampoo no choice!"

"I love you Shampoo!" 

"Then why you no act like it?  You try to kill Shampoo's true love Ranma!"

"I thought if I got rid of Ranma…I could finally…"

"No Mousse.  It not work that way!  Shampoo finish this fight right now!"  She yelled, raising her foot, preparing to strike out against Mousse.

"But Shampoo…I love you more than anything…"

Shampoo was hesitating.  Everyone looked in awe.

"You…really serious about you love me?"  Shampoo asked, she was no longer angry, but maybe felt a little sorry for Mousse.

Mousse managed a weak nod.  Shampoo looked down at the pitiful sight, trying to continue the fight.  She did feel sorry for Mousse.

"If you love shampoo that much…maybe shampoo could forgive…Shampoo could never forgive person like Mousse!"  She said, hurt.  Ranma eyed Shampoo closely.  A tear had squeezed out of her eye.  He turned to Cologne.

Shampoo turned around and left, seeming to leave a part of herself in that field. Mousse just lay in the field, not willing to move.  A few more tears came out of Shampoo's eyes; she did not try to hide them.

Akane turned to Cologne.  "Why…can't she forgive Mousse?"

"Amazon culture is harsh Akane.''  Cologne said simply.  She offered them a smile.  "Thank you all for your help."  She said, leaping off to catch up with Shampoo. 

Ranma looked at Cologne, heading to a hurt Shampoo: and Mousse, almost knocked out in the field.

He turned to Akane, dumbfounded.  "So…what just happened?"

Akane and Ukyo were equally confused.

"I dunno Ran-Chan" Ukyo said, shaking her head.

"Did we do it?"  Akane asked, almost in a whisper.

The three looked at each other, looks of confusion abounded.

Silence passed for e few moments.

"Geeze…" Ranma finally said, annoyed.  "All that work and we get nothin'.  I told ya we shouldn't have interfered Akane."

"Maybe you're right Ranma…" Akane said, watching Mousse limp off the field quietly.  "Mousse might have lost Shampoo forever just then…" She panned across the field, all sorts of daggers and such litter the field, along with a few patched of red.

"Well…anyone up for some Okonomiyaki?"  Ukyo asked, giving up on trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Yea…I guess we've done all we can."  Akane said.

The three went to Uc-Chan's shop, feasting on Okonomiyaki.  They were pretty quiet during the whole meal, wondering if Mousse would win Shampoo's heart after all.  Slowly, Ranma and Akane made their way to the Dojo.

Questions…

Ryoga was lying in his tent, having successfully got himself lost again.  He turned to his cooking dinner, his mind weighed heavy on his heart.  It happened so long ago.  So why couldn't he get the visions out of his head?  Visions of his bloody hand…Akane lying there, lifeless in Ranma's Arms.  Her fighting Shampoo tooth and nail for Ranma.

He brought his chopsticks to his mouth.  Suddenly, something hit him, almost physically knocking him down.  He dropped his Chopsticks.

"A…Akane…something is wrong!" He whispered to himself.  With that, he ate his food and hurriedly disassembled his camp.

"I have to see Akane again!"  He said to himself, starting off to who knows where.  Hopefully he would get to the Tendou Dojo within a week or so.

*****Ha! Three in a row this week. So. Hope you liked it. Kind of a not ending…. Don't worry. I know what happens. Um…that really doesn't help you guys, does it? Well…I'm not gonna spoil it. I wouldn't get reviews that way. hehe. So. Nothing much. I like cliffhangers, don't you? Well, I like typing them. Reading them is fine too…

Ugh…too sleepy to even type straight. Oh. And just a little fun thing I did. I have a live journal now. My user name is Elidibus at LiveJournal.com. I'm too lazy to grab the link and post it. But if you ever wanted to know what happens to me on a daily basis, why not give it a look. I figured it would be fun, and it is, actually! So Until Next We Meet*****


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Apex

Chapter Fourteen

The Apex

Akane stood in the training hall, next to a stack of bricks.  A week had passed since the duel with Shampoo and Mousse.  The once active Kat Café was now gray and barren; a "for sale" sign replaced the closed /open sign.  Ranma and Akane had not heard any word from Mousse, Shampoo, or Cologne. One word could sum up the mood in the passed week:  Boredom.  

 Ranma entered the training hall, watching Akane for a few moments before she turned to him.  Akane had been training pretty hard, seeing as there were no other distractions in their relationship.

"Hey Ranma."  She said simply.  She grabbed the sports bottle that sat next to her on the floor, taking a quick drink of the nice cool water.  The outside of the bottle was wet with condensation.  She walked over to Ranma.

"Hey Akane."  Ranma said, leaning against the wall.

"So…what are you doing here?"

"Nothin' just kinda bored."

"Yea…I know what you mean.  Any word?"

"Nope.  Cologne and Shampoo are prolly in China by now.  I wonder if they took Mousse with 'em…"

"I hope so…"

"Me too…hey, did Shampoo seem different to you on that day?"

"I don't really know.  It seemed like to me she woke up from a dream or something.  But then again she just left Mousse in that field."

Ranma just stood there, pondering.  Akane spoke up after a few moments.

"Hey Ranma…while you're here…wanna have a match real fast?" Akane offered her cute smile.

"Sure Akane…I haven't beat you in a while."  Ranma said playfully

"Whatever Ranma…just you wait.  I will win a match against you one day."  She replied.

Ranma and Akane slid those bricks out of the way and took their respective places, eyeing each other for a few seconds.  Akane lead the offensive, throwing a series of punches at Ranma.  Ranma backed up, moving his head every which way to dodge the blows.  Akane closed in with a kick to his midsection.  Ranma leapt over the attack.  Akane brought her other leg up high, surprising Ranma a bit.  In mid air, he grabbed the high kick, absorbing the impact.  The force sent him back a few feet.  He flipped in mid air, landing true to his form.  Akane rushed in with a punch.  Ranma ducked the blow, eying Akane's midsection with his fist.  Akane, sensing this, placed her hands on Ranma's back and flipped over him.  Ranma launched a backward kick to Akane.  Akane flipped and landed on Ranma's foot that was in the air, jumping off towards the wall.  Ranma turned around, a bit surprised.

"Wow…I thought I was the only one that could do that…" he said to himself, noticing Akane rebound off the wooden wall and dive at him with a kick.  

Ranma smiled to himself, sidestepping the attack.  He then threw a fist at Akane.  She had her back to him.  Skillfully, Akane threw back her arm, blocking the blow.  She whirled around, swinging her other arm.  Ranma ducked that first one.  Akane brought her leg around towards Ranma's face.  He bent backward, placing his hands on the training hall floor and flipping backwards out of Akane's path. Akane leapt into the air, coming down with another diving kick.  Ranma's eyes widened.  Akane was on the offensive and all he could do was defend against her speed, which now rivaled his.  Ranma managed to jump backwards, just missing Akane's foot.  Akane spun herself around, trying to roundhouse Ranma.  Ranma tilted his head back just a bit, feeling the sharp wind from Akane's attack whip across his cheek.  That wind almost hurt.  Akane spun around once, now bringing her same leg low, trying to trip Ranma.  

Ranma looked down at Akane, he was starting to worry.  Akane was pushing him right into the corner of the Dojo.  Desperately Ranma, wanting to avoid the corner, leapt over the attempted sweep.

Akane smiled to herself.

"Gotcha!"  She yelled, thrusting her massive uppercut towards Ranma, The speed of the attack was incredible.  The punch landed solidly in Ranma's stomach, knocking him down on the ground.

Ranma landed hard and sat back up quickly.

"Geeze…" he said to himself.  "Guess I can't play around with Akane any more."  Ranma smiled visibly, it was time for him to take it up another notch.

Akane charged towards Ranma's sitting form.  Ranma rolled backward, springing off his hands, meeting Akane eye to eye.  Akane launched a punch towards his head.  Ranma blocked the punch with his hand.  Akane punched again, Ranma blocking in a similar manner.  She tried for a kick to Ranma's side.  Ranma spun his knee around, absorbing the blow.  The hard knee made Akane's foot a bit sore, but she would be fine.  Akane looked at Ranma's face.  He was smiling confidently.  Akane seethed at such a sight.  Furious, she punched at Ranma with all her strength.  Ranma caught the relatively small fist in his hand, keeping it there with his powerful grip.  Akane followed suit with her other fist, getting the same result.  She struggled to pull her hands out of Ranma's grip, but was unable to.  Ranma was just smiling.

"This isn't funny Ranma!''  She yelled, trying to knee him in the stomach.  Instead she again found Ranma's knee guarding his body.  She again tried to knee Ranma.  Ranma jumped backward, the knee missing him.  Ranma planted his foot, attempting to throw Akane behind him. His foot landed in something cold.  It was water.  Ranma placed all his weight on the foot that was in the water.  He slipped, still holding Akane's hands.  

Ranma landed on the floor hard, his head bouncing once on the ground.  Akane tried to brace herself with her arms, placing them on either side of Ranma's head.  Instead she landed, her full weight on top of Ranma.  At least her head landed on Ranma's chest, while hard, was not as hard as floor.    

Akane braced her arms, rising from her position.  She watched Ranma's face contort in pain for a few moments, concerned for him.  Ranma was in a fair amount of pain and he had the wind knocked out of him, but he recovered quickly.  It was then that Akane noticed that all her weight was lying on Ranma's form.

Ranma opened his eyes slowly, recovering from his fall.

"Ouch…geeze…" he started.  He looked up to Akane, who was looking down at him concerned.  Ranma felt Akane's weight lying on his body

"A…Akane?"  Ranma asked, wincing and catching his breath.

"Ranma…are you…" Akane tried.  It was no use

    Their eyes met. Akane trailed off her words. They just lay there, a few seconds, questioning each other.  Neither attempted to move. Akane's chest was fairly close to Ranma's face, and the position Akane was in allowed her Gi to come open slightly.  Ranma glanced at the sight before returning to Akane.  That made him forget about his pain.  He felt Akane's tense up a bit. What was going on? He just looked into her eyes, his mouth hanging open to regain his breath, now stayed open in confusion.  His throat was beginning to dry and a lump was forming in it.  He swallowed, his face clearly showing signs of his nervousness.  He continued to stare at Akane with an unsure look.  Why wasn't Akane moving?

"Hey…Akane?"  Ranma tried, still in a bit of a daze.

Akane looked down at Ranma, his mouth was slightly ajar.  Hers was held in a surprised manner, shocked that she had not felt the urge to hit Ranma.  On the contrary, she felt rather comfortable, aside from her wandering mind.  She watched as Ranma started to sweat a bit, his face was turning a bit red.  No doubt hers was following suit.  She gritted her teeth out of sheer nervousness, watching Ranma's eyes dart back and forth.  What was he glancing at so?  Why wasn't he trying to get up?  Seconds seemed to pass like hours.  Akane noticed that she had not moved at all.  She didn't really want to.  

"Oh…sorry Ranma…I…uh…"

Akane's breathing started to quicken almost as if she sensed what Ranma _could be_ thinking. If Ranma was thinking what she was thinking… She moved her body slightly, as if seeing if she had the power to get up.  She tried to get up, placing her knees on either side of Ranma for stability's sake.

Ranma watched Akane's attempt to rise to a standing position.  She never once took her eyes off of him.  She was as nervous as he was, almost like something was going to happen.  Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.  Ranma felt Akane's warmth against his body.  A sudden urge came from within him.  He figured out what was going on.  He wanted to take Akane's warmth into his arms, feeling her soft skin and body against his.  Akane started to rise slowly.  Without thinking, Ranma moved his arms up, placing them around Akane.

Akane tried to stay calm. She tried to control her thoughts…Suddenly; she felt Ranma's hands around her body.  It was comforting to her, almost like she had waited for this moment.  She even felt a bit of relief, as if a massive weight was lifted off her chest.  Ranma _was_ thinking what she was thinking.  She looked at Ranma; he was no longer confused.  She placed her arms around Ranma's head, behind his neck.   She remembered exactly _how _much she loved him.  Akane gazed into Ranma's eyes; she smiled a bit, as if saying "yes" to Ranma.

  Ranma felt her soft hands behind his neck.  He started to gently pull Akane's form closer to his.  Akane lowered her face, without protest, bringing her lips closer to Ranma's.  They both closed their eyes…

Just then the training hall door slid open, making a scratching paper-like sound.  Ranma and Akane's eyes popped open, staring at each other for a second, amazed at their own actions.  They turned their head towards the sound, spying Kasumi walking in.

"Ranma!  Akane!  Dinner is almost…" Kasumi began.  Her smile vanished as she looked down, seeing Akane lying in top of Ranma and Ranma's arms around her body.  Both their faces were changing to various shades of red.

"Oh…oh dear…" Kasumi said utterly stunned.  "I…I'm sorry for interrupting.  Dinner will be ready by the time you two finish in here.  Please, forget I came in."  She said, turning around and quickly walking out.

Akane jumped out of Ranma's arms and Ranma sprang up.  Their guards were now back up.

"H…hey…wait a sec Kasumi.  What do you mean, "finish up in here?""  Ranma asked defensively.

"Oh…well you and Akane should start doing that kind of thing.  Father and Mr. Saotome will be so happy that you have finally broken all your walls down."  Kasumi said, smiling.  She exited the training hall quickly.

"W-wait Kasumi.  I…uh…well we tripped and…we didn't plan on doin' this…" Ranma tried desperately after her.  It was no use; she was already gone.

Ranma turned to Akane, who was standing in the middle of the hall, extremely embarrassed.  Her face was a bright color red.  Her eyes were planted firmly to the ground.  Ranma chuckled nervously, scratching his head.  He looked closer to Akane.  She seemed a bit hurt.  He approached her.

"Hey…Akane…you ok?"  He asked, standing next to her.  "Uh…about what just happened…"

Akane closed her eyes.  Her body started to tense up.  Akane clenched her fist.

"Ranma…you…_idiot_!"  She screamed, bringing her hand up and slapping Ranma across the face.

Ranma was knocked back a few steps.  He looked at the enraged Akane.  He had done it again.  But what had he done?

"A-Akane…" he started.

"Ranma you _stupid, perverted, blockheaded moron_!"  Akane continued angrily.  "What the _hell_ did you do?  Because of you I…we almost…"

Ranma was taken aback.  "W…wait a sec Akane…I had no idea…"

"If you weren't such an _idiot_ you wouldn't have slipped on that water!"

Ranma got on the defensive; his feeling sorry for Akane had just ended then.  "Hey, wait a sec Akane!  You were the one that had that sports bottle!"

"So what!  _You_ should have looked out for it!"

"No Akane!  _You_ shoulda' placed that bottle in the corner of the Dojo instead of settin' it down right in the middle of the damn floor!  I know you knew better than that!"

"Ranma…just shut up!  I don't want to hear your damn excuses any more.  Because of you we almost…"

"Wh…what!  Wait a sec Akane…I...uh…can explain…"

"Save it Ranma!"

"Well, Akane if you were so against it why didn't you just get the _hell_ offa' me!"

Akane was stunned.  Why didn't she want to get up?  She turned her eyes to the floor, become docile.

"Well Ranma…maybe I wanted to…"

Ranma's eyes widened.  "You…you actually wanted to…so why are you yellin'…"

"Maybe…I wanted to…until I found out what a pervert you were!"  Akane resumed.  Ranma looked at her angrily.

"Geeze…you are _so_ damn un-cute sometimes!  It was only natural to assume…"

"That's not the point Ranma!"

"Oh…so what is the point?  We both agree to somethin' and when it doesn't happen, you yell at me?  Is that the point?"

"No…the point is…" Akane paused her yelling, her argument wasn't as concrete as she had though.  She had to think of something…maybe there was nothing to think about.

"So…what is it?  You yellin' at me for no reason…you are too much of a violent maniac…"

"Ranma you are _such_ an idiot!"  Akane interrupted, having given up on her argument.  "This discussion is _over_!"  She said, forcefully.  She stormed up to her room.

"Sex-less too!"  Ranma yelled up to her, his temper past its breaking point.

"Geeze…all she had to do was just move.  Why did she always blame me for everythin'?" Ranma said to himself.  "Maybe I did make the first move…but still…she didn't have to get all angry and stuff…" Ranma just went to his room and closed the door.  He had lost his appetite.

Akane lay in her bed crying.

"That stupid Ranma…he knew exactly what he was doing.  We almost…what would have happened if…" those thoughts made Akane cry a bit. But something was different about her tears…like they weren't real. "Why…am I crying like this so?  I kinda wanted to…so why am I so sad?"  Her mind went back to when she exploded on Ranma.

  "I shouldn't have done that to him.  I guess it was my fault for not moving…so why was I so angry with him?  Maybe I wasn't angry at him…maybe I was angry at me…"

She dried her tears of embarrassment and anger and just stared down at the floor.  She was confused at her actions.  Was she mad because Ranma had actually tried or because he said he could "explain"?  Maybe she was mad because she had missed her chance…Maybe she was embarrassed for admitting her desires to Ranma.  All of those were possibilities:  Possibilities that Akane wasn't quite ready for.  They were both to blame for what almost happened.

Unexpected Company

Everyone was happily eating breakfast:  Everyone except Ranma and Akane.  They refused to sit next to each other.

Soun started, wanting to break the silence between the two.

"Kasumi brings word of good news from you two."  He said.  He and Genma looked at their children.  They were saying nothing, not even looking at each other.  Genma and Soun looked to each other then back to Kasumi.  Kasumi just smiled

"Yes…it's true isn't it Ranma and Akane?  They really do love each other."  She said, smiling broadly.

"Um sis…maybe you should look again at what is happening between them" Nabiki said dryly.

Kasumi eyed the two fiancées.  Her smile vanished.  "Oh dear.  I hope they aren't mad at me for dropping in on them."

"No Kasumi."  Ranma said, not looking up from his plate.  "I'm mad at a certain violent manic that seems to blame everythin' on me." He said in an unusually calm manner.

Akane just looked into her plate, not saying a word.  Ranma rose from his seat, starting to the door.

"Where are you going boy?"  Genma demanded.

"I'm going out!  I can't stand bein' around such an un-cute macho chick."  Ranma said, walking past Akane, not even looking at her.

"Good riddance, _pervert_!"  Akane shot back coldly.  Everyone at the table winced at the ice in those words.  Soun and Genma looked at each other.

"Well Saotome?  What about our…"

"I don't know Tendou.  It would seem they are not ready for it yet."

Soun nodded solemnly, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Akane just stared angrily in her plate.  She heard Ranma open the front door.  She heard a gasp.  She perked up, looking at Ranma backing up inside.

"Ranma?"  She asked, concerned.

The shock wore off Ranma's face.  His face turned to a look of anger.  He eyed this figure fiercely.

Akane peeked out the door.  She gasped.

"Ryoga…" Ranma said simply.  He started towards him.

Ryoga stood in the doorway, bowing pitifully.  He was extremely depressed.

"Ryoga…what the _hell_ are you doin' here?"  Ranma demanded.

Ryoga straightened out, looking Ranma in the eye.

"Ranma Saotome…I…"

Before he could finish, Ranma struck Ryoga clean across the face, cutting his lip.  Ryoga fell backward, holding his bloodied face.  

Akane looked up to Ranma, enraged.  He was rubbing his fist and was eyeing Ryoga extremely hard, almost burning holes into his soul.  Akane slapped Ranma across his face.  Ranma narrowed his eyes in pain, but did not take his eyes off Ryoga.

"Ranma!  How dare you, you stupid jerk!"  Akane said, going over to Ryoga, offering him a hand.

Ryoga looked up into Akane's eyes.  They were burning, but had a gentle light inside them.  Ryoga forced his eyes away from the sight and stood up bravely.

He bowed again.  "Ranma Saotome.  I deserved that.  After all I have done to you.  I have come to apologize."

Ranma's eyes burned at Ryoga.  "You tried to kill me…you slept in my fiancée's bed, you almost killed her in one of your stupid tantrums, and you've come to apologize?"  He asked, clenching his fist.

"Ranma!  Don't…please!"  Akane said, stepping in between the two.  Ranma narrowed his eyes at his fiancée.  He relaxed his fist, seeing his true love plead against him.

"Whatever!  I'm outta here!"  He said, walking past Ryoga, not seeming to give him another thought.  The turned down the street and soon vanished.

Ryoga turned his head, looking at Ranma leave.  He turned to Akane, who seemed angered by Ranma's attitude.  

"Ranma must hate me so…" he started.

"No…it's not your fault Ryoga.  Ranma has been in that mood since yesterday."  Akane replied.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Oh…uh…nothing…just don't worry about it" Akane said, trying to cover up what went on in the training hall.  "Please come in Ryoga, where have you been all this time?"

"Akane?"  Ryoga asked, confused.  Didn't she remember what happened?  Ryoga bowed very low, Akane took a step back, stunned.

"I'm sorry Akane-san!  Everything I did to you.  I just couldn't find peace until I apologized as a man."

"R…Ryoga?"  Akane was stunned.  "It's ok.  I forgive you.  Come inside, we were just eating breakfast."

"R…really?"

"Sure!"  Akane said with her smile.  "You can just call me Akane.  After all, we're friends aren't we?"

Ryoga smiled a bit.  "Y…yea" he said, nodding his head.  Akane lead him inside.

"Well if it isn't Ryoga!"  Nabiki said approaching him.  "So…what brings you back?"

"Well…I had to apologize to everyone.  I couldn't sleep good until I had apologized as a man."  Ryoga returned.  That would be his story for now.  He would leave his little premonition out of the conversation.

"Oh…Ryoga!  Please, have some food.  You must be starving.  You look a bit thin."  Kasumi said.

"Oh…you are too kind Ms. Kasumi!" Ryoga said, sitting at the table.  Everyone eventually warmed back up to Ryoga, even Soun and Genma, having heard his apology as a man.  They had no choice but to forgive him.

"How long will you be staying Ryoga?"  Soun asked.  "You are more than welcome to stay at our Dojo.  Perhaps you could even help Ranma and Akane train a bit.  I'm sure they would agree."

"I would agree dad…but Ranma seemed a bit angry." Akane said

"Well, what's done is done.  I will attempt to apologize to him again when he returns."  Ryoga said, continuing to eat.

"Oh…but there is no room left in the house for Ryoga."  Kasumi indicated.  All the rooms were full.  Soun and Genma smiled to each other.

"Don't worry Kasumi.  _We_ shall take care of that."  Soun said.  He turned to Genma.  "Shall we?"

"That we shall Tendou."  Genma said.  They walked outside, towards the downtown.

"I wonder what daddy and Mr. Saotome are planning" Nabiki said.

"I don't know…" Akane replied.  "I have a feeling it involves me and Ranma though.  Everything else does."

Reflections

Ranma walked down the street.  Fate was brutal to him in the past 24 hours.

"Ryoga…what the hell is he doin' back?" Ranma asked himself.  "I thought I finally got rid of that guy.  Now things are gonna get even more complicated between me and Akane.  As if that little incident didn't complicate things enough."  

Ranma took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.  He was hurt for some reason, but he didn't know why.  

He continued down the street, passing the Kat Café.  He looked inside, curious as to what he would see:  Nothing, except that stupid closed sign.  Ranma just stared at through the café windows.  He spotted something.  It was his reflection.  He looked at himself, standing there.  He realized how hurt he really was.  It wasn't because of Ryoga…he wasn't a big deal.  Something else had hurt Ranma.  He had never felt so angry before, and he took his anger out on Ryoga.  

Ranma looked closer to his reflection, almost seeing his very soul there, pasted shabbily on that window.  All the memories form yesterday came flooding in:  All the feelings of fun…and love.  And that feeling Ranma got when Akane started to yell…Ranma narrowed his eyes; he clenched his fist extremely hard.  He raised his hand and shot it out towards the window that bore his image.

Suddenly he stopped, short of reaching the glass.  What would breaking that stupid window accomplish?  Ranma figured out why he was so bitter…so hurt.  Akane had hurt him where it hurts most: His ego.  It lay in shards in the training hall, much like the shards of broken glass that would have littered the street.  His self esteem.  It lay rotting next to the shards of his ego. 

"I thought that was what Akane wanted…She even said so…was she lying to me?"

 Who would have known that such a hard hit could come from someone you loved.  Then again…maybe that was why it hurt so bad.  Maybe it was the pain that made Ranma so angry.

"Why Akane…why did you yell at me back then?"  Ranma asked himself.  "I really felt something back then…you did too.  So why did you get so angry with me?"

Ranma turned from his image, continuing down the street.  Why? That was the only question he could ask himself.  Why did Akane yell at him so?  Why did Ryoga suddenly appear?  Why did he fell like never seeing Akane again?

Ranma just kept walking down the street, his hands in his pockets.  He wasn't sure when he would come back…if he ever would.

Desperately Seeking Answers

Akane, Ryoga, Nabiki, and Kasumi sat at the table, having finished breakfast.  Ryoga was telling them of his journey to find inner peace.

"After I hurt Akane…I…I didn't know what to do.  I didn't want to live any more with the fact that I may have caused the death of one of my best friends.  I wanted to see if you were all right, but I was scared that you might not have made it.  So, I left and got lost somewhere.  Soon I found out that I couldn't sleep at all, so I just wandered around at night."

"Poor Ryoga…" Kasumi said, concerned.  "You must have felt just awful"

"Yes, Ms Kasumi, I did.  I eventually got the courage to check on Akane, but I got lost on my way to the hospital.  I ended up in at Furinkan High.  I saw everyone there.  I saw Akane win her fight against Shampoo.  I didn't know the reasons surrounding the fight, only that it was for Ranma.  It was then I decided to leave Ranma and Akane alone."

"How sad…I'm sorry Ryoga." Akane offered.

"Well…we all accept your apology Ryoga.  Please stay here with us.  You look so…not you."  Kasumi said, eyeing him over.

Ryoga nodded.

The group sat there silently.  Ryoga noticed Akane seemed worried.

"Akane…what's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing Ryoga."  Akane said, giving her smile.  She was deep in though about something.  Ryoga knew better than to accept that smile of hers.  He could see through it.

Slowly, the day worked itself up to dinnertime. Ranma had not returned for dinner as he usually did on these walks.  Akane started to worry visibly.  Guilt weighed heavy on her soul.  Soun and Genma were in good moods.  Soun looked over to Akane.  His smile faded, seeing Akane just stare into her plate sadly.

"Don't worry Akane.  Ranma will be fine.  He seemed to have a lot on his mind.  I'm sure any minute now he will walk through the door, in his usual mood."

"I don't know dad…he never looked so angry before."

"I…I'm sorry.  It is my fault for returning.  I will leave.''  Ryoga said, rising.

"Nonsense Ryoga!"  Soun demanded.  "You have come here like a true man, and I will not allow you to leave before you have apologized to Ranma.  Please stay here; it is not your fault.  Ranma will just have to get over whatever was bothering him."

Ryoga looked around.  Akane was sadly looking into her plate.  She had lost her appetite.  Genma was eating, thoughtfully.  Nabiki had resumed her indifferent demeanor, assured everything would be fine.  Kasumi was smiling up to Ryoga, having noticed him looking at her.  Ryoga bowed and resumed his eating.  Seeing Akane in that mood made him lose his appetite also.

Everyone was in silence, except for the sound of chopsticks against plates and a few crunching noises.  A few minutes passed.

"I'm going to bed."  Akane said simply.  She got up and left.  Everyone turned to her, worried.

"Tendou…maybe we should have reconsidered…"

"No Saotome.  I will stand by our decision.  True love is within those two.  I am confident they will make up."

Genma nodded, going back to dinner.  Ryoga just watched everyone.  He felt so out of place…

Akane got dressed in her pajamas.  She noticed her engagement ring, sparkling in the light.  She got a sad feeling.  She wanted to see Ranma again.  Maybe she felt a bit guilty.  She went to her window, looking outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ranma's figure heading to the Dojo.  No such luck.

"Ranma…you idiot…" she whispered to herself.  She gave up her fight and lie in her bed.  She would stay up until Ranma came back. 

"Maybe I was too hard on him."  She thought to herself.  "It really wasn't his fault…I guess.  Maybe I was the idiot…I could have handled that differently."  Akane sighed to herself, staring at the ceiling.  It _was_ her fault, for yelling at Ranma like that.  She did that quite a bit; yelling at Ranma for no reason, but it felt so normal of her to do that during a situation like that. 

"That wasn't the right thing to do…" Akane finally admitted to herself.  A wave of guilt washed over her.  It was all her fault; now Ranma was gone somewhere, angry at her stupid move.

Akane continued to wait for Ranma to show up, wanting to apologize to him for yelling.  He must have been really hurt to not come home yet.  

Ranma never showed up.

Something jarred Akane awake.  She sat up quickly, looking around her room.  Her light was still on.  She had fallen asleep.  She turned to her clock.  2:13 am.

"Ranma…maybe he's come back!"  Akane said, rushing out her door and opening up the door to Ranma's room.  Only Genma lay there, sleeping soundly. 

 Akane quietly closed the door and went downstairs.  She opened the front door.  It was a foreboding night.  The clouds attempted to cover up the moon, casting all sorts of strange shadows.  The wind was blowing hard, making the trees rustle and move.  

"Ranma…when are you going to come back?  I…I just wanna say I'm sorry."  She looked down to the ground, defeated.  She started to close the door, a tear squeezing out of her eye.  She paused, holding the door open.  She looked outside again, the wind drying her tears.  She couldn't wait any longer.  She had to find Ranma.  She ran out to the archway, her hair being blown by the strong cool wind.  She turned back to the Dojo.  No one would suspect a thing.  She ran off into the darkness.

"Ranma!  Ranma!"  She called out to the wind, hoping it would carry her words.  She passed by the Kat Café.  She looked into the emptiness inside, through the window.  She was still wearing her yellow kitten pajamas.  She didn't' care.  Suddenly, an image appeared in the window.  It was a tall figure, wearing dark clothing.  That looked like Ranma's birthday present.  

"_Ranma_!"  She exclaimed, turning around quickly.  

Nothing.

Desperately she searched around the general area.  No one was near.  It was just some sort of stupid reflection.  

Disappointed, Akane continued down the street.

For what seemed like hours, she wandered down the street, eventually coming across the park.  Her foot sank into the sand, as she entered, the wind still blowing strongly.  She panned across the park, hoping for something:  Nothing, except the moonlight, reflecting off the metal in the park.  She looked back into the city, seeing the bright lights.  She spied a curious object on the ground.  Akane approached it, examining it closely

It wasn't an object…it was a footprint.  It looked like Ranma's size shoe.  She looked up to where the footprints were going.  They lead her to a suspicious figure, walking with its hands in its pockets.  Akane recognized the figure.

"Ranma!  Ranma wait up!"  She yelled running up to the figure.  The figure did not respond.  She approached the figure, pulling on his shirt.

"Hey Ranma…"

The figure just kept on going.  Akane got fed up.  She jumped in front of the figure.  It was Ranma, walking along with his head held low.

"Ranma!  Stop…just for a second.  I have something I need to say."  Ranma just walked passed her, not even acknowledging her existence.  Akane stood there, stricken as Ranma continued to walk along.

"Ranma!  Stop it!  I want to tell you something!"  Akane demanded from behind.

Ranma whirled around, his eyes burning.  "No Akane!"  He shouted.  "You already told me enough the other day!"

Akane was stunned.  She watched Ranma simply turn around and leave.

"Ranma!  I'm sorry about what happened the other day.  The truth is…"  

Ranma turned around,  "The truth is _what_?" He demanded.

Akane turned her gaze to the ground.  "The truth is…I…" Akane trailed off her words…it was so hard to say.  Akane clenched her teeth; she forced her eyes up to Ranma's.  Tears were stinging hers.

"The truth is I wanted you back there…as much as you did me!"  She forced herself to yell.  "It was my fault for yelling at you.  I was just so scared of what might have happened.  I'm…sorry" Akane was now fully in tears.

Ranma said nothing.  She looked up to him, wiping her tears away.  Ranma narrowed his eyes.

"Well too bad Akane!"  He yelled.  "You cut me deep back there.  I can _never_ forgive you for what you did.  Why the _hell_ did you yell at me like that?"

"I…I'm sorry Ranma.  I was just so scared of what might have happened.  But…I'm not scared anymore…." Akane said, throwing her self in Ranma's arms, crying in his chest.

Ranma pushed Akane back forcefully.  He stared into the very soul of Akane Tendou.

"I am so tired of your stupid temper Akane!  I'm tired of bein' hurt like this! I'm tired of you always getting' mad at me for no reason…  I'm tired of always bein' slapped around…I'm tired of _you_! This relationship is _over_ Akane!  _Good-bye_!  Send Ryoga my regards…" Ranma turned, his shoulder of ice cut deeply into Akane's heart.

"Ranma!  Wait…Please don't leave me.  I loved you…I…want you to be near me.  I don't want you to leave!" Akane said, running after Ranma.  She tripped on a rock, scraping her knee.  She looked up, seeing Ranma vanish into the woods near the park.

"_Ranma_!  _Ranma_!"  She yelled.  

Ranma did not return. 

Something shook Akane violently.  She sprang up out of her bed, her face was wet and she was soaked in a cold sweat.  She was breathing heavily.

"Akane!  Are you ok?"  A voice called to her.  She turned, seeing Ryoga, looking at her worriedly.  She whipped her head to her alarm clock.  It was 10:48…it was a dream…more like a nightmare.  She looked up to Ryoga; her eyes were wide in shock and horror.

"Your light was on so I thought I would see how you were doing.  I heard you saying Ranma's name over and over.  I got worried and came inside.  You were sweating and tossing and turning about.  You had so much pain in your face.  I had to wake you from that nightmare."

Akane took her eyes off Ryoga and just stared into the wall.  "It was a dream…" she assured herself.  Ryoga sat down next to her, seeing she was in not so good of a shape.

"Um…Akane…you want me to leave?"  He asked.

Akane looked over to him, tears starting down her face.  She was so happy it was only a dream, but was still shaken by it.

"Oh Ryoga!"  She cried, throwing herself on Ryoga.  Ryoga was stunned.  He had seen this before, but never as a man.  He looked down to Akane's form, sobbing in his chest.  That must have been a horrible dream.  He put his hands around her, sensing that she needed the comfort.

"Ryoga…it was horrible.  I chased after Ranma at night…I told him how I wanted him and he just stood there, like he was mad at me.  I told him I loved him and ran up to him.  He pushed me back…I was so sad.  I ran after him again and tripped on a rock.  I watched him disappear into the forest.  He said our relationship was over…All I wanted to do was apologize…yesterday was _my_ fault…I was so scared!"  

"Akane…don't worry.  It was all a dream.  Everything is alright now."

"No…everything isn't alright!  Ranma and I were training and he slipped and I fell on top of him.  We lie there a few moments.  We almost…Then Kasumi came in and Ranma snapped out of it.  I yelled at him.  That's why he was so angry this morning when you showed up.  I didn't know what to do…so I just yelled at him.  I was so stupid…"

Ryoga just listened on, amazed.  After all he had done to Akane, she still bore her heart to him, just as though he really was P-Chan just then.

"Akane…it will be alright.  I'm sure Ranma is no longer mad at you."

"Ryoga…I just want Ranma back.  It's only been a day…I just have to tell him how sorry I am. Is he back yet?"

Ryoga shook his head.  "Don't worry Akane.  As your friend, I will help you find Ranma!"  Ryoga said, determined to help his love.  

Ryoga gently pushed Akane back and rose to his feet.  Akane looked up to him.  He was serious.  Akane jumped up.

"I'm going too Ryoga!'' She said, drying her tears.  The two walked outside.

The wind blew strong that night, just like in her dream.  Akane and Ryoga reached the archway of the Dojo.  She looked back, her hair being blown by the wind.  The clouds were trying to cover up the moon, casting all sorts of strange shadows.  The tress rustled and moved.

"Where shall we start?" Ryoga asked, not knowing where he was.

Akane looked down the street.

"I think we should check out the park first."  Akane said, racing off into the distance.  Ryoga followed her hurriedly.

The pair ran past the abandoned Kat Café; Akane did not bother to look inside this time.

Shortly they arrived at the park.  Akane started calling out to Ranma.  Ryoga followed suit.  They split up, going in opposite directions.

Ryoga wandered around.  He had got lost again.  He looked around, seeing a children's slide and play equipment.

"Oh man…I was supposed to check the park…not the playground."  Ryoga sat in the sand, planning his next move.  He caught sight of a curious shadow.  It looked like someone was on the slide, thinking there motionlessly.  Ryoga turned around.  It was Ranma.

"Ranma!  Ranma Saotome!"  He called, approaching the slide.

Ranma looked down to Ryoga.

"Ryoga…what are you doin' here?"  He asked.  His mood seemed good enough.

"Akane is looking for you.  Everyone got worried when you didn't show up for dinner.  Akane needs to tell you something."

Ranma hopped off the slide, meeting Ryoga eye to eye.  "Where is she?"

Ryoga looked around a bit.  "Uh…I don't know.  I got lost and ended up here."

Ranma shook his head.  "Geeze…you will never change will you?"

"Enough of that Ranma, Akane needs to see you _now_."  Ryoga said, starting off in a random direction.

"I think we should go this way."  Ranma said.  Ryoga followed him.

The two walked on for a few minutes, spying Akane wandering around.

"Hey!  Akane!"  Ranma called out to her. 

"Ranma?"  She asked, looking around.  She turned, spying Ranma, smiling there next to Ryoga.  "Ranma!"  She exclaimed happily, running up to him and throwing herself hard into his arms.  The force almost knocked Ranma down.  Akane hugged Ranma tightly.

"H…hey Akane…what are you doin'?"  Ranma asked, confused.

"Oh Ranma…I was so scared!  I had a dream where I told you that I wanted you and you were so angry with me because of yesterday that you said our relationship was over.  I was so sad…Then Ryoga woke me up and I started crying and…then you hadn't come back to the Dojo and I got all worried so I decided to look for you…I _have_ to apologize for yelling at you yesterday."

"Hey…slow down a sec Akane…What are you talkin' about?"

Akane looked up to Ranma, he tears in her eyes highlighted by the moon.  "W…weren't you angry yesterday…about how I acted?"

"Well yea…I was furious, especially this morning.  I even thought about leaving for a few days, but I just couldn't leave you here all alone."

"So you were mad at me then…"

"Well yea…I mean…you could be so violent sometimes.  I was kinda hurt too…"

Akane remained silent.

"I thought you were feelin' the same thing I was…maybe I did try to rush it…"

"No Ranma…you were right…I…well maybe just a little bit…I kinda wanted to…"

"…so why did you yell at me so?"

"I guess I was just scared…scared at what would have happened if…"

"Yea…I was nervous too…"

The two just looked at each other.

"So…you forgive me?"  Akane asked.

"Of course I do.  You can't get rid of me that easily.  I came back to my senses when I passed the Kat Cafe.  Someone has to train you…besides…you were kinda cute in that Gi.  I could never have left that person, no matter how un-cute they were being."  Ranma said, smiling.

Akane sniffed a bit, returning his warm smile.

"Thank you Ranma!"  She said.  "I love you so much!"  She exclaimed, grabbing Ranma for another big hug.  Ranma returned the hug.

"Hey…come one Akane…people are watching."

Akane moved back, seeing Ryoga looking on, a bit embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry.  I'll leave."  He said, walking off.

"Hey…wait a sec Ryoga.  If you leave, you'll prolly never make it back."

Ryoga chuckled a bit, embarrassed again.  "Yea…I guess you're right."

The three started back to the dojo.  Most everything had been resolved.

They arrived at the dojo after a few minutes.  Ranma was a bit hungry and warmed up some dinner for everyone.  Akane and Ryoga were also hungry, having lost their appetites earlier that day.  Everyone ate the food, sitting there reflecting on what had just happened.

Ranma started to yawn a bit.  "Well...I'm gonna go to bed.  See you two tomorrow."  

"Wait Ranma…" Akane said, rising from her sitting position.

Ryoga thought to himself.  Now was a good time to leave.

"I will just camp outside tonight.  No one ever said where I would sleep.  Don't worry, I'm more than used to it."

"Whatever Ryoga" Ranma said simply.  Ranma and Akane watched as Ryoga walked out the door and started into the yard.

"I'll bet he gets lost after about three minutes."  Ranma said.  He turned back to Akane.  She was still a bit sad.

"Hey Akane…what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ranma…I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry one last time.  You know how I get sometimes…"

"I know…yea I got a bit angry, but well…I forgave you.  Just like you did me whenever I did stupid stuff like that.  I noticed that side of you when you wanted to help Mousse.  You still loved me…even after all that stupid stuff I did to ya'.  I figured if you could forgive my hundreds of stupid mistakes, I could forgive you for just this one."  Ranma said, ending with a smile.

"Thanks Ranma…" Akane said.  She started upstairs.  She couldn't help but smile.  "But why did you stay out so late?  Everyone was worried about you."

"Well…I had a lot of thinkin' to do.  I started thinkin' of all kinds of stuff.  You mainly…but then I started thinkin' about the Dojo and all that would happen once we inherited it.  Before I knew it, Ryoga had surprised me.  I guess I lost track of time.  That park is real nice when no one is in there."

"So that's the only reason you stayed out so late?  To think to yourself?"

"That and the fact the you and Ryoga were prolly real mad at me. I was gonna let you two cool off a bit. I was about to start back home when you two showed up."

"Well…I'm just glad you're back."

"Don't worry about it Akane.  Nothin' could take me from you."

Akane smiled and started off to bed.

"Oh…Akane wait up a sec."  Ranma called to her, running to catch up with her.

Akane turned with a questioning look.

"I uh…forgot to say somethin' a little while ago."

"What?"

"I love you too."  Ranma said, smiling.  He went over and hugged Akane.  She returned his hug.  They looked at each other in the darkness.  Ranma brought Akane closer to him, kissing her gently on the lips.  

A few moments passed, the couple separated.  Akane started back to her room.

"Goodnight Ranma."  

"'g'night Akane."  Ranma returned.  He watched as Akane opened her door and stepped inside. She looked out to Ranma one last time, smiling before she closed her door.  Ranma smiled to himself

"Such a tomboyish, un-cute, violent, macho chick…who woulda guessed…" Ranma thought to himself.  He lie down in his makeshift bed and quickly fell asleep.

*****Bwa ha ha! By far one of my most evil chapters. Hope that dream didn't scare ya! Hehe. Trust me, I think that's the last of that kind of stuff… I think. Not too sure. I know there's 21 chapters, but for the life of me, I don't know what's ahead. We still have a lot of chapters to go. The final arc takes three of those…so maybe there's not as much left as I thought. Well, whatever. Hope you liked it. This was a fun chapter to write. 

And I think I'm gonna give up that rewrite. Ugh…so many things I don't like that drive me nuts now that I know how to write decently. Well, I'll put it off until I can at least devote a full week or so to my writing. May be a few years, so don't expect it soon. I still have to get my original manuscript ready, the sequel ready, finish my newest Fanfic (if it ever ends, that is) and go back and edit my other fanfics. I could have that all done, but I'm playing Diablo 2 more than I should. I just work on my original story and switch on Diablo to play with my friends in real life.

So, enjoy! Until next we meet!*****


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ranma's Proposal

Chapter Fifteen

Ranma's Proposal!

Ranma and Akane happily walked down stairs for breakfast.  They again resumed their seats next to each other.  Soun and Genma looked their children proudly.  Something had happened to their children:  Something very good.

"Oh, isn't today just a lovely day!"  Kasumi exclaimed, looking outside.  The sun was nice and bright, highlighting the Dojo in a yellow hue.  Not a cloud was in the sky.

"It sure is Kasumi" Ranma said happily.  He turned and smiled to Akane.  She returned his smile, warmly.

Suddenly, Akane remembered something.

"Hey…where's Ryoga?"  She asked, looking around a bit.

Everyone shrugged.

"I dunno Akane…we better go look for him.  Hopefully he is still in the city." Ranma replied

"Yea we _should_ go look for him.  He is determined to apologize to you for what he had done to us."

Ranma smiled nervously.  "Yea…I guess I really didn't hear him out that first time."

Ranma and Akane got up and started out the door.  Soun smiled to Genma.

"The table is set Saotome!"  Soun said, smiling.

"Indeed it is, Tendou.  May our children forgive us for interfering one last time."

"I would think they would thank us, rather than fault us for doing what we have in mind."

"I would hope so.  Something has definitely changed between those two.  You can tell because of the way they look at each other."

"Well daddy, they finally did as you requested.  It took a bit longer than I thought though…" Nabiki added.

"Yes…all of their previous ties have been broken."

"Well…I wouldn't go that far daddy.  The Kuno residence is still up in arms…"

Soun smiled.  "Well, they are the least of our worries now.  Would you be so kind as to help us Nabiki?"

"Sure daddy!"  Nabiki said.  She winked at her father.  "Of course…there is this outfit I'm looking at…"

Soun and Genma started laughing.

"Ah…my Nabiki…always the business woman.  You will do fine at Tokyo University."

Nabiki smiled at her father.  "Don't try to change to subject."  She said, holding out her hand.

Soun pulled out his wallet, handing her a 5000-yen note.

"I'll keep those two away for you."  She said, going upstairs.  Soun and Genma needed a bit of time to prepare whatever they had in mind.

Kasumi just smiled on, listening to everyone.

"Oh dear…I better get started on the laundry for those two."  She said, excusing herself and going about her chores.

Forgiveness!

Ranma and Akane returned to the Dojo after a few hours, defeated.  They had split up and searched the entire surrounding area.  The couple walked under the archway, spying Nabiki emerging out the door.

"Hey you two!  What brings you back?"

"We decided to give up lookin' for Ryoga.  When that guy gets lost he stays lost."  Ranma said.  

Akane nodded.  "Yea we checked the park, that vacant lot, we even went downtown towards the mall.  No Ryoga."

"What a shame…" Nabiki said.  Ranma started to enter the Dojo.  Nabiki moved, placing herself in front of the doorknob.

"Nabiki?"  Ranma asked.

"What?"

"Is somethin' goin' on?"

"Now you know better than that Ranma."  Nabiki said, smiling.

Ranma turned to Akane.  "I don't trust her."

"Come on sister.  What is going on?"  Akane tried

"Well…if you must know…" Nabiki said, waving them to come closer to her.  Ranma and Akane leaned forward.

Nabiki leaned to them, in a manner to suggest something secretive.  She quickly resumed her guarding position, standing up straight and leaving Ranma and Akane perplexed, expecting an answer.

"You know…I'm kinda hungry…maybe for some…oh I don't know…Okonomiyaki, I could tell you what's going on."

Ranma scoffed.  "Yea right Nabiki, just let us in."

Akane tugged Ranma's shirt as he took a step closer to the door.  "You know Ranma…I'm kinda hungry too.  Why don't we go visit Ukyo? Obviously Nabiki is hiding something…"

Ranma looked at Nabiki, smiling there.  She _was_ hiding something.  He turned to Akane. She smiled.

"Sure Akane.  We'll grab somethin' to eat.  I'll bring some back for everyone else."  Ranma said, eyeing Nabiki suspiciously.  

"Ok Ranma _Ciao_!"  She said, holding her ground.  Ranma and Akane looked one last time at her, before turning around and heading towards Ukyo's shop.

Nabiki smiled to herself.  "Daddy is so gonna owe me one…" she said, entering.  "I sure hope they like what we are planning."

"What was up with Nabiki?"  Ranma asked, looking down at Akane.

"I dunno…something is gonna happen…I can feel it."

"Yea I know what you mean.  I can feel something too."

Ranma and Akane entered Uc-Chan's, spying a familiar figure sitting on next to the grill, talking to Ukyo.

"Ryoga!"  Akane said, surprised.  "What are you doing here?"

Ryoga turned around.  "Oh…Hello Ranma and Akane…I uh…" he attempted, laughing nervously.

Ukyo emerged from behind the grill.  "Poor Ryoga here got lost.  He told me he tried to find your backyard, but ended up wandering around town all night.  When I opened the shop in the morning, I spotted him, wandering around.  I invited him inside to get a quick nap.  He just woke up, so I decided to fix him breakfast…well lunch now."

Ranma and Akane smiled at that story.  Ryoga laughed, embarrassed once again.  They sat next to him, placing their orders.  

"So…" Ukyo began.  "Ryoga tells me he came back to apologize…"

Ryoga looked up, stunned.  He leaped off his chair and bowed low towards Ranma.  

"Ranma…I almost forgot.  Can you forgive me?"

Ranma was taken aback.  "S…sure Ryoga…just…stop actin' so weird."

Ryoga eyed Ranma, dumbfounded…was that it?   It couldn't be that easy…not after all the hardships he had put Ranma through.

 Akane looked up at Ranma. "Well…that was easy…" 

Ranma nodded.  "What's done is done…no use holdin' on to the past…isn't that right Ryoga?"

A few moments passed. Holding on to the past…that's what got Ryoga into all this to begin with…

"Any word from Shampoo or Cologne?"  Ukyo asked, stirring some batter.

"No…they are prolly deep inside China.  I hope they took Mousse with 'em."  Ranma said.

Ryoga looked at him, confused.  Akane noticed this.

"We tried to hook up Mousse and Shampoo.  She was taking her defeat pretty hard, and Cologne kinda asked for our help.  It was the least we could do, especially after she helped me train."

"Cologne trained you?"  Ryoga asked, interested.

"Yea…after seeing all the moves I learned she offered to train me…kind of like an apology or something."

"Yea…I saw that fight.  Where on earth did you learn all that?"

"Well…Mousse gave me this ancient book.  That's another reason why we decided to help him."

Ryoga nodded, understanding what had happened in his absence.

Everyone finished his or her meal.  Ukyo handed Ranma a series of boxes containing Okonomiyaki for the rest of his family.  Akane waved as she, Ranma and Ryoga started back to the Dojo.

They emerged from the shop, seeing Nabiki running towards them.  Everyone looked at her; she was up to something.

"Hey…Akane…" Nabiki said, a bit winded.  She took a few seconds to regain her breath before continuing.  "You have _got_ to see the new clothes at the mall.  They are just so cute, you would just die for them."

"…Ok sister."  Akane said suspiciously.  "Let's just drop this stuff off first."

Nabiki shook her finger playfully.  "No you don't Akane.  _We_ will meet you there."  She said, looking at Ryoga.

"We?"  Ryoga asked.

"Yea, you can take those Okonomiyaki back to the Dojo.  Surely you don't expect a lady such as myself to carry those."

"Hey!"  Ranma interrupted.  "How come _he_ gets to go back to the Dojo?"

"Because he isn't the fiancée of a certain sister of mine that _needs_ to go to the mall before everything is gone."  Nabiki returned.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other.  Ryoga was just confused.

"Whatever…" Ranma finally said.  "Let's go Akane…I could use a few things too…"

Akane nodded.  "See ya at the mall.  We'll wait for you in the food court."

The two started off.

Nabiki smiled at Ryoga, holding the Okonomiyaki.

"Ms Nabiki…what is going on?"

"Just a little surprise for those two, that's all.  Come on now Ryoga.  Daddy and Mr. Saotome are starving."

"S-sure" Ryoga said, following Nabiki.  It would have been nice if he could find his own way back to the Dojo.  Ryoga and Nabiki delivered their goodies and started back to the mall.  He saw what Soun and Genma were planning.  He shook his head.  Good luck…Ranma Saotome.

Mall…or Maul?

Everyone was gathered inside the mall.  Nabiki lead the way to the really cute outfits she had told Akane about.  Akane just had to try some on; she still had a bit of her money left and it was burning a hole in her pocket.  Akane took a really cute skirt and top combo and entered the dressing room.  Nabiki went over to Ranma stealthily.

"Hey Ranma…" she said, nudging him.  Ranma turned to her.

"Let me give you a piece of advice that will _greatly_ help your marriage.  Free of charge.  No matter how Akane looks when she comes out of their, just say you like it.  She could try on fifty dresses.  Say you like _all_ of them.  Trust me, she will love you forever for doing that."

Ranma eyed Nabiki, confused.  Nabiki smiled.  

After a few moments Akane emerged, showing off herself to everyone.

Ranma thought to himself.  "I don't know…that top seems a bit too big for her.  Her waist isn't really made for skirts like that one…but Nabiki said that I should just say I like it…"

"What do you think Ranma?"  Akane asked, smiling.

Ranma placed his hand on his chin, turning his head a bit to get different angles.  Nabiki nudged him again.

"Trust me Ranma." She whispered

Ranma nodded and turned to Akane, smiling.  "I think it looks great!"  He said.  Akane beamed proudly.

"Really?  Oh…that's great!  Here…hold on to these!"  Akane said, handing Ranma a stack of clothing.  Akane took the first one and went back to try the next one on.  Ranma turned to Nabiki, worriedly.

"You like every single one of them.  Remember that Ranma…" she said, winking at him. She turned to go somewhere else.

"Hey…wait a sec Nabiki.  Isn't that like lying…I would hate to lie to Akane."

"No…it's not like lying.  When a woman asks you a question like…"Do you like it" They expect you to lie to them.  So it's not really like lying…its kinda hard to explain but trust me, you'll understand when she gets to all those dresses she is planning on modeling."

Ranma looked at the stack.  That was close to the middle.  Akane emerged again, wearing a blue dress with a white top and some sort of vest thing that matched the bottom.

"Well Ranma?"

Ranma turned to Nabiki one last time.  Nabiki nodded, smiling.

"I think it looks great!"  He said, smiling

Akane nodded happily, going further down the stack.  Ranma got bored after the millionth one.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really only about 30 minutes, Akane had finished.  She decided on only two of the millions of dresses she tried on.  That made Ranma roll his eyes…He _was_, however amazed that he could say the same, " I think it looks great" line over and over, without Akane noticing.  Nabiki was on to something…

"Ok Ranma…I think we can go back to the Dojo now."  Akane said

"We better find Ryoga first.  He's prolly lost inside a clothes rack or somethin'"

"Oh yea…I was wondering where he was.  How could he lose us that easily?"

Ranma just shook his head.  "We'll meet back at the food court.  We should split up to cover more ground."

With that the two headed to find Ryoga…again.

Ryoga stood in the middle of somewhere, staring at a map of the mall.  He eyed the curious little dot, representing himself.  He took his eyes off the dot and looked around.  He didn't see that dot anywhere around the mall.  He had been searching for it for about fifteen minutes.  If only he could find it…he would know exactly where he was.

"Excuse me."  He said to a passer-by.  "Where is this?"  He asked, pointing to that red dot.

"It's right here."  He said, pointing to the ground.

Ryoga eyed him, confused.  "Thank you" he said, bowing a bit.  That guy didn't help.

Ryoga thought to himself.  Nabiki said something about clothes…

He pulled another person over to him.  "Excuse me…where is the clothes store?"

"Which one."  The man asked.

"Um…the one where Akane Tendou is at." Ryoga returned.

The man pointed.  "Straight that way…just follow the path.  That's how to get to the biggest one."

Ryoga nodded.  "Thank you.  Sorry for disturbing you."  He headed straight, coming to a bend in the walkway.

"That nice man said it was straight!"  Ryoga said to himself.  He went straight…into an electronics place.  He somehow managed to reach the back of the store:  Just a wall.

Ryoga turned around, having been defeated by yet another plaster and concrete barrier.  He stepped back outside.  It seemed like the whole mall had changed.

"Where the hell am I now?"  He asked himself, looking around at all the people.

"Oh…Ryoga!  Over here!"  A voice called to him.  He looked.  It was Akane, smiling and waving her hand.  She carried a large plastic bag.  It had a few things inside.

Ryoga approached her.  "Sorry Akane…I was looking for the clothes store." Akane pointed down the hall.  It was the clothing store.

"Come on Ryoga, Ranma is waiting for us there."  The two started off, catching up with Ranma and Nabiki.

Everyone, having found everyone else, started to the Dojo.  It was past afternoon, almost time for Kasumi to start cooking dinner.

"So… are we allowed back home now?"  Ranma asked.

Nabiki nodded.  "Yea Ranma.  I'll bet daddy and Mr. Saotome are finished by now."

"What are they plotting?"  He asked, cutting to the point.  "I could have easily found out for myself…"

"Well…let's just say you two have had this coming for a long time now."

"Geeze…whatever.  It better be good."

"Trust me Ranma.  It is."  Ryoga said.

"What?  You are in on it too Ryoga?"  Ranma asked.

"Well…I saw what everyone was doing when I delivered their lunch."

The group neared the Dojo.  Ranma sighed to himself.  Akane didn't seem that worried.  That was a good thing.  Nabiki stood next to the door, as if to indicate they should open it.  They started to the door, unknowing what was about to happen.

Day of Reckoning

Akane paused, looking at the Dojo sign.  It read.  "Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"What do you think Ranma?"  Akane asked, looking at the new sign.

"I dunno Akane. I think the sign is ok…but something else is going on…besides that new sign.  I'll bet they turned the Dojo into some sort of wedding chapel."  Ranma said, leaning against the nearest post.  "Yea…just you watch.  As soon as you open that door everyone will be in there, holdin' up our wedding clothes.  Then watch 'em run up here, all smilin' and stuff."

"R…Really?  You think that's what everyone was up to?"  Akane was a bit nervous…but she was ready for anything.

Ranma nodded.  Akane moved her hand to the doorknob.  She placed her hand on the knob, turning it and pushing the door open slowly.  Reluctantly, she looked inside, gasping a bit.

Ranma just leaned against the post.  "See?  What did I tell ya?  I'll bet the wedding cake is even in there isn't it?"

"Well…not exactly…" Akane said.  Ranma, noticing Akane's state, looked inside the Dojo. He blinked a few times.

Ranma looked to everyone, sitting around, with nothing much happening.  Soun and Genma were playing GO.  Kasumi had started dinner.  Everything looked conveniently normal…too normal…

"Ok Pops…we know you were plottin' somethin'.  What did you two do?"  Ranma asked accusingly.

Genma ignored the inquiry. 

"Akane…there is something in your room...'' Soun said, planning his next move.

Akane looked at her father, perplexed.  "Ok…"she said, heading up stairs slowly.

"You go too boy."  Genma said, responding to Soun's latest move.

"Sure…" 

Ranma caught up to Akane.  Ryoga slapped him on the back, smiling.

"Congrats Ranma…I really envy you."  He said.

"Uh…thanks Ryoga."  Ranma eyed him for a few more seconds before catching up to Akane.

Akane stood at her door.  She was looking at something.

Ranma came up next to her.  Akane sign had been changed again to read:  "Ranma and Akane" It wasn't written on like in previous attempts, but looked to be custom made.

"Any ideas Ranma?"  Akane asked, moving her hand to the door.

"Yea…I have an idea…I'll bet there is a big wedding dress hangin' in your room.  Then I'm suppose'ta open my room, findin' a very convenient tuxedo…"

Akane again opened the door slowly.  The two peered inside, taking in what they saw…

"W…what?  But isn't this a bit too…" Ranma trailed off his words.

"Not exactly what you said Ranma…" Akane admitted.

Their eyes rested upon an altered room.  Akane's desk was moved to the corner of her room, a little dresser sat next to it.  In the in front of the window, rest a bed twice the size of the one she had previously…  That large bed took up a bit of room, making her room seem a bit cramped.

"…sudden…"  Akane said, finishing Ranma's pervious sentence.  "I think that's what you were gonna say right Ranma?"  Everyone was now looking at the two, standing there, a bit amazed.

The couple turned around to greet everyone.  They were starting to blush a bit and smiling nervously

"Well…what do you think?"  Nabiki asked.

Ranma thought back to what she had said earlier that day.

"Uh…I think it looks great?"  Ranma offered, scratching his head.

"No Ranma…this is different.  That only works with women and clothes…"

Their fathers came up to their children, hugging them proudly.

"We know you will just love your new living arrangements.  Everything that you both need is in there.  Even Ranma's stuff." Genma said.

Ranma and Akane eyed each other for a moment.

"Well…thanks everyone…" Akane said sheepishly.

Satisfied, everyone left the two upstairs, going about their business.  Ryoga stayed.  He was smiling a bit too big.

"Good luck Ranma…you're going to need it."  He said, going back down stairs.

"H-hey wait a sec Ryoga…" Ranma tried.  He was about to go down after him, but decided against it, seeing Akane was acting funny.

He turned to her, nervous and a bit embarrassed.

"So…uh…Akane…what do you think?"

"I…uh…well…I think it's a good idea…we might as well start to…I mean…you know…once we were married we would have to sleep in the same bed anyway."

"Uh…yea…"

The two stood there in silence a few moments.

"So…Akane…see you tonight I guess?"

"Uh…sure Ranma…"

Ranma tried a smile.  "Sure Akane…"

"Ok then Ranma…"

"Ok then…I'm gonna go down stairs…" Ranma said, starting off.  He turned back around to Akane.  "I got dibs on the right hand side."

"Sure…"

With that Ranma went down stairs, planning on talking to Ryoga.

Akane entered her new room.  She looked around.  That dresser was a nice touch.  She eyed her new bed.  She decided to test it out.  She sat down on it.  It felt extremely comfortable.  Akane couldn't help but smile at her and Ranma's plight.

"I wonder what Ranma is thinking about all this."  She said to herself, lying down across her bed.  Even the blankets and pillows felt soft.  Every piece of the bed was new.  She slid over to the left side of the bed, picturing Ranma there next to her.

"I guess I could get used to this."  She said to herself.  She did love Ranma, and the fact of sharing a bed would only strengthen their relationship.  "He better not take my blankets though…" she said, rising.  This room needed a few more touches…

Ranma chased down Ryoga.  He dragged him to the training hall, where he could talk with out all those other ears.

"Hey Ryoga…what did you mean "good luck"?"  He asked

Ryoga smiled.  "Well…I have had my fair amount of time in Akane's bed.  Trust me…you're in for it…"

Ranma thought for a minute.  He remembered the horror stories.

"Any suggestions?"  He asked

"A helmet and face guard would help.  Also shoulder pads."  Ryoga said seriously.

"Come on Ryoga…this isn't funny…"

"I'm not kidding around Ranma…"

Ranma's face turned into a grim look.  Ryoga turned his back, heading out the training hall.

"You know Ranma…I really do envy you.  You are doing what I could only have dreamed of doing."

Ranma turned to Ryoga.  He simply left, going back to the dining room and watching some TV.

"Ryoga envies me huh?"  Ranma said to himself.  "Well…I guess this could work our after all."  Ranma smiled to himself.  "I wonder how Akane is taking this…well at least I'll have someone cute to sleep next to.  I could get used to that."

Dinner eventually arrived.  Everyone was just in a plain cheerful mood.  Ryoga looked at everyone.  They really were a nice family.  What in the world made him think he could break Ranma and Akane up like that?

"Don't worry Ryoga.  You can sleep where Ranma used to."  Kasumi said, handing him his plate in a friendly manner.

"Th…thanks Ms Kasumi.  It will be a welcome change from sleeping outside."

"So Ranma and Akane, how did you like the new sign for the Dojo?"  Soun asked.  "We were going to wait until the day of your wedding to do all that we did today, but Ryoga has a place to sleep now.  We didn't think you would mind in the slightest."

"I think it looks great.  You know…I was thinkin'…" Ranma started.

"About what boy?"  Genma asked

"Well…it's kinda silly but…I'm a lot faster as a female.  I was thinkin' about trying to improve my speed as a male.  You know…for the sake of the Dojo."

"Ranma…I think you're fast enough as a male."  Akane admitted.  "I still have trouble keeping up with you."

"Well…being a female has its advantages in a match I guess…" Ranma said, bringing his chopsticks up to his mouth.

"How about trying that theory on me Ranma?"  Ryoga asked.  "While I was gone, I didn't exactly go on a pleasure cruise.  I think my skills have improved."

Ranma smiled slyly at Ryoga.  "Any time."

Dinner finished up in its traditional fashion.  Ranma and Ryoga decided to have their match bright and early tomorrow.  

Ranma decided it was time for bed.  He almost walked passed his new room.  He listened carefully. He heard the sound of running water.  Akane was taking her bath.  Ranma opened the door to his new room and stepped inside, taking a good look around for the first time.  He eyed the bed…with an air of cautious optimism.  It had fluffy blankets and two seemingly soft pillows.  He sat down on it.  It was very soft, a lot better than that makeshift bed he had been sleeping on.  To top it all off, he was with his fiancée.  This _could_ work out nicely

"This should be fun."  He said to himself.  He started to the dresser.  No doubt their clothes were in there.  He opened the first drawer.  Those were his day clothes in there.  He opened the one next to it.  It was full of all kinds of women's underwear.  

"Is this some kinda sick joke?"  Ranma asked no one in particular.  He spied a familiar looking blue pair of panties.  "Oh…this is Akane's drawer…I better stay outta that one."  He said.

He heard the door open; he turned to the sound.  Akane was standing there, her hair was dripping wet and she had a big towel wrapped around her form.

"Ranma…what are you doing?"  She asked, puzzled.

Ranma smiled nervously.  "Oh...hi Akane…I was just lookin' for my night clothes.  

Akane came beside him, still dripping everywhere.  She opened the drawer beneath his.

"I put all that stuff for you in here.  Our Fathers had it all mixed up.  You get the right side and I'll get the left."  She said, smiling at her brilliant idea.

"Ok…thanks."  He said, taking out his clothes.  He looked back to Akane, noticing that she hadn't moved.  He suddenly realized what was happening.

"Oh…sorry Akane…I…uh…I'll go change in the bathroom.''  He said.  

"Thanks Ranma."  Akane said

Ranma went to the bathroom, changing into his nightclothes.  They shouldn't rush this…that was all a bit too fast right there…for both of them.

Ranma got changed and again approached the door, knocking on it.

"Yea?  Come in."  Said Akane through the door.

Ranma entered, a bit nervously.

"Oh…uh hi Ranma…"

"Hi Akane…" he said sitting down on his side of the bed.  Akane followed suit on the left side.

The silence was quickly getting to them both.

"Are you…nervous Ranma?" Akane asked.  "We don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

"Uh…well I was kinda looking forward to it …besides…were gonna get married really soon any way.  Might as well get used to it."

Akane smiled, nervously.  "Yea…I guess you're right.  Well, good night!"  Akane said, turning out the light.  They had better try to get some sleep or they would just sit there forever, pondering and talking to each other.

"Good night Akane."  Ranma returned, lying down.  The room got eerily dark and quiet.  Ranma lay with his eyes open, adjusting to the darkness for what seemed like hours, but was really about five minutes.  He felt strangely comforted at everything that was happening, but was also a bit scared at the same time.

"Hey Akane…" he whispered.  "Can you sleep?"

"No Ranma…" Akane admitted.  She was staring at the ceiling also.

"This is kinda strange isn't it?"  Ranma admitted.

"Yea it is…but I knew that one day this day would come.  Who would have guessed it would come so suddenly?"

"Yea really."  Ranma said, turning to face Akane.  He could just make her face out in the darkness.  "We had a lot of people out to get us.  I figured it woulda took a few years to get all this stuff straightened out."

"Yea…" Akane said thoughtfully.  A few moments of silence passed.

"Hey Akane…remember when I first came to the Dojo and you tried to drown me in the bathtub?"

"Yea I remember that.  I was so mad at you.  I had no idea who you were.  All I knew was that I wanted to kill you."

"You had long hair back then.  I really do think it's a lot better short.  It suits your active style a lot better than long hair.  I was kinda surprised to see how cute you were with short hair."

"Yea…and then I pushed you into that water.  Did you…really think I was cute…all the way back then?"

"Well yea…it was kinda hard to tell ya though, what with us arguing so much and stuff.  I really didn't know what to think, what with me just havin' met you for the first time."

"Well…what _did_ you think of me when we first met?"

Ranma thought for a few moments.  "Well…you were violent…tomboyish.  You lacked a lot of class.  You were always yelling at me for no reason.  But you were kinda cute…in a sorta violent tomboyish yelling fashion."

"Thanks Ranma…I think."

"So…what about me.  What did you think about me?"

"I was totally against our marriage…until you saved me from Ryoga the first time I met him.  And we were up on that roof thing…and you were holding me.  That's when I actually thought about it for the first time.  You were so stupid…and perverted.  You didn't have any sense of socialization at all. You would always speak your mind. But…I…kinda got used to it after a while."

"Yea…I guess I kinda did a lot of stupid stuff since I came all the way here.  Like with Shampoo and everyone."

"I think we were both doing stupid stuff."

"Well…all that is over with now isn't it?"

"Yea…unless you suddenly happen to get another fiancée or happen to fall into spring of drown…who knows what."

That word spring made Ranma think a bit.

"You know…I never really stopped to think what it musta been like for you to have a fiancée that is cursed."  Ranma said.

"It was strange at first…but…"

"But what?"

"I would like you no matter what curse you had."  Akane said, warmly.

"Really?  It doesn't bother you at all, not knowin' what gender I would be from one moment to the next."

"No…I like both sides of you.  Your male side is strong and handsome…and your female side is cute and a great friend for me.  Besides, its nice having two sparring partners for the price of one."

Ranma smiled at that last part.  "Thanks Akane.  We better try to get some sleep.  I still have to show Ryoga what I've learned."

"After Ryoga, I want my shot.  No holds barred."

"Yea…like you could even manage to hit me."

" I did a few days ago…remember?"

Ranma thought for a second.  "Oh yea…I guess I can't play around with you any more."

"Nope…not any more…"

"Well, let's settle this tomorrow" Ranma said yawning.

"Ok…good night Ranma."

"'Night Akane."  

The couple, now relaxed, quickly fell asleep.  They weren't as nervous as they were in the beginning, having received much needed answers from each other.  Those answers made them even more comfortable with each other.

It…Begins!

Ranma was awoken late that night by a powerful blow to his mouth.  His eyes popped open, groggily searching for his attacker.  A kick to his leg woke him up fully.

He sat up.

"Geeze…Ryoga wasn't kiddin' around."  Ranma said to himself, seeing Akane's hand lying next to his pillow.  "I must have let my guard down…maybe I was too relaxed."

Ranma shook Akane, waking her.

"Hey Akane…you need to chill out."  He said.

Akane sat up, her eyes still half closed.  "Huh…Oh!"  She exclaimed, seeing Ranma next to her.  "So this same bed thing wasn't a dream…"

"You were havin' a dream Akane?"

"Yea…it was me and you and our fathers had given us the same bed to sleep in.  And then…" Akane trailed off her words.  

"And then what?" Ranma asked, interested.

"Oh…uh…nothing…"

"Oh come on Akane.  Nothin' could surprise me at this point in time."

"No don't worry about it Ranma."

"Oh…come one Akane.  Can't you trust me?"

"Well…if you must know…it's kinda embarrassing.  We were talking here…just like we are doing now.  Then…out faces got closer together and we kissed each other.  It was a different sort of kiss…there was something like a fire around it.  Then…we…uh…you know…"

"Oh…so that's why you were actin' so restless a few minutes ago.  You woke me up with a punch and a kick."

"Yea…but the strange thing is…it felt so real…even though I had never done anything like that.  I was really scared…at first."

Ranma and Akane sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So…uh…who made the first move?"  Ranma asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness of this situation.

"I was a kinda mutual thing…"

"Oh…" Ranma said.  They sat in the bed, looking at each other.  Their faces started to move closer to each other.  They both snapped out of their trance like state before they had kissed.  Had that kiss happened…

"Hey Ranma…I'm still a bit scared."  Akane admitted, sheepishly

"Yea…me too.  Maybe we should wait until we get married?"

"Yea…but…the thing is…I really don't wanna wait any longer.  I'm scared, but… well I guess it would be better to wait until we got married.  That way…nothing would get in our way."

Ranma thought to himself for a few minutes.  "Yea it would be better if we waited until we were really married.  So…what do you think about waiting until we get outta school for our wedding?"

"I guess I could wait for our marriage.  I kinda wanted to know what it feels like though. If I _had_ to wait…I would…"

A light turned on in Ranma's head.  They really didn't' have to wait for school to end…

"So…if we were forced into it tomorrow…you would go through with it?"

Akane gazed into the darkness.  "Yea…I suppose if it were forced on us…that may not be such a bad idea after all…"  

"I got an idea Akane!"  Ranma said

"What?"

"Why don't we get married tomorrow!"  

Akane widened her eyes.  "W-what? But…it's too soon for us.  What about school? What about everyone else?  What about…"

"Hey Akane…don't worry about all those questions.  If two people are serious about somethin', they can do anythin'."

"So…you really wanna to go through with it…tomorrow?"

"Well yea…why not.  We love each other.  We are ready for anythin'.  Besides…you said you didn't want to wait anymore more for the wedding.

"But Ranma…this is so sudden…I…need a bit more time."

"Oh come on Akane.  Will you marry me?"  Ranma asked, taking Akane's hand.

A tear of joy squeezed out of Akane's eye.  She smiled, tears coming down her face.  This was for real…he really asked her.  How she had waited for those words.  Not quite how she imagined it, but it would work.

"Of course I will, you big dummy!"  She said, giving him a big hug.  They sat in their bed, hugging each other, Akane sobbing tears of happiness in Ranma's arms.

"Hey Akane…there's only one more problem…"

Akane looked up to him, concerned.  "W-what is that?"

"I don't think I can get back to sleep now…" Ranma said, smiling nervously.

"Ranma!  Don't scare me like that!"  Akane demanded.

"Oh…hey come on Akane…this _is_ a pretty big deal and all."

"Actually you're right…I don't feel the least bit sleepy."

Ranma got up form the bed.  "Well…how 'bout some TV…you know…just until we get sleepy again."

Akane nodded, tears still in her eyes.  "Sure Ranma.  I'll fix us a midnight snack." 

"Oh no you don't Akane."  Ranma said, smiling to her.  "I wanted to sleep…not die!"

"Whatever Ranma.  I'll have you know I've been working on a new cake recipe.  It will blow you away."  Akane said, still recovering from her shock. The couple quietly went downstairs, turning on the TV.  __

Eventually the two calmed down enough to go back to sleep.  They eagerly awaited the next day, and all the joy that would follow.  Nothing would get in their way…

Nothing Except…

Ranma and Akane walked downstairs, having overslept for breakfast.  They were so beaming with happiness that Soun had to ask what was going on.

"My…you two seem to be in very good moods." Soun indicated.

"Well yea…Dad…" Ranma said, smiling at Akane.

Soun's eyes began to fill with tears.  "D…dad…did you just call me dad?"

Genma stood up.  "Akane…is this true."

Akane nodded.  "Yes…father."

The two proud fathers looked at each other.  They ran to each other, hugging and crying tears of joy.

"Me and Akane decided to get married…Tomorrow!"  Ranma said, triumphantly.  He had his arm around Akane's shoulder.

Everyone was mortally stunned at that statement.  Silence was all that was left of the people around the dinner table.

Ranma looked around for a few minutes.  "Hey…why is everyone all quiet and stuff?"

"Oh…I believe everyone is in shock Ranma."  Kasumi said, seeming to be the only one immune.  "This is just wonderful.  I'll get started on that cake right away.  Oh…before I forget Ranma.  You received a letter in the mail.  It's on the table on your seat."

Ranma went to examine the letter.  It was a bit thick.

"I wonder who this is from."  Ranma said, opening the letter.

"Watch it be from another Fiancée that Ranma has."  Akane said dryly.

Genma shook his head frantically.

Ranma opened the letter; a few small pieces of paper fell out.  He knelt down, picking them up.  He examined them closely.  His eyes widened.

"Th…this is…unbelievable!"  He said, stunned.

"What…what is it Ranma!"  Akane asked, fearing the truth.  

Ranma passed the small pieces of paper to Akane.  She eyed over them.  Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.  

"This…this can't be …"

Everyone, their moods shattered, raced over to find out what was on the little pieces of paper.  No doubt it would impact their wedding plans greatly…

*****Bwa ha ha! Did I say that was the last of the cliffhangers? Oh…I didn't? Well, it's a good thing. Hehe. Now I know everyone will just HAVE to read the next chapter. But dang…that's a hell of a cliffhanger; even I'll admit that. Those of you that remember this story from it's first posting may have noticed the lack of hints I've been giving. When I posted this the first time, I always gave a glimpse of the next chapter. Not this time. But…I'll just say this. A total of 21 chapters. We have much more story to go. I hope everyone is having fun reading this! And…you'll be happy to know I'll be working on getting my next fanfiction presentable. This one was too big, and way too early in my writing career. Just Give Me One More Chance is, I believe three of four months after this one. Because I toyed with a sequel to Obsessions, and another Fanfic. That sequel has since become a non-sequel, called Grateful Days. So I don't think I have a lot to do with that those. But…we shall see. Until Next We Meet!*****


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Long Awaited Journe...

Chapter Sixteen

The Long Awaited Journey

A smile drew itself across Ranma's face.  That smile quickly manifested itself into laughter.  

"Yea Akane…it's really is true…this…this is unbelievable…this is great!"  Ranma said, turning to the smiling Akane and giving her a giant hug, actually lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Ranma…come on…put me down…you're worrying everyone else."

"Ranma!"  Genma demanded.  "What happened!"

"Pops…you're not gonna believe it.  Get a load'a this!"  Ranma said, pushing the two pieces of paper into his face.  Genma's eyes widened.  Soun approached, more tears filled his eyes.  Tears of joy.

"Ranma…those are…"

"Yea pops…Round trip tickets to China!"  Ranma exclaimed.  "I can become a real man once and for all!"

Everyone gasped.

"Ranma…I'm so happy for you!"  Akane said, excitedly.  Just then she noticed that Genma and Ryoga looked a bit down.

"Use your gift well boy."  Genma said, retuning to his seat.  Ranma went to his father.

"Hey pops…don't worry.  I'll bring ya some _nannichaun_, once we make it to Jusenkyo."

"I'm happy for you both'' Ryoga said.  He tried a smile.

"Hmm…I guess I could bring some back for you too…"

"Wait a second Ranma!"  Akane said, running upstairs.  She brought down her little red purse, spilling its contents over the kitchen table.  She triumphantly held up 25,000-yen.  All she had left.

"Uh…Akane…that's only enough for one ticket…"

Akane eyed Ranma sadly…it _was_ only enough for just one.

Ryoga spoke up.  " I will give up…"

Genma cut him off.  "Go Ryoga.  It would be strange to have their father around on their honeymoon.  Make sure to bring back the _nannichaun_ for me."

"Mr. Saotome… I am honored to call you friend."  Ryoga said.

Genma nodded, proudly.

A thought hit Ranma during all this.  

"This _would_ make the perfect honeymoon!"  He said to himself.  Akane tapped him on the shoulder, pointing at the ticket.

"Hey Ranma…I think we should postpone the wedding until we get back.  These tickets are for tomorrow.  That really isn't enough time."

"Huh?"  Ranma asked, examining the tickets.  "Dang…you're right.  I did kinda want mom to come to our wedding.  And we have to pack and stuff…"

"This will be perfect for you two."  Soun said.  "A honeymoon before a marriage.  Then you can have another honeymoon after.  The time you are away would give time for us to plan everything and even give us a chance to call your mother Ranma!"

"Great!"  Ranma said excitedly.  He turned to Ryoga who was holding the money.

"Hey…what about Ryoga here.  If he went by himself he would never find Jusenkyo.  Either that or he would walk right into another spring."

Akane smiled.  She had the perfect idea.

"Why don't we all go together?  We can make this a group trip.  It will be fun!"

Ryoga's eyes widened.  "A trip with Akane…" he thought to himself.  "Sure…she belongs to Ranma…but I could be with her for a few more weeks before it happened!  If Akane was happy…then I wouldn't mind her being with Ranma.  Just as long as I could be near her."

"Oh…Akane…I don't want to intrude…" he started

Akane cut him off.  "No…we insist…don't we Ranma" she said, eyeing him with a smile

"Hey…the more the merrier.  That will give us a chance to have our little match…huh Ryoga?  Besides…I was the one that knocked you in the spring in the first place.  What do you say?  I caused your curse…so I'll help ya get your cure."

Ryoga nodded, a smile was working itself across his face, finally feeling Ranma's excitement about finally being cured.

Akane started to go outside.  Ranma was humming to himself happily.  Ryoga was smiling broadly…picturing walking outside during rainstorms on two legs instead of four.  Ranma caught Akane leaving out the corner of his eye.

"Hey Akane…where you goin'?" he asked.

"The more the merrier right?  I have one more friend that I want to bring along. "

Friendship

"Jusenkyo!"  Ukyo exclaimed.  "Sure!  I would love to go!  You, Ranma and Ryoga are goin' right?"

Everyone nodded, excitedly.

"Then count me in!  We have all been in this for a long time.  I would hate to miss anything that happened out there.  Besides…I could practice more Okonomiyaki recipes.  I could be the cook of the trip!"

"Yea!  Isn't this so cool!"  Ranma said.

"This is going to be great!  See you tomorrow!  Meet us at the Dojo at 7 am.  Don't forget your 25,000-yen for the ticket."  Akane said

"Oh…that's no problem.  I'll just take it from my savings.  I was saving up for…" Ukyo trailed off her words, blushing a bit.

"For what Uc-Chan?"  Ranma asked.

"For…_our_ wedding.  There is more than enough for a ticket for me.  We could even get a few souvenirs."

Ranma just smiled at Ukyo.  Ukyo returned a timid smile, blushing a bit.  Akane was taking it all in good fun. The three turned and left, leaving Ukyo alone to attend her store for one last day.

"A trip with Ran-Chan…how could I say no.  I may have lost the battle and the war…but that doesn't mean I can't be his friend.  If he was just happy…no matter who he chose, I would be too.  Just as long as I could be with him." Ukyo thought to herself, smiling.  This was going to be great. 

The three retuned to the Dojo.  Ranma was going around with Ryoga singing  "I'm gonna be a man again!"  Akane just shook her head.  Those two were so happy.  Suddenly, a thought hit Akane.

"Hey Ranma…who sent us those tickets?"  She asked, stopping his singing.

"Hmm…I dunno."  Ranma said, retrieving the envelope.  It was empty, save a post card.

"See Ranma…you were so excited that you forgot to see if there was anything else inside."  Akane said.

Ranma looked at the little picture.  It was of a little shop of some sort.  He flipped it around, reading what was on the reverse side:

_Come in come in, _

_To the Kat Cafe_

_Tastes great can't wait _

_At the Kat Cafe_

_The noodles are good: _

_You know that you should..._

_Come to the Kat Cafe!_

There was a little stamp of a kitten in the corner.  Everyone knew who sent those tickets.

"Cologne and Shampoo…" Akane said.  "Does this mean…"

"…that Shampoo loves Mousse now…maybe they are inviting us to their wedding!"  Ranma said.

"Oh my…things have gone that far in less than two weeks…incredible."  Akane said.

"Yea…well it's a good thing everyone is comin' along.  After the wedding we can all celebrate with a tall glass of…_nannichaun_!"  Ranma said, resuming his little song.

The bubbly, excited atmosphere continued into dinner.  Soun and Genma were making wedding plans with Kasumi helping them.  Ranma and Akane's wedding needed a woman's touch.  Everyone ate his or her food happily.  Today was the best day yet, and there were still many more days ahead.

Ranma and Akane finished their meal rather quickly.  They still had to finish packing.  Ryoga already had all he needed in his backpack, complete with impossibly heavy bamboo umbrella.

The couple raced upstairs, grabbing their bags and hurriedly throwing stuff inside.  Ranma was again humming his little tune to himself.  He looked over to Akane, who was just as happy as he was.  Maybe even more so.

"Hey Akane…how long do you think this trip would take?" he asked, wondering how many clothes to bring along.

"I dunno Ranma…I would say two weeks at least.  We have to fly to China and then hike to Jusenkyo."

"Yea…maybe we could train a little bit on the way," Ranma said.

"Yea…no doubt we would with Cologne there."

The night marched on quickly.  Ranma and Akane sat on their bed, eyeing their bags.

"You know…this is like some sorta dream or somethin'" Ranma finally said.  "I still can't believe it.  I can become a man once and for all…then I get married to the cutest person in all of Nermia!"

"R…Ranma…don't say that.  Its embarrassing."  Akane said, blushing.

"Well…it's true…"

"You think you are so cool don't you…sitting there all confident.  Remember…I _could_ change my mind about the wedding."  

Ranma looked to Akane, she was wearing that cute smile of hers.  Ranma just got up, grabbing his nightclothes.

"Ranma…what are you doing?"  Akane asked

"The sooner I get to sleep the sooner I can become a real man."

Akane nodded.  Ranma left to go change and take his bath.  Akane got dressed in her pajamas and lie in the bed, waiting for Ranma.

Ranma returned after a while.  He got in his side of the bed, saying good night to Akane.  Akane switched off the lights, hoping for a nice sleep.  So much for that.  Ranma just tossed around sleeplessly.  He was a little too excited about tomorrow.  

Akane hit him for not letting her sleep.

"Hey Ranma…you're the one that needs to chill out now."

"Sorry Akane…I can't sleep.  I'm just so happy!"

Akane sighed, giving up her fight.  They would get to sleep eventually.  "Well it would help to go to bed at a decent hour, say 11 or so.  I think 8:30 is a bit too early to try to sleep."

Ranma just lay there, staring at the ceiling, smiling to himself.  He turned to Akane, his mind reaching something.

"Hey Akane…how do you feel about me becomin' a real man?"  Ranma asked seriously.

Akane was a bit stunned at that.  She sat up, thinking for just a few seconds.

"Well Ranma…if it's what you want then go for it.  Don't do this just for me.  I already told you that I would love you no matter what curse you had.  If doing this makes you happy, then I'm all for it!  Besides…I _always_ considered you a real man."  She said, smiling.

"Thanks Akane…" Ranma said, resuming his lying position.

"I would miss her though…" Akane admitted.  Ranma rose, looking at her.

"I always thought of her as a good friend or sister I never had.  She was fun, and athletic.  She was also warm and soft, almost like a best friend you would hug if anything were wrong…but don't let that stop you Ranma.  I know it must be hard on a person to have such a curse.  Just forget what I said.  Let's try to get some sleep."  Akane turned, pulling the covers up to her neck.

Ranma followed suit, lying on his back.  He thought seriously about his curse for the first time in a long time.  What did Akane really want?

"Hey Akane…what do you really want?  You want me to keep this curse of get rid of it?"  He asked seriously.

"Ranma…I said just forget about what I said…"

"Come on Akane…this affects me just as much as it does you.  You have ta' tell me what you think about it…really."

Akane thought for a few minutes.  "You want to know what I really want Ranma?"  She asked, turning and looking him in the eye.  The moon highlighted Ranma's face.  Akane saw how serious he was.

"I just want you happy Ranma.  That is all I really ever did want."  Akane said, smiling.  Ranma returned her smile

"Thanks Akane.  I guess I would miss her too…" Ranma said. 

Eventually the couple fell asleep, waking bright and early at morning.

Departure!

Ranma's eyes popped open, taking in the sunshine.  His head was almost completely covered in blanket.  He looked toward where he was facing.  No Akane was next to him.  He sat up, seeing Akane getting dressed for the day.  She was wearing that cute little skirt bottom, in the process of putting on the matching light blue top.  Ranma looked on, shocked a bit.  Akane turned to him, slipping the top on. He leaned back; afraid he had done something in seeing Akane in her bra.

"Hurry up Ranma!"  Akane said, approaching him.  Ranma slid over a bit.  Akane just sat next to him, putting on her socks.

She looked over to Ranma, concerned.  "What?  Something wrong?"

Ranma shook his head slowly  "No…nothing is wrong…"

"Whatever Ranma…the plane leaves in two hours and we still have to walk to the airport.''

Ranma nodded, smiling.  The sun was in full view in their window.  Ranma got dressed quickly and he and Akane ran down stairs.  The rest of the household greeted them.

"Ready to go Ranma?"  Ryoga asked, already prepared for long journeys.  Ranma nodded.  

"Yea…lets do this…once and for all."  

The three started outside.  Kasumi stopped them, handing each a small basket.

"I heard that airline food is not too good.  I packed enough to get you to China.  Do eat it all; it's wonderful.  You will need all your strength if you are to hike all the way to Jusenkyo.  Have a wonderful time!"  Kasumi said, with her smile, brighter than the morning sun.  That made everyone smile.

"Don't worry pops…I'll be sure to bring ya the _nannichaun_."

Genma just nodded, hiding his excitement.

Everyone said their goodbyes and started to the door.  A knock came from it suddenly.  Curious, Akane opened the door, seeing Ukyo, smiling and waving to them, spatula and all.

"Ukyo?"  Ryoga asked, confused.  "Did you go to China while I was gone?"

"No sugar…I'm going to keep Akane company.  Being with two men could be taxing on the nerves, couldn't it?"  Ukyo asked, looking to Akane.

"Yea…and knowing their track record for fights I could use another referee."  Akane replied brightly.

Kasumi neared Ukyo, handing her a small basket of food and smiling happily.  Ukyo nodded approvingly.

The four travelers started to the airport.  Ranma and Akane had their tickets.  Ryoga had his yen and so did Ukyo.

They walked down the street, Ranma and Ryoga were leading the pack, happily walking along, and humming.  Akane looked around to the fresh morning that was appearing.  It was a very cool morning, dew forming on everything that was left outside.  It was a little bit chilly for it being almost summertime.  Akane breathed in, the cool moist air felt nice inside her lungs, giving her a burst of energy.  

Ukyo thought to herself silently.  She couldn't help but feel like she was intruding.  She looked at Ranma and Akane.  That day was drawing ever closer.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to be here.  I still do love him.  This may end up biting me …well; I'll just handle it.  I just want to be with him…before it happened," Ukyo shrugged off her feelings and looked to Akane.  

"Just look at those two ahead of us…" she whispered.  "Like two little kids going to the toy store…"

"Yea…" Akane said thoughtfully.  "They must be so happy to finally get rid of their curses once and for all.  I hope everything goes well…these trips to China always seemed to be ruined somehow."

"I don't know Akane.  I have a pretty good feeling nothing can stop those two from going to China…even if they have to swim there."

Akane nodded, proceeding down the street a little more.  Ukyo spoke up again, whispering to Akane.

"So…Akane…how far have you gone with Ranma?"  She asked slyly.

"W-what!"  Akane asked loudly.  "What do you mean…" she turned, seeing Ranma and Ryoga looking at her.

"Hey…what are you two doin'?" Ranma asked, puzzled.

"Oh…nothing Ranma…I…was just amazed that you and Ryoga are getting along so nicely!"  Akane managed with a nervous smile.

Ranma shrugged and continued walking.

"Ukyo!  What are you trying to pull?"  Akane said in a forceful whisper.

"Hey…I was just wondering…you know…you _are_ fiancées…"

"Well…we've kissed a few times…our fathers moved all his stuff into my room and we share a bed."  Akane said, starting to blush.

"Oh…do tell…" Ukyo said, enjoying this.  "Have you two…_sealed_ your relationship.'' She asked.

"What!  No…of course not!"  Akane almost shouted.  Ranma and Ryoga turned to those two again, puzzled.

"No what Akane?"  Ranma asked.

Akane waved her hands around furiously.  "It's…nothing Ranma…"

"Oh…Akane and I were just talking about whether or not you two have had…" Akane promptly put her hand over Ukyo's mouth, stunning Ukyo a bit.

"Whether we have had _breakfast_!"  Akane said, her face now a deep red color.

Ranma eyed his fiancée; she was embarrassed over something.

"Well whatever…" Ranma said.  He put the incident out of his mind.

"Ukyo!  What are you doing!"  Akane asked.  She realized that Ukyo couldn't talk very well with her hand over her mouth.  She released her, who was thoroughly enjoying Akane's plight.

"I was just wondering…you know…once you got married it's only right to…"  

"Yea I know…just not right now."  Akane said, resuming her whispering.

"Well…have you ever wanted to?"  Ukyo asked.

Akane turned her gaze into the ground, flustered.

"Well…once, when Ranma and I were training…then that first night we shared a room I had a dream about it…" Akane resumed her demeanor, her face still red.

"Why are you asking me all this Ukyo?"  She demanded.

Ukyo just smiled.  "Just trying to help things along sugar!"  She replied happily. Maybe she could help things along a bit…"Come on…I know what love is like…just look at Ranma…walking there all confidently."

Akane looked over to Ranma, walking in that confident manner.  She had always loved the way he walked.  He and Ryoga were talking about something. She turned back to Ukyo.  She had a "So…what do you think" look on her face.

"I guess maybe one day."  Akane admitted to her friend.  "But I don't want to rush Ranma into it."

"Oh, come on Akane…I went to an all guys' school.  Trust me…you are _not_ rushing this.  In fact I'll bet he's waiting for you to make the first move."

Akane eyed Ukyo.  "What do you mean?"

Ukyo just winked, continuing silently.  Akane gave up and walked along side Ukyo.  Eventually they reached the airport.

Ranma and Ryoga eyed their salvation, standing before them in that congested mall-like structure.  Ranma turned around to the girls.

"Hey you two…keep an eye on Ryoga for me.  If we let him out of our sight for just one second…"

Ryoga looked into the ground, he really needed to study cartography or something.

Bravely, the party went forward, through all the security and baggage stuff.  Ukyo reluctantly relinquished her giant spatula and mini spatulas to the baggage guy.  Good thing he thought they were for cooking and not weapons…they made their way to the ticket stand.

"Hey Ranma…our tickets are next to each other.  Wouldn't it be nice if Ryoga and Ukyo sat next to us?  That way we could plan our trip." Akane asked with a smile.

"Sure…whatever."  Ranma said, approaching the stand.  Ryoga and Ukyo followed him.  Ranma and Akane handed them their tickets and went across the velvet rope.  They waited for Ryoga and Ukyo.

They purchased their tickets and went over to the waiting couple.

"So…where are you guys sitting?"  Akane asked.  Ukyo was seated right behind them.  That made Akane smile a bit.  Ryoga was sitting in the very back…he looked a bit distraught.

"You know Ranma… I kinda wanted to hear the rest of Ryoga's story.  This would be a good time for you two to get to know each other better too…if he sat next to Ukyo."

"Why are you tellin' me all this Akane?  What can I do about it?" Ranma asked, puzzled.

"Ranma…you could…"

Ryoga interrupted.

"But…they gave me the very last row as a seat.  Don't I have to sit there?"  Ryoga asked.

"Not necessarily!" Akane said, the wheels in her mind were turning.  "I have an idea.  You two stand right here.  If Ranma wont help I'll do this myself!" She said to Ryoga and Ukyo.  She went over to the ticket booth with Ryoga's ticket and asked if they could switch seats.  The guy shook his head.

Akane looked back to the two, standing there.  Ranma was puzzled, but decided to lean against a wall.

"But sir…those two are _Fiancées_!  Won't you please let them sit next to each other?"  Akane smiled to the two. Their eyes hung wide open in disbelief.  Akane waved her hand around, coaxing them to at least play the part.

The two looked at each other, before giving each other a modest hug.  They forced a happy smile at the ticket guy, laughing nervously.

The ticket guy relented, seeing the two hugging and coupled with Akane's cute smile.  He gave Ryoga the seat next to Ukyo.  The party soon boarded the plane.

"Don't let that hug get to you sugar'' Ukyo said to Ryoga, having already sat down.

"Don't worry about that Ukyo."  Ryoga returned

No Turning Back

The group, having been united in their seating arrangements, started off to the plane.  Akane and Ukyo were talking about something or another.  Ryoga was in his own little world, daydreaming a bit.  Ranma was focused on getting to China…no matter what.  He approached the entry gate, eyeing it.  A smile started across his face.

"Hey everyone.  Hurry up!"  He called out, running inside.  Everyone quickly followed.

The inside of the plane was a different story.  It seemed a bit cramped.  Too bad those tickets weren't first class.  Ranma sat next to the window, looking outside.  Akane started unwrapping her food, eager to see what was inside.

"Um…Miss.  I'm going to have to ask you to put that little basket in your overhead compartment.  We are about to take off."  A guy dressed in blue said to Akane as the intercom started with a similar message.  Everyone followed Akane's lead.  Ranma was a bit annoyed.

"Yea…like a sweet bean bun is gonna get loose and kill someone."

"Come on Ranma…it's not that big of a deal."

Ranma shrugged, returning his vigil on the outside.

Akane just sat in her seat.  She turned back to Ukyo and Ryoga, sitting there.  She smiled at them.  Ukyo returned her smile.  Ryoga looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I wonder what's up with Ryoga…" Akane thought to herself.  The moving plane interrupted any further thought.  Soon everyone found themselves in the air, heading towards whatever lie in front of them.

Ryoga looked down to the floor.  That bad feeling had came back.   He had almost forgot about it.  He felt a sense of…hesitation.  He just shook his head and assured himself everything would be fine.  He would protect Akane if all else failed.  Another thought popped in his mind

"Ranma…forgave me easily yesterday…after all I did against him…was his love of Akane that strong?  No wonder their bonds could not have been broken by mere men…" he thought to himself.

Ranma and Akane proceeded to eat their little snacks.  Sweet bean buns and the like.  Quietly, everyone sat in their seats, eating what Kasumi had given them.  

About an hour passed.  Ranma was hungry again.  He looked around at what was available to him:  A bag of peanuts, and a person going down the aisle with ice water.  Another person went down the aisle, pushing a cart loaded with food.  Ranma sniffed the air.  It was loaded with American Pizza slices.  They smelled to good to resist.

"Hey Akane…what's ahead of us up there?"  Ranma asked, pointing.

"That's first class," Akane said simply.

Ranma eyed the cart being shipped to the front.

"How do you get up there?"  He asked, his eyes still on the cart.

"You spend a lot of money on airline tickets."

"No…I mean how do you go up there to get the food?"

"You don't Ranma."

Ranma thought for a minute.  "I'll bet there's a way to get up there…" he said aloud.  He eyed the person with the ice water.  He got an idea…

"Can I get some water?"  He asked the lady.  

The lady nodded, smiling.  "Sure…anything else?"

Ranma shook his head.  "No…this is just perfect."

Ranma looked around a little bit.  He sunk low into his seat.  Akane noticed this.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked, puzzled.

"I'm gonna get some of that pizza Akane.  You want some?"

"How are you gonna do that?"

Ranma just smiled, indicating his class of ice water.

"Ranma you shouldn't…just forget it."  Akane said, rolling her eyes.

Ranma proceeded to pour the water on his head, turning himself into a girl.  Ukyo looked over the top of the seat

"Ran-Chan?  What's goin' on?"  She whispered.

"I'm gonna get some of that pizza that just went by.  Want some?"

Ukyo nodded.  "Sure."

Ranma forced herself out into the aisle, bumping Akane.

"Hey Ranma…watch it.  Some of us are trying to read."  She said forcefully.

Ranma did a double take.  She was reading that old book; compete with translation book by her side.  

Ranma forgot about that, focused on what do to about her lunch.  She got a brilliant idea.  Quickly, she grabbed Akane's little basket and ran off to the front.  Akane was going to say something, but decided against it.  She turned back to see what was going on behind her.  Ukyo was eagerly awaiting her lunch.  Ryoga was asleep.

Ranma approached the guard person, standing at the door.  The guard was male.  All the better.

"Um…excuse me mister…"Ranma started, feigning a look of worried ness.  "My dad is in there in first class with my mom.  They didn't have enough money to buy a ticket for me.  I'm really scared of the big airplane and I just want to see them for just a moment."

"Sorry miss…can't let you do that."  

"But…but…I'm _so_ afraid.  I just…want to give them a hug."  Ranma said, forcing a few tears.

The guard couldn't help but smile at the cute little girl with the cute little basket.  "Go on miss.  But make it quick."

" Oh! Thank you _so much_ mister!"  Ranma replied happily walking in.

Akane watched the little happenings.  After a few moments Ranma emerged with the basket.  She slid his way over to her seat, opening her prize:  Pizza for everyone.  She passed one back to Ukyo, noticing that Ryoga was out of it for the moment.  

"Congratulations Ranma" Akane said, dryly, still working on her book.  She turned to the female Ranma.  She was smiling proudly and offering her a slice of her pizza as a sort of token of appreciation.  Akane couldn't help but smile.

"Might as well use it while I still got it!"  Ranma said, smiling

Akane nodded, taking a bite of the pizza.  Ranma did have a point.  She would sure miss that red-haired pig-tailed girl.  She seemed to make their relationship fun…never a dull moment when your fiancée could switch genders.

After a few moments, Ranma too fell asleep.  Akane and Ukyo somehow managed to carry on a decent conversation.

Ranma awoke after a little while, her head resting on Akane's shoulder.  It was pretty comfortable to him…although it was a bit hard.

Ranma stirred about a bit. "Hey…Akane, you've got some manly shoulders…and your hands seem to have got bigger…"

"Ranma you moron…" Akane started.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I still love ya, even with your manly physique."  Ranma said, looking up at Akane.  Abruptly, Ranma's smile faded into a look of extreme disgust.  He was looking at Ryoga, who was eyeing him almost angrily.

"I'm not that kind of guy Ranma…" Ryoga said dryly.  Ranma leapt back to her seat.  She suddenly felt sick…not form the air travel though.  Ranma turned back around in her seat, seeing Akane stare angrily at him.  Ukyo was having a good time with what just happened, trying to hide her laughter.

"Manly physique huh Ranma?"  Akane asked.  "Well in that case I don't think you would mind if I just sat back here with Ukyo for the rest of the trip."

"Oh…come on Akane…I didn't know you had switched with Ryoga…give me a break huh?"

Akane shook her head.  "Nope, you couldn't even tell _who_ was next to you…How could you mistake Ryoga's shoulder for mine?"

"Well…first of all…" Ranma started.  Ukyo tapped her on the head.

"You better not finish that sentence Ran-Chan.  Doing so may get you to China alright…but inside a body bag."

Ranma did a double take, looking at Akane smiling there menacingly.  

"I guess you're right Uc-Chan…" Ranma finally said.  She turned back to her window, looking at the clouds go soaring by.

"Those two make such a nice couple don't they?"  Ukyo asked Akane playfully.

Akane smiled.  "Yea…maybe we should have a wedding for those two."  She said, loud enough for Ranma to hear.

Ranma whipped around.  "What!  What are you two tallkin' about?"

"Oh…but Ran-Chan…you looked so cute and peaceful lying on Ryoga's shoulder.  You two suit each other very well…"  

"You…you have _got_ to be kiddin' me!  We are both _guys_ here!"

"Take another look at yourself Ranma…" Akane said, laughing a bit.

Ranma looked down to her shirt.  He turned back to Ryoga, who was just sitting there calmly.

"Don't expect me to do what you have in mind Ranma.  I'm not like that."  Ryoga said coldly.

"W…what in the world are you talkin' about?" Ranma demanded forcefully.

"You _were _on his shoulder for almost half the trip Ranma."  Akane returned.

"Yea…and I heard you say, "Oh…Ryoga…how strong and manly you are""

Ranma's eyes widened.  "N…No way I woulda said that!  You three musta lost your minds or somethin'!"

Akane and Ukyo just laughed to each other.  Ryoga smiled at Ranma.

"Feh… _so_ un-cute…" Ranma said, turning around and looking out his window angrily.

Akane and Ukyo started to talk to each other, laughing and just having fun.  Ranma resented their having fun…more than likely at his…her expense.

"Just listen to those two back there…" Ranma started.  "All makin' fun of me and stuff.  Well…that won't be a problem for much longer…"

"Yes Ranma…those two seem to be pretty good friends.  What happened?"

"I dunno, it just kinda happened gradually.  It started after Akane got out of the hospital I know that…I really haven't asked her about it."

Ryoga looked down in his seat.  "I'm sorry about that Ranma…I accept full responsibility for what happened. I can't apologize enough for…"

"Well…because of you…I finally got rid of Shampoo and Cologne…" Ranma replied with a smile.

"W…what?  Was that a "thank you" just then Ranma?"  Ryoga asked, surprised.

"Take it however you want to Ryoga…the fact is that Cologne saved Akane.  I had to agree to marry Shampoo as a result though.  So Akane found out a new law…it was some sorta duel.  The winner would win me…of course you know how that turned out."

Ryoga just smiled, turning around to face the front.  Maybe he had done something good after all.  A few moments passed

"Hey Ryoga…you gettin' a strange feelin' about our trip?  Like hesitation about going to Jusenkyo?"

Ryoga turned to Ranma.  She had a serious look on her face.  She was feeling the same things he was.

"Uh…no Ranma…" Ryoga said, smiling nervously.  Ranma eyed Ryoga for a few moments, puzzled over his sudden mood swing.

"Yea… I guess it's nothing."  Ranma said, returning Ryoga's smile.

She just stuck her head out the window for the remainder of the trip.  The ocean suddenly switched to land.  A smile grew across Ranma's face.

"Hey…everyone.  We're in China!"  She said excitedly.  

"Look Ryoga!  The airport it just over there!"  Ranma said after a few minutes, hitting Ryoga on the shoulder without taking her gaze from the window.  Ryoga's shoulder got softer…

Ranma turned around.  Akane was back in her seat, smiling.  "You ready Ranma?"  She asked.

"Oh yea!"

"Ok everyone, gather around!"  Akane said, leaning over to Ryoga and Ukyo.  Ranma joined her in her leaning.

"Now…we don't need to spoil the fact that we know about Shampoo and Mousse's wedding, so don't mention it to them.  Also we need to find where they will be meeting us.  Ranma…did you bring that letter?  It may have directions on it."  
            Ranma just smiled, saying nothing.

"You forgot the letter…" Akane concluded.

Ranma nodded, smiling broadly.  The plane was on its final approach.  The guard person told them to sit back down and move their seats to the upright position.  They did so.  "We will finish this on the ground."  Akane said.

The plane landed, Ranma and Ryoga were looking around, with wide eyes.  They burst out the door, heading to baggage claims.  Akane and Ukyo just walked along, pretending not to know those two.

After a few minutes of scrambling, the group retrieved thier bags; they were traveling light for their hike.  

"Ok everyone."  Akane started.  "Don't let Cologne and Shampoo figure out that we know what's going to happen.  I don't want their surprise ruined.  Now all we have to do is find them…"

"Not much of a plan Akane…don't tell them that we know about their marriage and then just find 'em.  Wish I coulda thought of that."

Akane just rolled her eyes. "Split up everyone, we will cover more ground that way."  Akane said, starting off somewhere.  Ranma and Ukyo took off in random directions, leaving Ryoga standing next to the baggage claims terminal all alone.

"Oh man…" he said, looking around.  This was worse than the mall.

Suddenly, a strong, yet soft hand grabbed his. 

"Hey Sugar…we almost forgot about you!"  Ukyo said to Ryoga, leading him off somewhere.  "If we left you here…no telling where you would end up…"

Ukyo and Ryoga searched around, still holding hands.

"Um…Ukyo…you can let go of me.  I'm not a child."  Ryoga said sternly.

"Whatever sugar.  You better not get lost though…" Ukyo said, taking off somewhere.  Soon they ran across Ranma and Akane, still searching for Shampoo and Cologne.

"Any luck Ran-Chan?"  Ukyo asked

"No…nothin'.  Not even a…"

A voice interrupted Ranma.  "_Nihao_ Ranma!"  It called out cheerfully.  Everyone whipped around, spying Shampoo waving her arms excitedly.  Cologne was next to her…and Mousse was there too, standing there with his arms in his sleeves.  He was smiling a bit.

"Ok everyone…remember…" Akane said in a whisper.

Shampoo came running up to the group.

"_Nihao_!  Shampoo happy to see everyone.  Great-grandmother hoped everyone would come with Ranma and Akane."

Cologne and Mousse appeared.

"It is good to see all of you again.  I knew Ryoga could not resist the urge to come to China and I knew a good friend such as Ukyo would not be left behind."  Cologne looked around at the crowd of people around them.  "Let us talk somewhere less crowded."  She said, hopping off to the exit.  Everyone followed her outside, where a warm spring like day was turning into afternoon.

"As you know…my granddaughter and I have caused you two a great deal of trouble."  Cologne started, looking at Ranma and Akane standing next to each other.  "But yet you two still offered to help us in our time of need. I know when to admit defeat.  You don't get as good as I am by winning all the time.  Consider this trip as our apology and everlasting thanks.  Remember us when you splash yourself with the _nannichaun_."

"I am in your debt too, Ranma and Akane."  Mousse started  "With out your help I could have never got my true love back."

Shampoo eyed Mousse fiercely.  "Shampoo not so happy…only way Mousse win was with cheating."

"Hey…wait a second.  Aren't you two in love?"  Ryoga asked.  Ukyo promptly elbowed him in the side, making him shut up.  

"Yes…we are both madly—"Mousse started.  Shampoo shoved him out of the way.

"No we not!"  Shampoo demanded.  "Mousse played dirty trick on Shampoo!  Is only reason why Mousse think Shampoo likes him!"

Everyone was perplexed. Akane looked towards Ranma, angrily.

"What was that about a wedding Ranma?"

"Hey…I only assumed that because…"

"Ranma…never assume!"  She said.  She turned to Cologne.  "So…what is Shampoo talking about?"

"Well…Shampoo lost the duel by forfeit.  The rules are quite simple.  Only a knockout or a forfeit will win the duel.  Shampoo left the field of battle before she finished with Mousse.  As a result, I declared Mousse the winner."

"Well…I was almost right…" Ranma started.

"No Ranma…you were way off…" Akane said.

"Well…shall we get started?"  Cologne asked.  Everyone nodded.

Cologne hopped off, trailed by Shampoo and Mousse.  Ryoga started off, staying close to the group.  Akane and Ukyo were the last to leave, talking about taking care of the campsites.

Ranma remained, standing there.  She took a deep breath.  She got that funny feeling again, but she couldn't quite put her finer on it…It had something to do with Akane…was she hesitant about taking her fiancée to Jusenkyo?

"I guess it's just that protective side of me" Ranma assured herself.  

"Hey slowpoke, you won't get cured lagging behind like that!"  Akane called to her playfully.

"Oh…hey wait up everyone!''  Ranma called out, running to catch up.  She soon forgot about that little feeling as they neared the edge of a great forest.  On the other side of the forest, a long way away…would be Jusenkyo.

*****Ah, Gomennasai for the lateness of this update. I had a minor set back. I had to go to Fayetteville to take my granddad to his surgery. No, he's fine. In fact they let him out a day early. And I had to go on a Thursday, which was one of my updating days. Things might start to get a bit random, so bare with me here. So, only 5 chapters left…then, it's all over. I'm kind of sad. This shall be the last plot arc for Obsessions. However, I am working on Just Give Me One More Chance as we speak, I believe with my new editing skills, I can turn it into something really good. Look for it right after I finish Obsessions. Until then, until next we meet!*****


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Much Ado About Jusen...

Chapter Seventeen

Much Ado About Jusenkyo

"This trip will be very difficult for everyone."  Cologne started as she entered the massive forest.  "I purposely selected the airport furthest away from Jusenkyo, as to have the most time to train.  This will not be a pleasure trip.  I will expect nothing but the most from everyone here.  Your reward will be the Nannichaun…and brand new husbands."

Ranma smiled excitedly.  "Oh man…this is gonna be good…I can't wait until we begin our training."

"Your training has already begun, Ranma" Cologne said.  Ranma looked around.

"I don't see nothin'…" Cologne cut her off, tripping her with her staff.

"Always be on your guard…" she said, hopping away.  Akane stopped and helped Ranma up.  Ukyo turned and watched the kind gesture.  She smiled.  What in the world made her think that she stood half a chance of getting Ranma all to herself?  The wheels inside her head started turning…she just had to help those two along in their relationship…as an apology for everything. That would keep her mind from wandering...

The group pressed onward.  Cologne was eyeing the map, written in Chinese.  Mousse was walking proudly next to Shampoo.  Shampoo just ignored his presence, talking with Akane and Ukyo.  Ranma approached Mousse.

"Hey Mousse…nice job back there.  I didn't think you could win…"

Mousse smiled to Ranma; the light in his glasses was hiding his eyes.  "Well…I nearly didn't win.  But now…I have my beloved Shampoo."

"Hey…you didn't exactly beat her…more like you won by default.  Do the laws still work in that case?"

"The laws do when they say the loser must marry…"

Ranma nodded, fully understanding Mousse's plan.

"I have to admit though…I didn't plan on having Shampoo leave like that.  I was confident I could beat her."

Ranma eyed Mousse carefully.  "So…that wasn't your plan to make Shampoo give up?"

"No Saotome.  I guess I just got lucky!"  

"Oh well, at least _you_ are happy…"

"Shampoo is too, just watch this."  Mousse said, turning to Shampoo.

"I love you Shampoo!"  He said happily

Shampoo turned around, her eyes were like ice.  "You shut up duck boy!  Maybe you get killed by bear out here…save Shampoo the trouble…"

"But Shampoo…aren't you happier now?"

"Shampoo be happier boiled alive!"  She said, turning a shoulder of ice toward Mousse.  He turned back to the red haired girl and smiled

"See Saotome.  Two weeks ago, she would have just splashed me with water, or just hit me.  Now she actually pays attention to what I say.  Things are looking up!"

"Wow Mousse…" Ranma said simply.  Mousse had issues…but he was right about one thing.  Shampoo had gained that missing part of herself.  Maybe Mousse was on the right track.

Cologne lead the group into an opening.  

"Here…we will make camp for tonight."  She said, looking up to the sky.  It was beginning to become late after noon.

"Ukyo…would you be so kind as to fix dinner for everyone?"  She asked, turning to her.  Ukyo gave her trademark smile and set her bag down, pulling out a collapsible Okonomiyaki grill.

"Son-in-law.  Would you fetch the fire wood?"

Ranma turned to Cologne, smiling.  "Yea…sure thing…"

"Of course I will, honorable grandmother."  Mousse said happily.  He quickly turned and headed out to get the firewood.  Shampoo eyed her great-grandmother fiercely.

"Great-grandmother.  Mousse is not Shampoo's fiancée!'' she demanded.  "Mousse and Shampoo will never get married!"

"What about our laws child?"  Cologne said, calmly.

Shampoo looked at Cologne.  She had a point.

"Well…Shampoo go through with it…but, Shampoo find way to get rid of Mousse!"

Cologne just smiled.  Ranma was watching her handle the situation.  She seemed so confident.  Akane approached him, also noticing how Cologne handled the situation.

"What do you think is going on with those two?"  Akane asked Ranma, setting down her pack

"I dunno…but I'll bet Cologne knows exactly what she is doin'" Ranma replied.  "So…shall we camp out tonight?"  She asked with a smile, turning to Akane.

"Fine by me…but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

Akane looked into Ranma's eyes.  She didn't have to turn her head upwards at all, but was at eye level with her.

"Never mind…" Akane said, going through her bag.

"Oh yea…I almost forgot!"  Ranma finally said, smiling.  "Hey Ryoga…where's that kettle you always carry around?"

Ryoga reached in his bag and instantly pulled it out.  

"Thanks."  Ranma replied, waiting for Mousse to return with the firewood.

The Training Begins

"_Hiya_!"  Akane screamed, launching her foot out towards Ranma.  Ranma leapt over the attack, flying into the darkening sky.

"Now Akane!  Don't let your opponent get a chance to breathe.  Once you have the offensive, do _not_ let it go.''  Cologne said, coaching the match.

Akane charged to Ranma, who had landed by now.  She threw a volley of rights and lefts to Ranma.  Ranma was still able to read her moves, dodging every one of them.

"Come on…Akane…You can do…better…than this…" Ranma said, in between punches.

Akane ignored Ranma's words, spinning around with a massive roundhouse.  Ranma ducked the kick, watching Akane bring her other foot around in a front kick.  Ranma stuck up his forearm, blocking the powerful kick.  The force sent him back a little.

"Yo Akane…chill out…this is just a practice match…" Ranma said, noticing that Akane was going all out.  Ranma suddenly felt his arm start aching.  That blow almost broke his arm, leaving a large bruise where her foot had landed.

"Sorry Ranma…I still kinda get worked up sometimes."  Akane said apologetically.  She wiped her forehead, calming herself down.  It was then she noticed Ranma was favoring his right arm.

"Oh…did I do _that_?"  She asked; astonished she at the mark she had left.

Ranma smiled.  "Oh…that's just a little bruise…it's nothin'" he replied.

"Really…then why are you holding it?"

"Well…maybe it hurt just a little bit…"

"Ranma you…come here.  Hold still."  Akane said, pulling out a strange smelling cream from her bag and grabbing Ranma's arm.

Ranma sat next to her on a tree stump.  Akane was carefully working the cream into Ranma's sore arm.

"It's a cream that Tofu-sensei gave me a while back.  I thought I would be useful out here…"

"Thanks Akane.''  Ranma said, smiling a bit.

"There…all better!"  Akane replied, smiling cutely.  "Sorry about that Ranma.  I guess I did over do it."

"Hey…no problem.  I guess you really should train as hard as you can up here.  You got a long way to go if you wanna match me."

"Not as long as you would think Ranma…" Akane said, getting her and Ranma some of the finished dinner.  She looked around.  Mousse was happily eating next to Shampoo.  Shampoo ignored him.  Ukyo was smiling happily from the makeshift grill site.  Ryoga was just putting up his tent for the night.

"Maybe we should put up ours…" Ranma said thoughtfully.

"Nah…I wanted to sleep under the stars tonight.  It's so warm out here."  Akane replied.  Ranma nodded, finishing his dinner.  Everyone got ready to take a good break.  They had been walking all day.  Ranma and Akane lay under the stars, happily watching the night go by.  Cologne and Shampoo were inside their tent, with Mousse sleeping outside next to it.  Ukyo too slept outside.  Ryoga decided it was better to be in his tent…incase of sudden showers.

Morning came and Ukyo fixed breakfast.  Soon the campsite was packed up and ready to go. Ranma turned to Akane; she seemed to be struggling with her pack.

"Here…" Ranma said, holding out his hand.  "I'll carry that for you.  I guess I kinda owe ya one for helpin' my arm last night."

Akane nodded happily.  Mousse eyed this exchange carefully.

"My beloved Shampoo.  I shall carry your…" Mousse attempted.  Shampoo just threw the bags at him.

"Good.  For once you make yourself useful."  Shampoo said, walking past him.  

Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other, seeing all the other couples.

"Don't expect me to carry your bags for you Ukyo."  Ryoga said, starting off.

"I don't need any help with my gear, sugar."  Ukyo smiled back slyly.  She collapsed her grill and started off.

Akane watched that little episode.  Her mind started to wander.  She stealthily approached Ranma, nudging him to where they could talk without being heard.

"Hey Ranma…look at those two."  Akane whispered, remembering how Ukyo had tried to "help" her a few days ago.  Payback time.

"Huh?  What?"  Ranma said in his normal tone.  Akane shushed him

"Sorry…what is it Akane?"  He returned in a whisper.

"Look at those two…" Akane said, indicating ahead of her.  Ranma looked, puzzled.

Mousse was following Shampoo happily.  Shampoo was just ignoring him.

"So…those two are always like that..."

"No, not those two.  Ryoga and Ukyo.  What do you think?"

Ranma eyed the pair, walking next to each other.  They were concentrating more on where they were going than whom was next to them.

"What do you think about what?"  Ranma asked, perplexed.

"_Those_ _two_ Ranma…wouldn't they make a good couple?"

Ranma scoffed.  "Yea… that would happen.  I think Uc-Chan has higher standards than that.  Besides…Ryoga would never find his way to Uc-Chan's little store to ask her out."

"Oh…come on Ranma.  We started out like that…not noticing what the other was feeling."

"No…we started out with an attempted murder remember?  _Then_ we didn't talk to each other…._ Then_ we moved up to wondering what each other was thinkin'"

Akane blushed a bit, remembering those days so long ago.

"Besides…I don't think those two have any feelins' for each other."

"I don't know Ranma…maybe they just need help bringing them out…"

Ranma's eyes widened.  "Oh no you don't Akane.  Yea…maybe you helped Mousse and Shampoo, but we need to stay outta stuff like this."

Akane smiled.  "Well no one said _you_ have to help.  I'm going to talk to Ukyo about it.  Maybe she does have feelings for Ryoga…they did get along during that trip on the plane."

"Yea…that was 'cuz Ryoga was asleep the whole time and you just kept talkin' to Uc-Chan"

"Whatever Ranma.  I'm gonna find out right now!"  Akane said, rushing over to Ukyo and pulling her to the back of the makeshift formation

Akane smiled broadly at Ukyo.  That smile made Ukyo uneasy.

"Hey…Ukyo…I was wondering…" she started, wearing that smile of hers

"Yea…what about?"  Ukyo replied slowly.

"How do you feel about Ryoga?" Akane asked quickly.

Ukyo looked over to Ryoga, seeming to be in his own little world.

She shrugged.  "He's alright I guess…got no directional sense though and he's a bit on the stupid side.  But I don't have anything against him."

"So…that means you like him then?"

"Well…like I said…he's ok in my book…"

"Just…OK?"  

"Yea…wait a second.  What are you trying to pull here Akane?"  Ukyo said, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Oh…nothing…" Akane said playfully

"You!  You're trying to hook me and Ryoga up aren't you?"  Ukyo demanded.  She wasn't amused.

"Well…come on Ukyo.  You have to admit that under that tough exterior…there is a soft, gentle side of Ryoga.  That was the part I saw in P-Chan.  Maybe you should just get to know him a bit more."

Ukyo shook her head.  "Nah…I'll pass."

"Oh…be a sport Ukyo.  Ryoga seems awfully lonely over there.  He could use a good friend like you to cheer him up."

"Then why don't _you_ go cheer him up?"  Ukyo said as a matter of factly.

"Well…for one I'm not the one that is interested in him…"

"What!  You think I'm actually interested in a guy like that?"  Ukyo said in a loud whisper.

"You mean…you're not…" Akane returned, disappointed.

"No…not that way anyway.  Yea, he's a good fighter but I never pictured us going out or anything."

"Well…just go over there and say hello to him or something. Like I said, he always seems to be depressed."

"I…guess I could at least talk with him…but only for you Akane."  Ukyo said, approaching Ryoga.  She walked along side of him for a few moments, watching Akane return to Ranma and start whispering to him

"Oh…that's how it is huh Akane?"  Ukyo smiled to herself.  "Well…two can play hook up…"

Ukyo's Plan

Everyone paused for a second, looking around.  This would be the perfect place to set up camp tonight.  Everyone assembled their tents and such, eagerly looking forward to another wonderful dinner.  Ukyo looked over to Ranma and Akane, sitting next to each other.  Akane's little plan didn't work.  Ryoga was preoccupied with something earlier that day, making any reasonable attempt at conversation a bit difficult.  She had been thinking on the subject of Ranma and Akane for a while now, determined that she would help them further their relationship.

"I wonder…" she thought to herself, preparing her grill.  She looked around.  Ranma was leaving to go get the firewood.  Akane was just sitting there; she was gathering a small bucket of stuff and had a towel.

"Hey Akane…where you heading to?"  She asked, 

"Oh…I figure I would go freshen up a bit after that long walk.  It was a bit warm today don't you think?"

"Yea it was pretty warm, even in this shaded forest.  Well, hurry back now sugar, dinner will be ready by the time you return."

With that, Akane walked off towards a small crystal clear lake that Shampoo had pointed out.  She said the water was warm and sparkling…

After a few moments, Ranma returned, carrying a large stack of firewood.  He set them down in front of Ukyo, smiling.

"Is that enough Uc-Chan?"  He asked.

"Yea Ran-Chan.  Thanks for doing that for me."

Ranma started back to his seat.  Akane wasn't there.  He looked around a bit, not finding her.

"Hey Uc-Chan?  Where did Akane go?"  He asked.

"Oh…she went to…" Ukyo trailed off her words; a light bulb flashed in her head.  She paused a few moments.  Akane was taking a bath…if her and Ranma were to meet up while Akane was bathing…not even Ranma could mess _that_ up.

"Hey…Uc-Chan?  Somethin' wrong?"

"Huh?  Oh!'' Ukyo said, coming out of her trance.  It was the perfect plan.  "No…nothing is wrong Ran-Chan.  Uh…Akane said she had a surprise for you.  She walked off that way without saying much…" Ukyo pointed to where that lake was; her smile made Ranma a bit suspicious.

Ranma paused for a few seconds.  Ukyo was up to something.  She had that look in her eye…

Ranma shrugged.  "Whatever Uc-Chan.  I'm gonna go get Akane.  Looks like dinner is almost ready."

"Yea Ran-Chan…you do that…" Ukyo said, grinning form ear to ear.  Ranma just walked off to where Ukyo pointed, not wanting to argue.

A few minutes passed.  Ryoga approached Ukyo "What's taking Ranma and Akane so long?" he asked her.

"Well…they are busy right now…with any luck.  I would give them about an hour or so at the most…" Ukyo said with that big grin.

Ryoga just grabbed his plate and sat down somewhere.  Ukyo sure was acting strange…

Ranma followed a little trail for a few minutes, coming across a small lake in the middle of a clearing.  Curious, he looked around.

"I wonder if I can trust Uc-Chan," he said to himself, spying a figure standing on the side of the lake.  It was Akane.  She was looking around a bit, almost as if she was expecting someone.  Ranma ducked behind a tree, not making a sound.  He peeked his head out.  Akane was starting to undress, folding her pants and shirt and neatly setting them down while still in her underwear.

Ranma's eyes widened.  "Wh…what is Akane doing?  Was Uc-Chan right about her surprise…nah…this can't be it.  Somethin' else must be going on."

Ranma watched as Akane turned her back, reaching for her bra, undoing it and throwing it on that pile of clothes.  Ranma's heart skipped a beat.  Quickly he turned back around, before he could see Akane finish undressing.

Ranma's breathing got faster as his heart beat rapidly. "Oh man…Akane is serious.  She is waitin' for me to show up…that means she wants to…"  Ranma promptly hit his head.  "Nah…Akane would never do something like this…would she?"

Ranma took a deep breath.  His palms were starting to sweat and his hands were getting shaky.  He forced his head back from behind that tree, seeing Akane facing toward him in the water.  Their eyes met, but only for a second.  Stricken, Ranma turned back around; his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest.

Akane looked toward that tree curiously.  That looked like Ranma, but he would know better than to spy on her while she was taking a bath.  Akane caught another brief glimpse from that tree.  Was that Ranma or some other person?

"Ranma…is that you?"  Akane asked, puzzled.

"Oh man!"  Ranma said to himself, hearing Akane call his name.  She was serious, but…they shouldn't do that kind of thing while training.  It looked like Akane was just waiting in that water for something to happen…

"Ranma…are you here?"  Akane asked again.  Ranma decided it was time to show himself.  He just had to figure out what was going on.

He emerged from behind the tree with his eyes planted firmly into the ground.

Akane screamed, throwing her arms around her chest. "Ranma!  That _was_ you!"

"Hey Akane…I don't think this is such a good idea.  I mean…we're trainin' now and we really don't need distractions."  Ranma started.

Akane eyed Ranma for a few moments…he was awfully serious about something.  "Ranma…what are you talking about?"  She asked, concerned.

Ranma looked up from the ground towards Akane.  She was just as confused as he was.  "I'm talkin' about your…"

Akane screamed.  "Ranma you _pervert_!  How dare you follow me while I'm taking a bath!"

"B-bath?  But…what about your…"

"_Ranma_!  Turn around!"  Akane demanded.  Ranma whirled, knowing that he had angered Akane yet again.

"Oh man…this is gonna be bad…" Ranma thought to himself.  He looked up, seeing Akane standing in front of him angrily wearing that large towel.

"W-wait a sec Akane…I can explain."

"No Ranma…no need to explain now.  I caught you in the act!  We may be getting married soon but that gives you no right to spy on my while I'm taking a bath!"

"Spy?  Wait a second Akane.  You were the one that left before dinner.  What about that little "surprise" you had for me?"

"What surprise?"  Akane shot back.

"You know…you told Uc-Chan that you had a surprise for me and then you just walked off."

"What kind of surprise?"  Akane asked, figuring out what was going on.

"Well…I saw you there…and you were looking around.  Then you started undressing…I figured you…you know, expected company or somethin'"

"So…you weren't spying on me?"  Akane asked.  

"No…why on earth would I do that?"

Akane smiled.  "Sorry for yelling at you Ranma.  I think I know what's going on here."  

"What?"

"I think Ukyo is starting to plot again…"

"What'cha talkin' about Akane?"

"Nothing…just don't worry about it."

"Well…so much for that surprise.  Don't' worry.  I couldn't bring myself to watch you change back there."  Ranma started off to the camp leaving Akane time to finish her bath.

Akane returned to the camp.  Ukyo had a satisfied look on her face.  Akane sat down next to her, starting her dinner.

"You two have fun?"  Ukyo asked, smiling to her.

"We had a blast!"  Akane said happily.  Ukyo examined her.  She snapped her fingers.

"Dang…didn't work did it?"

"Nope…sure didn't.  Better luck next time Ukyo." Akane said, with her smile

"Well…maybe next time…" Ukyo started.  Akane cut off her thinking out loud.

"Hey Ukyo…I appreciate the help, but I don't think either one of us is ready for that kind of commitment."

"Really?"  Ukyo looked disappointed.  "But I thought that if I helped you two like that, it would…be the perfect way of apologizing."

"Hey…don't worry about it Ukyo.  We have already accepted your apology, remember?"

"Yea…I know…But…" Ukyo's once happy face started to take a sad tone.  A tear made it's way out of her eye.  She had started to think of how she loved Ranma and just wanted him happy.  She promised herself she wouldn't do that.  She soon gave up her fight.

"Ukyo?  What's wrong?"  Akane asked.  This went a lot deeper than her just trying to help out.

"I…I'm sorry Akane!"  Ukyo said, sobbing on Akane's shoulder.

Cologne looked at what was going on.  She turned to Mousse and Shampoo.  She just hopped off.  Mousse and Shampoo followed suit.

Ranma was also watching this.  He hit Ryoga on the shoulder.  "Hey…let's go have that match now."  He said.  Ryoga, unaware of what was happening, looked around.  He saw Ukyo's shape and decided to follow Ranma.

"Ukyo…" Akane said, at a loss for words.  She looked around.  It was safe to talk.  Akane figured out why Ukyo tried so hard to get Ranma and Akane together and why she was crying like this so.

"Ukyo…you still love him don't you?"  Akane asked sadly

Ukyo managed a weak nod through her tears.  "I know…I was stupid to let myself fall in love with an engaged man…but…he seemed to care about me so much. I couldn't help it."

"Ukyo…I'm sorry."  Ukyo looked up to Akane.  She was also starting to cry.  Seeing her best friend hurt so took its toll on Akane.

"No Akane…I was the stupid one.  I even tried on purpose to make you two argue…I…I thought if I got you two together…that it would be a suitable apology.  I almost ruined your relationship, so I thought if I helped rebuild it…"

"Ukyo…it's ok now…" Akane tried. 

"I knew I shouldn't have come along on this stupid trip!" Ukyo asserted  "I _knew _this was gonna happen…"

  She got up, frustrated that she let herself lose control of her emotions like that.  She knew it was risky with Ranma and Akane here, but she just couldn't fully let go of Ranma.  She had to see him one last time before they got married.  She just walked into the darkness.  Akane watched her sadly.  She did not follow.

About an hour passed.  Everyone returned.  Akane explained that Ukyo needed time to think things out.  They would wait until she came back.

Inside the Tent

A rain shower had built itself through the night, dropping its revitalizing water on the surrounding plants.  Everyone was forced inside their tents for the night.  Ukyo still had not returned.

Ryoga awoke, hearing the gentle sounds of the rain against his tent.  He looked outside, hearing something else.  Everyone else was asleep.  He looked toward where the fire was.  Ukyo was sitting on a log next to it, sobbing all by herself.  It looked like she was soaking wet, but she didn't' seem to care.  She may catch a cold.

"Ukyo…what are you doing out there in the rain?"  Ryoga asked.  Ukyo did not respond.  

"Ukyo…you need to get out of that rain."

"I…I didn't bring a tent…I can't stay with Ranma and Akane…Mousse and Shampoo were…"

"Come on Ukyo…I'll make room for you…unless…you want to be by yourself right now."

Ukyo looked at Ryoga, making that kind gesture.  She really didn't want to be alone right then.  She entered Ryoga's tent silently.  

"Are you…ok Ukyo?"  Ryoga tried. He was more used to listening than talking.

Ukyo did not respond.  She sat in his tent, a bit embarrassed.  She had her arms around her body for warmth.

"It's about Ranma isn't it?"  He asked.  Ukyo said nothing.

"Ukyo…sometimes we just have to get over things…"

Ukyo interrupted Ryoga's friendly attempt  "What do you mean, "just get over things!"  It's not that easy!"  Ukyo said

Ryoga took a deep breath.

"Ukyo…just to let you know.  I know exactly how you feel right now."  He started.  Ukyo looked in his eyes.  He was trying to hide the hurt in them.  Ryoga _did_ love Akane…

He clenched his fist.  "Akane…I loved her, but I could never tell her how I felt.  I tried many things to get her and Ranma to break up, but it was no use.  They loved each other too much.  On the day of their duel…I decided to give up on Akane.  But she would never leave my heart.  If Akane was happy…no matter who she was with, I decided I would be happy for her too.  Sometimes all we can do is let go…but I couldn't do that.  I just had to follow Akane up here to Jusenkyo.  I couldn't stand the fact of missing an opportunity to see her again.  I loved Akane…but I would never have it returned.  I know what you're going through Ukyo…"

Ukyo looked up to Ryoga.  A tear came down his face, even though he tried with all his strength to keep it inside.  She had never seen this side of him…that soft gentle side that Akane said.  It made her feel comfortable.  More tears came out of Ukyo's eyes.  It was nice to have someone that could understand what she was going through.

"But…but Ryoga…it's not fair!"  Ukyo said, jumping into his arms.  "I loved Ranma…but…it was so cruel…I was so stupid to fall for that guy.  It was like I was cursed, never able to hear those words from him, even though I told him how I felt."

Ryoga examined Ukyo, letting all of her guard down.  He had been in this situation before…but this time he could do more than just be held.  He placed his arm around Ukyo, comforting her.  "Fate can be cruel like that Ukyo.  The best thing was can do is wish those two a happy marriage."

"It…It's just…not fair…" Ukyo said weakly, sobbing.  Ryoga looked at what was left of Ukyo, crying in his arms.  She really was a female deep inside…Ryoga just sat there, listening like he always did with Akane.  Ukyo was a lot like Akane…sweet and loving…

Morning came.  Ukyo's eyes opened.  She was holding someone, a person lying next to her. It was Ryoga…She mover her eyes around, seeing if anyone noticed. 

"Man…I told myself I wouldn't let my guard down like that.  Now what's gonna happen?"

"U-Ukyo?"  Ryoga asked.  He suddenly remembered last night, where Ukyo cried herself to sleep

Ukyo looked at Ryoga.  He sat there in the tent, embarrassed.  Ukyo was blushing too. Sometimes in life there are no words…

"Well…I uh… better get outta here.  If anyone saw me in here, who knows what they would think.'

Ryoga nodded.  Ukyo peeked her head out, almost bumping into a smiling Akane.

"Hey, you two sleep well?"  She asked, looking inside.  Ryoga and Ukyo were blushing heavily.

"Well…Shampoo fixed breakfast, whenever you two are done in here."  She said teasingly.  Ukyo ran out, embarrassed.  Ryoga slowly made is way out, sitting by himself and eating.

Neither of the two seemed to bring up what had happened.  The camp was packed and everyone started off.  Each person had different goals in mind.  Whether it is a cure for a curse or the hopes of a fiancée, or even closure…to a story in the book of someone's life; in a chapter that was never meant to be written.  

*****Heh. Well, here's chapter seventeen. Classis set up. Next chapter, they arrive and that's where all the fun begins! Well if you like action and fighting and martial arts and stuff it will be fun. If you like that sappy romance stuff I'm prone to writing, you should also have fun. Anyway, nothing much to report on. Except see ya next chapter!*****


	18. Chapter Eighteen: OhCursed Bliss

Chapter Eighteen

Oh…Cursed Bliss

Ranma and Akane walked next to each other, on their way to Jusenkyo.  They were pretty quiet, save a comment or two made by one of them.  Akane thought back to all that happened yesterday.

"Hey Ranma…" she started.  "Did you notice anything strange about Ukyo yesterday or this morning?"

Ranma turned to her.  "No…not really, why?"

"Well…she spent the night in Ryoga's tent…she seemed awfully embarrassed about something."

Ranma eyed the two ahead of them.  They were walking next to each other, each seeming to be in their own little world.  "I dunno…maybe somethin' happened last night when she came back.  It did rain.  He prolly just let her in to get away from the rain."

"Yea…poor Ukyo.  She still uh… well never mind" Akane said, turning her head from Ranma.

"She what?"  Ranma asked.  A few seconds passed, he remembered the whole crying thing.  "Oh yea…none of my business."

"You know…she was responsible for what happened at that lake…" Akane started again.  

"Yea…she can be tricky when she wants to."  Ranma returned, looking up to the sky.  The sky was clearing.

"I dunno Ranma…something tells me that it may have not been all her fault."  She said, smiling to herself.

Ranma looked down to her.  "What are you tryin' to say?"

"Well for one Ranma.  It would have been easy to tell that I was taking a bath.  I mean that little bucket with the towels and stuff was right…" Akane started, playfully.

"Wait a second Akane.  You sayin' I did that on purpose?"  Ranma asked, getting defensive.

"No…but it was easy to tell…"

"First of all Akane, I didn't see no bucket layin' anywhere.  Second, if I really wanted to see you naked I woulda done so a long time ago."

"Ok ok Ranma…I get it.  It was a mistake.  I was just kidding around…"

"Akane…I woulda never have done anythin' to hurt you like that."  Ranma returned warmly.

Akane smiled up to her fiancée.

"Unless you actually wanted me too.  I guess I could bring myself to spy on you if you asked me…" Ranma replied, smiling

Akane's smiled menacingly and she narrowed her eyes.  "Watch it Ranma…"

Ranma grinned, waving his hands around.  "Hey...I was only kiddin'. Geeze…taking things too seriously aren't we?"

"Don't forget, this is a training trip.  It _is_ serious.  Besides…what makes you think I actually wanted you of all people to spy on me?"

"Well…for one you kept lookin' around all the time…like you were hoping to find someone."

"No Ranna…I felt like I was being watched is all…"

"You musta sensed my presence…" Ranma said, amazed.  Ranma did his best to hide his presence from Akane, but she still picked him up.  "That's pretty amazing Akane…"

"See…told you Ranma.  Not too much longer now…"

Ranma thought to himself.  He better step up his training. When Akane was focused on something, she would never let go until she had achieved it.

A few more hours passed.  Ukyo could not stop thinking about what Ryoga said to her…and what had happened.  She turned to Ryoga; he always seemed to be in a not so good mood.  She kind of felt sorry for him just then.

"Hey Ryoga…" she started, turning to him.  Ryoga looked on.

"I forgot to say thanks…for what happened last night.  It was really nice talking to you like that…you're a pretty good friend."

Ryoga smiled at Ukyo.  "No problem.''  He said simply.  He continued walking along, thinking a bit.  Ukyo _was_ a lot like Akane.  No wonder those two were such good friends.

Time to Relax…

Everyone sat at the campsite, taking a much-needed break from their training session earlier that day.  Cologne pulled out her map and started reading it.

"I have a nice surprise for you all.  It would seem there are a series of hot springs a bit west of this area…" she started.  Everyone perked up.

"Yes…don't worry; theses are curse free hot springs.  Why don't you all go relax there for a little while?  I shall make dinner for you all when you return."

Akane got up, holding her towel.  "That works for me!"  She went over to Ukyo and Shampoo.

"Hey…I think we've earned a little break huh guys?"  Ranma said to Mousse and Ryoga.  They nodded, following the girls to a rather large natural hot springs.  The group stood there, eyeing over the warm steaming springs.  There was a large circular rock formation that cut the springs in almost half.  The girls took the left and the guys took the right.  There, they relaxed for a little while, having traveled hard for almost a week.  

Ranma looked over to Ryoga.  He was thinking to himself quietly.  Something was off with him.

"Hey Ryoga…you don't look too happy over there.  Come on cheer up.  You ain't gonna be a pig for too much longer."

Ryoga just sat there.  He thought about Ukyo for a little while, then that feeling about the trip hit him again.  It wasn't as strong, but he still did care for Akane a lot.

"Ranma…I must tell you the truth.  I am getting the same ominous feelings about this trip as you are."  Ryoga finally said, looking at Ranma seriously.

"You…you are?"  Ranma got quiet.  He remembered that feeling.  It wasn't too nice.

"Well…let's hope it's nothin' Ryoga.  Besides, what could happen?  If Akane fell in a spring, I bet I could find "spring of drown girl" pretty easily, seein' as I already been there once."

"I guess you're right…" Ryoga said, going back to his thinking.  Mousse slid over to Ranma and started whispering to him.

"So…what's wrong with Ryoga?"

"I dunno" Ranma replied after a few moments.  

"He seems worried about something."

"Yea…that guy has always been kinda quiet and always thinkin' like that.  If only I knew what was goin' on in his head."

The guys sat there in silence a bit, hearing laughter from the other side.

"So…what have you and Shampoo been up to Mousse?"  Ranma finally asked, interested and smiling a bit.

"Well…she let me carry her pack for the entire trip.  We stayed in the same tent during the rain.  I wasn't allowed to touch her or I would lose an arm she said."

Ranma just shook his head.  Shampoo _was_ paying more attention to him.  Whether it was good or bad was debatable.

"Well…I'm just glad you finally got your Shampoo Mousse.  Now that your duel is over I don't have to worry about either one of ya'" Ranma said

Mousse nodded.  "Yes…I can't thank you enough for your help Saotome.  I too will apologize to you as a man.  You didn't have to help me."

"Well…to be honest I did it for Akane.  I didn't trust you in the slightest.  But…seeing Akane trying so hard just moved something inside me.  I just had to help after I saw how she forgave you."

"I cannot blame you Saotome.  After all I did…"

"Well…you better just make sure you take good care of Shampoo.  It would be such a waste otherwise.  I have to say she is kinda cute…not that actually like her or anything.  That whole tryin' to kill me thing sent that out the window."

"Indeed, her figure is one of a goddess.  Of course you have a cute one too Saotome."  Mousse said, smiling.  Ranma turned to him, seeing his eyes with out his glasses.  That fiery look that had always burned in them was replaced with one of gratitude and happiness.

"Yea…Akane is real cute…when she wants to be."  Ranma thought for a few moments.  While they were on the subject…

  "What about Uc-Chan?  What do you think of her?"  He asked, smiling a bit.

Mousse thought for a minute.  "She is cute also, but she may steer some men away form her with how she dresses.  If she ever started wearing female clothing regularly, suitors would beat down her door I think."

"Hmm…yea I remember when she wore that dress to school.  It was like she was a different person.  Hey Ryoga!  What'cha think about Uc-Chan?  Think she's cute?"

Ryoga looked up, coming out of his little world.  He turned his gaze to the steaming water, a bit embarrassed.  "Yea…of course I think she is cute.  Not that I would ask her out or anything though."

"Huh?  We didn't ask for all that."  Ranma said, eyeing the man next to him. "Hey…wait a second Ryoga…you don't…_like_ Uc-Chan do you?"

"N...no…well not that way.  She is a pretty good friend though.  I see why her and Akane have taken such a liking to each other."

Ranma shrugged.  "Whatever." He said, turning back and staring at the sky.  "Maybe Akane was right about those two…"

"Well I'm gonna go get some dinner.  See ya guys later."  Ranma said, after a few minutes.  Mousse also decided to leave.  Ryoga would stay; he needed to think a bit more.  Akane was his true love but…Ukyo was kind of cute…he could definitely get used to being friends with Ukyo.

Akane sat in between Ukyo and Shampoo.  She looked a bit nervous.

"Why Akane so nervous?"  Shampoo asked, noticing this.  "We no longer threat to Ranma."

"Yea I know…I guess I should just lighten up huh?"  Akane started

"Yea sugar, _this_ is time to relax.  Ranma is safe…until he does something stupid to you."

Akane smiled at that last part.  Ukyo knew her well.

A few moments of relaxed silence passed.  Ukyo was the first to speak.

"So you guys…your fiancées are finally gonna be cured.  What's next?"

Akane thought for a few moments.  It was her turn to answer.

"I dunno Ukyo.  Ranma…kinda proposed to me a little while ago.  We were going to get married, but then that letter Cologne sent us arrived.  I told Ranma we should wait…besides, you should have just seen his face…he was so happy…" Akane trailed off her words for fear of upsetting Ukyo again.

Ukyo smiled, almost sadly.  "Yea…he must have been really happy…" Ukyo snapped out of her brief depression, putting her cheerful face back on.  "So…he proposed to you huh?  How did that go?"

"Well…we were in bed…and I kinda woke him up accidentally…"

Shampoo cut in.  "Oh…Akane and Ranma share bed now?  Tell us all!"  She said, happily.

"You…you guys…" Akane tried, embarrassed.  "It's not that big of a deal…we just share a bed…nothing has happened yet."

Shampoo looked disappointed.  "Well…when you get married?"  She asked

"Oh…I don't know…probably when we get back from Jusenkyo"

"Oh…is good timing.  Shampoo be there also to finish cleaning up Kat Café.  You want Shampoo help cook special wedding dinner?"

"Sure Shampoo.  We would love that.  You are more then welcome to come too Ukyo" Akane said, smiling happily at her.

She nodded.  "Well Shampoo, what about your fiancée?"  

"Hmph…Shampoo will _have_ to marry Mousse now.  Shampoo bet Mousse is really happy too. Shampoo know how Ranma must have felt…"

Akane looked at Shampoo.  She had stolen the very words from her mouth.  

"You know Shampoo…Ranma avoided his wedding to you for a long time.  If you didn't want to marry Mousse you didn't have too."  Akane said

Shampoo looked stunned.  She was right.  "Well…Shampoo hate to break Amazon aws…besides…Shampoo actually…tolerating Mousse now."

The girls sat there a few more minutes, relaxing.

"Hey…we haven't heard from Ukyo today.  So how are things…with Ryoga?"  Akane said playfully.

Shampoo widened her eyes.  "Oh…Ukyo love Ryoga now.  When is wedding?"

"What!  A wedding…with that guy!  You gotta be kidding!"  Ukyo said loudly.  Akane and Shampoo laughed at her plight.

"Oh come on Ukyo…everyone saw you come out of his tent.  So…what did you two do in there?"

"It…it wasn't what it looked like!  He just invited me in because of the rain. Then we just fell asleep…"

"Is good try Ukyo.  You want Shampoo to cook for your wedding too?"

"We are _not_ having a wedding!  We aren't even going out!"

"Come on Ukyo.  I told you all about how I felt about Ranma before we got on the plane.  Now it's your turn."  Akane said, smiling slyly.

"Well…if you must know. I did notice that soft side of him that night Akane.  I was kinda sad and he tried to cheer me up.  I guess he could be nice when he wanted to."

"Yea…told you there were sides of him you didn't see."

"Maybe you're right…" Ukyo said thoughtfully.  Ryoga was a very good friend…

Akane and Shampoo got up to go get dinner.  Ukyo followed them. She felt very relaxed all of a sudden.

"Oh man…" Akane started.  "I left my washcloth.  I'll bet it's still in the spring" She started back, taking off the clothes she had put on.

Ukyo stopped her.  "Hey…I'll get it.  You go on ahead.  No sense in you undressing just for that cloth."

Akane nodded.  "Thanks Ukyo."  She said, going back to the campsite.  Ukyo took off her towel and quickly found the small yellow towel.  She got out and started to dry herself off again…

Ryoga got out, looking around.  He had no idea where he was or where the campsite was.  He should have gone with Ranma and Mousse.  He sighed to himself, examining the trees carefully.  He would find his way once and for all!  He heard someone near the edge of the trees.  That must be Ranma and Mousse drying off.  It was only a few minutes since they had left.  He approached the sound, seeing long black hair.  It _was_ Ranma and Mousse.

"Hey Mousse…mind telling me how to…" Ryoga stopped suddenly, seeing the figure in front of him.  His eyes widened.

It was Ukyo there, toweling herself off.  She had her foot on a small rock, drying her leg; her head was facing down to the ground.  Ryoga had forgot his towel, thinking this was the male side of the springs. 

Ukyo turned, hearing a familiar voice.  Her eyes widened, seeing Ryoga just standing there, immobilized.  She turned towards him, confused and stunned at the same time.  She looked down Ryoga's form, almost forgetting what shape _she_ was in.  She looked down to herself and started blushing heavily.

Ryoga was already blushing.  He could feel his nose start to bleed.

Their eyes met, just for a second.  Ukyo regained herself, hurriedly placing her hands over her form.

"_Ryoga_!  What are you doing!"  She yelled, trying to hide herself with her towel.

"U-Ukyo…I though you were Mousse…I got lost…"

Ukyo wrapped her towel around her body and promptly slapped Ryoga out of sheer embarrassment.

"Well if you were lost you didn't have to stare like that!" She demanded, her face still red.

"But…I didn't know…I uh…"

"_Ryoga_ go put some clothes on!"  Ukyo said, noticing she was looking at him again.  She quickly turned her back to Ryoga.

Ryoga ran off hurriedly, leaving what was left of Ukyo totally embarrassed in the forest.

"Man…that guy…what a place to get lost in.  But still…why did I stare at him so?" she to herself, forgetting her embarrassment.  She tried to put the incident out of her mind, getting dressed.

Ryoga went and got dressed really fast.  He didn't see anyone.  If Ukyo left he would be lost for sure.  He ran to catch up with Ukyo.

"Ms Ukyo…" he started, bowing.  "Forgive my intrusion earlier, but I can't find the way back to the camp."

Ukyo rolled her eyes; at least she was fully dressed.

"Ok sugar whatever…" she finally said, forgiving Ryoga.  "I could only believe one person could get lost and put me in a situation like that…and that person is you.  Come on, follow me."

Ryoga followed Ukyo, still blushing a bit.  Ukyo was blushing too.  Awkwardly, the two made it back to the camp, saying nothing to each other.

Ukyo handed Akane her little towel.  She noticed Ukyo looked a bit disturbed.  

"What happened Ukyo?"  She asked

"Nothing sugar…nothing."  Ukyo said Unconvincingly.  Everyone started dinner.  Ukyo and Ryoga would keep what happened to themselves…

Jusenkyo…At Last!

Everyone was sitting there, eating Cologne's dinner.  Chinese style soba noodles and a few other things.  Cologne had finished her meal and was studying the map carefully.

"Hey Cologne…" Ranma started, his mouth still half full of food.  "How much longer til we get to Jusenkyo?"

"One more day…" she said simply.  That almost made Ranma spit his food out in surprise.

"R…really?  Just one more day?"

Cologne nodded.  Ryoga and Mousse took on Ranma's excited mood.

"We should get there by tomorrow afternoon."

Ranma, Mousse and Ryoga, just smiled.  They were really going to do it this time.  Nothing was going to stop them.  They would reach Jusenkyo, or die trying. 

Dinner was finished in a very excitable manner.  Everyone went to sleep, except Akane…she woke up, emerging form her tent.  That rain last night scared the guys a bit, so they were taking no chances.  

Something awoke Ukyo, brushing against her ever so softly.  It was a feather.  She looked around, seeing Akane sitting next to the dying fire quietly.  Ukyo decided to go talk to her.

"Hey sugar…you don't look so happy.  Ranma is finally going to be a real man, once and for all.  You seem so…not you right now…"

"I know Ukyo…" Akane said, turning towards her.  "I am just thrilled that Ranma is going to be happy…but for some reason, I just can't smile tonight."

Ukyo thought for a few moments.  "Would you…miss her?"

Akane nodded.  "Yea I would.  I loved her, just as much as I did Ranma.  Not in the same way of course.  We've been together for so long it was almost like having a second friend for the price of one.  I know Ranma could only see me with his male eyes.  Whether he was male of female, he still loved me.  But…I felt like when he was female, I could relate to him, just like I can you Ukyo.  She was a friend I loved…not romantic love, but just one I cared a lot about.  I guess it was stupid for me to treat both sides of Ranma differently."

"I think I understand Akane.  But…he will still be Ranma, no matter what form he was in.  You would still be together in the end.  When it boils down, it really doesn't matter what curse he has, just as long as he is still Ranma."

Akane let out a sigh.  "But the thing is…the cursed Ranma is the only one I knew…it's like the curse _was_ Ranma…I don't know.  It's hard to explain.  I have only known the cursed Ranma.  If he were to be cured, it would be like a different Ranma.  Maybe I'm just being a bit selfish right now.  He will be happy once and for all, but he doesn't need to do this just because he wants to be a real man.  He _is_ a real man."

Ukyo looked down to the fire at a loss.

"I…I don't know what to say Akane…I wish I could help you out a bit more."

"Don't worry about it Ukyo.  I just needed someone to listen to me.  I'm starting to feel a little bit better now."

"Glad to help Akane.  We should get some sleep.  No doubt those men will be running the whole way there."

"Yea you're right.  Ryoga and Mousse have worked hard too.  I think we have all got a bit better with Cologne's training."

"Yea…when we get back I'll show you what I've learned back at my little shop.  I think that would be a better atmosphere than the woods."

Akane smiled at that, something she hadn't done all night.  "Thanks Ukyo…"

"Good night."

"Good night" Akane returned.  She crawled back in her tent, lying next to Ranma.  She couldn't help but look at him, sleeping there.  He seemed so peaceful.  Only one thing was on his mind.  At least his mind was clear right now.  Akane rolled over, placing an arm across Ranma.  She took a deep breath.  As long as Ranma was happy…that's all she wanted.  After a while they would forget about that red haired girl and all the trouble…and fun she caused.

Ranma awoke bright and early the next morning.  Today was the day…he would be cured today, if all went well.  He went outside, looking at the early morning sky through the trees.  It was just past sunrise.  Cologne was up and about fixing breakfast.  Something struck Ranma as he watched Cologne prepare the fire.  He wasn't as excited as he was a few days ago.  Ranma shook all the thoughts out of his head.  If he really wanted to be cured, he better do it now, although he had finally got everything he wanted, even before he even knew about this trip…

Everyone finished breakfast.  Ryoga and Mousse were clearly ecstatic, starting off in front of everyone else.  Ranma walked next to Akane, and Shampoo followed Mousse down the trail.  She seemed to be hanging around him, almost like she enjoyed his company.  Ukyo brought up the rear; she was a bit confused after what happened yesterday.

After a few hours, the group started walking on a very familiar cliff face.  The rocks were gray and there was a massive forest beneath them.  Cologne hopped past a wooden arrow, planted in the stone ground.  The arrow was pointing the way to Jusenkyo.  This was it…Minutes away form their ultimate goal.

"So Ranma…what are you thinking now?  Only a little further…"  Akane asked

"I can't wait Akane…I've always wanted this…but…"

Akane looked a bit shocked.  "But what?"

Ranma smiled, he shouldn't worry Akane like that.  "Oh…it's nothing."   Akane looked over Ranma.  No way he could be thinking what she thought he was.  She looked to the horizon.  A few bamboo poles were sticking into the sky.  There were a few glimmers in between the moving leaves, gently rocking back and forth.  No doubt some poor soul met their fate in of those shimmers.  A fate to be shared by all that fell inside.  Akane took a deep breath.  Goodbye…girl type Ranma…

The party entered the north end of Jusenkyo through two valleys.  Mousse and Ryoga were waiting there, having run ahead of everyone else.  They were looking excitedly into the springs, not daring to get too close to them.  Any one could mean salvation, or more torture…

Ranma breathed in the fresh, familiarly damp air. He looked to Akane.  She seemed happy enough, but something was wrong. His stomach suddenly turned.  That bad feeling had returned, it was worse than ever.  He had to say something.

He went up to Akane.  "Hey Akane…" he said, seriously

Akane looked up in his eyes, seeing all that was inside him.

"Akane…I got a bad feellin' about this.  About you bein' here."

Akane rolled her eyes.  "Oh Ranma…you know good and well…"

Ranma cut her off, taking her hand, feeling the engagement ring he had given her.  "Akane…I'm not kiddin around.  I know you will be fine but…promise me you will be careful in here.  I couldn't stand it if anythin' happened to you…right before our wedding."

Akane just looked into Ranma's pleading eyes.  She nodded, slowly.  "Ranma…don't worry.  Everything will be fine."

Cologne started to address everyone.  

"Well…after much hardships, we have arrived.  All of your skills have improved and shall be rewarded now."  Cologne pulled out an ancient scroll. 

"Hey…what's that?"  Ranma asked.

"This is the list of all the springs in Jusenkyo.  The only list left.  This dates back through 3000 years of Chinese-Amazon history.  This is the most recent one, written 100 years ago"

Ranma dashed over, snatching it quickly.  Ryoga and Mousse neared him.  They looked upon that tattered piece of paper, like some sort of holy object.  Quickly their faces turned sour, feeling betrayed by the very fate that lead them here.

"Oh…yes that's right.  It's written in Chinese.  I will help you all out."

"N-no…it's not that Cologne."  Ranma said, holding out the paper, showing everyone.

Everyone drew closer, examining the paper.  The ink was swirled around, causing a jumble of unrecognizable colors on the paper.  Cologne took the paper, eying it carefully.

"It would seem it got wet during that rain…Son in law…did you bring _all_ the gear inside our tent."

Mousse thought for a minute.  He shook his head slowly.  He had left it under a tree, thinking it would stay dry.  Water from the ground must have leaked inside the pockets, causing the ink to run and swirl.

Ranma sighed, disappointed.  "_Great_…this is just great…I try to get here for what seemed like years.  And when I finally do, something screws it up, like always."

"Saotome…I'm sorry.  It was my fault…"

"Well…none of that is gonna get the map back is it?"  Ranma looked around, seeing a few animals in the forest.

"Come on…grab a squirrel or somethin'.  We will find out the hard way what each spring is!"  Ranma said, running off.  Akane grabbed his shirt, preventing him from moving.

"Ranma…how cruel!"  She scolded.

"Yea Ran-Chan…just relax…I'm sure there is a way…" Ukyo started

Everyone stood there, thinking.

Ryoga spoke up.  "Hey…that little guide person knows all the springs.  I'll bet he could help us…"

Ranma widened his eyes.  He ran up to Ryoga, putting his hands on his shoulders.  "Ryoga…_you_ are a genius!  All we have to do is find him!"  He said, looking around frantically.

Everyone, except Ryoga fanned out to search the area.  Ryoga waited at the entrance, hoping that little guide person would show up.  They never found him.

"Damn!"  Ranma cursed.  "That little freak is no where to be found.  He seemed to just wait around here, like it was his job or somethin'."

"Do not worry Ranma.  He will return.  I informed him of our journey.  I told him we did not need a guide however, seeing as I had the map and can speak Chinese fluently.  He should be back soon."

All the guys sighed heavily.  Ryoga just went and sat down on a rock, punching holes through the nearest cliff-face out of sheer boredom.

A few hours passed.  Everyone sat around, bored.  Ranma went walking around, hoping to see something.  

"Maybe this one…"Ranma said, thoughtfully looking in.  The water looked safe enough.

"I wouldn't if I were you Ranma…who knows what drown in that spring."

"I know Akane…I just hate this waiting around business."

The couple looked around at all the bamboo poles and such.  Shampoo stood, looking into a pool.  Ranma and Akane approached her.  She smiled, taking a step and falling right in.

"Shampoo!"  Ranma yelled.  She soon emerged out of the water in the same shape she had been previously, only wetter.  She hopped out, Mousse bringing her a towel.

"Is "Spring of Drown Girl''.  Surely Ranma know this one…" Shampoo started.

Ranma neared the spring, Akane next to him. "Shampoo had wanted to get cured for Ranma…but since Ranma has new fiancée…Shampoo not know what to do.  Mousse said might as well, so Shampoo jump in."  She said, smiling.

            Ranma looked at Shampoo, tolerating Mousse's proximity to her.  She even listened to him just then…Akane looked inside the spring.  "So…that's where it all started huh?"

Ranma turned to Akane, nodding.  "Yea…you could blame a million things on whoever that girl was that drown there so long ago."

"Better a girl than some sort of creature…or monster."  
            "Guess you're right about that…" he said, trailing off, looking into that water.  It had changed his very existence.  It caused him so much hardship.  It caused him so much embarrassment.  Could it have also helped him get Akane?  Ranma thought for a bit, thinking on what would have happened if he had not been cursed.

Suddenly, Ranma hit on something.  " Wait a sec Shampoo…how did you know this was the "Spring of Drown Girl?"

"Great-grandmother told."  Shampoo said, seeing Ranma race off towards Cologne.

"Cologne!  You can read the map?"  He asked frantically.

"No Ranma…only the north side of Jusenkyo was spared from the rain."

"So…what are the names of the springs on the north side…maybe one is the Nannichaun."

Cologne read off the words for everyone. 

"Spring of drown bear.  Spring of drown boar.  Spring of drown girl…. Drown mother.  Drown Viking.  Drown blacksmith.  Drown Panda.  Drown spider.  Drown eagle… There is also an empty spring near…nothing yet has fallen inside of it.  No spring of drown man…unless you want to take your chances with either the Viking or blacksmith."  

Ranma thought for a second.  Akane elbowed him.  "Don't even think about it Ranma.  You as a Viking…they were awfully cruel to women."

"I dunno…that blacksmith is prolly male.  I could get cured and as an added plus, make money by forgin' stuff."

"Oh…wait a second Ranma.  That was Spring of Drown Black horse."

Ranma shrugged.  "So much for that then huh…that guide better get here soon or I'm gonna go crazy out of boredom."

"Hey Ranma…if you're bored…" Akane started, smiling.

Ranma looked at her, smiling there.  Something was going on inside her head.  She was plotting something.  Ranma's eyes widened.  

"No way Akane…"

"Oh, come on, why not?"  She asked playfully.  "Scared I'll beat you?"

"No Akane, I'm scared that you would fall in a spring."

"Ranma…we know where the "Spring of Drown Girl is.  What could happen?  If I fell in a spring I would just take a quick dip in there."

"Well…what about me Akane…what if I fall into another spring?"

"Same thing.  If it deletes your current girl curse, we would just dunk you in the spring of Drown Girl.  Not like you haven't been there before."

Ranma thought for a few moments.

"Besides Ranma…that guide will be here in a while.  He could tell us where all the springs were."

"I don't know Akane…"Ranma started.  He made the mistake of looking into Akane's eyes.  They were so cute…and her smile could not be resisted.  That face of hers held mysterious powers the likes of which he had never experienced.  
            Ranma sighed.  "Fine Akane.  You have yourself a spar.  No holds barred."

"Great!  I've always wanted to see what this place was like.  Get ready Ranma, you're in for it."

Ranma's confident side returned, making his common sense go out the window.  He hopped up on a pole.  Akane followed suit.

"Now…here is the time you learn the essence of the Anything Goes style of Martial arts.  This is a style that excels in mid air."

Ryoga looked on.  Ukyo was next to him.

"This should be good, huh sugar?"  Ukyo asked.

Ryoga nodded.  "Yea Ukyo.  Ranma has improved a lot…but so has Akane."

The two turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes.  They smiled, seeming to forget what had happened between them.  Maybe they could be pretty good friends.

"So…a pig huh…what was that like?"  Ukyo asked, breaking the ice.

"Well…it has its advantages…" Ryoga started.  The two talked while watching the fight.  Mousse and Shampoo sat quietly on a nearby rock, looking at the two hop back and forth.

"Come on Ranma…is that your best?"  Akane asked, leaping into the air.  The two converged, trading blows.  Neither was able to land a hit.

"Geeze Akane…you weren't kiddin'" Ranma said.

"Told you Ranma."

The two leaped at each other again.  They landed on opposing poles, turning around to face each other.

"Not good enough though.''  Ranma said, smiling.

"Please Ranma…you didn't even touch me"

Ranma shook his head, waving a yellow headband in the air.  That was Akane's headband.  She was wearing her shorts and a loose shirt.  She put the headband on to prevent sweat from entering her eyes.  She didn't even feel Ranma do that.

"Ranma…" Akane started.  She focused on her target, smiling there triumphantly.

"Maybe that's his weak spot…his confidence."  Akane stood there, thinking for a moment.

"Hey Akane!  We done yet?"

Akane eyed Ranma, smiling slyly.

"No Ranma…this has only begun!  Catch me if you can!"  Akane said, springing off towards the south of Jusenkyo.  Ranma followed, watching Akane jump form pole to pole.  She was a natural…

Suddenly, Ranma heard a loud _snap.  _He watched in horror as the bamboo pole Akane jumped to crumbled to the ground, taking Akane with it.  His heart jumped, that awful feeling came back.  He could have kicked himself for agreeing to this if he wasn't diving down to catch Akane.

Akane made a giant splash as she landed inside a spring…  
            "_Akane_!"  Ranma yelled, approaching the spring.  All that was inside were a lot of bubbles and a dark figure at the bottom.  Ranma took a step back and jumped in.

"Ran-Chan!!  What the _hell_ are you thinking!"  Ukyo yelled, throwing her massive spatula and hitting Ranma in the chest.  The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him as he landed on the hard dirt.

He quickly got up, furious.  "Uc-Chan!  Akane can't swim!  She's gonna drown!"

"Ran-Chan!  Get a hold of yourself.  You do _not_ want to jump in there.''

Ryoga grabbed Ranma from behind, holding him in place. 

"Let go of me Ryoga!  Akane is drownin'!"  He demanded.

"Ranma…you will accomplish nothing by jumping in there.  What if what ever drown in there had no arms…or no legs?"

"Well we gotta do _somethin_'!"

Mousse approached, lashing out a volley of chains into the spring.  He felt the chains go taught, like some sort of weight had grabbed a hold.

"Ranma…don't worry.  I have her."  Mousse said, pulling up the heavy weight.

Ranma watched in horror, seeing the dark figure materialize from the depths of the spring.  He turned his head, clenching his eyes.  He couldn't bare to see what Akane had become as a result of him not listening to himself.

"Oh my…" Ukyo said stunned.  She looked at Akane…

Ranma was unable to open his eyes…out of fear…

*****Heh. That's it for that chapter. Let me say something here real fast. I certainly hope people read this, as I don't want any comments about it. AKANE DID NOT FALL INTO THE SPRING OF DROWN MAN. There, I hope that was clear. It's a spring I made up one night when I think I was pissed off. Or maybe I wasn't. I can remember the night. I think it was cold. Anyway, big surprise in the next chapter! What spring did Akane fall into? Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Oh…and I said that was it for the cliffhangers. My bad. I honestly forgot about this. Oh well. What are you gonna do? Until next we Meet!*****


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Hearts of Love Hearts ...

Chapter Nineteen

Hearts of Love, Hearts of Hate

Ranma remained with his eyes clenched tight.  He knew this was going to happen. He knew it… He just listened…everyone was in silence.  He couldn't stand it any longer; he _had_ to see what his fiancée's fate was.

Ranma turned, opening his eyes and forcing them down upon Akane.  All he could do was stare…_something_ had happened…or had it?

"Ran-Chan?"  Ukyo asked, slowly.  She looked over to Ranma.  

Ranma looked over to Ukyo, utterly perplexed.  He returned his gaze to Akane.  She was still human…just a bit wet.  A large weight was lifted off his chest.

Akane started coughing up water violently.  Ranma smiled.  She was alive and breathing.  He went over to her, holding her wet body in his arms.

"Akane…Thank God you're alright."  Ranma sighed.  He looked around.  There had to be an explanation.

"You got me Ran-Chan."  Ukyo said, noticing the look of confusion on Ranma's face.  Ryoga just shrugged.

"Maybe an empty spring?"  Mousse offered.

"No Mousse…Great-grandmother say empty spring on the North side.  This west side." Shampoo returned

Ranma just smiled.  Somehow, he had got extremely lucky. He looked to the sky, thanking whatever had saved his fiancée.  A few clouds were starting to gather. He turned his eyes back to Akane, watching her open her eyes.

"Hey…you awake in there?  It's me, Ranma."  He said softly.

"Ra…Ranma…?"  Akane started.  Everything was blurry.  She focused in on Ranma…that name…that name got to her in a way she could not explain…

Ranma felt Akane's body tense up.

"Ranma…get the _hell_ off of me…" Akane said coldly.  Ranma was stunned.

"A…Akane…what's wrong?"  Ranma tried.

"Ranma…I said…_get the hell off of me_.  Are you stupid, deaf, or _both_?"  Akane demanded, sitting up in his lap.

Ranma widened his eyes, releasing Akane and backing away slowly.

"W…wait a sec Akane…it's not my fault what happened.''  Ranma started.  Akane was just staring at him, her eyes almost piercing his soul.  He had done it again…but what had he done to get Akane this angry?  It was like she was burning.

"Yea Akane…give poor Ran-Chan a break huh?"  Ukyo said.

Akane took in a deep breath.  She looked at everyone around her.  Shampoo was standing behind Mousse, looking on worriedly.  Ukyo and Ranma were just stunned.  Ryoga was standing next to Ranma, in no better shape.  Akane closed her eyes, clenching her fists.  

"Oh man…she is pissed…" Ranma said, standing his ground.  He owed it to her to remain to where they could talk things out.

"Ok…I'm sorry Akane…There, I said it.  I'm sorry.  It was _my_ fault, whatever it was.  Please Akane, try to understand…I really don't have any idea what is goin' on right now."  
            Akane opened her eyes and smiled a bit.  Ranma relaxed.  So that was what love could do.

"See Akane…Ran-Chan is sorry.  We all are.  Why not go over there and give him a big…" Ukyo started.  She approached Akane, placing a hand on her shoulder.  Ukyo quickly found herself on the receiving end of a sharp fist to her face, knocking her down.  Everyone was at a loss.

"Don't touch me bitch…" Akane said, smiling down to her victim.  She almost enjoyed that.  
"_Akane_…what the…_what's the hell is wrong with you_!"  Ranma yelled.

Akane just stood there, eyeing Ranma.

Ukyo just looked up, wiping the blood form her nose.  "I…I'm sorry Akane…" Ukyo returned sadly.  A tear rolled down her face.  Her friend had stuck out against her, unjustly.  That was a worse blow than that fist.

Ranma eyed Akane angrily.  "Hey Akane…if you got a problem with Uc-Chan, why not take it up with me?"  He demanded

"I thought you would never ask Ranma."  Akane said, launching a fist to his stomach.  The speed caught Ranma off guard.  Akane quickly threw him to the ground with a kick to the face.  

Ranma just lie there, looking up at Akane.  She was walking around him, smiling.  

"So Ranma…I have _so_ far to go don't I?"  Akane asked, mockingly.  "Looks like you were the one that got planted in the ground."

"Come on Akane…I know you have a temper, but this is just crossin' the line.  You didn't have ta' hit Uc-Chan like that."

"What can I say…she bothered me…" Akane said, smiling at Ukyo.

"Akane…somethin' is really…" A voice cut off Ranma.

"Oh…kind sirs, what happen here?"  Said the Guide, running up and examining the situation.

"Akane fell into that spring but she didn't change at all…" Ryoga started.  On second though she did change…

The little guide gasped.  "Oh, Kind sirs must leave now!"  He exclaimed, running off.

"What…what happened?"  Ranma asked.

"Oh…is horrible fate that befall young girl.  Here in Jusenkyo, is legend of girl who possessed by Oni, drown in spring 300 year ago.  Now whoever fall in become possessed by malevolent Oni spirit.  Is horrible…" The guide said.  Suddenly a rock hit him square in the side of the head, knocking him out.

"Spring of Drown Oni…what the heck kinda spring is that?  Geeze…of all the springs to fall in."

He turned to Akane, whom was very satiated.  "Bah…how stupid…" She said, turning her gaze from the guide back to Ranma.  "Ready to finish?"

"Huh…finish what?"  Ranma asked, 

"We have a duel to finish Ranma."  Akane said, cracking her knuckles.

"Please…that fight is over…besides, revenge is so not like you."  Ranma returned

"_Ranma_…you are such an _idiot_!"  Akane shot back.  "This is _way_ more than that!  All my life you have always won, no matter what we did.  Well now it's payback time.  I will defeat you, here and now!"

"Wait a sec Akane…I don't wanna fight you.  First we gotta figure out somethin' to help you.  That guide said you were possessed with an Oni."

"No Ranma…first I will defeat you, then…maybe I'll get revenge on a few other people…"  

Ranma looked on, something was definitely off with Akane.  Akane looked at everyone around.  She turned her gaze to Ukyo, sitting on the ground with a bloody nose.  She turned back to Ranma.

"Oh…I know what you are thinking.  I guess I did kinda lose my temper back then.  I guess I should apologize to Ukyo first."

Ranma eyed Akane suspiciously.  That sounded like her, but the stuff before did not.

Akane approached Ukyo.  She knelt down, smiling at her.  Something was off with her smile though.

"Sorry Ukyo…I guess I went a little overboard.  Hitting you wasn't the right thing to do."  
Ukyo smiled.  "It's ok I guess Akane.  Now…we have to figure a way to make you change back.  I didn't even see that fist…"

Akane cut Ukyo off, grabbing her by the shirt and lifting her up.  Ukyo struggled against Akane's iron grip.

"Yea…sorry Ukyo…hitting you wasn't the right thing to do.  Throwing you into a cursed spring _is_ though."

"_Akane_!  _What the hell are you doin'_!"  Ranma demanded.

"Finish our duel…or I'll throw _your_ friend into that spring over there.  Who knows what she would turn into?"

"Akane…she is your friend too!"  Ranma said, approaching her.

Ukyo placed her hands on Akane's trying to free herself.  Suddenly, Shampoo burst in, shoving Akane out of the way.  Ukyo fell to the ground, landing inches from the spring.

"You leave Ukyo out of this!"  Shampoo said.  "If you want fight I give to you!"

Akane eyed the Amazon fiercely.  Shampoo returned her fiery gaze.

"Rest assured Shampoo, you'll get your chance.  But first, I want to fight Ranma…"

  Ranma just looked on.  "Man…this is serious.  Akane has totally lost it."

He thought to himself for a few moments.  Before she fell in, Akane said not to worry…

"Wait a second!"  Ranma exclaimed to himself.  "The "spring of drown girl" If we could just splash her with that water, that would be the end of all this."

Ranma looked over to Mousse and Ryoga.  They both had the same idea and were running to the "Spring of drown girl."

Ranma smiled.  All he had to do was lure Akane over to where they were.  If it was one thing Ranma could do it was goad Akane into becoming enraged.

"Oh, I know what's goin' on here.  You're still upset that I keep beatin' you huh?  Well, sorry, but it's not my fault you lacked the class to get trained properly."

"Ranma…just shut up!  I'll beat you, once and for all!"

  "I'd like to see an un-cute tomboy try that." He shot back, smiling confidently. 

"Fine Ranma!"  Akane shouted, charging at him.  She launched a right at Ranma's head.  Ranma smiled.  He could still read her moves.  He moved his head slightly, avoiding the blow.  Suddenly, a sharp force hit him from behind.  Akane had whirled around, connecting with the back of his head.  He stumbled forward, recovering quickly.  He spun around, seeing Akane on the attack again.  He leapt over her kick, soon finding another kick heading straight towards him.  Akane's speed was incredible in her transformed state.  Ranma placed his hands on the foot, spring off them and landing on a nearby bamboo pole.  Akane jumped up, lashing out.  Ranma jumped backwards to another pole.

"Stand and fight me you _pervert_!"  Akane demanded angrily.  Ranma jumped back again, leading Akane towards where Ryoga and Mousse were.  They looked into his eyes.  They were ready.

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"  Ranma shouted, leaping down and heading towards the spring.  Akane quickly followed him.

"Ok guys now!"  Ranma shouted.  Ryoga and Mousse loaded their buckets and launched them to Akane, whom had landed on the ground seconds before.  She smiled; kicking the buckets away and watching them land harmlessly on the ground.

"Oh….come on now…you didn't really think I would fall for that?"  Akane asked.

"No…but you fell for _this_!"  Ranma said, above her in the air.  He launched the water down to Akane.  Akane back flipped out of the way, just in time.  She turned around, looking at Ranma.

"Damn…it didn't work!"  Ryoga said to Mousse.

Mousse looked around, spying Ryoga's umbrella.  "I have an idea Ryoga.  Get your umbrella.  If Akane can't move, she can't dodge the water."

Suddenly, Akane felt a twinge behind her.  She whirled, catching Ryoga's bamboo umbrella.  She felt something cold against her legs.  It was a spiked chain Mousse had launched.  The wide umbrella had hid it.  Now she was unable to move.  Mousse jerked the chains, sending Akane to the ground.

Ranma approached her, carrying a bucket of water.  "Ok Akane…you're not yourself now.  Just calm down.  I'll splash you with this and you'll be fine."

"No Ranma…This isn't over yet!"  Akane yelled.  She grabbed the chains with her hand, yanking Mousse up to her.  She planted a solid fist in Mousse's stomach, sending him back a few feet.  She quickly undid the chains that bound her.  Ranma ran up to her, brandishing the water.

"Not so fast pervert!"  Akane yelled, rolling and picking up the spiked chain.  She threw it forcefully, striking the bucket.  The water quickly leaked out.

"Damn!"  Ranma cursed.  "Akane sure is a lot stronger in this form…" he said.

Akane turned back to Ranma.  Mousse got up slowly, standing next to him.

"Saotome…your fiancée is a bit troublesome."  Mousse started in a whisper.

"Yea…no kiddin', any ideas?"

"I will distract her.  You go after the water."  Mousse said, staring at Akane.

Ranma nodded.  He made the mistake of looking at Ryoga, standing ready with another dose of water.  

Mousse leaped into the air, launching a torrent of daggers.  Akane caught a few, sending the rest spinning away.

"Akane Tendou!  I challenge you!"  Mousse said loudly.  He charged her, shooting a series of punches and kicks to Akane.  Akane was backing up, dodging all of them.  She found an opening.  She nailed Mousse in the jaw with a firm kick, making him reel back.  She then attacked with a sweep, sending Mousse tumbling to the ground.  A kick in the ribs ended any further protest from him.

Suddenly, Akane whirled around; launching the daggers she had caught.

"Think I forgot about you Ryoga?" she asked confidently.

Ryoga was stunned.  That attack was too fast.  He dropped the bucket, trying to defend against that attack.  The daggers found their mark in Ryoga's body.  One sank deeply into his right leg.  The other two landed squarely in his left shoulder and arm, the force of the throw making them plunge deeply into his skin.  Ryoga felt a grinding as the metal blades hit his bones, becoming stuck in them.  He was launched backwards, hitting a near by stone.  He slumped over in pain, everyone watching what was happening.

Shampoo looked across Jusenkyo, helping Ukyo up.  She watched as her future husband tried in vain to splash Akane with the cursed water.  She watched as he crashed into the ground violently.  They were both stunned at the sudden turn in their friend.  Two of the guys were defeated.  Suddenly Ryoga screamed out in pain as the daggers dug themselves into his skin.

"Ryoga!"  Ukyo yelled, worried.  She looked at Shampoo, whom was already looking at her.  They nodded to each other.  The two shot off, putting themselves in the middle of the battle.

Ranma was speechless, looking at his wife, standing there with that smile.  She almost enjoyed causing pain to everyone. 

" It's that curse" Ranma assured himself. "Hey Ryoga…you gonna be ok?"  

"Don't worry Ranma…I've gotten worse from you.  Watch out though, Akane's guard may be higher than yours."

Ranma nodded, facing Akane.  That makes two down…

Shampoo ran up to Mousse, holding him in her arms.  "Mousse alright?"  She asked, very concerned.  

"Shampoo, my beloved…stay out of this.  I would hate to see you hurt…" Mousse said, standing up.

"Mousse…you such a stupid!"  Shampoo yelled.  "Shampoo help her friend _and_ husband!  Shampoo not afraid to get hurt."

Mousse turned to her; she was focused in on Akane.  There was no talking her out of this.

"Ryoga!  Are you ok?"  Ukyo asked, looking at the bleeding Ryoga.  He pulled out the daggers forcefully, blood spraying out a bit.  Ukyo took off that blue over shirt she always wore and ripped it in two.  She started to bandage Ryoga's wounds.

Ryoga looked on, amazed.  The only other person that had cared for him so was Akane…Maybe Ukyo did at least care for him a little bit.

 Akane looked around, taking in the sights.  In front of her stood Ranma, holding the bucket of water he had got weakly.  To the left were Mousse and Shampoo.  They were determined to save Akane.  As if she really wanted that.  All she wanted was to defeat Ranma, once and for all.  Ukyo was taking care of Ryoga just behind them.  Then there was that stupid spring that had caused her so much trouble.  That spring needed to be eliminated.

She hopped up on the nearest pole, placing her hands together and closing her eyes.

"I will not have anyone, or anything interfering in our fight."  She said calmly.  The air around her began to burn…like air shimmering from a near by fire.

Ranma took a step back.  He turned around.  She wasn't aiming at him, but for that spring.

"_Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitorare_!"

Ranma flipped out of the way, dodging the massive blue flame that shot forth from Akane's hands.  The flames scorched the "spring of drown girl" as well as several others, rendering them mere holes in the ground.  Akane leapt down from the bamboo pole, satisfied that another nuisance was removed.

Ranma ran to where everyone was waiting.  "Hey…everyone Ok?"  He asked.  Everyone nodded, even Ryoga, who was now standing beside Ranma and Ukyo.

"What now Ranma?"  He asked.  Ranma had an idea.

"Hot water Ryoga…that's all we need.  I need you guys to heat up some water…make enough for a few kettles.  All we gotta do is splash Akane with the hot water and she would return to normal."

"I don't know Saotome.  Akane seems determined to fight you."

Ranma smiled confidently.  "Don't worry about that.  I've been holdin' back my best stuff.  I can handle her.  You guys just make sure we have enough hot water.  And do it in a kinda hidden spot or somethin'.  If Akane found out what we were plannin' she would torch you guys too."

Everyone nodded.  Akane spoke up, losing her patience long ago.

"Hey Ranma…we done yet?" She asked mockingly.  Ranma walked up to her without a second glance at the rest of the people behind them.

"Ok guys" Ukyo started.  "Go find some water.  Me and Shampoo will start the fires.  Meet us over there, behind those rocks.  Those trees should block most of the smoke."

Mousse and Ryoga nodded, running off in either direction.

How to Boil Water

"Hey Akane…" Ranma started.  "We don't gotta do this."

"Oh, yes we do Ranma.  I _will_ defeat you once and for all"

"No…that's not the Akane I remember.  The Akane I know would never threaten her friends like that."

"The Akane you know is dead Ranma!"  Akane shot back coldly.  "This is the new Akane.  All I care about now is defeating you!"

Ranma approached Akane.  She took a fighting stance.  Ranma was within several feet from her; his guard was down.  So why couldn't she strike?  She took a step back.  Ranma caught up to her, grabbing her hands gently.

"Come on Akane…I know this is from the spring, but deep down, you are still Akane.  Just like how I was still Ranma, even though I was a girl.  Bein' cursed doesn't change how you think, just what you look like."

Akane turned her gaze to the ground.  A tear came down her face.

"Ranma…I…" Akane started.

Ranma looked on, hopeful that Akane was still in there somewhere.

"Ranma…" 

Akane just looked into his eyes sadly.  A small smile crept upon her face.  "You fell for it!"  She said, grabbing Ranma's hands and launching him over her.  Ranma landed on his feet.

"Thought I would fall for that?"  Akane asked.  She looked down to her hand.

"You know…I can still remember all the things you did to me Ranma.  I remember how many times you called me "un-cute, sexless, macho chick, flat chested and tomboyish.  I remember it all."

"Come on Akane…that was a long time ago…_before_ we said we loved each other.  We were _both_ stupid back then, doing stupid things to each other."

"No Ranma…I tried to tell you how I felt lots of times.  Each time though, you ruined it, just like you always do.  _You_ were the stupid one!"

Ranma was taken aback.

"You always managed to two time me with those no good fiancées of yours.  Catching you in the bath with Shampoo like that; or on the rooftop with Kodachi; or always eating at Ukyo's."

"That wasn't my fault.  You know that Akane!"  Ranma shot back.

"No…it was _all_ your fault…and to think I _used_ to love you."

Ranma took a step back at those words…they had removed what little Ranma had managed to salvage of his heart.

"A-Akane…"

"Shut the hell up Ranma!  The whole time you've been with me, all you have done was make me miserable!  I would cry myself to sleep sometimes because of the stupid stuff you would do to me!"

"Akane, I told you I was sorry!  You said you forgave me…what about that engagement ring I gave you.  I remember how happy you were to see it.  You have a really cute smile…"

Akane looked to her hand.  She took the ring in her fingers and slipped it off, throwing it behind her.

"What engagement ring?"  She asked, smiling, enjoying seeing Ranma hurt like that.

Ranma turned his head to the ground, closing his eyes. He could almost feel Akane reach inside him, drawing the very life out of him.  "I…I tried so hard to get that for her."  He thought to himself.  He shook his head.  "Come on Ranma, this isn't the real Akane.  But…that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."  A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ranma…you have caused me so much pain.  Now it is _my_ turn!"  Akane shouted.  "I will have revenge for everything you did to me and my family.  _I_ _will_ _defeat_ _you_!"

"Akane…I…can't fight you like this.  I still love you.  We still gotta have our wedding…"

"Well…consider this my refusal!"  Akane shouted, dashing up to Ranma.  Ranma just stood there, unable to fight back.  He lost his will to fight _and_ his fighting sprit.  They were tossed aside; just like the very ring he gave her.

Akane planted a solid fist to Ranma's jaw.  Ranma was sent reeling.  Akane swung with a left, Ranma backed up, avoiding the blow.  Swiftly, Akane kicked Ranma in the ribs, making him cave inward.  She sprung around with a round house, catching Ranma's head in the assault.  Ranma was knocked to the ground.    
            Quickly, Ranma got back up, avoiding Akane's heel.  Her heel sank deeply in the soft sand.  Akane charged again, throwing her punches.  Ranma knew this attack and swiftly grabbed Akane's small hands in his.

"Akane…come on.  I don't wanna fight you."  Ranma said calmly.

"Well…I _do!_  Now either fight back or _die_!"  Akane yelled sharply.  She leapt up, placing her feet in Ranma's stomach.  She sprung out of his hands, almost taking his arms with her.  

Ranma fell backward to the ground, flipping and resuming his standing position.  Akane eyed him fiercely.

"Ranma!  I know you are holding back.  I said fight me…or I will make you fight!"

Ranma just stood there.  "Akane…I refuse to fight you over something that was settled long ago!  I can't bring myself to hit you.  I can't hit my fiancée…I never could hit you for real…even when we first met."

"There you go again with that "My Love Akane" crap.  Listen good Ranma.  You _will_ pay, one way or another, for hurting me so.  I can never forget your words…those words made me so angry…I could have killed you back then.  Now…let's try this again.  Fight me…now! Or suffer the consequences…"

"Akane…I would rather die than fight you.  I love you too much to hurt you like that.  You say I hurt you so bad all the way back then, yet you insist on me fightin' back!  Well that ain't gonna happen.  I would rather die…if that made you feel any better."

"Please Ranma…I was just trying to have a bit of fun…but…if that's how you want it…" Akane said, smiling.  

Ranma glanced back.  No one was around.  Akane hadn't noticed their plan.  If he could buy just a bit more time…but still…this was harder than he thought.  Akane's jeers made Ranma lose most of his fighting sprit.

Ryoga looked around, again he was lost…and worse yet…he was lost when he was needed most.

"Akane…Ukyo…Ranma…I have let you all down…" Ryoga thought to himself.  "No…I will not give up!  I will find my way back to the camp!"  Ryoga said audibly, stumbling though a thick section of bushes.

"Akane…Ukyo…everyone…fear not.  Ryoga Hibiki will _not_ be lost this time!"  He said loudly, emerging from the bushes.

"Well that's good Ryoga."  Ukyo said, smiling up to him.

Ryoga's eyes widened.  He was already here…he didn't get lost after all.

"I…I found my way back…" Ryoga said, stunned.

"Whatever sugar, save it for later.  We gotta help Ran-Chan!"

"Oh…of course.  Here is the water."

"Great…you got a kettle on you?"

Ryoga went though his pack, pulling out two.  Mousse carried two as well.

"Good, that gives us four chances to hit Akane.  We better make it count."

"I don't know Ukyo…we may need more help than just us.  Where is Cologne?"

"Great-Grandmother say she go look for guide.  Must have passed by him on accident." Shampoo said, worriedly.

"Great…there's no telling when she will be back."  Ukyo said, lighting a fire.  Shampoo helped her, putting the cold kettles on the fires.

"Now what?"  Mousse asked.

"Now…we wait here."  Ryoga returned.

"Hopefully watched pots do boil…" Ukyo started.  Shampoo nodded, watching her pot.  They would each get one:  one chance to save Akane _and_ Ranma.

"I hope Saotome can pull it off."

"Yea…me too."  Ukyo said, looking at her fire.  It needed more wood.  More wood would mean a higher temperature.

Best of Four

Ranma leapt into the air, dodging Akane's onslaught.  He flipped over her, avoiding the kick she sent to him.

"Come on Ranma…fight me for real!"  Akane demanded.

Ranma remained resolved.  Just a few more minutes…only a few minutes to endure this torture.  He looked around.  Everyone sure was taking their sweet time.  They should have been ready by now.

After what seemed like hours to Ranma, Ukyo opened the lid to a kettle, sticking her hand in.  She almost got burned.  She looked to everyone with a nod.

"Ok guys, let's go!"  Ukyo said, holding the kettle.  It was pretty hot.

"Wait a second.  We need to have a plan of attack."  Mousse started.

Ukyo nodded.  They group sat there, thinking for a few minutes, hearing the sounds of the fight.

"I got an idea…come here everyone!"  Ukyo said at last.  She whispered her plan to everyone.  They all nodded.

"Got it?"  We only have four chances for this…otherwise I don't know what we could do next."

They all ran out towards where Akane and Ranma were fighting.

Ranma went flying into the stone cliff face, leaving a giant crater in the wall of the mountain.  He sunk to the ground, in pain.  Akane approached him, throwing a fist at his head.  Ranma rolled out the way, hearing Akane's fist _crunch_ through the rocks.  Her hand went clean through.  
            She turned, facing Ranma.  They were both breathing heavily, but neither one would just simply give up.

Ranma wiped a bit of blood from his lip.  His defense was all the way up but Akane still managed to find holes in it.  This form she was in, she seemed to focus all her rage into fighting.  Ranma suddenly got an idea.  He _had_ to go on the offensive, even if it was just to buy a bit of time.

"Still won't fight me Ranma?"  Akane asked, taking a fighting stance.

Ranma did not respond.

Akane charged him.  Ranma started backing up, dodging the blows.  His footsteps made a spiraling circle that traced over a small part of Jusenkyo.

"She always fell for this…" Ranma thought to himself.  "With this much anger…this is sure to stall her for a bit longer…"

Ranma reached the final step.  He focused in, planting his foot.  Abruptly, he stopped, seeing Akane taking the same stance as he was.

"_Sakishima Hiryu Shoten Ha_!"

Ranma clenched his eyes, having been caught in the violent twister of rage that Akane had unleashed.  The twister threw him hard against a tree, breaking it.  The tree fell to the ground, making a large crash.

Ranma forced himself to sit up, watching Akane come closer.

"Ok Akane…that's it…you win…" Ranma forced himself to say.

"No…not yet Ranma.  You are still conscious."  Akane raised her fist, shooting it down to Ranma.

Ranma suddenly felt something.  He threw his hands out, catching the object.  It was a tea kettle…a _tea kettle_!  Ranma held it between him and Akane, hoping Akane would shatter the thin metal with her fist.

Akane's eyes widened.  She tore her arm away from the attack desperately.  Ranma sat up, opening the top of the kettle and launching the hot water towards Akane.  She jumped back, a few drops of the hot water hitting her leg.  Not enough to invoke a transformation.

Ranma cursed his luck as Akane turned, seeing Shampoo standing a few feet away.

Akane quickly surveyed her surroundings.  Ranma was no longer a threat; she could deal with him later.  Those other people though…they were trying to pour hot water on her.  She wouldn't have that.  Not until she had got her revenge.  She glanced one final time at Ranma, sitting up weakly before she shot off to Shampoo.

"You will not ruin this for me!"  Akane yelled, throwing a punch at Shampoo.  Shampoo flipped over her with amazing speed.  Akane whirled, looking into Shampoo's eyes.  She had that familiar look…that look she took when they were fighting.  She was using her ultimate technique.

Shampoo charged, swiping at Akane.  She threw up her arms, blocking the blow.  Shampoo tried for a kick to her face.  Akane leaned back, thrusting her hand towards Shampoo's foot.  She grabbed her ankle.  Shampoo was now standing on one foot.  She jumped, bringing her last foot around, aiming for Akane's head.  Akane used her forearm to block the foot, grabbing the second one.  She heaved, spinning around once and throwing Shampoo against a tree.  Skillfully, Shampoo clawed the tree, rebounding off of it and diving to Akane with a kick.  Akane narrowed her eyes.  She sidestepped the attack, grabbing Shampoo's arm and twisting it around her back.  Akane ducked behind her, some hot water striking Shampoo squarely on the face.  Akane then shoved Shampoo away from her.  Shampoo turned, that look still in her eye.  She charged Akane again.  Akane smiled.  She caught Shampoo in the jaw with the heel of her foot.  She then spun around, landing a powerful kick to Shampoo's head.  Shampoo fell to the ground.  Akane walked up to her, surveying the damage.

Mousse looked on, standing on a near by pole.  He saw Akane plant Shampoo in the ground.  His heart had enough.  He jumped down, right in front of Akane, having used his kettle of water already.

"Mousse…what you do?"  Shampoo asked, weakly.

"Don't worry my love, I shall protect you from this menace!"

"Mousse no!  You already got hurt bad enough!"

Mousse just stood there.  "We still haven't finished out little fight Akane." He said, chuckling to himself a little bit.  Shampoo just watched.

"Show me what you've got Akane!"  Mousse said, dashing to her position.

"Have it your way…" Akane said.  She focused in; time seemed to slow down.  All it would take was one move…

"_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_!"

Akane enveloped Mousse in a flurry of fists, sending him crashing into the ground.  Shampoo ran over to him, checking to see what condition he was in.  He was knocked out.  Shampoo eyed Akane angrily.

Akane ignored the two.  "Now…for the other ones."  Akane said, walking along and looking for them.

Shampoo reached inside Mousse's sleeve, pulling out another kettle of water. 

"Was our plan…but Mousse is knocked out right now.  Ryoga have one left."  She said, handing it to Ranma.  Ranma got up painfully, watching Akane walk off.  He nodded.

"Hey…don't worry Shampoo.  I've done worse than that to Mousse before.  He will be fine after a few minutes.  You just stay here.  We'll take care of the rest."

Shampoo smiled as Ranma walked off.  She looked to Mousse's form, lying there.  His love of her was indeed great…maybe she was finally starting to understand what he had felt all this time…

Akane entered a conspicuous clearing.  She jumped back, seeing Ryoga attempt to splash her from above…she knew that was coming.

Ryoga took his stance, seeing that Akane was ready for a fight.  Their last hope was Ranma…and he was nowhere to be found.

"Akane…please forgive me," he thought to himself.  Suddenly a tap came from his shoulder.  It was Ukyo, standing next to him

"Hey sugar…you're in no condition to fight.  I'll stall her while you go find Ranma."

"Ukyo…there's no way you can stop Akane.  She beat you once already didn't she?"

Ukyo winked at Ryoga.  "Trust me…this won't last long at all."

Ryoga looked at her, worriedly.

"Go on, Ranma is waiting for his fiancée."  She said with a smile. Ryoga ran off, he was the last person that needed to be sent to find someone, but his arm was badly hurt and he had trouble walking.  It _had_ to be him.

Ukyo unsheathed her spatula, pointing it at Akane.

"This ends now Akane!"  Ukyo said.

"You're right Ukyo…this _does_ end now."  Akane said, launching herself towards Ukyo.  Ukyo parried Akane's fist with her spatula.  She punched again.  Ukyo jumped back, swinging her massive spatula.  Akane easily dodged that blow.  Ukyo swung again.  Akane caught the spatula between her hands.  She twisted it, snapping the cold steel in two.  Ukyo took a few steps back…what power this cursed Akane had…

Ukyo quickly gained her resolve back.  She ran to Akane, launching a punch.  Akane easily grabbed her hand, twisting it around.  Ukyo screamed out in pain as Akane just watched.  She forced her hand out of her grasp, holding it.  She didn't know if it was broken or not.  She backed up a bit, seeing Akane walk closer to her.  There was no way she could take her in her cursed form.  But…she was determined to help those two, no matter the cost.

"Hey…Akane!"  Called a voice from behind her.  It was Ranma, walking there confidently.  Akane whirled, ignoring Ukyo for the moment.  Ranma seemed to have recovered his fighting spirit.

"Ranma…so you want to fight now?"

Ranma cracked his knuckles.  "Yea…let's see what you can do now that I won't hold back."

Akane smiled.  "_Finally_…although it took you long enough." 

Akane dashed to Ranma's position with a right.  Ranma moved his head slightly, catching a glimpse of Ukyo.  He winked at her, just briefly.  He then went on the attack against Akane.

Ukyo eyed him there, confused.  She looked around.  Ryoga was on the other side, waving the final kettle of water.  He noticed that Ukyo was looking at him.  He turned his eyes up to the sky.

Ukyo eyed Ryoga's gesture carefully.  Suddenly, it hit her.  She nodded at Ryoga, keeping a careful eye on the fight.  She slowly moved her good arm down her chest, grabbing a mini spatula.

Ranma launched a punch to Akane.  She jumped over it, trying to kick Ranma in the face.  Ranma jumped to the ground, rolling under Akane's body.  Akane landed, going on the attack again.  Ranma flipped off the ground rebounding off a tree, and flew to Akane's position.  Akane sidestepped the attack.  

"Dammit!"  Ranma cursed.  "Akane was supposed to jump to avoid that…" he thought to himself.  He turned around, noticing that Akane was not giving up the offensive.  She threw a kick at Ranma.  Ranma placed his hands on her foot, flipping over her expertly.

Ranma thought for a minute…if Akane would just jump high enough…Akane burst in, interrupting Ranma's little thought sequence.  Ranma back flipped, landing a few yards away from Akane.  She was running towards him.  This was it…it may mean taking out a few more springs but he had to save Akane.

"Ok Akane…time to end this!"  Ranma shouted, placing his hands together.

"_Moko Takabisha_!"

"Is that the best you can do Ranma?"  Akane asked, jumping over the energy that thundered underneath her.

"Ukyo! Ryoga! Now!"  Ranma yelled, smiling up to Akane.  She looked down, seeing a kettle soaring up to her position.  She managed to move her head, dodging the metal object.

"So much for that huh Ranma…Let me show you how it's done." Akane said.  She placed her hands together.   She seemed to almost hover in the air. Suddenly, a small _ching_ came out of nowhere.  She looked up, losing her focus.    The kettle was cut in two.  Shocked, she looked down to Ukyo, smiling slyly.  It was too late to move.

The hot water landed on Akane, dousing the fires of rage that had burned within her. She landed, almost losing her balance.  She blinked her eyes, looking around.  Ryoga was wrapped in a familiar blue cloth.  Ukyo was standing there, holding her arm.

"What…what happened?"  She asked in a whisper.  It hit her.  She had fell into that cursed spring.  All the feelings of anger came back.  She looked sadly into the ground, tears stinging her eyes.

Ranma approached her.

"Hey…Akane…is that you?"  He asked.  Akane looked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ranma…it was horrible!"  Akane said, grabbing him.  Ranma placed his arms around Akane.

"Hey…its gonna be alright."  Ranma assured her.

"Ranma…I remember everything…I…I tried to hurt you just now.  I hit Ukyo for no reason.  I…I said I didn't love you anymore…Ranma, I'm so sorry!  It was stupid of me to fight here.  I just wanted to see how good I had become.  I…didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Everyone approached the two.  Ranma looked at them approvingly.  Akane was still crying in his arms.

"Hey guys…thanks for the help" Ranma started at everyone.

"Well…it was the least we could do Saotome" Mousse replied.

"I think we should just get outta here.  Where is Cologne at?" Ranma said with a sigh.

"Don't Know…" Shampoo said.  "Great-grandmother supposed to be back by now."

Ranma nodded, looking around at all the damage.  Trees had been broken and lie on the ground.  A few craters here and there and some springs were completely dry.  Good thing they were on the north side.  Nothing important was there.  Ranma noticed the Guide, still laying face first in the ground.

"I think we should help him…" Ryoga said, also noticing.  He and Mousse went to him, picking him off the ground and leaning him against the rocks at the entrance of Jusenkyo.  Ranma and Akane followed everyone else.  Akane refused to let go of Ranma.

"Ranma…" she tried.

"Akane…I told you it was ok.  That's what a cursed spring could do to you."

"No…it's not that…" Akane said, sadly indicating her finger.  It seemed so different with no ring on it.

"Hey…that's ok too.  I'll just get ya another one…better yet; I'll replace it with a wedding band.  What do you think?"  Ranma offered a smile.

Akane just looked into the ground.  "But Ranma…that ring was so special to me.  I…I can't believe I did that to you…"

Ranma just held Akane as she started to cry again.  It was a rough day for everyone.

Relapse…

"So…what now…" Ukyo asked after a few minutes.  

"I guess we just wait for that Guide to come to."  Ryoga returned.

"Yea…that's a…" Ranma started.  A low rumble interrupted the rest of his sentence.    His eyes widened…that couldn't be…He looked up into the sky.  Lighting and thunder.

Everyone's was taken aback.

"Oh man…you gotta be kiddin' me."  Ranma said, frustrated.  Akane held him tightly.

"Ranma…I…don't want to transform again!  You have to do something!"

"Ryoga!  Where's that umbrella you always carried around?  Quick before it rains!"  Ryoga sprung up, running off into Jusenkyo.  He saw it, broken in two under a fallen tree.  Desperately he turned back to Ranma and Akane.

"_Ranma_…_please_…I don't want to hurt you like that again…" Akane sobbed.  Ranma looked to the south.  A wall of rain was quickly approaching them.

Everyone looked around, searching for something.  The forest was already enveloped in rain and all means of shelter were damaged. There was no time…

Akane just cried in Ranma's chest.  "Ranma…I'm so scared right now.  I…don't know if I can hold back the next time…"

"Don't worry Akane…I'll protect you…I promise.  I will find a way to cure you!"  Ranma assured her.  She looked up into his eyes.  They kissed each other, almost as if saying a sad good bye.  The rain hit everyone hard, the wind blowing the cold water around.  Akane backed up slowly, eyeing female Ranma.  
            "Ranma, I love you!"  Akane said sadly.  

The rain covered her.

"I love you too Akane!"  Ranma said.  Akane looked him in the eye.  She had changed again.

"Don't give me that I love you crap, Ranma!"  She yelled.  "We sill have a fight to finish, or did you forget?"

"Fine Akane…I'm female now…that means I am even faster than before.  If you want a fight for real I'll give it to ya!"  Ranma asserted.

Akane eyed the red haired girl standing before her.  She was as focused as herself.  This would be fun.

Ranma took a deep breath.  There was one thing left…and she would have to fight to make it happen.  She narrowed her eyes at Akane.

"So Ranma…where were we?"  Akane asked.

"I believe I was about to win the duel."

Akane just smiled, dashing over to her.

Ukyo and the others looked on.  That was all they could do.  Ukyo looked to all the animals that surrounded her, holding her arm.

"Ukyo be ok?"  Shampoo asked.  

"Yea… I'll be fine…"

Everyone watched silently for a few moments.

"I hope Ran-Chan knows what he's doing."  Ukyo thought to herself.  She watched the battle ensue, worried for both of her friends.

*****Hope that was a nice little surprise. That took me a while to think of a nice curse to give Akane. I thought to myself, what would be Ranma's greatest challenge? Why, his fiancée of course. Then all I had to do was make them fight. Hence, the spring of drown Oni. Hope you liked it. We're getting closer to my other fan fictions. I better start working on those, or else I'm gonna end up being left behind. And there were a few questions. I will answer them.

Yes, this is a reposted version of the Original Obsessions, about a year ago. And I am the original author. In fact, I have the notes in my portfolio to prove it. All the ideas I didn't use.

And Shiro Inazuma! I sent you the email man! I was real busy. And yea, it's not much different. Only the first couple of chapters had to be changed. The later ones were fine in my opinion.

What's the next chapter about? Ranma Vs Akane. That's the title of it. That should placate curious minds, or drive those that don't wanna wait, insane. In any case, until next we meet!*****


	20. Chapter Twenty: Ranma vs Akane

Chapter Twenty

Ranma Vs Akane

"Ok Akane…this is it!  You want a real fight? You've got it!"  Ranma shouted to her.

Akane eyed over this red haired person.  She could sense her battle spirit.  She smiled.  Nothing was going to be held back.

Akane dashed towards Ranma's position.  Ranma narrowed her eyes.  To get Akane, she had to fight for real…hopefully…she would weaken enough for her plan to work.

Ranma moved her head slightly, avoiding the punch.  Akane tried a left.  Ranma parried the left with her forearm, launching her own punch.  Akane grabbed it, twisting it around.  Ranma fell to the ground, performing a cartwheel like maneuver, spinning out of Akane's grasp and landing a few feet away.  Akane ran up to her.

Ranma ducked her attempted punch.  She spun around on her foot, trying to trip Akane.  Akane jumped over the foot, coming down with a kick.  Ranma back flipped away.  She looked at Akane, running towards her.  She was too fast.  Akane connected with Ranma's jaw, sending her back.  Ranma launched her own punch, more or a defensive one than offensive.  Akane stuck up her forearm, blocking the blow.  Ranma punched again, getting the same results.  That gave her time to regain her focus, launching a roundhouse to Akane.  Akane ducked the kick, rising with her famous uppercut towards Ranma.  Ranma was prepared.

She placed her hands on Akane's fists, rising into the air.  Akane looked up to the air, expecting Ranma to come down with a flying kick.  Suddenly, she spun around, seeing that Ranma had landed behind her completely silently.  

"Forgive me Akane."  Ranma said to herself, launching a kick to Akane.  It caught her firmly in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

Ranma watched as Akane landed on her back.  That was so hard for Ranma to do…but she had to weaken Akane, and that was the only way.

Akane flipped up, seemingly not fazed in the slightest.  She just smiled at Ranma.  "Think that was gonna end this?"  

"No…I just had to send you a message.  I'm serious about this."

"No you aren't Ranma, I know you too well.  You still held back, even during that kick."  

Ranma was taken aback.  She realized that she _had_ held back, even though she put all she had in that blow.  Ranma's love of Akane would not allow her to take this fight seriously.  Just then, Ranma noticed that thunderstorm had stopped.  She looked around, seeing the sun shining brightly through the clouds.  It was making the air very humid and hot…

Suddenly Akane took off, landing a powerful blow to Ranma's stomach.  She had caught her off guard. 

Ranma slid backwards in the wet dirt on one knee, holding her stomach.  Akane charged again with a kick.  Ranma leapt over it, expecting Akane to try her double kick move again.  Instead she found herself staring at a blue ball of fire streaming up to her.  

Desperately Ranma flipped in mid air, the fireball grazing Ranma's shirt, scorching it a bit.  Ranma landed, much to Akane's delight.  She jumped in with a kick before Ranma could get over the shock.  She struck her in the jaw, cutting Ranma's chin and sending a few drops of blood flying.  Akane then used a roundhouse to send Ranma flying backwards.

Ranma landed hard, almost landing in a near by spring.  In fact, Ranma's hand had landed inside the spring; the cold spring water was a sharp contrast to the hot air.

Akane walked up to Ranma slowly, enjoying having the upper hand.

All Ranma could do was stare at Akane.  "Geeze…this is unbelievable.  Akane's cursed form grants her perfection of her skills."  Ranma said, remembering the attack she executed with ease.  Ranma looked to the sky just briefly.  The sun was heating things up a lot…

Ranma's mind clicked.  "The air here has to be pretty hot…and this spring water is very cold…"

"Had enough Ranma?"  Akane asked.  Ranma sprang up.

"No Akane…this is only the beginning!"

Akane took the offensive again.  

"Ok Ranma…you may not like what she turns into, but anything has to be better than being possessed by an Oni" Ranma said to herself, back flipping over the spring.

"_Bachiatari Hiryuu Shoten Ha_!"  (Cursed Dragon's Heaven's blast")

Akane, stunned, watched as Ranma used the warm air from the sun and the cold air coming off the spring water to generate a spiraling torrent of cursed water that was coming right for her.

Quickly, Akane rolled out the way, watching the tornado disintegrate, spilling on the sand.

"Nice try Ranma!"  She said, going on the attack again.

Ranma went to another spring.  "Try this one!"  She shouted, making another twister form.  Akane easily avoided it.

"Man…There are a lot of springs here and Ranma is bound to get lucky with one of them…if I get hit by that water…who knows what I would change to."  Akane thought to herself, staring at Ranma.  "No!  I will not change, not until Ranma has been dealt with.  All I have to do is get him to use it one more time…"

Akane smiled, sending a flying kick to Ranma.  Ranma sidestepped the attack.  Akane whirled around with her foot.  Ranma flipped backward, landing across from another spring.  Akane had done it.  She watched as Ranma punched down to the sand next to the water.

Suddenly, Akane countered with her own fist, sending the torrent of water back to Ranma.  Ranma rolled, avoiding it.

"_Shit_!"  She cursed out loud.  She had forgot about Akane's reversal move.

"Forget about something Ranma?"  Akane asked, mockingly.

"Yea…I forgot how jealous you always were."  Ranma shot back.  She had to stall to think of another plan.

"Jealousy?  This has nothing to do with being jealous.  This is about all the times you've hurt me…times I can't forget."

Ranma rolled her eyes.  "So…revenge is it?  Is that it?  Just revenge?  I expected better outta you Akane.  I would never think the person that forgave everyone so fast would stoop to simple revenge."

"Ranma you idiot!  This is a lot deeper than that!"  Akane fired back.

"No it's not…I hurt you so you're gonna hurt me…that's what it boils down to." Ranma said calmly.

Akane had enough.  She rushed over to Ranma.  Ranma took a deep breath.  She had to bring herself to fight back.  It wasn't the first time she had fought women…so why was this so hard?

Ranma and Akane traded blows while everyone watched.

Ukyo looked on, astonished at all she had seen.

"You think Ran-Chan can really win this?"  She asked Shampoo.

"Shampoo don't know.  Shampoo fought Akane once before…Akane very tough fighter.  Ranma has work cut out for her."  She said.

"Well…there must be something we can do…" Ukyo said, rising.

"Ukyo can't fight!  Arm is hurt bad."

"Well I can't just sit here and watch Ran-Chan get brutalized by some stupid 300 year old curse!" Ukyo replied, running off to the field of battle.

"No Ukyo.  Shampoo go.  You stay here. You take care of everyone.  Shampoo able to fight better than you."

Mousse protested loudly at Shampoo's words.  Shampoo knelt down to him.

"Mousse no want Shampoo to fight?"

The little white duck nodded.

"Shampoo sorry Mousse."  She said, sadly

Mousse looked on confused.  Shampoo ran off to join Ranma.  Ukyo forced herself to stay put.  A lot of good she would do without an arm and her spatula, besides she had to stay to keep Mousse from running off …

"On second thought…maybe I could help things out."  She said to herself.  She went to her pack, pulling out her collapsible Okonomiyaki grill and a small bowl.  She went to a near by puddle, scooping out some of the water.  Now all she needed was firewood.

"Damn!  All the wood is wet!"  She exclaimed. "Wait a second…I came prepared for something like this."  She said, rummaging through her pack.  She pulled out a small propane cylinder: Just enough to heat up some water.  Maybe Mousse and Ryoga could help Ranma…or at least they could try to think of something else together.

Ranma was thrown back violently by Akane's foot.  He landed against a tree, making it shake around, dropping a few leaves.

Akane approached him, Shampoo jumped in her path, blocking way.  Akane just smiled.

"Back for more?"  She asked, smiling menacingly.

"Shampoo, what are you doin' here?" Ranma asked, concerned.

"Shampoo help Ranma…Ranma help Shampoo with husband and Shampoo not going to sit back and watch you get hurt!"

"Shampoo that's crazy!"  Ranma yelled, trying to get up.

"Ranma take break, Shampoo finish this.  Then we cure Akane."

"Sure…I can finish up with Ranma later.  Doesn't look like she's going anywhere."  
            Ranma tried to get up, but she was too tired.  All those previous wounds came back.  Ranma was defeated again…for now at least.

Shampoo leapt into action, swinging at Akane.  Akane jumped back, throwing out a kick.  Shampoo blocked it, shielding her face with her forearms.  She tried a kick of her own.  Akane grabbed her foot, throwing her over her head.  Shampoo landed on her feet, going back on the offensive.

"Ugh…" Ranma said to herself.  "Man…There's gotta be something…some sort of weakness to Akane's cursed form.  Wait a second…that's what Shampoo is doing!  Giving me a change to study Akane's moves.  That way I could figure out somethin'.  I sure hope she knows what she's doin'."  Ranma turned back to the fight.

Shampoo caught Akane in the mouth with her fist.  Akane was sent reeling.  Shampoo launched her fist out again.  Akane's hand shot up, almost like a reflex, grabbing Shampoo's hand by the wrist.  She turned around, yanking Shampoo up in the air and slamming her on the muddy ground.  Water and dirt flew everywhere as Shampoo hit the ground hard.  Shampoo recovered quickly, rolling and springing to her feet.  She charged Akane again.  Akane whirled out of the way, planting a knee in Shampoo's stomach.  Shampoo fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

"Seems the tables have turned Shampoo."  Akane said, looking down at her.  This time Shampoo was on the ground on her hands and knees, trying to win.  Akane ruthlessly kicked Shampoo in the face, sending her fully to the ground.

"Remember that?"  She asked triumphantly.

Shampoo, now on her back, just looked up to Akane.  She just couldn't give up so easily, not after what Ranma had done for her and Mousse.  She also owed it to Akane…

Akane placed her hands together, making a much larger blue flame dance there innocently.

"Now…this is where it ends Shampoo.  After you, I'll finish Ranma!"

"_Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitoare_!"

Mousse arose, having the hot water poured on him  "Shampoo!  Where are you?"  He asked, looking around frantically.  Ukyo pointed to the field of battle in the middle of Jusenkyo.  They both heard Akane announce her attack.  Mousse's heart jumped, as did he, running over to Shampoo.

Shampoo closed her eyes, seeing the blue ball of fire stream towards her.  It wasn't like the first time she was hit by it.  This was different, more controlled.  Suddenly she heard a voice call out to her.  She opened her eyes, seeing Mousse take the full force to the attack.  The attack sent Mousse streaming into the cliff face; striking the rocks so hard he left his own crater on the side to the cliff.

"_Mousse_!"  Shampoo exclaimed, forgetting about her condition and running over to him.

"Mousse!  You big stupid!  Why you do that for!"  Shampoo demanded loudly.  Mousse did not respond.

"Mousse?"  Shampoo asked quietly.  Mousse wasn't moving.

"Mousse…why…you do that?"  Shampoo said, tears in her eyes.  She grabbed Mousse's limp body, crying in his chest.

"Mousse gave self for me…but didn't have to…Shampoo actually starting to…like Mousse…but took too long to say it."  She said, weakly.  "Shampoo sorry…"

Everyone watched the little episode, stunned.  Even Akane was speechless.  Ranma noticed this.  

"Akane _is_ in there somewhere!''  She exclaimed. 

Akane just looked over to Mousse and Shampoo.  For some reason, she felt a bit sad…almost like she had been in that situation before.  

Shampoo just held Mousse for a few moments, the whole of Jusenkyo grew eerily silent,

Suddenly, Shampoo felt a hand around her back.  Her eyes widened, stunned.  Mousse slowly opened his eyes. 

"Shampoo…my beloved…I heard everything…I love you too."  He said weakly.  Shampoo's hurt feeling's turned into rage.

"_Mousse_!  You trick Shampoo again!"  She shouted angrily.  

Mousse just smiled.  Shampoo looked down at him.  He risked his life for her.  Shampoo returned his smile, hugging his burned and beaten form.

P-Chan looked on, amazed.  Suddenly he felt the familiar sting of hot water.  He was a man again.

"Oh Ukyo…thank you!"  He said.  "Now…get some more, I will go douse Akane with that hot water.

Ukyo nodded.  "Sure thing sugar!"  She said, turning the knob on the grill.  She noticed that the grill had cooled down.

"No…you gotta be kidding…" Ukyo said at a loss.  "Ryoga…the little propane cylinder I used is…_empty_!"

Ryoga's eyes widened.  "_What_?  Didn't you pack a fresh one?"

"No…this was the only one I had left and I didn't feel like going to the store that day…"

Ryoga just sat down, at a loss.

"So…there must be something we can do for Akane…don't you have any more hot water…"

Ukyo shook her head.

Ryoga thought for a minute.  The "Spring of drown girl" was dried, all the fire wood was turned useless by the rain.  They had run out of hot water.

"There…there's nothing left…" Ryoga admitted.

"No…Ranma tried to splash Akane with another spring a little while ago.  Maybe that would…"

"Yea I saw that Ukyo.  Did you notice how the twister died down after only a few seconds.  The contrast between hot and cold was not enough to keep it powered.  And with the sun shining directly on Jusenkyo…the cold water would warm up."

"But…there has to be _something_!"

"There is one thing Ukyo, but I could never bring myself to do it."

"What?  What can Ranma do?"

"He has to beat Akane…that means not holding back in the slightest.  I doubt Ranma could bring himself to do that."

Ukyo just shook her head.  "Well…in the meantime, help me dry off some of this firewood will ya?"

Ryoga nodded, he didn't know how they were going to dry the firewood after that soaking downpour, but they couldn't give up.

Ranma looked at Shampoo and Mousse there.  Akane had done well to help those two back then.  He turned to Akane.  She was so different from the Akane back then.  Just then, Ranma noticed something about her.  Her guard was down…Ranma looked to where Shampoo had fallen.  The grass was scorched and Mousse was burned a bit. 

"Such a high temperature…" Ranma thought to herself.  She got an idea.  Ranma smiled.  This would put an end to the fight.  All she had to do was get Akane angry enough to use the _Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitoare_ again.  And that was easy.

Akane watched Shampoo and Mousse.  She felt something.  She jumped, avoiding Ranma's _Moko Takabisha._

"Oh…I almost forgot about you Ranma.  Ready to end this?"

Ranma stood up weakly.  "Just bring it, you stupid Tomboy!"

Akane was taken aback.  "_What_…what did you call me?"  She asked, clenching her fists extremely hard.

Ranma smiled.  "I called you an un-cute, sexless, flat chested tomboyish Macho Chick!"  Ranma knew she had her now.

Akane seethed.  "Ranma…you…_damn_ _jerk_!  I'm gonna…_kill_ you for that!"

Akane gestured again, unleashing an even more powerful fireball.

Ranma smiled.  This was it.  "Ok…cold as ice…then it would be easy…"

Ranma turned her battle spirit to cold, calm, and relaxed.  The fireball streaked towards him.

"Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Ultimate attack!"  Ranma started to a surprised Akane.

"_Tenrai Ryuujin no Shoten Ha_!"  (Divine Dragon's God's Heaven Blast)

Ranma punched out to the fireball, just as it was about to hit him.  The fireball got absorbed in a giant horizontal twister, turning it blue.  The blue horizontal funnel streamed towards Akane.  Akane stood there, immobilized.  She shielded her face with her arms, taking the full force of Ranma's new attack.  Akane flew backwards, the cold of the twister seemingly draining her battle spirit.  She lay on the ground on her back, watching Ranma walk up to her.

Ranma smiled, approaching her.

"Well Akane…" Ranma started.  "I think that's about it isn't it?"

Akane tried to get up, but almost all her energy was taken away, trying to defend against that attack.

"R-Ranma…You haven't won yet…" She said, sitting up.  She gripped the ground hard, scratching up the dirt in her hands.

"Face it Akane…even with your cursed body, you still don't have what it takes to defeat me.  Now come on…we gotta get you to another spring or somethin'.  We can't have you goin' home like that.  Mr. Tendou would kill me."

"This…this can't be…I didn't hold back in the slightest!"  Akane thought to herself, gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes shut out of anger.

"No Ranma…this isn't over…_I will beat you_!"  Akane screamed, summoning up all her rage and jumping up to her feet.  She pointed her hands out towards Ranma; the air started shimmering.  Ranma could feel all the anger in the air.

Ranma took a step back.  Akane was way passed angry.  The air started to heat up around the two.

"_Take this Ranma_!"  Akane yelled, unleashing her ultimate attack.

Ryoga looked on, seeing a giant blue wall of fire envelope the two standing there, spiraling upwards to the air.  Ryoga was knocked speechless.  He knew what that was.

"Ryoga…what's happening?"  Ukyo asked him, concerned.  Shampoo and Mousse turned to Ryoga.

"I…I don't know how I did it…but when I got extremely depressed and used my _Shi Shi Hokudon_, it turned into a giant crushing pillar of energy.  Akane has done the same thing with her _Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitoare_.  The "perfect" Divine Dragon God's rage…"

"Oh…oh my god…what does that mean Ryoga?"

"My perfect _Shi_ _Shi Hokudon_ was the only move that could ever defeat Ranma…"

"_Ranma_!"  Ukyo called out to her friend.  It was too late. 

             Akane stood in the middle of a burned Jusenkyo. She was breathing heavily.  A few of the bamboo poles were smoldering and Jusenkyo had lost a few more springs to Akane's wrath.  She looked down, seeing Ranma flung across to the north side of Jusenkyo, near where the others were.  She was still moving.

Akane slowly walked over to her position, having been drained of nearly all her energy.  She approached Ranma, who just laid there, her clothes smoldering.

"D-damn it!"  Ranma said weakly.

"Look's like I've finally beat you Ranma…" Akane started, cracking her knuckles.  "Now…lets just finish this quietly."

Ranma looked up to Akane.  "No Akane…this ain't over yet!"  She thought to herself.  Ranma smiled slyly, summoning up the strength to stand on her own will.  Akane was still in there…

"Want some more Ranma?"  She asked, smiling a bit.

Ranma retuned her smile…

"Yes Akane…I do…want some more…of you…" She said, walking slowly up to her. Something was off with that smile of hers…

Akane took a step back.  "W…what?  If you wanna fight, lets go Ranma!"  

"No Akane…I don't want a fight…I just want…you…"

Everyone was mortally stunned at Ranma's words.  Akane took another step back. 

"I…I never realized how cute you were when you were angry like that…we shouldn't hold back our feelins' for each other any more." Ranma said calmly

"R…Ranma…what are you talking about?"

"Akane…I want you… now more than ever…"

"What!"  Akane said, stunned once again.  "But Ranma…you are a Girl…besides, why would I want to do that with you anyway!"

Ranma smiled seductively.  "Didn't you want to…back when we shared that bed?"

"W…well…I thought about it…Wait a second!  We're supposed to be fighting!"

"I was fighting…fighting all these urges I had.  I can't hold them in any longer Akane.  Even if I can't change back to a guy…I still need you right now…"

"Ranma…you pervert!  I would never…"

Just then Ranma grabbed Akane, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.  Akane almost lost herself, but forced her body out of Ranma's arms.

She narrowed her eyes taking a fighting stance.  "Come on Ranma…let's end this!"

"Yes, lets…" Ranma said calmly, still walking up to Akane.  Akane kept backing up.  Ranma was serious about this.

"N…now wait a second Ranma…what about everyone here?"  She tried desperately.  Ranma just smiled.  How gross…

"Ranma…there would be no way we could…we're both female."

"We could be creative…"

Those words froze Akane in her steps.  Ranma again approached her, hugging her and gently kissing her.  Akane resisted, pushing Female Ranma back.  Ranma smiled slyly to her.

"Gotcha!"  Ranma said, poking Akane in the head.  Akane fell backwards, landing in a spring.  Ranma looked down inside.  The spring was half empty but there was still plenty of water.  Akane looked around a bit, sitting at the bottom.  Ranma had chosen the right spring.

  Ranma breathed a sigh of relief.  She reached inside, helping Akane up.  Akane surveyed everyone.  They had no idea what just happened.

"Ranma?  What happened?"  Akane asked.  "Wasn't that a cursed spring I fell into?"

"Yea it sure was…it was the "Akane-niichaun"

Everyone just stood there, silently.  Akane looked back in.  She had forgot all about that…tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Ranma!  I knew you would save me!"  Akane said, hugging her hard.

"Hey…I told ya I would protect ya'."

Akane sobbed in Ranma's arms for a few moments.  She tore herself away form him abruptly.

"What?  Didn't it work?" Ranma asked, stunned.

"Ranma…if you _ever_ try to seduce me again I'll rip your hands off!"  Akane said angrily

Ranma just smiled, Akane turned to everyone.  They all just smiled at her.

"Wow Ran-Chan…that was great!"  Ukyo exclaimed.

Ranma nodded.  Akane started to sob again.  Ranma approached her.

"Hey…it's over now…why you still cryin'?"

"Ranma…I…I'm sorry for everything."  Akane said.    
            Ranma grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes.  "It's ok…who would have known all this was gonna happen…"

Akane just smiled, She brought her head closer to Ranma, giving her a kiss.  Even though Ranma was female, Akane still loved him just the same. Besides, Ranma deserved it.

Shampoo stood there, watching the exchange.  She turned to Mousse.

"Mousse!  You able to stand now?"  She asked, surprised that he could still move.

"Yes my beloved.  My love of you is all I needed to forget my injuries!"  
            A few tears came down Shampoo's face.  She was happy to see Mousse standing there.  She grabbed Mousse, giving him a little kiss on the lips.  Mousse did not protest.

Ryoga and Ukyo stood next to each other, watching the other couples kissing and hugging.  They looked at each other.

"Well…" Ukyo started.

Ryoga looked into the ground, embarrassed.  "So…I'm uh…glad everything turned out Ok."

"Yea…me too…" Ukyo said slowly.  Their eyes met again.  They both started to blush a little bit.

"So you uh…wanna celebrate too?"  Ukyo asked, turning all different shades of red.

"No…uh…that's ok…n-not unless you wanted to though…"

"Well…we might as well…everyone else is doing it.  When in Rome…"

They looked at each other, their eyes met again.  Ukyo's nervous smile disappeared as she placed her hands around Ryoga. 

"Oh…what the heck" She said. They kissed each other, happy that everything was finally on the right track.

The Nannichaun

Everyone sat on the north side of Jusenkyo, relaxing after a long day.  It started to get dark.  

"So Ranma…how did you do it?"  Ryoga asked her, sitting next to Ukyo.

"What'cha mean Ryoga?"

"How did you finally cure Akane?  How did you bring yourself to strike out against her like that?"

Ranma smiled, Akane watching her as she explained.

"Well…I knew I had to do somethin'.  My original plan was to weaken Akane just enough so I could splash her with water from a different spring.  That's when I tried my first attack.  I could tell that wasn't gonna do it, what with the water warming up.  Then Akane almost killed Mousse and I noticed her looking at them.  That's when I knew Akane was still in there, somewhere.  I got the idea that if I used the heat from her attack and my cold battle spirit, I could deal her a blow that would basically drain her.  Too bad Akane was angry and used the Perfect _Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitoare_.  That's when it hit me.  I ended up on the north side of Jusenkyo.  Cologne said that there was an empty spring on that side.  That map was 100 years old.  That spring _must_ have been Akane-niichaun.  So…I decided to try to talk to the Akane under that curse, seeing as she _was_ under there somewhere.  Of course she was stunned when I came on to her.  Just like she got me when she shortened her hair, I got her back.  Good thing my guess was right."

"What?  A guess?"  Akane said; a bit surprised.

Ranma nodded.  "Yea…either you woulda fell into the right one or the wrong one, in either case I woulda won…although you as anything else but Akane would seem really strange."

"So Saotome…you got lucky huh?"  Mousse asked.

Ranma just smiled.  "I guess we all get lucky sometimes Mousse."  He returned.

Just then Cologne hopped in, looking around.

"Did I miss anything?"  She asked, almost knowing exactly what went on.

"Not a thing" Ranma said, looking at Akane.  She returned a warm smile.

"Well, that's good.  Where is that Guide?  Is he here yet?"

Ranma pointed.  Cologne went over to him, touching a point on the back to his head.  He sat up.  All the guys were stunned.

"Excuse me sir.  Mind telling us where the Nannichaun is?"

"Huh…what happen?  Oh…is that one…why you want?"  

Cologne hopped off, standing next to the spring.  Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse, stood next to it, mortified.

Cologne just looked up at them.  "Well…better luck next time I guess." 

The spring to where the guide pointed lay in ruins. The whole spring was empty…from Akane's attack.

Tears started down the guy's eyes.  The guide came up to them.

"Oh…is terrible curse here, kind sirs.  You wanted actually the Nannichaun?"

Ranma nodded.  "Yea…we all thought we could get cured if we splashed ourselves with the Nannichaun."

The guide Smiled,  "Oh…please follow me kind sirs.  I have three Jugs of Nannichaun back at house.  Makes very good curry! Just be careful only put vegetables in."

With that, everyone shot off to his house, entering.  The guide came back, holding three jugs marked in Chinese.   Cologne nodded.

"Is last of Nannichaun," the guide said, happily offering the jugs of the guys.

Ryoga, Mousse and Ranma ran up to them, holding them and smiling uncontrollably.

Ryoga was the first to pop the cork of his.  Mousse followed suit, watching Ryoga.  They smiled at each other, splashing each other with the water.  They stood there, drenched, but extremely satisfied.

"Finally!"  Ryoga shouted, running outside.  Mousse followed.  They just _had_ to try out their new…or old bodies again.Ranma held the jar, examining it closely.  Akane approached him.

"Well Ranma…this is it…I just wanted to look at Female Ranma one last time."

Ranma nodded, popping the cork and raising the jug.  Something hit her right as she was going to pour the water over her body.  It was emptiness…Ranma had achieved everything she wanted.  She even forgot about getting cured for the longest time…why was she hesitating like this.  She was so close to a cure…

"Ranma?"  Akane asked, concerned.  Ranma just smiled at her, lowering the jug.

"Well…something just hit me.  If this were the last of the Nannichaun, there wouldn't be any more until that spring filled up.  I promised pops I would bring some back for him…I guess I could wait just a little longer…"

Akane smiled, giving Female Ranma a giant hug.  Akane felt very relieved all of a sudden.

"Come on Akane…lets go see how everyone else is doing."  Ranma said, walking outside.  Akane followed.

Shampoo and Ukyo happily watched Ryoga and Mousse splash around in the puddles that were left.  They were both staying male.  They were so happy.  The splashing went long into the night…

A Journey's End

Cologne sat by the fire later that night.  Everyone decided they should camp out at Jusenkyo for the night and start back tomorrow.  Ranma awoke, exiting his tent and approaching Cologne.

"You saw the whole thing didn't you" he asked her.

Cologne nodded.

"I knew it…why didn't you help us back there?"

"If you are to be married, you must learn to solve your own problems.  I wanted to teach everyone that final lesson by turning that almost tragedy into a learning experience."

Ranma nodded.  "So…that was more trainin' then."

Cologne nodded again.  She hopped off suddenly, leaving Ranma alone watching the fire.  Akane tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Akane…I musta woke you up when I got out the tent."

"No, it wasn't your fault Ranma…I had trouble sleeping in there…I really don't want to be by myself.  I can still see you laying there, hurting like that.  I hurt everyone today…just because I wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Come on Akane, drop it.  Everyone here knows that wasn't the real Akane.  The real Akane is much cuter than that."  Ranma said warmly.

Akane just smiled, leaning on Ranma's shoulder.  They sat there, watching the fire for a few minutes.

"You know Ranma…a part of me is glad you didn't get cured…" Akane admitted.

"Yea I know what you mean.  I would have missed her too.  It had its' advantages…all the food I could eat.  Not to mention I was a lot faster."

"Our father will be happy to see the Nannichaun."  

"Our?  Oh yea…we gotta get married when we get back don't we?"

Akane just smiled.  "I can't wait.  It's gonna be so much fun."

"Yea I know.  Then I guess…we just go from there huh?"

"Who knows what's next after that…I really don't care as long as you're with me.  When two people set their minds to something, they can do anything."

Ranma nodded.  A few more minutes of silence passed.

"You know Ranma…I didn't know I was that Obsessed with beating you in a spar."  Akane started.

"I don't think that was really you Akane.  Remember, those Oni guys are evil…and prolly made you evil too."

Akane sighed, still leaning on Ranma's shoulder

"Hey…we better get to sleep.  We have a long way back and then…the big day will come."  Ranma said.

"Yea…I guess you're right…"

"Oh…look what Shampoo found."  Ranma said, holding up Akane's engagement ring.

Akane's eyes widened. She hugged Ranma, extremely hard, placing the ring on her finger.  "Hey…thank Shampoo, she's the one that found it." Ranma finally said

Akane nodded, tears of joy in her eyes.

The couple went inside their tent where they quickly fell asleep.

*****Man…are we almost finished already? Seems like just yesterday I had a nothing to lose and posted this. Oh well. Yes. The next chapter will be the last. Oh…everyone here's been so nice to me **sniffles** I'm going to miss you all.

Ok, not really. Like I said, I have three more fanfics on my HD. The next one I'll post is Just give Me One More Chance. But that story suffers from the same thing as this one did. It's so early in my writing experience that I don't think it does me any justice now. So, I've been working on that. After I post the last chapter of Obsessions, be on the look out for it. I don't know when it's gonna happen. It might take a while, but it's a lot shorter than this one. Only 12 chapters. And after that, is where I start to develop my own writing style. With Grateful Days, and even with the unfinished "Heart Nibun no Naisho" but that title might change. I still need to finish that.

Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter! I hope everyone is surprised (Those of you that this is your first time reading it) So, until next we meet!*****


	21. Chapter Twenty One: The Big Day

Chapter Twenty-One

The Big Day

Ranma and Akane sat next to each other on the plane. It was time to go home. Akane sat up, looking outside the plane's window. They were loading the cargo. She examined everyone on the plane. Ukyo and Ryoga were talking about something. It would seem something had changed between those two. Shampoo and Mousse had changed too. They were riding the same plane as Ranma and Akane. Akane thought to herself. This trip changed more than just the curses. It had changed everything…everything changed, flipping itself on end. Ukyo was now a trusted friend, along with Ryoga being Ranma's friend. Even Mousse and Shampoo were on friendly terms. Cologne was plotting for them and not against them. She could still remember everything everyone tried to do, but she could easily forget that. Besides…Ranma and Akane had a wedding to look forward to.

The plane took off. Finally, time to go home. They had spent a little over two weeks outside and a nice soft bed would feel really nice right about now.

Akane looked over to Ranma. He was asleep. Akane smiled. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh, fully relaxing for the first time in what seemed like forever. She thought back to all that she did. She couldn't help but wonder if that was really her or not. The sights…she could remember them all. Her holding Ukyo over the spring, Ranma, leaning against that tree in pitiful shape, Ryoga on the receiving end of those daggers, Shampoo sitting there, holding Mousse, all those memories made her start to cry to herself. The fact she had hurt Ranma made her sob, audibly.

Ranma awoke, seeing Akane trying to keep her tears in. Ranma looked over to her. Akane just sat there, her gaze planted to the ground. She noticed she had awoken Ranma.

"Oh…sorry Ranma…I…uh…" Akane started, forcing a smile. Tears were still in her eyes.

"Hey Akane…its ok…"

"I know…but…they just won't stop."

Ranma placed an arm around her. Akane quickly burst into tears in Ranma's chest. Ranma moved his hand down her hair. Akane just needed to let all that out.

Ukyo looked over to Akane, crying like that. Ryoga was also concerned.

"Is Akane ok?" He asked

Ukyo nodded. "Yea Sugar…she just needs to let all that go. It must have been hard, realizing that you were hurting the one you loved on purpose."

"Yea…that's how I felt when I realized I could never break those two up. All I wanted to do was run away…it would seem fate lead me back to the Dojo just in time to get cured."

"Yea…all I wanted to do was help those two. I figured if I helped them, they could forgive me. But I was too late. They had already forgiven me a long time ago…"

Ryoga and Ukyo sat there, quietly for a few minutes.

"So…you gonna be there during the wedding?" Ukyo asked, smiling.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Ukyo nodded, returning her gaze outside. Ryoga just looked at her…he got a feeling inside his chest. It was the same feeling her got when he first looked at Akane. He could never tell Akane now he felt back then…not that it would have mattered. He would not let that happened again! He would approach relationships like a real man once and for all!

Ryoga thought to himself a few moments. "No…never again will I sit on my words. I will ask Ukyo out to a date…as friends! I will not be afraid!"

"Uh…U-Ukyo?" He started.

"Hm? What is it?" Ukyo asked, turning to a very nervous Ryoga. He was fidgeting around and sweating a bit, smiling nervously.

"Uh…well…I was wondering…uh…w-what you were doing after Ranma and Akane got married…"

"Well…I suppose I would just go back to the shop and serve up my new Okonomiyaki recipes…"

Ryoga looked defeated. "Oh…so you're busy then…"

"Well…not really, it's just what I always do…why do you ask?"

Ryoga was stunned. Nervously he played with his words. "Uh well…I really don't h…have anything to do…and s…since…well we are kind of like friends… Well, it's like this…I was uh, w…wondering…"

Ukyo looked confused, eyeing Ryoga carefully. Ryoga got frustrated. He was crashing and burning. He would not let that happen again!

Ryoga concentrated, raising his battle spirit. He looked Ukyo dead in the eye…

"Ukyo! I was wondering it you would like to...to…g-go to the movies…after you are finished cooking!" Ryoga said loudly, bowing to Ukyo.

Ukyo was taken aback. Did Ryoga just ask her on a date? Well…its not like she was doing anything anyway.

"Sure Ryoga…meet me at my place any time after 6 pm." She said with a smile.

"R…really? You mean it Ukyo?" Ryoga said in disbelief.

"Sure sugar. We are friends after all, aren't we?"

Ryoga nodded happily. Ukyo smiled cutely and turned back to her window.

"I…I did it…" Ryoga said to himself, clenching his fist and smiling. "Never again shall Ryoga Hibiki be afraid of admitting his feelings!"

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get to Uc-Chan's…

Shampoo looked back to everyone. They were so happy, except that Ryoga character. He was acting a bit strange. Shampoo turned to Mousse, whom was looking out his window. She started to get a little sad. She had to say something.

Shampoo tapped Mousse on the shoulder. Mousse turned.

"Shampoo have something she need to say…"

"What is it, my beloved?"

"Shampoo…sorry…for treating you badly."

"It's ok. I cherished every moment I had with you, even if you were not acting like yourself."

Shampoo perked up. "You…forgive?"

"Of course!"

Cologne smiled to herself, hearing the exchange. After 300 years, she could spot love when she saw it.

The plane continued on: Everyone taking a well-deserved rest. A lot had happened and they all needed to get over the shock. Soon, they crossed into Japan and the plane landed safely, back on their home turf.

Home At Last!

Ranma and Akane neared the archway of their new Dojo. They looked at each other. Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne went to finish cleaning up the Kat Café. Ukyo had invited Ryoga to try some of her new cooking recipes, so they returned to Uc-Chan's

"You know…everyone is gonna be surprised at what has happened" Akane started.

"I don't know…I think the surprises are just beginning" Ranma returned with a smile.

The couple neared the front door. Ranma raised his hand towards it. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Soun and Genma, hugging their children hard.

"Oh…Ranma, Akane. I'm _so_ glad you came back safely!" Soun said.

"Your father is proud of you boy! You too Akane!" Genma said after Soun

"Ok pops…both of you. Just give us a second to catch our breath. Oh…I got a surprise for ya" Ranma said, brandishing the Nannichaun jug at Genma. Genma's eyes widened as he reached out for the jug. He quickly doused himself in front of everyone, almost splashing Akane. He turned around, running to the back pond. Akane looked on, perplexed.

"Trust me…it's a curse thing…" Ranma said.

The couple entered, smelling the sweet smells of Kasumi's cooking. It was good to smell that again. It was so comforting. Nabiki came up to them.

"Hey you guys…_today_ is the big day! Surprised?" Nabiki said, smiling her smile.  
Ranma and Akane's eyes widened. They looked to each other, stunned. They both smiled.

"You ready for this?" Ranma asked.

"Yea!" Akane returned. "Lets do this!" She said excitedly.

"Good. Kasumi just called everyone. They should be here shortly."

"Everyone?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi peeked her head out the kitchen. "Yes Ranma…I called your friends over. They were very surprised. Won't it be fun having a wedding with all your friends next to you?"

Ranma nodded. "Yea…they _are_ all my friends now…"

Suddenly, a strong, yet gentle set of hands grabbed Ranma. Ranma looked up. It was his mother.

"Oh Ranma, growing up to be such a man today. I heard you got cured!" Nodoka said with a big, warm smile. She poured a glass of cold water on Ranma's head. Everyone grew silent.

"Yea…I got somethin' to tell everyone." Female Ranma started.

Everyone halted their plans for the wedding. Akane sat next to Ranma. Ranma looked a bit defeated, but she had to explain herself.

"Ok everyone…it's like this…" Ranma started. "We got off the plane and arrived in Jusenkyo in about a week. Cologne pulled out a map, marking what each spring was. Unfortunately, the map got soaked and all the ink swirled. All we could read was the North side of Jusenkyo. That's where we fell in pops."

Genma nodded. Kasumi gasped.

"Oh my…how terrible."

"Yea…we were all kinda sad. We didn't know what to do. Ryoga said we should try to find the guide, but he wasn't there. So, to kill some time, Akane wanted to see how good she had gotten. We had a little match…"

"Hmm…so she fell into a spring I take it?" Genma said thoughtfully.

"_What_! Akane! Are you ok!" Soun demanded.

"Yea dad. Ranma cured me…but you should listen to his story…"

Soun calmed down, nodding and turning to Ranma.

"The guide came up after a few minutes. He told us that Akane had fallen into the "Spring of drown Oni". Before we could get him to tell us where the Nannichaun was, Akane knocked him out with a rock. Cursed Akane wanted only to fight, and she wasn't gonna listen to reason."

"Oh dear…but you still couldn't bring yourself to go all out against a woman could you?" Nodoka said.

Ranma nodded. "No I couldn't mom. I couldn't bring myself to hit her for real, even when I actually tried to. We tried the "Spring of drown girl" and even tried hot water. Akane was just to fast. We finally got her with the hot water though…but a sudden downpour hit …"

"So…what did you do Ranma?" Nabiki asked, interested.

"Well…Akane transformed again and I got a plan. I was gonna splash Akane with another cursed spring, but she used the Perfect _Tenrai Ryuujin no Hitoare_ on me. That's why I didn't get cured. Besides… that kinda hurt…"

Akane blushed a little bit, noticing Genma look over to Ranma concerned

"What happened?"

"Well pops, Akane's attack evaporated all the spring water in the Nannichaun. The Guide had three jugs of it left. He used 'em to make curry. I was about to splash myself, when I remembered what I had told ya. Akane wasn't in a hurry for me to get cured so I decided to wait until the spring filled back up"

Everyone looked on, seeming to hang on Ranma's every word. She looked around questioningly

"What?" She asked

"Aren't you gonna finish your story Ranma? How did you cure Akane?" Nabiki said, smiling slightly.

" Oh yea…sorry, I though I was done. Anyway, that attack flung me over to the north side of Jusenkyo. That's when I remembered seeing that spring. Akane had dried up the "Spring of drown girl." But Cologne showed me on her map that one spring was empty. It was shaped kinda like a triangle. I knew that had to be the Akane-niichaun, since the map was 100 years old and Akane-niiichaun was pretty recent. So I lured Akane next to it and pushed her in. The rest is history."

"So…how did you lure Akane to that spring if she was not herself…" Soun asked.

Ranma looked to Akane. She was blushing, as was Ranma.

"Oh…well…I had my ways…" Ranma finally said.

"Oh…you must have had so much fun on your trip!" Kasumi said.

Ranma and Akane nodded. "Yea we did sister, but it's nice to be home."

Everyone got up; Nodoka approached Ranma, giving her a hug.

"You may still have your curse, but I still think you are a real man. Only a real man would have to courage to do what you did in protecting your wife like that."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks mom." She said, hugging her. "I missed you…I'm glad you made it here for our wedding."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Nodoka assured her. She turned to Akane. "Now…let me hug my new daughter!"

Akane smiled, hugging her. "Thanks mom…this means a lot to Ranma."

"You make sure to take good care of him for me…"

Akane nodded.

Nodoka went back into the kitchen to help Kasumi. The rest of the housed hold dispersed, leaving Ranma and Akane at the dinner table.

"Oh!" Akane exclaimed. "_We_ still have to get ready!" She exclaimed. Soun interrupted her from the back.

"Don't worry Akane. Everything is taken care of. All you have to do is get dressed."

Akane looked to Ranma. She took a deep breath. "Well…see you in a few hours." She said with a smile, running to her room. Ranma went to her former room, spying a sharp looking tuxedo. Soun and Genma entered the room, offering their opinions…and a hot kettle of water.

Akane entered her and Ranma's room. A beautiful white wedding dress hung there. Akane smiled. This was it…finally…after all this time. She hated to admit their fathers were right all along, but they did have more experience than she did. She drew closer to it, feeling its soft fabric. She started to get extremely nervous.

A sudden knock from her door interrupted any further though. It was Nodoka, Kasumi, and Nabiki. They were gong to help her with her dress. There was only one person missing…

"Don't worry Akane…I'm sure mother can see you now. I'll bet she is so happy…" Kasumi said, noticing her look around a bit.

Akane smiled. "Yea…"

"Well…let's get you ready!" Nabiki said with smile.

A few hours passed, Kasumi, Nabiki and Nodoka gazed upon Akane, dressed in that western style wedding dress. It was just like the one she wore on that day, so long ago. Everyone thought they should try the western style of marriage, seeing as that was the one that got ruined.

"You are just beautiful Akane" Nodoka said. Akane started to blush.

"Th…thanks…mom…"

"Well, we still have to finish cooking." She said, going out. Kasumi followed, looking one last time at Akane. Akane saw a tear of happiness come down her face. Kasumi smiled warmly. That made all Akane's nervousness disappear. Nabiki stayed with Akane. She started to smile slyly.

Akane looked over to her, wondering what she was plotting. Nabiki handed her a small elastic piece of silk. Akane eyed it, perplexed.

"What is this?" She asked.

"That goes around your thigh. I read about it in a book on western styles."

"Ok…what does it mean?"

"After your wedding, Ranma has to take if off…with his teeth." Nabiki said, winking.

Akane's eyes widened. "H…how far up does it go?"

Nabiki pointed.

Akane eyed the little silk thingy carefully. "I don't think so Nabiki…that's a little too close for comfort…if you know what I mean."

"Oh come on sis. This is gonna be the happiest day of your life…"

"I know…it's just that…well…that just seems so weird."

"No…that's supposed to help things along."

"I don't think we are gonna need help in _that_ department." Akane said as a-matter-of-factly.

Nabiki smiled broadly. "Oh…ok…ready to dive in head first huh? Don't come on too hard to poor Ranma…you may send his head spinning…"

"Wait a second! I didn't mean it that way!" Akane returned.

"Sure sis, whatever. Be sure to knock his socks off. That's the best way to start a relationship like this. He'll remember tonight for years to come if you play your cards right…"

Akane just looked on. She desperately wanted to defend her words but just stood there, staring at the smiling Nabiki. Akane was at a loss for words…Nabiki had won, Akane just shook her head.

"_Ciao_ Akane…" Nabiki said, turning to leave. She opened the door, turning one more time to Akane

"Who would have guessed you got married first. You are pretty lucky to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with so early in yours. I guess you could say I'm a bit jealous."

Akane just smiled. "Thanks Nabiki."

"I'll call you when its time…until then, why not relax a bit?"

Akane nodded. Nabiki left her room, closing the door.

Akane looked at herself in the mirror, wearing that beautiful dress. She had never been so happy…or nervous in her entire life. A few minutes of quiet silence passed. She thought about what Nabiki was trying to insinuate…

"Remember for the rest of his life huh?" Akane said to herself…"I guess I should wear those…"

Ranma opened the door suddenly. Akane gasped, her heart jumping. Ranma was taken aback.

"Oh…sorry Akane…I was just lookin' for mom. I thought you would be downstairs…"

Akane calmed herself down. "It's ok Ranma…this is your room too."

"O…oh. I'll just leave then…" Ranma said, starting out.

"Ranma wait" Akane said. Ranma came back inside. Akane wanted to talk.

Ranma sat next to her in his black tuxedo.

Akane looked over to him…he was fidgeting nervously with his fingers…she remembered that…so long ago.

"So…uh…Ranma…you scared? We could always wait for a little while," She said.

"Yea kinda…but…"

"But what?"

"I've never felt so sure of my actions before. I know this is what I want. Unless you wanna wait…"

Akane smiled. "No…I want to do this too. It's a lot better than sitting awake in bed thinking about it. Maybe this way we would finally sleep through a whole night." Akane said jokingly.

"Yea really…so you were sleepless too huh?"

Akane nodded.

The couple sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Um…so Ranma…Japanese or western style wedding?" Akane said in a matter to kill time.

Ranma thought for a second. "I like you in the western style dress. You are real cute in it." Ranma's mind suddenly went back to the first attempted wedding. He finally figured out what Akane had meant when she said. "We didn't have to go through with this, but if you didn't you would be sorry."

Ranma _would_ be sorry if he let the one he loved slip away. Akane knew a lot more than he did. He always seemed to be one step behind her…

"Uh…well Akane…I don't' think we are supposed to see each other until the actual ceremony. See ya in a little bit." Ranma said, rising.

"By Ranma…love you"

"Love you too Akane." Ranma returned, stepping out the door. He closed it softly behind him. Akane smiled. This would be the best day of her life.

I Do!

Ranma and Akane stood at the altar. There was a giant white lacy tent overhead. Behind them on the lush green grass was the stone walkway they had each walked down. On either side were rows of comfy looking folding chairs. Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne joined everyone there. Shampoo helped Nodoka and Kasumi cook the giant feast that was planned. Ukyo made special wedding day Okonomiyaki that was heart shaped with the words "Ranma and Akane forever". Even Dr. Tofu arrived, despite the fact he had talked directly to Kasumi. He was actually sitting next to her, seemingly lost somewhere, but remaining still. Maybe it was the suspense…

Ranma looked at the priest guy standing in front of him. He was going on forever. Ranma's heart was pounding. He had never felt so nervous, even when cats were around.

"Ok Ranma…this is it." Ranma thought to himself, not paying attention in the slightest. "You knew this was coming…you are ready. I wonder how Akane is feeling right now." Ranma turned his eyes to the ground. "Man…this…I've never felt like this before. Not even on that day the wedding got ruined. At least everything is settled now. It sure took a while though. I'll bet we go to Shampoo and Mousse's wedding in a few years or however long it took 'em. With any luck they won't go through what we did."

Ranma moved his eyes around; his head still focused forward, at least feigning attention to the priest guy. He glanced over to Akane. She was standing there, focused. Ranma smiled to himself. He had done good, finding a woman like her. Ranma thought back to the first time they met. That seemed like two different people. Ranma listened to the priest guy. It seemed like hours had passed.

"Geeze…this guy sure is taking his sweet time. Just get to the kissing part." Ranma said to himself. "Yea…I can't wait until this is all over. We would prolly…well I better not rush it tonight, although she looks do beautiful in that dress…I guess there is no denying it anymore…"

Akane listened to the priest guy before slipping into her world of thought.

"Ranma…you big dummy. Standing there all confident. If I didn't know better I would have said he had this planned the whole time, but I know you didn't. Everyone just kind of sprung this wedding on us. I thought we would at least wait a few days. For once, dad's plotting is put to good use."  
Akane turned her gaze to the ground, her heart started pounding. She could feel her hands sweating in those white gloves of hers.

"Oh man…I almost feel sick…" she started to herself. "I hope this guy hurries up, it's like the seconds are passing like hours."

Akane moved her eyes towards Ranma. Ranma caught her gaze. The both gave each other a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be ok Akane. After this, everything will be easy. Hopefully everything. I can't imagine anything else making us more nervous than this…"

The priest's speech neared its close. Ranma's hands started sweating. Akane sensed Ranma's discomfort, offering her hand to him. Ranma accepted the offer, grabbing Akane's hand, covered in that white glove. Good thing she had it on, it was hiding the fact that she was totally nervous. Akane clenched his hand tight…the moment of truth was drawing near.

"Do you, Ranma…take Akane to be your…"

A lump formed in Ranma's throat. He couldn't speak…this was just great. Only two little words, and he couldn't get them out. Akane might get mad…

Suddenly a large commotion came from behind the two. Ranma and Akane whirled, seeing two figures standing there.

"_Never_! Never shall I allow this!" Kuno shouted, brandishing his new metal sword. Kodachi laughed from next to him.

"Ranma-sama! What about your beloved Kodachi…"

"Not so fast!" Nabiki said, holding out her hand. Kuno searched around a bit, handing her an envelope. Kodachi did the same, and the two focused back on Ranma and Akane. Nabiki smiled and let them in. Even wedding crashers should bring presents…Ranma and Akane could put the money to good use…_after_ they were married.

Ranma started to tense up. Akane clenched his hand tighter, trying to get him to calm down. Ranma was starting to get angry.

"Kuno…Kodachi…How _dare_ you interrupt…"

"Silence Ranma Saotome! The will of heaven is slow but swift! I will strike you down once and for all!" Kuno said running down the walkway with Kodachi, brandishing her deadly ribbon.

Kuno stopped dead in his tracks, seeing two little yellow things dismember his metal sword. Ryoga stood up, taking a few more bandanas off and twirling them around. He stood in front of Kuno.

"You will not interfere Kuno…you wretch!" Ryoga said angrily. Ranma and Akane just looked on.

"What? How _dare_ you! You will address me as Upperclassman Kuno!" He said, pulling out another sword. A flurry of daggers knocked the sword from his hand. Mousse landed right next to Ryoga, backing him up.

"Ranma Saotome has done much for me. His wedding was already ruined once…I will not allow you to ruin it again!"

Kuno smiled. "Ah…how can mere peons such as yourself ever comprehend the will of heaven? Heaven's retribution works through me! Ranma must be dealt with, only then can the world rest easy from his evil ways. After which, I shall date both Akane Tendou and my pigtailed girl."

Ryoga closed his eyes, turning his head.

Kuno smiled menacingly. "I see…you cannot hope to fight Tatewaki Kuno the Rising star of Furinkan High's kendo club, The Blue Thunder, …age seventeen. I will let you live, just this…"

Ryoga abruptly halted Kuno's little speech, punching him clear across the face. "Kuno…just shut up already!" He said, looking down at him and rubbing his fist.

Ukyo noticed this and smiled to Shampoo.

"Ranma-sama!" Kodachi said, running up beside Kuno, ignoring the pain he was in.

Ukyo and Shampoo jumped in front of her, taking fighting stances.

Kodachi laughed loudly. "Oh…how could you ever hope to stop me?"

"Kodachi, Ran-Chan doesn't like you. In fact, after that little stunt you just pulled, I'll bet he hates you now."

"Never will I allow my Ranma-sama to marry another but me! I will end this foolish charade!"

"Kodachi want to try to get passed Shampoo and Ukyo? Is welcome to, but won't succeed." Shampoo said, smiling menacingly.

"H…how dare you interfere! Out of my way!" Kodachi said, lashing out with her ribbon. The ribbon snapped, falling to the ground like rose petals in the fall.

Cologne stood on her staff, eying Kodachi.

"I don't know you to well…but I can clearly see you are not welcome here. Please leave this happy couple alone."

"W…what _is_ that?" Kodachi asked, disgusted.

Cologne just stared at her.

Kodachi backed up next to Kuno. They eyed everyone there. Blocking their way was Cologne, standing in front of Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo and Ukyo. Behind them still were Soun, Genma and Nodoka. Nabiki was standing in front of Ranma and Akane, making sure either one didn't lose his or her temper. Even Kasumi and Dr. Tofu joined the blockade.

"I don't believe I called you two…" she said. "Only Ranma and Akane's friends were invited." She said, in an unusually forceful tone.

"Y…yea…Ka…Kasumi is r…right!" Dr. Tofu managed.

Kuno and Kodachi smiled. Nodoka took a step forward. She was holding her giant Katana wrapped in cloth.

She stood in front of the two wedding crashers.

"Excuse me…I have never met you two. I am Ranma's mother. I would really like to see those two get married. So…if you don't mind leaving…" Nodoka started calmly. She let the cloth on the handle of her blade slip down a little, revealing the sword half pulled out. The blade looked extremely sharp.

Kuno and Kodachi took a step back.

"It seems we are a bit outmatched. No matter. You cannot stop the will of the heavens! Rest assured, justice will be served. Ranma, the vile curr shall meet his fate at my hands" Kuno asserted, turning and walking off into the distance slowly. Kodachi bounded off, leaving a trail of rose petals and saying something about seeing Ranma later.

Everyone looked surprised at Nodoka. She smiled, returning to her seat.

"Wow…you have some mother there Ranma." Akane said.

"Yea…didn't you notice how she was always lookin' for me a pops? When she wants somethin' she makes sure it happens. Determined is the word…I guess."

Ranma and Akane just looked on, stunned. Their friends had protected them…such a kind gesture. The priest cleared his throat, getting Ranma and Akane's attention.  
"Do you Ranma…take Akane, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

That lump returned. Ranma had completely forgot about this.

"D…damn it! I forgot about that guy! I…it's like I'm frozen. Come on. Just two words, then it will be over…"

He took a deep breath. "I…do!" Ranma said, expecting to see Akane's smile.

She just stood there. She nudged him as if to help him spit it out. Ranma did a double take on the situation. The words just wouldn't come out. He had gone mute out of nervousness. He swallowed, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Great…now what am I gonna do? No, I'm not gonna have this. I love Akane too much to let two stupid words get between me and her!"

"I…I do!" He yelled forcefully. Akane smiled at him. It only came out as a whisper…a whisper everyone heard. Ranma returned her smile. Now it was Akane's turn. Ranma smiled at her plight.

"Do you Akane …take Ranma, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Akane lowered her head. She had been practicing that line for a long time in her mind, especially during the trip to Jusenkyo. Her heart started racing, raising her blood pressure so high she got a little dizzy.

"No…no fainting today. That would be the easy way out." She said to herself. She suddenly realized what Ranma had gone through first hand. Those words seemed elusive. She looked the priest in the eye, determined. She focused on those two little words…

"I have waited too long for this and suffered too much…this is the end of it!"

"I do…" She said in an unusually calm tone.

The world lifted off her chest just then. All that weight she carried for some time. Ranma must have felt the same.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife…you may kiss the bride''

The couple smiled. Finally, it was time for the good part. They turned to each other. Each seemed to leap into their lover's arms, passionately kissing their new partner. The world seemed to stand still for everyone that watched. It was almost like they couldn't believe it was happening.

Soun and Genma burst into tears of happiness, as did Kasumi and Nodoka. Even Cologne found herself lost in the moment, a tear rolling down her face. She had atoned for her sins against those two, and that was her reward, a new son-in-law, a new grand-daughter and seeing Ranma and Akane, together at last.

Ranma and Akane let go of each other, even though they could have stayed like that forever. Akane turned to the crowd, hurling her bouquet of flowers in the air. Shampoo and Ukyo both ran up, jumping. Shampoo caught the bouquet and looked triumphantly to Cologne.   
Ryoga saw Ukyo jump after the flowers…was she planning on getting married sometime soon? Ryoga didn't know…

Time to Celebrate!

Ranma sat next to Akane at the long table covered in a soft white tablecloth. He eyed the new ring on his finger.

"Like that boy?" Genma asked, beaming with fatherly pride.

"Yea pops…but it's gonna take a bit of getting used to. I never wore a ring before."

"Trust me, you'll get used to it son!" Soun returned.  
Ranma just smiled.   
Everyone sat there talking and reminiscing. It was time for Ranma and Akane to cut the cake.

Ranma and Akane neared the cake. It was covered in white frosting and had four different sizes. Kasumi put light purple trim around each round layer, with a few blue flowers and green leaves that Shampoo helped construct. On top, were little figures: The guy had a black pigtail and the girl had beautiful short hair.

Ranma grabbed the knife, a large looking one. Akane placed her hand around Ranma's

"Hey…speech!" Nabiki yelled.

"Yea…let us hear a few words from the newly married couple!" Genma said, rising. Everyone agreed. Ranma and Akane smiled nervously. All eyes were on them again.

"Well…uh…I just wanna say…" Ranma started. "Doesn't Akane look just so cute in that dress? I'm a pretty lucky guy to have her around. I mean…it almost didn't happen. I guess not a lot of people get second chances. I'm just happy everything turned out all right. I love you Akane!"

Akane looked up to Ranma, tears of joy in her eyes. Akane almost swore she saw a tear of happiness in Ranma's eyes.

"Well I…I love you too Ranma!" Akane said simply, looking into his eyes.

"Ok you two, save it for later, people are waiting to eat." Nabiki said with a smile.

Ranma and Akane sliced the cake, taking a very large piece. The cake was perfect…

The party went on until the late evening. Ryoga would stay with Ukyo…he still couldn't find his way home. Shampoo and Mousse would stay in town for a few more days before returning to China. Kasumi started cleaning up with Dr. Tofu's help…barely. Nabiki pulled Akane over to her, whispering a few things to her. Akane got a bit tense but listened nonetheless. Besides Akane had no idea how to approach the situation.

"So…uh, Nabiki…any suggestions?' Akane asked, looking over her shoulder. Ranma was talking with Ryoga and Mousse as they were starting to leave.

Nabiki smiled. "Just a few sis…for a price?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Nabiki. I could figure this stuff out…eventually. Besides, don't you have enough yen already?"

"No…that's not what I want…" she returned slyly.

"So…what is it you want then?"

Nabiki smiled, putting an arm around her little sister and started walking away from everyone.

"Well sis…_Auntie_ Nabiki has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" She finally said, sure no one was around.

Akane's eyes widened…but she just nodded…the two talked for a few minutes before rejoining Ranma and company.

After a few minutes, Akane returned. Soun and Genma walked away with Kasumi and Nabiki, towards the town.

"So…what's goin' on?" Ranma asked.

"Nabiki told me…they are going somewhere for two weeks. I guess this is our honeymoon."

Ranma smiled. "Great! Now we can finally relax…"

"Don't worry Ranma…Nabiki said they won't spy on us. I guess they want us to get used to running the Dojo by ourselves…"

Ranma thought for a few minutes. "Yea…but who's gonna cook? I guess I could…I mean…"

"Don't worry Ranma…Kasumi left us a surprise." Akane said, going inside the dojo. Ranma followed her into the kitchen.

He looked around. "I don't see any changes…"

Akane smiled, opening the cupboard where Kasumi kept all her spices. They had little different colored stickers on them. Ranma looked on, confused.

"Look at this Ranma!" Akane said, holding up a cookbook with a little heart drawn on the front. It was a gift from Kasumi.

Inside were recipes: The ingredient to be used and the amount to use it. The ingredients were written in different colors…

"Oh…Kasumi color coded all the spices and stuff!" Ranma said happily.

Akane nodded. "Yea…isn't that great? Now I won't mess up a dish by putting the wrong stuff. Kasumi also told me not to change the recipe in the slightest, even if I think it will be better."

"Oh that's good. Can't wait to try your improved cookin'"

Akane smiled. "Well…let's get out of these clothes. How about a little TV to end the night?"

"Sounds good to me Akane!" Ranma said. They changed from their wedding outfits, setting down in Kasumi's room. She would make sure they would last forever.

"Man…this is great!" Ranma said, sitting next to Akane. "I just can't stop smilin'. This is so cool!"

"I know what you mean Ranma…the rest of our lives…I look forward to what's gonna happen!"

"I love you Akane!" Ranma said happily. Those words seemed to come out so easily all of a sudden.

"Love you too Ranma!" Akane said, giving him a kiss. They two just sat there watching TV for a few moments. Akane thought to herself, her mind wandering like it sometimes would.

"Well…nothing left now…except…" Akane stiffened a bit. "You knew this was going to happen Akane. I guess I should just trust Nabiki. I hope she knows what she is talking about…"

"Hey Ranma!" Akane said. "I have one more gift for you upstairs. It's in our room. Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure…" Ranma said with a smile.

Akane went up to their room. Something came up from her chest. It was fear…she was almost petrified, but desperately kept it inside. "All I have to is do what Nabiki told me…she said the rest would come easy…no use putting it off any more."

"Ok Ranma…turn around. It's a surprise." Akane said. Ranma did so, perplexed. What in the world was about to happen?

Akane narrowed her eyes. "Ok! He will remember this night for the rest of his life!" She said to herself, pushing her fear out of her. She thought for just a few more seconds. Her heart was pounding and her fingers were shaking. She was ready. According to Nabiki and Ukyo, Ranma had been waiting for this. It was only appropriate for her to make the first move. Besides, she wanted to…

"O…ok Ranma…y-you can turn around now." Akane said, nervously.

Ranma turned, his eyes widened. Akane was wearing a familiar looking outfit…or rather, pieces. Ranma had seen that in that lingerie catalog he looked through on his birthday…it was blue color, to match her dark shade of hair. The pieces seemed to fit in just the right places.

"N…Nabiki said I should…so when I went to the store I got this…I hope you like it…"

Ranma just eyed Akane there. She was so beautiful he had to take her in his arms.

"I think it looks great Akane!"

Those words made Akane's heart race. She saw Ranma's face nearing hers. They kissed each other, passion burning in both. Ranma released Akane, unsure of where to go form there.

"So uh…" Ranma started, embarrassed at the situation he found himself in.

Akane looked into Ranma's eyes. Something moved inside her. This time, she would just follow her feelings. She silenced that little voice in her head and grabbed Ranma, kissing him again, holding his body close to hers. Ranma placed his arms around Akane. They both knew from that point…what the other wanted…and where to go.

Two Weeks Later…

Everyone sat down, eating the first breakfast since Akane and Ranma's marriage.

"So…did you two have a good time?" Soun asked

"Yea dad…it was pretty…interesting." Ranma returned. He glanced at Akane. Akane smiled, shyly.

Soun and Genma nodded. Everyone continued to eat breakfast.

Silence passed for a few minutes. Something seemed to be bothering Akane. The silence was getting to her. She felt like all eyes were on her. She didn't even eat that much…It was like…tension.

Oh…what the heck!

Akane set her chopsticks down. She looked over to her father seriously. Everyone noticed.

"Dad…I…think I'm pregnant…" Akane said, not sure how to get it out…

Akane heard a _crack_. Ranma was sitting there, holding two broken chopsticks. He was just staring off into space.

"Ranma? Ranma! Did you hear what I said?" Akane asked.

Nabiki went over to Ranma, waving her hand in front of his face.

No response.

"I think he heard you sis."

"So…why isn't he happy? I though he would be…"

"Oh dear…it seems Ranma was so stunned by your words that he passed out …" Kasumi offered.

Soun and Genma laughed heartily. Those words brought back so many memories.

Nabiki stealthily approached Akane. "So…you did what I said huh?" She whispered.

Akane nodded, a bit embarrassed.

Nabiki winked. "See…he will never forget that night. Not in a million years."

Akane smiled. She turned to Ranma, who was still mortified.

"Ranma you big dummy…is he gonna be ok?"

Soun laughed. "Of course he will be Akane. Being a parent is a big deal. Just give Ranma some time to get used to the idea. I'm sure he will be overjoyed to hear that from you."

"Well…I don't see what the big deal is. He shouldn't have fainted like that…Honestly…"

"Trust me Akane. Nine months from now, you'll see why Ranma is petrified like he is now."

Akane looked one more time at Ranma, still stunned. Akane placed her hand on her stomach. Nothing yet…

"Oh…we should go to the doctor to have an official test done!" Kasumi said. Akane smiled and got up, walking with her sister to the doctor's office. Soun and Genma started a game of GO. Nabiki went upstairs, leaving Ranma speechless.

Akane and Kasumi returned a few hours later. Akane _was_ pregnant. She approached Ranma, whom had fallen to the ground by then.

"Ranma…hey Ranma! Get up!" She said, smiling down at him.

Ranma blinked.

"A…Akane? What happened? What'cha smilin' for?"

"Me and Kasumi got back from the Doctor. You're not gonna believe it! I'm pregnant Ranma! Isn't' that great?"

Ranma's jaw dropped, as did his head…straight into the floor. Akane narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly…I would have thought the person that would withstand blows that could topple buildings would have had more resolve than that."

"Just give him time Akane…he doesn't look so well…" Kasumi said. "Oh…we must start preparing. I have some of your old baby clothes in the attic!"

"And what if it's a boy?"

Genma smiled. "Just you let me and my wife handle that! I'm sure Nodoka has Ranma's old clothes. I better call her and tell her the good news."

With that, the house dispersed, leaving Akane staring down at Ranma. She knelt down beside him, running her hand through his hair. He was out cold. Maybe this was a bigger deal than she thought…

"Ranma…you big dummy." She said with a warm smile.

Eventually, Ranma woke up, overjoyed at being a father. Now, the only thing left…was enduring nine months of Akane's mood swings. Hopefully…he could survive. It wouldn't be that bad…__

Would it?

The End 

A fanfic brought to you by:

Elidibus

Ah. Well, that's it. No surprises, just clean cut and simple. Maybe too simple? Hey, give me a break, it's the first story I actually wrote an ending to. I think it works. So, that's it. This one is done. I wanna give a shot out to all you people that read this! Thanks for your input guys! It's really helpful! You have no idea. So…what's next for Elid? Well, my next fanfiction. Just Give Me One More Chance. The second fanfiction I completed. In this one, my style is a bit more mature, but still lacks in some places, especially when compared to today. However, I'm doing a fairly lengthy edit on it, so it should shine even brighter. Want a summary? Well, here's the plot. Be warned, this contains spoilers, but again, I suck at all this summary stuff. If you wanna be surprised at the events in it, skip this part

#####6 months after the failed wedding, we rejoin Ranma and Akane. Things are pretty much normal, until a mysterious woman comes out of nowhere and starts to wreak havoc on the Nermia crew. We soon find out that she's out for Ranma, for one reason and another. Akane is not going to stand for that, and joins Ranma on his quest to defeat her, when something tragic happens. Now she's stuck in a world where Ranma and her aren't engaged. In fact, they hardly know each other. What the hell is going on? What caused her to be in this new place? It's so similar, but it's totally different. And how is she going to get back, so that she can be with Ranma again, forever?######

Ok. That's about the best I can do, without spoiling the major parts. Just…one question. It's about the Musk Dynasty. I can't remember and can't find an answer. Maybe someone else can, but I heard that everyone in the Musk Dynasty was male, because when they were born, they were baptized in the Nannichaun. Or was that some one else. Any help would be appreciated. If nothing else, I'll just edit that part out. You can mail me at Elidibusxyahoo.com, of just post an answer in my reviews. Thanks guys, for everything. I don't know when that story is going up, but it will be, and unlike this one, it will be the first time it's seen the light of day. I hope you enjoyed Obsessions, and look forward to seeing all your faces when I post Just Give Me One More Chance. Until next we meet!


End file.
